Love Hina Next: Second Phase
by Kouji Tamino
Summary: Sequel to Love Hina Next. Ami moves out and ends up staying in a rich guy's house. A gaggle of new crazy girls soon follow... Can our new protagonist, Shinichi, survive this new harem? New cast, new house! The final chapter... Birth, and the Future.
1. Day 1

Hey everyone, it's been a while. Actually, it hasn't even been a full two weeks since I ended the original 'Love Hina Next'. But the writing bug bit me again, and I want to get as much of this next idea out as I can before school starts up again. One thing I should note about this series is that while last time around, I tried to recreate the Love Hina feel as well as I could, this time I am adding a bit of my own touch to things. Hopefully, I don't derive from the original feel of the series too much. Think of this as a spin-off of sorts. Same universe, but different set-up. It is my hopes that you enjoy this series as much as you did my last one.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Ami chewed on the eraser of her pencil as he reluctantly listened to her boss talk on the phone, kissing up to the higher-ups. She was dressed in a white blouse, a short gray skirt, and had a red ribbon around her neck. Her white hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a pair of glasses that accentuated her ice blue eyes. She crossed her legs, flashing off her panties in the process, yawned, and began to get lost in a day dream. She dreamed about walking down the aisle with Yamato, their _ahem_ honeymoon, having kids, and growing old together. She sadly sighed to herself as she realized that her dream would never come true… Yamato was getting married with Tokimi in a few weeks. She was quickly interrupted by her boss, now done with his phone call, slamming his fist on the desk.

"Those damn fat bastards! Always jerking me around! I swear, when I finally start rising up in the ranks again, I'm going to make sure I kick my former higher-ups square in the ass!" Ami giggled a bit. Not because of his 'kicking in the ass comment', but more because of calling his higher-ups fat when he was quite hefty himself. He was dressed up in a gray suit that seemed like it would rip if he moved too much in it. His hair was a mix of gray and black, he had a big round nose, and his cheeks drooped a little. He angrily looked to Ami. "What are you laughing at, huh?!"

Ami gasped. "Um, nothing Mr. Shitaki! Nothing at all!" She began to get nervous, leaning back in her chair slightly. She did not want to lose yet another job.

Mr. Shitaki looked at her short skirt and grinned. "You know, there is a little game that I like to play with my secretaries…"

-----

It was a nice warm summer day. Children were playing on the sidewalk, people were rushing to get their errands done. No one had a care in the world. Until a nearby office building exploded and crashed to the ground. People ran in fear, trying to avoid being hit/crushed by the falling debris. Dust flew everywhere, making it a complete nightmare for people with allergies. It soon became so thick, that people barely see. Cars stopped to avoid hitting anyone, and people ran into each other. Dogs began to walk people, and mice chased cats. The sky became dark as the sun was blocked out temporarily. After almost an hour of chaos, the dust cleared. Everyone within a few miles was covered with dust, and Ami finally pulled herself out of the rubble. She looked around at everything she had caused, and blushed. Not anyone to know it was her, she remained silent. She slowly walked away. After she had left the area, she took a deep breath and began coughing violently. There were still some dust particles in the air.

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 1, Day 1: _Second Phase, Start! A New Setting…_

Ami sadly walked into an alleyway. "Tenshi? Where are you?"

Tenshi popped up from a garbage can. "I'm right here, Ami-dono!"

Ami shook her head. "Tenshi, why are you playing in that dirty garbage can? Now I have to find a place to get you clean!"

Tenshi shrugged. "You told me to find a place to hide since the apartment doesn't allow animals…" The white rabbit frowned. "Ami-dono, why must you live in such a horrible apartment? I've seen what it looks like and it's positively inhumane!"

Ami sighed. "Because I can never hold a steady job… At almost every job, someone tries to cop a feel or get in my pants!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "I just can't stand for that!"

Tenshi nodded. "But still, you have to learn to put up with things like that at the work place if you ever want to keep a job…"

Ami sighed. "I know, I know… Still, it's just sad that even in the year 2031, women are still treated unfairly…" She patted Tenshi on the head. "I'll be back, I'm going over to my apartment for a bit. Now when I get back, we're gonna get you cleaned up and find you a better hiding place!" She smiled and hugged her guardian bunny, then turned around and walked out of the alleyway. If she and Tenshi had been paying attention, they would have noticed someone watching them from the roof.

-----

Ami walked into her apartment room and frowned. "Ugh, I hate this place… Why did I have to move out?" She whined, smacking herself in the head. "Oh, I know… Because I didn't want to be a free loader at Hinata House anymore…" She looked around in disgust. The floor was old and creaky, the bathroom was small and had no shower, and the bed sheets were covered in stains that she did not want to know the origins of. She screamed as she saw a rat run from under the bed and out the room. Suddenly, a small group of roaches crawled out of the bathroom. She screamed even louder and ran out of the room, shutting the door. She fell to her knees and began to cry. "Oh god, I hate this place!" She twitched nervously as the roaches ran under the door. Thankfully, none got near her. She sighed and stood up. "Well, might as well look for yet another job…" (Ami, Age 20)

-----

A young man with brown hair walked up to a mansion, his home. It had a very western influence to it. He was wearing a white, short sleeved, button-up shirt and black slacks. His hair was black and was slicked back, a few bangs hung over his forehead to the left. His eyes were brown and he had a pair of big round glasses He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He dropped the key, then bent over to pick it up. He flinched as he listened to them rip. "Oh, great! That's the 5th time this week!" He sighed, stood up straight and looked around, hoping that no one saw his pants rip. To his horror, 2 girls around his age were watching, laughing. He smacked his forehead and opened the door, quickly running in and slamming it closed. "What a day…" He muttered, kicking off his shoes. One of the shoes flew off of his foot and hit a nearby jade statue, shattering it. He winched. "Oops…" Shinichi Suichi. Age 21. The clumsy son of a very powerful business man and his female partner.

His living room was actually a huge ball room. The first thing people would see is a huge staircase lined with expensive looking red carpet that had gold lining. To the left was the dining room and kitchen, to the left was the bathroom. Those will be described later. The rest of the room was for dancing. Shinichi looked to a medium sized table that had the phone and notes from his parents on it. He saw that they had a new note for him and walked up to the table. He picked up the note and his bad mood became even worse.

__

Dear Son,

Your mother and I are yet another business trip. After that we are going on vacation to Toudai, Mol-Mol. We should be back in about 3 weeks. Take care! =)

-_Shinji Suichi, your neglectful father._

Shinichi sighed. "Greaaat… They're gone on another trip, I see…" He looked around. "Hey wait, where are all the butlers and maids and what not?" He checked the note again. "Oh wait, there's more…"

_P.S. We let all the servants off on their own vacations. Hope you don't mind, dear! It's just that they seemed so tired!_

-Mimi Suichi, your equally neglectful but very loving mother! See you in three weeks, sweetheart!

Shinichi face faulted. "What the heck am I supposed to do for the next three weeks?! Starve?!" He stood up and looked at the note again.

_P.P.S. There's money on the table. For dinner, get something special!_

-Mom 3

Shinichi face faulted again. "Oh, like that makes it any better…" He stood up and lowered his head. "My parents were never there for me… Whenever it was my birthday, they sent over actors! At my graduation, they had to leave in the middle and put cardboard cut outs in their place! They aren't even around on their _own_ birthdays!" He sighed pitifully and sunk into a red, cushioned chair. "Maybe it's lack of parental guidance that makes me such a loser…" He looked around at the huge mansion. "I mean, sure I'm the son of the richest people in Japan, but what's money when you don't have parents that are there for you…" He stood up, picked up the money, and pickedyp the phone. "Screw it, I'll just order take-out…" He dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, I'd like the super combo meal… Thank you." He hung up the phone and sighed.

A few minutes later, the door rang. Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "That was fast…" He stood up, walked over to the door and answered the door. What he saw made his jaw drop. A woman around his age with silky pale skin, long white hair, and big, perfectly shaped--.

Ami tilted her head confusedly. "Hi! Um, what are you staring at?" She was wearing a white tank top, super short jean shorts, and white tennis shoes. She came to a realization and frowned. "You'd better not be staring at what I think you're staring at…"

Shinichi quickly snapped out of his ogling. "N-no! No! Of course not!"

Ami smiled. "Good. I get harassed by my clients, customers, and employers way too many times!" Her left eyebrow twitched as a black aura appeared around her.

Shinichi sweat dropped. "That's a nice aura you got there…"

Ami panicked. As many times as she's blown up her places of work, no one has ever connected it to psychic ability. "Anyway!!!--" She screamed, trying to change the subject. "Um, here's your food!" She yelled, giving him the boxes.

Shinichi nodded slowly, handing her the money he owed her. "Well um, thank you…"

Ami nodded, chuckling nervously. "You're welcome! Have a good day!" She turned around and-- collapsed from hunger.

-----

A few minutes later, Ami awoke on a big pink bed with silk curtains surrounding it. She raised an eyebrow. "Where am I? Am I in that guy's house? Why would someone living as nice as this be ordering take-out?"

"Oh, you're awake…" Shinichi said, walking into the room. "You look like you haven't had a good meal in days… I must insist that you eat with me."

"Why do I have to eat with you?" Ami asked.

Shinichi turned away. "Oh, that's just cold… I know I'm unattractive and all, but--"

Ami waved her arms frantically. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" She calmed down. "What I mean is… I'm the employee, you're the customer… Why should you share the food you purchased from me? Besides, you're so rich and I'm so poor and--"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, it shouldn't matter… Come on, you must eat…"

-----

Ami slurped up another noodle. "Wow, so you're the son of Shinji Suichi?!"

Shinichi nodded. "Yep, that's me…" He watched as Ami slurped some more noodles, a few of them smacking her in the face. He chuckled.

Ami blinked. "What's so funny?"

"Noodles… I hate eating noodles, what not with the slurping and smacking you… Actually, I don't like noodles period…"

Ami pouted. "Awww, why not? I think they're fun to eat!" She held some up on her chop sticks. "Here, try!"

Shinichi shook his head. "I don't think so… Besides, I already a--" his eyes widened as Ami shoveled the noodles into his mouth. Not wanting to be rude, he had no choice but to swallow. He glared at Ami. "How dare you!"

Ami giggled. "Was it good?"

Shinichi rubbed his chin. "Actually yeah…" he shook his head. "But that isn't the point!"

Ami sighed. "You know, you're way too uptight… Must be all that money getting to your head…" She gasped as she remembered what Rikina told her a few years ago. '_Well, that's the pot calling the kettle black…_' She stood up, finished eating. "Well thank you, Shinichi! But I have to go now!"

Shinichi also stood up. "Wait! At least tell me your name! And maybe I could um, get your number?"

Ami winked. "Sorry, Shinichi… I may be a nice girl, but I'm not that nice… And my name is Ami." She sweat dropped. "Besides, I can't afford my own phone line…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow in amazement. "My god! You poor girl!"

Ami chuckled. "Um it's not that bad, once you get used to it… Bye!" Ami, without another word, left.

Shinichi blinked rapidly, then fell over. "Wow… That's the first time in years that a girl's even talked to me without bursting out laughing over something awkward about me…"

-----

Ami walked the streets, thinking to herself while guys all stared at her. '_Wow, that guy was kind of… odd…_' She giggled a bit. '_But he would be a lot cuter without those glasses… And with a different haircut… Bleh!_' She looked up and saw that she was at the bank. "Eh, might as well make a withdrawal… I need to pay the rent!" She walked into the bank and looked around. She saw some people in black trench coats. "Wow, they look suspicious… I mean, black trench coats in the middle of the Summer?!" The people in black trench coats turned toward her. She began to laugh nervously. "Um, hi!" Suddenly, she felt a pounding sensation in her head. Her vision became blurry and then, darkness.

-----

Meanwhile, on back at the Suichi mansion, Shinichi was watching TV in the Entertainment Room/Bar. There was a pool table, a big screen TV, a small movie theater, a bowling alley, and all sorts of goodies. He was sitting on a huge sofa and watching the news. He gasped as he saw a report on a bank being held up.

The newscaster on television had a grave look on his face. "This just in… a local bank is being held up, and hostages have been taken. Right before the security camera was shot out, we got this footage of a young woman being brutally handled."

Shinichi watched as Ami was hit in the back of the head with a baseball bat, then dragged off, tied up, and tossed behind the counter. He sweat dropped as the leader of the group of bad men began to sing 'Be for You, Be for Me' before shooting the camera. He pounded his fist into his other hand, standing up. "I have to save her!" His flash of courage quickly disappeared. "Or maybe not…" He quickly sat back down. He looked a suit of armor. "Then again…"

-----

Back at the bank, the men, also dressed in sunglasses, black masks, and gloves, waving guns all about. "Nobody move! Try anything funny and I'll blow your heads off!" The leader laughed as people cowered before him.

"Stop right there!" said a voice.

The leader looked toward the door. "Who said that?!"

"I did!" yelled Shinichi, dressed in a suit of armor. Everyone face faulted. "Never fear! The um, Silver Knight is here!" Watched and sweat dropped as they watched Shinichi, the 'Silver Knight', walk into walls. "I can't see in this darn thing…"

The leader took the helmet off of Shinichi's head and pointed a gun at it. "Put your hands up, wimp…"

Shinichi screamed, tossing his hands into the air. "Yes, sir!"

Suddenly, the gun glowed blue and was yanked out of the leader's hand. The other robbers watched as their guns also were yanked out of their hands. They all looked over to the now free Ami, who closed her eyes. The guns then fell apart and fell onto the ground. She smirked, then flinched and rubbed her head. "Ow, did you have to hit me so hard, though?" She frowned as she looked at her now bloody hand. "You'd better hope that my hair isn't stained!" She glared toward the robbers. "Now you bad men are going to go out there and surrender yourself to those nice policemen…" Her psychic aura flared wildly. "NOW!!"

The robbers stared at her for a few moments. They stepped forward… then quickly turned around, ran out of the building. They screamed and fell to their knees, letting the cops arrest them.

While a few cops arrested the villains, others ran into the bank to see if there was anyone hurt. Ami and Shinichi were nowhere to be seen.

-----

"Ami-dono!" Tenshi screamed, as Ami appeared with a young man that she didn't know. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm all right…" Ami muttered, walking towards the rabbit in a wobbly fashion.

Shinichi's eyes widened. "D-did you just do what I think you did to those crooks?! And did you just teleport us here?! And did that rabbit just freakin' talk?!"

Ami smiled and nodded. "Guess my little secret is out, huh?" She walked over to Shinichi and leaned on him for support.

Shinichi blushed at this moment of contact. "Um, Ms. Ami…"

Ami looked up and smiled weakly at the man. "Could you… take me to my place?… I'm feeling a little woozy…" And with that, she passed out.

Shinichi quickly caught her and looked around. "Um… where is her place?"

Tenshi flew into the air. "It's near here, but I can't be seen flying or talking! If I give you instructions, you'll be able to find the place?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yes. Just tell me where to go…"

"All right, it's right next to the bank."

Shinichi face faulted. "What?! But the only place there is a dirty little apartment building!!" He looked down to Ami. "And that just won't do…"

-----

Ami awoke in the same pink bed she did earlier. Her head was wrapped in bandages. She gasped. "W-what am I doing here?!"

Shinichi and Tenshi, who had been sitting and waiting for Ami to wake up, smiled. Shinichi cleared his throat. "Y-you'll be living here until you can get enough money to get a better place…" He chuckled nervously. "Or until my parents come home, which ever comes first…"

Ami quickly shook her head. "No, no, no!! I just can't! When I left Hinata House, I promised that I would live on my own, supporting myself!" She once again became woozy from shaking her head. "Whoa…"

"Ms. Ami, you must be more careful…" Shinichi tilted his head. "Hinata House? You mean that all girl's dormitory with all the crazies?"

Ami sweat dropped. "Well, I guess we all are a little strange up there… But I just can't intrude on your home like this!!"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, you saved my life, and a lot of other peoples lives… You're more than deserving… Now that's enough of this conversation… Now get some rest. By the way, I picked up your other clothes and put them in the wash…" Shinichi stood up and left the room. Tenshi smiled and sat on the foot of Ami's bed.

-----

Later that night, Shinichi walked up to the bathroom. Not knocking, he opened the unlocked door. His eyes widened as he saw Ami, wearing nothing but a towel. Ami looked toward him and gasped, her towel falling off. She watched as Shinichi fell to the ground, his nose gushing blood. She held her hands in front of her mouth and looked on in horror. "Oh my god, Shinichi! Are you all right?! Shinichi!!"

Shinichi stared up at the ceiling. "Oh boy… What have I gotten myself into?"

You ain't seen nothing yet, Shinichi…

**End of Day 1.**

-----

And there you have it! The first chapter/episode of my new fic! I had a lot of trouble with this one for some reason… Oh well! I've finally finished it! I hope you enjoy this and other chapters! There will be a few more girls introduced during the course of this series. Only problem is, how the hell am I going to introduce them all? Well, I'll figure something out… Seeya next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	2. Day 2

Hiyo! Hello, everyone! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Don't worry, I'll try to get a few appearances of older characters in. But since we're not at Hinata House this time around, that might be a little hard. Previous appearances sometimes felt forced, so I'm going to have to try extra hard to make the cameo seem believable. But I'll try my best!

P.S. Go get 'Negima! Volume 2'! =D

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next: Second Phase

Week 1, Day 2: _Ami's First Rival!_ _A Very Friendly Girl!_

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes, getting up from his bed. "Ugh, what a dream… I let a girl with strange powers and her flying, talking bunny rabbit live here…" He chuckled slightly. "But that's just silly! And why the hell am I talking to myself?" He walked out of his room and down the stairs. "Oh well, might as well go get something to eat…" As he walked through the dining room and got closer to the kitchen, he could smell something cooking. "Ah, Olga must be cooking breakfast…" He frowned. "It smells odd, though…" He walked into the kitchen and what he saw made his eyes widen. "It… it wasn't a dream?! Thank god!" Just then, Tenshi flew by. "Ahhh! Flying rabbit!!"

Ami, dressed in a French maid outfit, smiled and waved, cooking. "Hi! Good morning, Shinichi-kun!"

Shinichi pointed at Ami, jaw dropped. "Ami-san! What are you doing?" Now a hot girl in a French maid outfit is one thing, but one looked like it was a bit too small. The top squeezed tightly against her body and exposed her navel. Her skirt was a few inches above her knees and Shinichi got a few peeks at her panties as she walked around the kitchen and the skirt bounced up and down. Her long smooth legs were covered in nylons, and her high heels clicked with each step. Her hair was tied into cute pigtails that went all the way down her back and past her butt. Needless to say, poor Shinichi thought he was still dreaming.

Ami tilted her head. "Well, I didn't think it was fair for me to be living here for free, so I decided that I should do house work and cook for you! You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Shinichi slowly shook his head. "N-no problem at all… B-but what's with the outfit?"

Ami giggled. "Oh, this? I decided it would be fun to work while wearing this, but this was the only one left! Plus, all my clothes are still drying!" She spun around to show it off. "It's not too tacky, is it? I haven't worn one of these in years…"

"W-what?!" Shinichi screamed in shock. "Years?! How old are you?!"

Ami smiled. "Oh, I'm twenty years old! The last time I wore a French maids outfit was when I was fifteen!"

Shinichi stared at her in disbelief. "… You poor girl! Who would take adavtage of a fifteen year old like that?!"

Ami realized what kind of impression she had given him. "No no! It was nothing like that! Me and a bunch of other girls were trying to cheer up our landlord!"

"Lucky guy…" Shinichi muttered quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Ami asked.

Tenshi, who was sitting on the table and watching the conversation with amusement, sniffed the air. "Ami! The food!"

"Oh my god!!" Ami screamed, running toward the oven.

-----

Ami sadly put the food, er, crispy black things in the garbage. "Sorry about that… I was never a good cook…"

Shinichi nodded. "That's okay! I don't mind! Um…"

Ami gave a small smile back. "The only things I can make well are cakes, cookies, and tea… Would you like some tea and cookies instead?" She gasped and bonked herself on the head. "No, that's stupid! Cookies for breakfast?!"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, that's fine…"

Ami smiled and clasped her hands together. "Yay! I'll get on it right away!"

-----

Ami set the plate of cookies on the table. "Here you go! I'll go get the tea!"

Shinichi looked at the oddly shaped cookie peculiarly. He shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't matter what it looks like! Down the hatch!" He picked up a cookie and took a bite. Suddenly his eyes bulged out. His left eyebrow began to twitch violently. '_Oh god, this is terrible! But… I mustn't… Hurt her feelings…_'

Ami happily brought over the tea and set an already filled cup on the table. "So! How are the cookies?"

Shinichi, tears running down his face, managed to swallow the bite of the cookie he had eaten. "Wonderful!"

Ami stared blankly at him. "I recognize that look… They taste like crap, don't they?" She smiled. "Don't worry! I know my cooking sucks… Come on, tell me the truth!"

Shinichi looked straight at her. "Really?"

Ami nodded. "Sure! Let it all out! I'm tough! I can take it!"

Shinichi sighed, then burst out crying. "I'm sorry, but those were the worse things I have ever tasted!" He cried into the table, pounding on it. "It felt like my tongue was being run over, then set on fire, tied to a bumper, then dragged by a bullet train with me in tow!"

Ami sweat dropped as she watched Shinichi cry. "That bad, huh? Wow, no one's ever described it before… Look, I lied about the cookies, but at least try the tea! I've been told that my tea is really good…"

Shinichi picked up his cup of tea and looked at it suspiciously. "All right, if you say so…" He took a sip and all was silent. A single tear rolled down his face.

Ami pouted her lips. "Don't tell me that they lied to me about the tea, too!"

Shinichi shook his head. "It's just… It's just…"

Ami tilted her head. "What?"

"This is the BEST DAMN tea I have EVER tasted!!" Shinichi screamed, scaring off Tenshi and frightening Ami a bit.

Ami smiled. "Yippee! He likes it!"

"Ami, have you ever thought about selling this stuff?"

Ami blushed. "Actually, no… Do you really think that it's that good?"

Shinichi nodded. "Y-yeah!" Gaining a bit more courage, he added in a few more words. "…and someone as beautiful as you would have no trouble selling it…"

Ami blushed even more. "Y-you really think so?"

"Of course! Your skin tone, your perfectly white hair, your mysterious eyes… It's like you're a goddess…" Shinichi said softly. Realizing that this was the first time that he had ever said anything like that to a girl, he looked away.

Ami giggled. "Thank you…" '_If only you knew how close you were with that 'goddess' statement…_' She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Shinichi panicked. "Oh my god!!" He quickly stood up and ran out of the kitchen, slamming his face into the doorway in the process. "Ow…" He stepped back and fell backwards.

Ami gasped, set the tea kettle down on the table, and ran over to Shinichi. "Are you all right?!"

Shinichi groaned. "Sort of… My nose really hurts…" His picked up his glasses off of the floor, which had broken in two. "And it looks like my glasses are broken…" He gasped as Ami leaned down and kissed him on the nose.

Ami smiled as she leaned up. "Feel better now?"

Shinichi's face was beet red. "Yes, quite…"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ami quickly stood up. "I'll get it!" She ran out through the dining room and into the ballroom. She opened the door and smiled. "Hi!"

The red haired woman at the door was dressed in a red and white striped tube top, white super short shorts, red sandals, and shades. Her hair was short, shoulder length, and the edges rose up a bit. She took her shades off. Her eyes were yellow-goldish color and she was a bit taller than Ami. She also had bigger 'melons' than Ami… "Oh, how cute… Are you Shinichi's little sister?"

Ami's jaw dropped. "Little sister?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah… How old are you, 13?"

"Thirteen?!" Ami screamed. A complete stranger coming up and insulting her was the last straw. She snapped and glared at the woman. "That's it, bimbo! I'm giving you to the count of three to get out of here!"

Shinichi walked up next to Ami. "Ami, what's going on?" He looked at the woman. "Hey, you look familiar…" He squinted. "Forgive me, my glasses are broken and-- Hey! Is that you, Megumi?!"

The woman squealed, clasping her hands together. "Shinichi! You remember me!" She pushed Ami out of the way and hugged Shinichi, her boobs squishing against him. "It's been years!"

Shinichi face turned red again. "I know! I'm surprised we can recognize each other!" He sighed in relief as she let him go. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just got back here from New York yesterday, and I decided to check up on you!"

Ami pulled her head out of the wall she had been pushed into and dusted herself off. "Excuse my language, but… What the **hell** is going on here?!"

Shinichi smiled. "Ami, I'd like you to meet my childhood friend, Megumi Thompson! She's part American, if you didn't notice by the name! She moved back to America when we were 8 years old!"

Ami, forcing herself to smile, held out a hand. "Hi… I'm Ami… **Twenty** years- old… Nice to meet you…"

Megumi titled her head. "Oh! You're only a year younger than me? I guess I couldn't tell because of the size of your breasts and your height! Sorry!"

Ami gritted her teeth. "Oh, you did, huh? Ha ha ha…" she laughed, sarcastically. "So, what brings you here to Japan?"

"I went to America to get singing lessons so I could try and become a singer/dancer on Broadway! But, it didn't work out and now I'm back…" Megumi looked away. "Oh well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be…"

Ami's expression softened. "Oh, I'm sorry… But you shouldn't give up! You're still very young, you might still have a shot!"

Megumi smiled. "Thank you, Ami… By the way, what's your last name?"

Ami looked to the ground. "I don't know… The story is a bit… complicated and personal…"

Megumi nodded. "I see…" She looked toward Shinichi. "So, Shin-kun!" She edged toward him and rubbed his chest. "Why don't we take a bath together, just like in the old days, hmm?"

Shinichi began to sweat. "U-um… But Megumi! That was when we were younger! It wouldn't be appropriate now!"

Megumi laughed. "Aww, don't be so old-fashioned… Loosen up! You'll never have any fun if you don't…"

Steam began to seep from Ami's ears. "Meeeggggumiii, you--"

"Oh yes, Ami!" Megumi began, smiling naughtily. Would you like to join us?"

Ami blushed and began to stammer. "U-um, w-well, uh I-I dunno, I don't…"

Megumi chuckled. "So how's about it, Shinichi? A bath with two lovely ladies? I'll just drag you to the bath with me whether or not you and Ami accept, you know…"

Shinichi sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

"Oh no you don't!" Ami screamed. "If he's going, I'm going!"

Megumi smiled at Ami. "So, Ami… Are you getting jealous of little ol' me? I've been friends with him for years, and you just met him, what? A few months, a year maybe? We've been exchanging mail and he's never mentioned you…"

Ami sighed. "I met him and moved in here yesterday…"

Megumi's eyes widened. "My! Only met yesterday and you two are already shacking up? You two are fast, aren't you?"

Shinichi blushed, screaming. "I-it's not like that! She was living in a horrible apartment and I just decided to let her stay here until she gets back on her feet! Plus, I owe her…"

Ami nodded. "Yeah! There's nothing going on between us!"

"Well then Ami," Megumi teased, "that means that you won't mind if I take Shinichi?"

Ami bit her lip. "Well, um…"

Megumi stuck her tongue out. "I was just kidding! I was also kidding about the bath! Shinichi, you know me better than that!"

Shinichi bowed. "I know… I'm sorry…"

Megumi burst out laughing. "Oh my, you two are amusing! I think I'm going to like living here!"

Ami jumped up. "What?! You're going to be living here?!"

"Yep!" Megumi smiled, hugging Shinichi again. "Me and Shinichi have had this planned since I told him I was coming home through video mail!"

Ami fell to her knees. "Oh, that's just great…"

Megumi squealed, squeezing the life out of Shinichi. "Oh, isn't this going to be so much fun?! I have so many things to tell you and--"

Tenshi flew in and sweat dropped. "Um, did I miss something?"

Megumi looked up and squealed. "Eeeee! A talking, flying bunny toy! How cute!!" She reached up and squeezed it. "Wow, it feels so real!"

Ami and Shinichi sweat dropped. "Um, it is real…"

Megumi's jaw dropped as she let go of Tenshi. "R-real?"

Cut to outside of the mansion. People walking by could hear a woman's blood curdling scream.

**End of Day 2.**

-----

Yay, another chapter finished! Ah, how I missed this feeling of accomplishment… =)

---Kouji Tamino


	3. Day 3

Feeling a bit sick right now… So I don't know how well this chapter will turn out… First, a few replies to reviews:

KylaranAeldin: Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer to obtain my Anime/Manga through more um, 'legal' methods. =P Besides, these guys have got to make a living somehow, y'know? That, and nothing beats a physical copy.

HinaGuy749: Yep, Megumi is supposed to be a bit bitchy. And I've actually had the wedding thing planned from the very beginning. I'm talking more like small appearances during the rest of the story. Also, there will be a very special appearance by someone in a future chapter…

Cskills: I've never read/seen Ai Yori Aoshi, whatever it is… So no, she's not based of off that character.

Masaname: WAAAH!! Please don't hurt me!!

Anyyyway… That's enough of that. Let us begin this next chapter, shall we?

-----

****

Love Hina Next: Second Phase

Week 1, Day 3: _Revenge Can Be Dangerous!_

Ami smiled, now wearing an oversized white T-Shirt and jeans, as she opened the door. "I'm going to do some shopping, okay?"

Shinichi nodded. "Um, that's nice… But why do you have to wear my clothes?"

Ami giggled. "Because I can't find where my clothes are…" She sweat dropped, embarrassed.

Shinichi chuckled. "Oh, sorry… I'll show you where they are when you get back, okay?…"

Just then, Megumi walked in, yawning. "What's going on? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Ami growled under her breath. "Because… you told me specifically _not_ to wake you up unless it was an emergency!"

Megumi blinked rapidly a few times. "But you see, that doesn't mean to keep me sleeping until 12:30 P.M…"

Ami crossed her arms. "Well sorry, but you weren't very clear with your words!"

Megumi stepped up to Ami and put her face up to the younger woman's. "Common sense would have told you that I did not want to sleep all day! I simply needed a few hours of extra sleep in order to compensate for the different time zones!" She smirked and poked Ami's left boob. "Your brain must be proportionate to the size of your tits…"

Ami screamed, backed away from Megumi, and guarded her chest. "How dare you! My breast size is just fine, right Shinichi?"

Shinichi's eyes widened as his cheeks turned red. "W-well, um…"

Megumi chuckled, walked over to Shinichi, and pushed him on the couch. "Shinichi, my breasts are much better than hers, right?" She sat on his lap and pressed her breasts against his face, almost suffocating him.

Ami stared in shock. "Megumi!! You hussy, how can you act in such a manner?! Besides, bigger is not always better, melon bust!"

Megumi looked back to Ami and grinned. "So says the jealous…"

Ami screamed, pulling on her hair. "Argh! Just forget it! I'm going shopping now! Goodbye!!" She turned around and went out the door.

"Ami-dono, wait for me!" Tenshi yelled, flying out the door right before Ami slammed it closed, making a nearby picture fall.

Megumi shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Ami is a sweet girl, but easily bothered…" She got off of Shinichi and stood up. "So, what do you want to do, Shinichi?"

Shinichi quickly stood up. "Actually, I have to get to my self defense class! It's every Wednesday and Friday!" He picked up his nearby bag. "So um, yeah! Gotta go!" He quickly ran out, er into the door. "Ow!" He chuckled. "Seeya!"

Megumi smiled as she watched her friend leave. "Poor Shinichi…"

-----

Shinichi screamed as he was slammed into the ground by his teacher. He was wearing the traditional fighting gi. The older man sighed. "Come on, Shinichi! You'll have to try harder than that, man…" The man with shoulder length brown hair, also dressed in a fighting gi, helped his only student up and sighed. "Eh, forget it… Let's just take a break…"

Shinichi nodded. They both sat down and Shinichi sadly looked over to his teacher. "I'm sorry, Sensei…"

The teacher looked confused. "Why's that?"

"Because… I'm a complete wimp and I'm barely improving…"

Sensei laughed. "Shinichi, you've only been here for a few weeks! Sure you're my first and only student, but I'm not expecting a miracle out of you! Work at your own pace, I have plenty of time…" He then whispered to himself, grinning. "Plus, your parents are paying me an ass-load of money for this…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "What was that, Sensei?"

Sensei's eyes widened and he smiled nervously. "Oh, nothing! Anyway, yeah. If you just keep at it, you should improve someday, all right? Now that's it for today, go home!"

Shinichi smiled, standing up. "Yes, Sensei! Thank you and goodbye!" Shinichi ran out the door, tripping and falling face first on the ground. "I'm okay!"

Sensei smiled and waved, sweat dropping. "You be careful out there, okay?" '_Kid's totally helpless…_'

-----

Back at the mansion, Megumi was taking a bath in the giant indoor bath. "Ahh, the water is so nice and warm… I could stay in here all day…" As if on cue, the door bell rang. "Damn it, such bad timing…" She got out of the bath, put on a towel, walked out of the bathroom, and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole. It was a woman with long wavy blonde hair in a pony tail, dressed in a red leather jacket, black jeans, and steel toed boots. Her lips were red with a crimson color and her eyes were "Oh good, it's a woman… I won't have to change." She answered the door. "Hello!"

The woman stared blankly at Megumi. "…Are you the one who got my father arrested?" She snarled, then without warning, grabbed Megumi by the shoulders, spun around and slammed Megumi against the wall. "Are you?!"

Megumi's eyes widened, she was frightened out her mind. "N-no! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The woman smacked Megumi in the face. "I was told that the person that got my father arrested could be found living here! Where is she?!"

"Y-you mean Ami? I'll never tell! Besides, I'm not exactly sure where she went!"

The woman smirked. "Fine… I will wait for her here…" She brought out some rope and tied Megumi up, then tossed her to the ground and got her feet. "You'll just stay down there until then…"

Just then, Shinichi walked in. "Oh hello… Who are you?" He looked down and saw Megumi, then screamed. "Oh my god!! Megumi-san!"

Megumi looked up. "Shinichi-kun!"

"… I had no idea that you were into _that_ sort of kinky stuff!"

The woman in red and black face faulted. After getting up, she pulled out a knife and in one swift motion, pinned Shinichi against the wall with her knee and held a knife to his throat. "You, get down on the ground or I'll slit your throat!"

Shinichi, shocked at her speed, quickly complied as she took the knife away. She slapped him on the back as he fell to the ground. "Ow! What was that for?!"

The woman grinned evilly. "Just in case you decide that you want to run away, I've put a microscopic bomb on your back. It may be small, but the explosion will leave you feeling a bit… separated…"

Megumi glared. "You sick bitch… What do you want from us?"

The woman laughed. "It is none of your business! All will be revealed once the one known as 'Ami' gets here…"

-----

Speaking of Ami…

"Ooh, this is such a tough decision… I just can't decide!" She held up two strapless dresses. "Should I go with the red one or the blue one?!"

A worker tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, miss?"

Completely ignoring the worker, she continued her self debate. "I wonder what Yamato-sama's favorite color is?…"

"Miss?!" the worker asked worriedly, a little louder.

"Maybe I should buy both! I have more than enough, thanks to Shinichi!" Ami said, giggling.

"MISS!!" the worker screamed.

Ami's screamed and jumped up in fright. "Eeek! Sir, you don't have to scream!"

The worker sighed. "Look, the store is closing soon…"

Ami smiled, tilting her head. "Well why didn't you say so?"

The worker face faulted. "Look, I say you get a blue dress, it goes best with your eyes!"

"Thank you!" She tossed the red dress away and picked up a light blue dress. "Dark blue or light blue?"

The worker face faulted again. "Look, just get the damn light blue one!"

Ami was taken aback. "Is this how you treat all your customer's? Oh well, could you do me one more favor?"

The worker sighed and nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

She took out boxes from her cart and tossed them at the worker. "Well since I've chosen a dress, I don't need these other shoes! Could you put them away for me?"

The worker frowned, pouting. "Yes, madam…"

-----

Ami walked out of the store, and Tenshi flew up next to her owner. "Did you get everything you wanted, Ami-dono?"

Ami smiled. "Yep! Let's get go home!" After looking around to make sure that no one was looking, Ami formed a blue bubble around herself. The bubble soon rose into the air, floating toward the house at a moderate speed. Tenshi followed.

The white rabbit's stomach growled. "Ami-dono, I'm hungry…"

Ami frowned. "Yes, I know… But unless you want to eat death for dinner, there's nothing _I_ can do… Hopefully Shinichi can cook, but if not…" She made a disgusted face. "Then we'll have to depend on Megumi… Witch might put something weird in my food…"

As they got closer to the house, Ami could sense something was wrong. "Tenshi, do you feel that? Something doesn't feel right…" She glared toward the house.

Tenshi's snow white fur stood on up slightly as she shivered. "Yes, I can sense it, Ami-dono… The others are in trouble!"

Ami nodded. "We'd better hurry…" With a quick thought, Ami made the bubble speed up and she flew toward the mansion.

-----

The woman in red and black grinned as she saw Ami walk in. "Ah, so you finally arrive! Good, good! Now your pain can begin!"

Ami glared at the woman. "What's your name and what do you want?"

"Heh heh… My name is Sakura Mishima… My father's name was Haro Mishima, you may have known him as the man you got arrested…"

Ami scratched her head in thought. A light bulb appeared over her head. "Oh! The bank robbery from the other day!" She looked back at Sakura. "Look, Sakura… I was only doing what I thought was right! Your father was endangering the lives of innocent people!"

Sakura laughed quietly. "Heh, heh, heh…" She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and looked down. "Yes, and that is why I challenge you…" She reached into her jacket and pulled out…………… a tennis racket. "… a tennis match!"

Ami, Shinichi, and Tenshi face faulted. Megumi sweat dropped. Ami burst out laughing. "A tennis match?! That's a good one!" She sighed. "But really, what is it? Do you want to kill me? Because I really don't like fighting…"

Sakura growled. "Don't laugh at me! I really mean it! Play Tennis with me or I'll blow up wussy boy over there!" She yelled, pointing at Shinichi.

"Hey!" Shinichi yelled in defense. "I'm not a boy! I'm 21 years old." He screamed as Tennis racquet was thrown in his face. "Ow!"

"Shut up!!" Sakura screamed. "Wussy boy, wussy man, it doesn't matter! I'll still blow you up…" she pointed over to Ami. "If she doesn't play me!!"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? All I have to do is play Tennis with you and you'll let my friends and me go?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes! All I want to do is beat you, not kill you…" She shrugged. "What do you take me for, a murderer?"

"Coulda' fooled me…" Megumi muttered. She gave a pained look. "But this better be over soon, these ropes are getting really uncomfortable…"

"As they say, 'the punishment must fit the crime', right? You humiliated my father, so I'll humiliate you by beating you!"

"… Oh yeah, beating a sweet, cute little woman like Ami is reeeallly tough…" Shinichi muttered.

"Quiet, you!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes, ma'am…" Shinichi whimpered.

Sakura looked back to Ami. "So whada'ya say? Do you accept my challenge?"

Ami nodded. "Yes! And you promise to leave me and my friends alone after this is all done?"

Sakura chuckled. "Hey, I'm a woman of my word… You can trust me…" She walked out the door, but stopped. "Meet me outside at dawn tomorrow… I'll have a court set up." She continued on her way, leaving the others alone.

Tenshi giggled. "That Sakura woman has no chance! You'll have no trouble beating her with your powers!"

"Well, she _would_…" Ami started, looking out the doorway. "… but she will…"

Shinichi screamed, running up to her, standing next to the rabbit. "What?! You don't mean--"

"Yep!" She smirked and looked toward Shinichi and Tenshi. "For this Tennis match, I swear that I will not use my powers!"

Megumi, still tied up, tilted her head in confusion. "Whaa? What the hell are you guys talking about?"

**End of Day 3.**

-----

And this chapter is done! Weird, huh? Also, I no longer feel sick. Yay.

---Kouji Tamino


	4. Day 4

Hey everyone, sorry for the late chapter. Um, that's about all I have to say.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

_When we last left our 'heroes', they were dealing with a woman named Sakura. Apparently, Ami had gotten Sakura's father arrested, and Sakura wanted revenge. Oddly enough, instead of wanting to kill Ami, she instead challenged Ami to a Tennis match. Ami, wanting it to be a fair match, decided not to use her powers…_

-----

****

Love Hina Next: Second Phase

Week 1, Day 4: _Ami vs. Sakura! Battle of the Century!_

The next day, Ami awoke and rubbed her eyes. She sat up in bed, looked around at her settings, and sweat dropped. "I don't think that I'm ever going to get used to this…" She hopped out of bed and looked outside. "Good thing I went to bed early… It's not yet dawn…"

"Ahh, so you're awake, flat chest…" Megumi muttered, standing in the doorway.

"Kyahh!! Megumi, what the heck are you doing in my room?!" Ami screamed, running up to her and breathing heavily.

Megumi cackled. "I was just coming up here to wake you up… But it seems that you waken up yourself…"

"Megumi, I am not flat chested!! Just because I don't have oversized melons like you, doesn't mean that I have a flat chest!! My measurements are perfectly fine!"

Megumi giggled. "That's very cute, Ami, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm bigger!" To add insult to injury, she stood up tall and pressed her breasts into Ami's face. She then turned around and walked out the door. "Ta-Ta, Ami, and good luck!"

Ami bit her lip and growled. "Grrr, that Megumi really gets on my nerves! I haven't been this angry in years!" Calming down, she sat down and rubbed her head, which was still a bit sore from a few days ago. "But still, I mustn't let her taunts get to me… " Standing back up, she out the door before running into Shinichi. "Oops!" Blushing, she turned away. "Shinichi, I am so sorry…"

Also blushing, Shinichi smiled. "N-no, it's okay…"

Ami noticed that he was carrying an old looking black box. "What's that you're carrying, Shinichi?" She looked at it curiously.

Shinichi smiled and opened it. "Um, something's that you might need…" Inside was a gold Tennis racquet, a white and blue Tennis shirt, and matching skirt and visor. On all four items, Ami's name was embroidered. Shinichi chuckled. "I went to the family's personal tailor for the clothes, and Megumi picked out this Tennis racquet…"

Ami gasped in disbelief, tears running down her eyes. "Oh my goodness, you both did that for me?! That is so sweet!!" She picked up the racquet and almost toppled over from the weight. '_Whoa, this sucker is solid gold…_' Ami sweat dropped. '_Figures that Megumi picked it out, this I can barely lift the damn thing! And to think that I trusted that witch…_' Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to use her powers a tiny bit, she transferred some power to her right arm, enabling her to carry it as if it were a normal racquet.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, how are you carrying that thing? I was planning on giving one of my mother's racquets, but if you can carry that, then I guess…"

Ami smiled, chuckling nervously. "Well, you see… I'm kind of channeling my psychic abilities over to my arm in order to carrying it…"

"Wow, that's pretty cool… And I guess that it is fair, since you need to be able to carry the racquet and all…" He scratched his head. "What else can you do?"

Ami giggled. "I'm not telling… At least, not for now… I've got a Tennis match to get to!"

Shinichi eyes widened. "That reminds me! I've got to go get a seat!"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "A seat… Okay…" She stared at the leaving Shinichi with a confused look on her face. She shrugged it off and then began to take her pajamas off. She took off her shirt and slipped it down her shoulders, off of her arms, and tossed it away.

Shinichi just happened to poke his head back into the room. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you good lu--" just then, he was hit in the face with Ami's pajama shirt. "What the--" He took the shirt off of his face and gasped as he caught Ami taking her pants off, leaving her in nothing but a bra and panties. He quickly covered up his nose, and some blood began to flow between his fingers. "S-so sorry, Ms. Ami!!"

Ami looked over towards the doorway and gasped. "Kyaaah!!! GET OUT!!" Ami screamed, kicking the door into Shinichi's face. Dizzily, he stumbled into Megumi's room. His eyes widened as he saw Megumi also changing, topless and wearing silk panties. "Sorry!!"

Megumi looked back and blushed. "Oh my, Shinichi…" She began to slowly walk toward the man. "If you wanted to watch me change, you could have just said so…"

Shinichi gasped, blood still flowing between his fingers. "N-n-no!! It's nothing like that!! I just was, um--" He quickly grabbed some tissue that was lying on a desk and plugged up his nose. "Um, I'll just be going now…"

Megumi smiled lustfully at Shinichi still walking toward him. "I don't think so, Shin-kun…" She put her face up close to Shinichi's, licking her lips. "You know, I've had the biggest crush on you since we were kids…"

"I could tell… The way you would want to play 'Doctor' with me and all…"

--Flashback--

Young Megumi smiled at Shinichi, having pinned him down to his bed. They were currently in Young Shinichi's playroom. "Hey, Shinichi?" Young Megumi was wearing a pink and blue striped shirt and blue overalls, her hair in pigtails. She was currently missing her two front teeth.

Young Shinichi looked toward his friend with a worried look. "Yes, Megumi?" He was wearing… a white shirt and black pants, as usual. He was missing a tooth also, the result of falling down the stairs.

Young Megumi giggled, her face getting closer to Young Shinichi's. "Want to play _Sexy Doctor Misaki_?, huh?"

Shinichi sweat dropped. _Sexy Doctor Misaki_ was the name of a Hentai title that Megumi had snuck out of her father's collection and showed to Shinichi. "Um, not today--"

Megumi, completely ignoring her friend, tied his arms to the bed posts, sat on his legs, put on a toy stethoscope and cackled. "Well, my patient, time to take a sperm sample!"

Shinichi screamed out, not knowing that he was not yet 'capable'. "Whaaaat?!"

-End Flashback-

"The horror…" Shinichi muttered, shuddering.

Megumi giggled, hugging him. "Awww, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Um, just what is going on here?" Ami was standing in the doorway, fully dressed in her outfit.

Megumi chuckled nervously, dropping Shinichi to the ground. "Hi there!"

-----

Ami looked around at the stadium that had formed outside and sweat dropped. "Sakura! What's going on?!"

Sakura grinned. She was wearing a red Tennis outfit. A small one. A very small outfit that you could barely call a Tennis outfit. The top was tight, showing off her abs. You could now get a good look at her muscles. But her muscles were just small enough to be sexy. Her shorts were like a pair of panties they were so short. Men in the audience drooled over her, while their girlfriends got pissed off. "I said that I was building a Tennis court… And I did!"

Ami sighed, getting a good look at how many people were there. "Oh my… But don't you think you're getting carried away?"

Sakura shook her head. "I want your embarrassment as I beat you to be public!!" She picked up her red racquet and a ball. "So, shall we begin?"

Ami smiled. "Whenever you're ready, Sakura!"

Shinichi and Megumi cheered Ami on from the audience. "Yay! Go Ms. Ami!" Tears ran down Shinichi's face. "Please don't let the crazy lady blow me up!"

Megumi chuckled nervously. "Please, Shinichi dear, you're embarrassing me…" she took a good look at the racquet Ami was holding. "What the-- You mean she was actually able to carry that-- Er, I mean, oh good! I thought it would be too heavy for her!"

And so, the match began. Ami stood on the side of the court that faced the audience, Sakura on the opposite side. Sakura cackled. "Prepare yourself!" Bouncing the ball a few times, she tossed it in the air and whacked it with her racquet. It went over the net and over to Ami's left.

Ami gasped, then ran over to the ball, let it bounce once, then hit it over the net. '_She's strong!_' "Eek!" She suddenly dove for the ball and missed, landing on her face. '_And she's fast, too!_' Picking her self up off of the ground, she rubbed her face. "Ow… Hey, how'd you do that, huh?!"

Sakura grinned. "That's my little secret, Ami my dear… Now, let's continue!"

After a bit, the score was Sakura: 7, Ami: 2. Tenshi sighed. "Ami-dono…" Tenshi just couldn't understand. Sakura seemed to get faster each and every minute. The two points that Ami had managed to get were from earlier in the game. Tenshi stared at Sakura's waist and spotted an odd looking belt with a small knob on it. She glared as she saw Sakura quickly turn the knob. "That must be it!" She flew down to the court, screaming. "Time ooouuut!!! Time out, time out!!" The white rabbit flapped her ears frantically, flying over to Ami. "Ami-dono!"

Ami, completely exhausted, tiredly looked over to her guardian. "Tenshi? What… is it?" Ami was a mess. She was sweating heavily, her hair was in her face, and her clothes were soaked with sweat.

Tenshi flew up higher and whispered into Ami's ear. "I think that Sakura girl is using some kind of trick to increase her speed… See that belt she's wearing? I saw her turning a knob!"

Ami's eyes widened. "Why that little cheat!" Ami glared at Sakura, growling under her breath. "How could she?!"

Tenshi sweat dropped. "Um, because she wanted to win?"

"Well yeah, but that's not the point!" Ami stomped up to the net, looking Sakura in the eyes. "Sakura Mishima! My bunny has informed me of your cheating ways! I will not stand for this!!"

Everyone in the audience except for Shinichi, Megumi, and two other people in the audience sweat dropped at the 'informed by my bunny' part of Ami's speech.

Ami continued her little speech, smirking and readying her Tennis racquet. "Up until this point, I was only using a fraction of my power, in order to carry this goddamn gold plated racquet!"

"Actually, it's a solid gold racquet!" Megumi added, smiling. "But I'm still amazed that you can carry it!"

"Megumi, you evil witch!" Ami screamed, pouting. "Who's side are you on, anyway?!"

The only other people in the audience that weren't surprised by the notion of a talking bunny stood up. "Ami, you're making a fool of yourself!" Nina, wearing a red t-tank top, jeans, and blue sneakers, warned Ami.

"Yeah, just quit with the nice stuff!" Sarah, wearing a blue t-shirt, shorts, and sandals, yelled over to Ami. Her hair was currently loose. "She cheated, so go kick her ass!"

Ami's jaw dropped. "Nina and Sarah?! What are you two doing here? How did you find me?"

They both shrugged. Nina scratched her head. "There were posters everywhere with you and that Sakura person on it, so…"

Sarah smirked. "I was back in town to help prepare for the wedding, and Nina dragged me here…"

Ami sighed, then turned back to Sakura. "You will pay dearly for trying to cheat me!" Ami grinned, her aura surround herself and the ground around her.

Sakura suddenly got a feeling of fear inside herself, then shrugged it off. "What do I have to fear?" She turned the knob on her belt some more. "But just in case, I'll pump myself up to full strength!!" She tossed the ball in the air and smashed it with dangerously powerful force. It bounced on Ami's side of the court, leaving a small dent.

"That won't work!!" Ami smashed it back, hitting the ground on the other side so hard, a huge crack emerged. And so, it went like that, back and forth, destroying parts of the court, sending debris flying into the audience. People gasped in amazement of the raw power being displayed. They cheered as each player scored a point. They stared as the two busty women jumped around and 'bounced'. Guys smiled as Ami's short skirt flew up every time she made the slightest movement.

Finally, it was over. The score was Sakura: 12, Ami: 15. It was Ami's turn and she smashed the ball. Sakura missed and it hit her belt that gave her super speed. It exploded, sending Sakura flying towards the audience. "Kyaaah! Help mee!" Just then, she hit something. She looked up and blushed. She had been caught by Shinichi. "Uh, um…"

Shinichi also blushed, embarrassed that he was holding a girl as scantily clad as Sakura. "U-um… Hello…"

Sakura socked Shinichi in the face. "Let go of me!!" She jumped up and ran. She ran past Ami, then as soon as she was far enough, she yelled toward her. "Damn you, Ami!! I'll be back!! And next time, I'll beat you!!" She ran away, no one stopping her.

Ami giggled. "She's harmless… As long as we watch her, that is…" Ami fell to her knees, the others running towards her as she collapsed.

-----

Back inside the house, Ami asleep, Megumi and Shinichi got to know Sarah and Nina. Shinichi tilted his head. "So you guys live at Hinata House, too? I've heard strange things about that place…"

Sarah glared, raising a fist at the young man. "Yeah, wanna make something of it?"

Shinichi gulped. "Um, no ma'am!"

Sarah chuckled. "Good…"

Nina giggled. "Well, we have to get going!"

Megumi smiled. "Okay then, see you later!"

Just as they had left, Ami woke up. "Um, hey guys…"

Shinichi smiled. "Ami, you're awake!"

Ami nodded, standing up from the couch. "Could I get a glass of water?"

Shinichi nodded, walking out of the room. "Sure! I'll go get it!"

Ami reached toward him. "You don't have to--" It was too late. "--do that…"

Megumi smirked. "Hey Ami, nice job… I think I have a new respect for you…"

Ami smiled. "Really? Oh, I didn't do mu--"

"I mean, you were bouncing like the best of them out there," she teased Ami, patted her breasts. "I'll _try_ to quit calling you flat chest…"

Ami growled. "Me-gu-mi…"

Megumi cackled, her chest bouncing with each laugh. "But it's so FUN to see your reaction!"

"That's the last straw, witch! Get over heeere…" Ami attempted to physically attack Megumi, but fell down again, still exhausted.

Shinichi walked back in with a cup of water, saw Ami's condition, then dropped the glass. It shattered on the ground as he ran over to Ami. "Ms. Ami, are you alright?!" He sighed, looking at Megumi with an annoyed look. "What'd you do to her this time?"

Megumi shrugged, a mysterious look on her face. "Shinichi, what do you mean?"

Shinichi stared at her. "I know that you and Ms. Ami don't get along, so please--"

"It's not my fault that she 'spazed out' and over exhausted herself…"

"Megumi…"

"What?"

-----

Meanwhile, on a rooftop, Sakura was smiling. Lost in her own little world, she touched her arm and sighed. "Oh… Shinichi-sama… You saved me… Forget the revenge against Ami… Next time we meet, I will make you mine forever…"

**End of Day 4**

-----

Done! Finally! I apologize so much for this being so late! First I didn't feel like writing, then the keyboard gets messed up because someone spilled soda on it, and I finally got it working again a few hours ago. Yes, there will still be a chapter tomorrow. Seeya then!

---Kouji Tamino


	5. Day 5

Hey there… Sorry for being missing for a few days. My computer got seriously screwed up. I had to do a Factory Restore, and now my stuff is all gone. (T'was a bit too impatient to go and get some diskettes to save the stuff on.) But eh, now my computer is running smoothly and I can get back to writing! So, anyone miss me?

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 5: _Two More Arrive! The Mischievous 'Con' Sisters!_

And so, another day arrived. Shinichi, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers, slowly walked down the stairs, hoping that he wouldn't fall down the stairs again. He sighed in relief as he succeeded. He slipped into the kitchen and gasped as he saw Megumi and Ami in the kitchen. Ami blushed while Megumi eyed him up and down. "My my, Shinichi… You're a naughty boy, walking around in your underwear while there are ladies present…"

Shinichi attempted to cover himself up, failing miserably. "I-I'm sorry! It's just, it was so hot last night, and I'm still not used to women living in the same house as me!"

Megumi smiled seductively. "Mmm…" She walked towards him slowly.

Shinichi's eyes widen. "Wha?…"

Megumi giggles, then brushes a finger against his chest. "My, your self defense teacher must be giving you quite the workout, huh? Your body is unusually… cut for someone like you…"

Shinichi took a big gulp. "Um, well he did say that I've been making a lot of progress lately…"

Just then, the door rang. Megumi's eyes lit up. "I'll go get it!" She walked over to the door.

Shinichi yelled, shaking his head. "No! Wait for me to get dressed first!!" He began to run over to Megumi to stop her.

Ami gasped. "Shinichi, wait! I just--"

Shinichi screamed as he slipped on the ground and hit his head. "Ow…"

"… waxed the floor…" Ami said, flinching.

Megumi opened the door, smiling. "Hello there!"

A young looking girl poked her head in. She had long black hair in pigtails, gray eyes, a blue and white dress, and black dress shoes. She blinked rapidly several times, then turns her head to see Shinichi. She smiles and runs over to him, pouncing on him. "Daddy!"

Megumi and Ami's jaws dropped. "W-what?!" They screamed, completely shocked.

Shinichi's eyes widened as he struggled to get up. "W-what the heck are you talking about?!"

A woman that looked a lot like the girl walked in, but not before taking off her black high heel shoes. In addition to the shoes, she was wearing a white blouse, black skirt, nylons, and oval shaped glasses. Her black hair was short, ending at the tip of her ears. She suddenly burst out crying. "Oh dear, how could you? I've spent years searching for you after you abandoned me and my daughter, and now I find you here half naked and living with two women!"

Ami and Megumi took no time in stomping on Shinichi after hearing the woman's sob story. The girl was now standing next to the woman, watching "How could you, you jerk?!" Ami screamed, aura flaring and flickering to black occasionally.

"I thought I knew you, Shinichi!" Megumi yelled, whining. "I guess I don't!"

Shinichi managed to crawl away, and stood up. "Wait just a darn minute!! Why are you going to complete take the word of a complete stranger like that! First of all, even I have to admit that at the rate I am going, I am never going to get laid! Second, doesn't that girl look a little too old to be my daughter?! I'm only 21!"

Megumi and Ami looked to the girl, who seemed to be in the pre-teen/early teenager stage. Megumi chuckled, embarrassed. "Oh yeah… At the most, you would have to have been 8 or 9... Eww…"

The woman and girl began sweating nervously. The woman cleared her throat. "Um… You mean, you're not Shinji Suichi?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yep, I'm his son, Shinichi Suichi…"

"Damn, got the wrong guy…" she said out loud. She gasped as she realized her error. "Aww, crap… Well sis, time to go!"

"Not so fast," Ami warned, pointing at them and catching them in a bubble. "… Just who are you two, anyway?"

The woman spit. "And why the hell should we tell you?"

The girl whined. "Junko, can we just tell them? I wanna go home!"

"We don't have a home to go to, remember?!" Junko screamed, snapping at her sister. "Just that homeless shelter, that's all…" She sighed and looked at her sister sadly. "Look, I'm sorry, Naoko…" She looked to the others and smiled. "My name is Junko Sagawa…" she pointed to the girl. "And this is my sister, Naoko…"

Shinichi sighed. "Geez, it's only morning and the crazy stuff is already happening… Anyway, I have to get to my class!" Shinichi ran upstairs to get dressed.

Ami looked to Junko and smiled sadly. "Want to tell us what happened?"

Junko sighed. "A few years ago, our parents died in an accident… My uncle cheated us out of the money our parents left us, took our house and kicked us out… We tried to get sympathy from others. They gave us things. Nice things. Soon we had enough to get a nice apartment. One thing led to another and we ended up conning people out of money ever since…"

Ami gasped, covering her mouth. "That's just horrible!"

Megumi sweat dropped. "Sorry, but that sounds a little cliché…"

Junko growled. "Aww, just shut up! I'm not the one that writes this crap!"

Hey! Anyway…

Just then, Shinichi ran down the stairs, fully dressed. As usual, he tripped and fell down. "I'm okay!" He yelled out, quickly standing up. "Seeya guys later, I'm off!" His eyes buged out as he was grabbed by the collar. "Ack!"

Ami shook her head as she tugged on Shinichi's shirt collar. "No way! Not until you eat breakfast!"

Shinichi sighed. "But I'll be late…"

Ami sighed and shoved some bread into his mouth. "Then eat on the way, but you are _not_ skipping breakfast…" She smiled cheerfully. "Have a good day!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Megumi looked around. "Hey, where is the 'evil one'?"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Yah-Wah"?"

"The demon bunny…" Megumi muttered.

"Oh…" Ami said, sweat dropping. "Tenshi is upstairs… She's still sleeping, the cute little thing… I've had her for 5 years, yet she's barely gotten any older, physically… Must be because of her mysterious powers…"

"More like evil powers!!" Megumi screamed. "A bunny that flies and talks just ain't natural, I tells ya!"

"…Like your cup size?…" Ami muttered to herself. The Sagawa sisters, still in the bubble, watched the little exchange with amusement.

"I must free the world from such evil!" Megumi proclaimed, hands at her sides.

Ami shook her head. "Look… Tenshi is just a 'special' bunny… She's actually my guardian of sorts…"

Megumi stopped her ranting for a moment. "Sooo… She's completely harmless?"

Ami nodded. "Of course! Tenshi is a real sweetie!"

Junko coughed. "Um, it'd be nice to get down from here…"

-----

Shinichi dodged another punch by his Sensei, then leaned back to avoid an uppercut. He grabbed his teacher's arm and tugged. The older man smirked. "Good, good… But not good enough!" He tugged back, yanking Shinichi behind him, pulled himself from his student's grip, whacked him in the face.

"Ow!" Shinichi cried in pain, holding his nose. "Couldn't you be easier on me, Sensei?"

The man laughed lightly. "No way… I'm any easier on you and you'll never improve! Now go home, you made good progress today!"

Shinichi nodded. "Thank you…" He changed and ran out the door, waving back. "Goodbye!"

After Shinichi had left, the man smacked his forehead. "Miraculous! He didn't trip!" He flinched as he heard a car screech and crash into something, followed by cursing and several cries of 'sorry!' "Then again…"

-----

"Hey, I'm home!" Shinichi yelled, running into the doorway and kicking of his shoes. He slipped on some slippers and walked around the huge ballroom. He called upstairs. "Ms. Ami? Megumi?" Remembering the names of the sisters, he called their names also. "Ms. Junko, Ms. Naoko? Did you do something to Megumi and Ms. Ami?" He heard the sounds of giggling coming from the right side of the house. He smiled. "Ah, they must be in the Rec Room!" He ran over to the Recreation/Game Room and opened the door. "Hey, everyone!" He was quickly pushed out.

"Get out, girl stuff!" Junko scowled.

Ami smiled at Shinichi. "Sorry, Shinichi-kun! Girl talk! Don't worry, we're almost done!" After closing the door, Ami and Junko sat back down in the circle. Ami giggled. "Okay, next person!"

The only person left was Naoko. She blushed. "I… I don't want to…"

Megumi elbowed her. "Hey, hey! We told our secrets, now you tell yours!"

Naoko blushed even heavier. "Do I really have to?"

Ami put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Naoko! I used to be just like you--"

Megumi snickered. "Yeah, instead of being flat, you were super flat!" Megumi screamed as she was suddenly fried.

"Silence, witch!" Ami glared angrily at her, then looked back to Naoko. "Go on, you can tell us…"

Naoko looked down and mumbled something inaudible. "…"

Junko elbowed her sister, hard. "Speak up!"

Naoko cried out, standing up. "I once ate one of daddies cookies when he told me not to! Wahhh!!" Naoko pushed the door open and ran out of the room. "Waaaaahaaah!!"

The girls all sweat dropped, staring at the retreating Naoko. Ami coughed. "Sooo… Anyone want some tea?"

-----

Soon, they were all hanging out in the ball room. Junko looked around and scowled. "So if this is a mansion, where are all the freaking butlers and maids and shit?"

Shinichi winced. "Ew, she's got a mouth…" He said to no one in particular. He gasped as Junko grabbed him by his collar.

"What about, huh?!" Junko screamed. She sighed as he whimpered slightly, then dropped him on the ground. "Why the hell are you shacking up with this pansy, anyway?"

Megumi smiled. "Shinichi has been my friend since we were kids!"

Ami waved. "Um, I kind of saved his life and he feels indebted to me… Plus, my old place was a dump…"

Shinichi sighed. "Thanks for your support, guys…"

Ami sighed. "Sorry, Shinichi-kun… You're nice and all, but you're wimp…"

Junko growled. "Grah, you're so pathetic!" She grabbed him by his hair and started dragging him by the hair. She reached the front door and dragged him outside.

"Gyah!" Shinichi screamed. "Someone, help me!!"

Ami and Megumi screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Junko turned around and grinned. "Oh, I'm just gonna toughen him up, that's all!"

-----

"All right, fight me, kid!" Junko put up her fists and smirked. "Or are you too scared?"

Shinichi stepped forward a bit. "I--I'm not sc--scared! I'll have you know that I'm being trained by a really strong guy!"

Junko grinned. "Heh heh, I'm so scared…"

Shinichi clenched his fist. "That's it! Gyaaaah!!" He ran toward Junko, but she dodged out of the way and elbowed him in the back. He fell down to the ground, hard. He slowly got up and tried again. She grabbed his head, brought it down and elbowed him in the face.

"Shinichi!!" Ami yelled, preparing to zap Junko.

Megumi quickly stopped her. "No… I don't know what you're about to do, but don't…"

"What?! But--"

"She's right… He has to learn… Otherwise, he'll be in trouble the next time he ends up in a bad position…"

Ami nodded. "I understand…"

Shinichi groaned, holding his nose. "This would be easier if I had my glasses… I'm nearly blind without them…" He stared at Junko, squinting. '_Now um, what was it my Sensei told me?_' He smiled. "Oh yeah!" As Junko tried to punch him he dodged. As she recovered from the shock, he gave her a quick chop to the neck, knocking her out. He blinked rapidly, looking at his hand. "Wow… D-did I do that?…"

Ami smiled, clapping. "Congratulations, Shinichi! You finally stood up for yourself!"

Megumi sweat dropped. "Though considering that it was a girl, that's not saying much…"

Shinichi fell into a fetal position. "You just had to ruin my moment of glory, didn't you?"

Megumi smiled nervously, patting him on the head. "Yes… I'm sorry!"

Naoko ran over to her sister. "Junko! Junko, wake up!"

-----

Fifteen minutes later, Junko woke up. She groaned, rubbing her head. She looked up to see Shinichi, who called over to the others. She moaned in disgrace. "Oh god, don't tell me that I got beaten by _you_…" She sat up quickly. "Whoa, dizzy…" She laid back down. "It was the psychic chick, right? She must have zapped me!"

Shinichi chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it was me!" He gave her a confused look. "But… wasn't that your goal? To help me learn to fight?"

"Hell no!" Junko screamed. "I freaking hate your guts! I just felt like beating the shit out of you!"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Well gee, thanks…"

Just then, the other came in. "Junko!" Naoko ran up and hugged Junko. "Are you okay, sister?"

Junko slowly got up. "Yeah, I'm all right…" She ruffled her younger sisters hair. "Anyway, I think it's time we left this place…"

Ami shook her head. "Nuh uh… We all decided that you two would be staying here!"

Megumi nodded. "What your uncle did was horrible…"

Junko smirked. "Thanks, but no thanks… Me and Naoko are on our own… Right, sis?"

Naoko shook her head, then quietly muttered her response. "I… I want to stay here! I like the people here!"

Junko growled. "Damn it! I don't like this place, but I'm not leaving you here with these loonies!"

"Who's she calling loony?" Megumi muttered.

Ami looked to Shinichi. "Shinichi-kun, what exactly was it that your Sensei told you?"

Shinichi face faulted. "You can read minds?!"

"Well, sort of…" Ami muttered. "Every once in a while, I'll have a flash of someone's thoughts…" She smiled. "So, Shinichi… What did your master tell you?"

Shinichi stood up and cleared his throat. "He said, 'Don't get beat up… Once you can master that, then focus on beating them…'"

Everyone sweat dropped, including Shinichi. "Shinichi… I'm sorry, but…" Ami began. "… your Sensei sounds crazy…"

**End of Day 5 **

-----

And I'm back. =) And tired. (Don't you get tired of me saying that?)

---Kouji Tamino


	6. Day 6

Ew, I can see that writer-reader/reviewer relations are getting a little strained. All right, I'll try to stop complaining about being tired. But I had a legitimate reason for saying that I was tired. In addition to spending several nights trying to fix my computer, I also was up late with that last chapter. Anyway, I am going to try and update this fic more often.

Also, it appears that on the 17th and 18th, the site will be read-only. In order to compensate for this, I will post two chapters for two days instead of just one when the site is fully functional again.

One more thing. animeprotocol, what's wrong with the name 'Junko'? (pronounced like _June-koh_) I like that name.

Anyway, now that I've gotten that out of my system…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 1, Day 6: _Sakura Strikes Back!_ (_The S-Games,_ Part 1)

Yet another day has arrived. The Suichi Mansion Harem, plus a loser and a bunny, are all gathered at the table for breakfast. Thankfully for them, Naoko can cook. Junko raised an eyebrow as she heard Megumi say that this was the first decent meal they've had in days. "Then just what the hell were you guys eating, then?"

Megumi laughed. "We were attempting to digest Ami's cookies… I swear, those things could be used as shooting plates!"

"Someone already did…" Ami sadly muttered, slamming her head on the table. "Sarah would often ask me to bake more cookies… Me, being the naïve girl I was, happily complied… Until Shinobu told me what she was doing with them…" She slammed her head on the table and began crying. "Why oh why can't I cook?!"

Shinichi patted her on the back, smiling nervously. "It's okay, Ms. Ami… I can't even make a decent cup of tea like you can…"

Junko scoffed at Shinichi. "Figures… You're a completely useless lump, aren't you?"

Shinichi pouted. "Hey, I'm not useless…"

Megumi reached over and gently touched his cheek. "Of course you're not… This is your parent's house, is it not? Why, you could kick us all out if you wanted to!"

"But of course, the pansy wouldn't even have the balls to do it, now would you?…" Junko sneered.

Megumi took a bite of her food, then glared at Junko. "You know, you're acting awfully rude for someone in such a position… You're only living here out of sympathy, you know that?"

Junko crossed her arms. "So? I don't want to live in this fancy mansion anyway! I'd rather go back on the streets, conning people!"

Naoko nodded shyly. "Yes, I have to admit… There's a certain feeling that I get when helping my sister con people out of their money…"

Everyone else sweat dropped. Tenshi shook her head. "So the super nice girl has a dark side…"

Shinichi scratched his head. "That reminds me, what exactly were you trying to do yesterday when we first met?"

Junko sneered. "What I was planning should be quite obvious, but if you _must_ know, I planned on getting false child support from your father. As rich as he is, my sister and I would never have to con anyone ever again!"

Ami, who was sitting next to Naoko, sniffed the girl. "Excuse me, Ms. Naoko, but when was the last time you took a bath?"

Naoko blinked rapidly. "Ummm… I don't know, I'd say about a week ago?"

Everyone sweat dropped. Junko sniffed herself. "Now that you mention it, I should use a quick wash-up, too… But what about our clothes? They'll need to be washed, too, y'know."

Shinichi smiled. "Oh, that's no problem! We can wash your clothes, and my mother has literally hundreds of different outfits and shoes that she doesn't wear anymore!"

"Um, thanks…" Junko stared at him. "But damn, you really are loaded, aren't you?"

Naoko smiled. "Come on Junko, let's go!" She suddenly got a confused look on her face. "Um, where is the bathroom, anyway?"

"It's right behind the Game room!" Ami replied, standing up. "If you want, I can show you where it is!"

Junko nodded. "All right, fine…"

Ami giggled. "Wait until you see it, it's beautiful!"

Junko sighed. "It's just a bathroom, how can it be beautiful? Even if you are rich, there's no way that--"

-----

Junko and Naoko sweat dropped as they looked around. "… I stand corrected…" the 'bathroom' was actually a huge bath, bigger than most public indoor pools. There were solid gold tiger statues on the 4 corners, one at each corner, and several exotic plants were surrounded them. The floor had designs of snakes on them, and the steam from the water just added to the atmosphere. "This _is_ beautiful…"

Ami smiled. "Isn't it great? It reminds of the hot springs at Hinata House, except tropical!" She walked back through the doorway, which led to a room with sinks, toilets, and towels. In fact, there were even a few lockers! Ami grabbed a few towels and handed them to the sisters. "Feel free to use this bath anytime you like!" She then walked out, leaving them alone.

Junko looked around in utter amazement and shock. "I certainly will…" She muttered, in a delayed response to Ami's comment. "I haven't even taken a bath here and I already want to take one everyday, all day!"

-----

A few minutes later, Shinichi smiled as he applied that last bit of tape to the rim of his glasses. "There! Finally fixed!" He put the glasses on and looked to the others. "How do I look?"

Megumi yawned. "Sorry Shinichi dear, you look like a dork…"

Ami nodded. "Yeah, you look cuter with glasses…"

Shinichi stared at them. "Will it be cute when I get killed because I can't see? I almost got ran over yesterday because I could barely see!" He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go find a mirror to see myself…" He walked over to the bathroom, forgetting that Junko and Naoko were taking a bath. He opened the door and gasped as he saw Junko in nothing but a towel. "I… I'm sorry!"

Junko turned around and screamed. "Kyaah! You pervert, get the hell out!!" She took a quick step forward, slipping on a stray bar of soap, and fell towards Shinichi, sending them falling to the floor. They both looked at each other awkwardly, blushing heavily. Junko glared at Shinichi. "Get up!"

"Y-you first, otherwise I can't get up…" Shinichi said.

"Fine…" Junko muttered, picking herself up and standing over him. "Now get out. I may consider not kicking your ass over this if you don't tell anyone…"

Shinichi chuckled nervously. "T-Thanks… I think…"

Junko sighed. "Ugh, just get out of my sight…"

Just then, there was an explosion coming from outside. Shinichi and Junko quickly ran out to see what it was. When they got there, everyone else except Naoko was outside already. They stared at what they saw and sweat dropped. Hiding in a foxhole, Sakura and 2 other people peeked up. Sakura waved. "Um, hi…"

Ami sighed, smacking her forehead. "What are doing here? Still trying to beat me?"

Sakura jumped out. "No! Today I am going to take Shinichi away from here and make him my man-slave!" Everyone, including the people that Sakura had brought with her. She chuckled. "Unless, that is, you can beat my several challenges!"

Megumi giggled. "What did you have in mind this time, Ping-Pong?"

Sakura crossed her arms, smirking. "Of course not!" She chuckled. "Bowling!"

Everyone else face faulted. Ami stood up slowly. "Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am! Your team…" Sakura began. She pointed to the two guys behind her. "Versus mine… Shinichi's not playing, of course…"

Ami stomped her foot. "Hey, that's not fair! You have one more person than us!"

Junko cleared her throat. "Um, hello? I'm standing right here!"

Ami scratched the back of her head. "Oh sorry! We just didn't think that you would be interested, you know?"

Junko crossed her arms. "Okay, that's fine! I _won't_ help you, then… Which means that you have one less person!"

"I'll help!" Naoko said, running outside. She was now dressed in a pink t-shirt with a duck on it, blue shorts, and pink shoes. She bowed to them. "I'll do anything I can to help…"

Ami patted her on her head. "You're so sweet… Of course you can help!"

Sakura nodded. "All right, then! Kazuya! Ken! Let's go!" Kazuya was a tall man dressed in a black suit. His black hair was slicked back. Ken was dressed in a green jacket, black baggy pants, and boots. His hair was black and green, tall and spiky. All three of them turned around and started walking.

"Hey!" Megumi yelled. "Where are you going?!"

Without turning around, Sakura replied. "We're going to the nearest bowling alley!"

"But there's one right here!"

"… Oh."

-----

And so, they went into the Game room, where they set up the bowling alley for the game. The members of the 'Harem' team of Ami, Megumi, and Naoko were dressed up in red Bowling shirts, yellow shorts, and matching shoes. The 'Sakura' team of Sakura, Kazuya, and Ken was dressed in all black. Sakura chuckled. "So… Are you ready?"

Ami nodded. "We sure are! So, who's going first?"

Sakura took a coin out of her pocket. "We'll flip for it… Heads or Tails?"

Ami thought for a moment. "Um, Heads…"

Sakura flipped the coin, and they all watched as it hit the floor, and… fell into a crack. Sakura sweat dropped. "Um, I think it was Tails! We go first!"

Megumi stomped the ground, screaming. "Like hell it was! Do another coin toss!"

Sakura cackled. "Sorry, no do-overs!" She grabbed a bowling ball, turned away from her teams lane, and rolled it down the alley, getting a strike. "Heh… So, how's about we _really_ get this game started, huh?"

Our heroines looked on in shock. Shinichi sighed. "We're screwed…"

**To Be Continued…**

-----

And that ends this chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I'll make up for it later… Somehow.


	7. Day 6, Part 2

Yo. Last night's chapter being cut short was never explained. You see, my brother wanted on. So um, yeah… Anyway, it's nice to see that people are starting to warm up to these new characters. I sure know I am. At first, I was considering scrapping this fic and trying to go for a sequel involving my 'original cast', but then I realized… No. Their story is finished. There's not much I can do with that set of characters now that Yamato and Tokimi are together.

And um, that's about it. Enjoy. =)

---Kouji Tamino

-----

_When we last left our 'heroes', things seemed to be calming down at Suichi Mansion. There was a house of 3 women, one girl, a guy, and a bunny. But soon, an 'enemy' from the 'past' reemerged. Yes, it was Sakura Mishima. This time, however, she had come to take Shinichi for herself. And so, she challenged them to a series of challenges, the first one being a bowling game. Sakura showed that she would not be easy to beat… This is where we left off…_

And so, they went into the Game room, where they set up the bowling alley for the game. The members of the 'Harem' team of Ami, Megumi, and Naoko were dressed up in red Bowling shirts, yellow shorts, and matching shoes. The 'Sakura' team of Sakura, Kazuya, and Ken was dressed in all black. Sakura chuckled. "So… Are you ready?"

Ami nodded. "We sure are! So, who's going first?"

Sakura took a coin out of her pocket. "We'll flip for it… Heads or Tails?"

Ami thought for a moment. "Um, Heads…"

Sakura flipped the coin, and they all watched as it hit the floor, and… fell into a crack. Sakura sweat dropped. "Um, I think it was Tails! We go first!"

Megumi stomped the ground, screaming. "Like hell it was! Do another coin toss!"

Sakura cackled. "Sorry, no do-overs!" She grabbed a bowling ball, turned away from her teams lane, and rolled it down the alley, getting a strike. "Heh… So, how's about we _really_ get this game started, huh?"

Our heroines looked on in shock. Shinichi sighed. "We're screwed…"

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 1, Day 6: _Hina-Style Bowling _(_The S-Games, _Part 2)

Sakura smiled in satisfaction as she saw the looks on the other teams face. "Yes, that's just the reaction that I was looking for…" She chuckled to herself. "You see, there's something that I forgot to tell you when I challenged you to this game of bowling…" She and her teammates crossed their arms. "We are the National Bowling League Champions!"

Megumi smacked her forehead. "Oh that's just great… I suck at bowling…"

Naoko looked away. "I've never played before…"

Ami sighed. "Well, I've played a few times, but that's…"

Junko snorted. "You guys are screwed."

Megumi growled, punching Junko in the back of the head. "You aren't helping!"

Junko smiled. "I know, I just like watching you all squirm…"

"So, shall we get this game started?" Sakura asked. "Someone needs to enter the teams and names on the scoreboard."

Shinichi shrugged. "Since I'm not playing, can I do it?"

Sakura giggled. "Fine, but no cheating for your friends…" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Understand?"

Shinichi nodded. "Y-yes… Actually, there's no way I can cheat. It's an electric scoreboard…."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "When the hell did those come out?" Everyone else, including Sakura's teammates, sweat dropped.

Junko scrunched up her nose. "Yuck. What the hell do you see in him, anyway?"

Sakura blushed. "Well you see, he saved me the last time I was over here… As I was falling to my doom, he caught me…"

Megumi sweat dropped. "Um, I'm pretty sure that you would have survived… Quite sure, in fact."

Sakura sighed, hanging her head low. "You're right…" She snapped her head back up and pointed at Shinichi. "Actually, I need a sex slave and Shinichi would be the perfect one for the job. He'd be completely submissive! Ooh, I'm getting goose bumps just from the thought of the things I'm going to do to him…" She chuckled nervously as she realized that everyone was staring at her. Shinichi, finished with setting up the scoreboard, hid in a corner to have a short cry. She cleared her throat and grabbed her ball. "Well, that's enough with the chit-chat. Game start!" She rolled her ball down the alley and grinned as she got a strike. "Yes! I've still got it!"

Her two teammates went and also get perfect strikes. Ami gulped. "Well, here I go…" She picked up her ball and walked up to her lane. "No matter what, I mustn't use my powers…" She rolled the ball down the lane and watched it roll. "Please don't go in the gutter, please don't go in the gutter…" She sighed in relief as it didn't, knocking down 4 pins. She waited for her ball and went for her second try. This time, she knocked down all but one. She sighed, turning to the others. "I'm sorry, I tried my best…" '_Without my powers, I'm not much…_'

Shinichi nodded. "It's all right, we don't think of you any less…"

"Booo!" Megumi taunted.

Shinichi sighed. "Megumi…"

"Oh, fine… It's my turn." She stepped up, took her ball, and rolled it down the lane. It went straight into the gutter. She giggled, embarrassed. She tried to brush it off. "…I only need one try to get a strike, anyway…"

"I thought you said that you sucked…" Junko muttered.

"Um, that was to um… Uh… Shut up!" Megumi screamed, accidentally dropping the ball on her foot. All was silent as she stared at her foot. A single tear rolled down her face. "I'm… okay…" She slowly picked up the ball and once again rolled it. This time, she knocked down one pin. She stared at the pins for a few seconds, then pulled on her hair, screaming. "I freaking hate this game! Argh!" She stomped over to her team and sat down.

Ami's eyes widened. "Wow, Megumi… You always seemed so calm and collected… Erm, for the most part, that is… And all it takes is a game to make you lose your cool?"

Megumi sighed. "Yes… Here's your chance to get back at me… Go ahead, run it in…"

Ami shook her head, smiling. "No, I won't do that… Megumi, despite the fact that you constantly taunt me, I think that you are actually a nice person somewhere on the inside…" She grinned mischievously. "Besides, if Shinichi is friends with you, you can't be _that_ bad…"

Megumi smiled and ruffled Ami's hair. "Y'know Ami, you're all right…"

Ami smiled back. "So, will you stop calling me 'flat chest'?"

Megumi stood up, chuckling. "Now, I didn't say all that…"

Ami grit her teeth angrily. "Oooooh! Why you…"

"That's enough," Sakura said in a stern voice. "We have a game to play…"

Ami nodded. "Ami, you're up! Do your best, okay?"

Naoko nodded, blushing. "I'll try…" She stepped forward, picked up a ball, and… her arms sunk to the ground. Her eyes widened as the ball hit the floor, her fingers still in it. "Oh my… Ugh…" She struggled to lift the ball and ended up dragging it all the way to her teams lane. Everyone looked on, staring. Finally, she reached the lane. She tossed the ball as far as she could, but oops, the ball was stuck on her fingers. She was sent sliding down the lanes. "Kyaaaaaah!" She hit the pins, knocking them all down. She screamed as the ball was being taken to the ball return, threatening to take her with it. "Help me!" Suddenly, someone got a grab of her legs. She looked back and smiled. "Mr. Shinichi!"

Shinichi pulled, yanking her fingers out of the hole, and sending them both flying backwards. They slid across the lane and Shinichi slammed his head on a chair. Naoko fell on top of him. She blushed, quickly getting up. "T-thank you, Mr. Shinichi…"

Shinichi smiled, rubbing the top of his head. "Heh, no problem…" He then got a look of confusion on his face as Junko offered to help him up. "Huh?" He raised an eyebrow, staring at the violent woman's hand.

Junko sighed in exasperation. "Hey, come on… I'm not gonna bite you…" She smirked a bit. "Look, you saved my sister… That makes you okay in my book. Now take my hand…"

Shinichi gave her a smile and grabbed her hand. "Thanks…" he said, as she pulled him up.

Junko nodded. "I still think you're a wimp, though…"

Shinichi chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Sure…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "My my, that was… Interesting…" She frowned. "Aww, just give the poor girl the strike… Poor thing must be traumatized…"

Naoko gasped. "Oh no, a strike?! No! Please, give me another chance!"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Um, in this game, strikes are good… It means you knocked down all the pins, thus get the most possible points that you can get in one turn."

Naoko slowly nodded. "Oooh… Okay!"

Ami sighed. "Look guys, we have to get our act together and win this thing!"

"How?" Megumi muttered. "We're nothing compared to them!"

"Look, it's just the beginning of the game! If we really tried at it, maybe we can win!"

Megumi looked to the ground. "Ami, you're crazy…" Ami frowned. Megumi looked up and smiled. "But crazy may just help us win!"

Ami's frown turned into a smile as she stood up. "All right! When our turn comes around, let's do our best!"

"Your turn again!" Sakura said, grinning. "Good luck…"

Ami blinked rapidly. "Wow, already? Okay then!" Ami grabbed her ball and walked up to her lane. "Okay, here we go… I have to use all of the things I've learned in my past bowling experiences, which isn't much, to try and at least play decently!" She rolled the ball and took a deep breath. "Come on, come on, come on…" She gasped as she got a strike. She smiled widely. "Yay! Yay! I got a strike! Whoo-hoo!" Ami began to jump and dance around happily.

Next up, Megumi. She giggled and rubbed the ball between her breasts. "Rub them with my boobs for good luck…" She rolled the ball, and got a strike. She smiled, crossing her arms. "Um, I knew I could do it!"

Naoko's turn. Being very cautious, and choosing a lighter ball this time around, she petted it and tossed it. It hit most of the pins except two, making a split.

Junko yawned. "You'll never be able to hit that… Sorry sis…"

As the ball came back, Naoko picked it up, kissed it, and rolled it gently. It suddenly sped up and hit the left pin. The pin slid across the lane and hit the other one. Junko's eyes widened. "How the hell did you do that?!"

Naoko smiled. "I was gentle with it…" She sweat dropped as Sakura began to take notes.

The game went on, until…

Harem Team: 198 points

Sakura Team: 201 points

"Wow, I'm impressed… You were pretty good. If it wasn't for that bad beginning, you would have actually beat us!"

Ami smiled sadly. "Yeah… Sakura, please take good care of Shinichi…" She turned to Shinichi. "I'm so sorry, Shinichi…"

Shinichi nodded. "It's all right… Well, I better get prepared for nights of endless Bondage…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She poked Ami in the forehead. "Silly. I said **challenges** as in **more than one.**" Sakura smiled. "There are still 4 more challenges!"

Ami sweat dropped. "Oh…"

Junko stood up. "So, what's the next challenge?"

Naoko smiled. "Sister, you're helping, too?"

"Of course I am!" she replied. "Shinichi may be a wimp, but he doesn't deserve whatever _she_ has in store for him…" Junko motioned her eyes toward Sakura as she said thw last of that.

Sakura cackled. "My my, how opinions change…" She suddenly brought out a hat. Don't ask where is came from. "The next challenge is… cooking!"

Ami's eyes widened. "We don't have to cook as a group, do we?…"

Sakura shook her head. "Nuh uh! Choose your cook! I will be cooking myself!"

Megumi rubbed her chin. "Choose our cook?… Hmmm…" She pointed to Naoko. "Naoko will be out cook. No doubt about it."

Ami nodded. "Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea!"

Naoko's eyes widened. "Oro?" She looked around, then pointed to herself. "Me?"

**To Be Continued…**

-----

End of today's chapter. Um, today I am at a loss for words. Rejoice, for there is no whining from me today. =)

---Kouji Tamino


	8. Day 6, Part 3

Hey there. Welcome to the 8th chapter of my second Love Hina Next fanfic. Um, I don't have much to say, so um… Let's just get down to business then!

P.S. To sora: what's 'benki'?

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Love Hina Next: Second Phase

Week 1, Day 6: _The Challenge Continues! Go Girls! _(_The S-Games_, Part 3)

Sakura suddenly brought out a hat out of nowhere. "The next challenge is… cooking!"

Ami's eyes widened. '_Uh oh…_' she thought to herself. She raised a hand. "We don't have to cook as a group, do we?…"

Sakura shook her head. "Nuh uh! Choose your cook!" She pointed to herself. "I will be cooking myself!"

Megumi rubbed her chin. "Choose our cook?… Hmmm…" She pointed to Naoko. "Naoko will be out cook. No doubt about it."

Ami nodded. "Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea!"

Naoko's eyes widened. "Oro?" She looked around, then pointed to herself. "Me? Are you sure that you're not talking about another Naoko?" She looked under her seat, behind a counter, and all around the Game Room. "Helloooo? Other Naoko? Where are you?"

Junko sighed. "Naoko, stop that… Of course we mean you… Sis, you're the only one that can cook…"

Naoko looked away. "But…" She gasped as Ami put a hand on her shoulder.

The white haired psychic woman smiled. "It's okay, you don't _have_ to do it…" He smile turned into a slightly evil grin. "But if Shinichi, the guy who saved your life, gets taken away, it will be your fauuult…"

Naoko's eyes widened. "Waaah! Okay, I'll do it! I don't want Shin-sama to go away!!"

'_Works every time,_' Ami thought to her self, grinning. '_That was kind of mean, though…_'

Sakura clasped her hands. "Good! Naoko against me!"

"Wait!" Megumi yelled. "If this is a cooking contest, we need a judge, don't we?"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Sakura assured them, waving her hand. "I sent Kazuya out to go kidnap a random cook to do the judging!" A door opening could be heard. "Oh, there he is now!"

Shinobu, being carried in by Kazuya, was trying to hit the man with her frying pan. "Let me go, damn it! I have a husband, you know! He'll kick your a--" She saw the others and smiled. "Oh, hello there!"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Shinobu?"

Shinobu looked over to the person calling her name and smiled. "Ami! Hello! What are you doing here?"

Ami giggled. "Um, I'm kind of living here right now!"

Shinobu nodded. "That's good!" She chuckled. "I was worried about you moving out so suddenly with so little money, but it looks like you found a _very_ nice place to stay!"

Sakura pouted, stomping her foot. "Hey, no fair! You two know each other! Kazuya, take her back to--"

Ami waved her hands. "No, that's all right! Shinobu is one of the most honest people I know!"

Sakura rubbed her chin. "Hmm… Well, if you say so…" She smiled. "Besides, I cheated last time, so even if she does judge by favorites, that'll make it even!"

Naoko gasped. "Ms. Ami, you know Shinobu Maehara Jenrya, the Copper Chef?!"

"Copper Chef?…" Megumi asked, confused.

Shinobu scowled. "Yeah… They said I wasn't good enough for Iron Chef, those damn know nothing ba--" She gasped and remembered where she was. She giggled nervously. "Well, shall we get started, then?"

-----

And so…

**Challenge 2 out of 5: Cooking**

**Dish to cook: Pizza.**

Naoko and Sakura sat at different counters, each with identical ingredients at their disposal. Flour, yeast, water, a jar of tomato sauce, an assortment of vegetables and meats, 3 cheeses, octopus and… gumdrops. They had all the necessary equipment and there were five ovens. Everyone was back in their normal clothes and the two cooks were wearing blue aprons.

Shinobu walked up, picked up a pepper, and took a bite out of it. "These are the rules… You are to make a pizza of any variety! Looks do not matter, but I may take how nice looking the dish is during the scoring… The best tasting pizza wins! Begin!"

And so, the cooking frenzy began. They mixed the flour and water into dough and began to knead it. Everyone watched in amazement as they expertly spun and tossed the dough into the familiar shape. Soon, the crust was ready. They began to open their jars of sauce and this is where the similarities in their styles ended. While Sakura quickly spread the sauce, Naoko slowly and evenly spread the sauce on her crust. Sakura soon began to grate the cheese over her pizza, while Naoko was just finishing with the sauce. Soon, Naoko began to grate her cheese, but applied the different cheeses in layers. That is, she would grate one cheese over the pizza, but stop about halfway, then move on the next cheese. Then she would repeat after using all three cheeses.

Now came the next drastic change in styles. By the time Naoko had finished applying cheese, Sakura had finished her uncooked octopus pizza and was working on another pizza. "Better hurry up, kiddo! I'm on my next pizza already!"

Naoko paid her no mind and stuck with her steady pace. Now was the time to put on her topping. Which just happened to be gumdrops. Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Gumdrops?! Are you sure about that, Naoko?"

Junko, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and shorts, nodded. "I have to agree with the dork… Gumdrops on pizza?"

Sakura put her octopus pizza in the oven, fixed the settings, then went back to her second pizza, putting some sauce on it. She cackled. "I'm sorry, but that pizza will never win! Especially since I have more than one!"

After finishing putting the gumdrops on her pizza, Naoko put her pizza in the oven. She smiled. "Almost done! That was pretty fun, actually!" She watched as Sakura finished up her second pizza, a pepperoni pizza. Sakura popped that one in the oven, and everyone waited as the pizzas cooked.

Ami cleared her throat. "Um, Naoko?…"

Naoko looked up to Ami. "Yes, Ms. Ami?"

"Ummm… I don't mean to be nosy, but what was with the gumdrops?…"

Naoko scratched her head. "Weeeell… I like pizza… and I like gumdrops… so I thought that maybe I could put the two together!"

Everyone face faulted. Megumi smacked her forehead. "Ugh, chalk another one up for Sakura's side…"

Naoko looked down sadly. "But… I was just…"

Shinichi his hand on her head. "It's okay, Naoko… You were just trying to help…" He gulped. "But now, my chances of becoming Sakura's sex slave are steadily increasing… She wins one more, and it's an automatic victory and--"

"And you're her man-bitch for life…" Junko muttered. "So we can't screw anything up…"

"Junko!" Ami and Megumi screamed. "That comment was uncalled for!" Junko just shrugged.

-----

Soon, all of the pizzas were ready. Everyone on the 'Harem' team was biting their fingernails in nervousness. Shinobu took a look at the pizzas. Sakura's were obviously rushed, and it definitely showed. Naoko's pizza looked like a lot went into it, but the choice of topping was a little… untraditional. She decided to try Sakura's two pizzas first. She cut a slice from the octopus pizza and took a bite. She chewed on it a little and raised her eyebrow, then swallowed. "Mmmm… Nice… the octopus has a nice texture to it…" She tried the other pizza. "Very good. Most pepperoni pizzas I eat these days have over cooked, crunchy pepperoni… But that is not the case with this one."

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad that you like them!"

"But…" Shinobu began. "You rushed things. This is not a race. This was a competition of quality, not quantity." She picked up a slice of Naoko's gumdrop pizza and took a bite. Everyone inhaled. Shinobu's eyes widened and a tear rolled down her eye.

Naoko put her head in her hands. "Oh no, you hate it…"

"You silly girl…" Shinobu began, taking another bite and swallowing. "This pizza… is the greatest pizza I have ever tasted! I can actually taste the love and care taken to make it in each individual gumdrop! The three cheeses are melting in my mouth, and the sauce, despite being the same kind that Sakura used, tastes so rich!"

"Really?!" Junko screamed. "Oh hell yes, I'm getting a slice!" Junko, followed by the others, took a slice and ate it. Their eyes lit up and they all grabbed their cheeks in joy.

Tears fell down Megumi's face like waterfalls. "My god! This pizza is… is… it's better than sex!"

"Which you have never had…" Ami muttered, staring at Megumi. Her expression quickly turned into a smile. "But this pizza is _really_ good! Even the gumdrops!"

Shinobu nodded. "So it is with great pleasure that I declare Naoko the winner! …Can I go home now?"

"Yay!" the others cheered.

Sakura growled. "That's not fair! How did your pizza win?!"

Naoko smiled. "Because… I made it with love!"

Sakura glared at the girl. "You and your 'love'…" She sighed, then shrugged, smirking. "Oh well… There's still 3 more challenges…" She pulled the hat of challenges out of nowhere, again, and pulled out another slip of paper. She read it. "The next challenge will be… art!" She looked to Shinobu. "Sure, you can leave..."

Megumi stepped up. "I will go next, then…" She smiled with confidence and egotism. "I've been told that I have an eye for art, and I'm not bad at drawing if I do say so myself… I could draw within the lines in coloring books when I was 5!"

Everyone face faulted. Sakura stood up and pointed to Kazuya. "My second in command Kazuya will face you… And I've brought in a renowned art critic today… Let's go outside, shall we? The equipment and the critic are outside…"

-----

**Challenge 3 out of 5: Art**

"Hello, Ami…" said a certain gothic island princess. "I didn't expect to meet you here…" Rikina was dressed in a short sleeve net shirt, shorts, and sandals. All black, of course. Her hair was tied up and resting on top of her head, looking slightly spiky, and she was wearing oval shaped glasses that rested on her nose and didn't cover her eyes completely.

"Rikina!" Ami yelled, waving.

Sakura sighed. "Let me guess… You know her too?"

Ami nodded. "Uh huh!" She whispered over to Sakura. "Although I'm not sure that Rikina will be as honest during this thing as Ms. Shinobu was…"

Rikina glared at Ami, crossing her arms. "Hey, I heard that! What the hell is that supposed to mean? I call it like I see it, and I won't let association get in the way of my job as an art critic…"

Sakura nodded. "All right, then! Artists, to your battle stations!"

"Um, you think that she's taking this thing too seriously?" Shinichi asked.

"Seriously…" Junko muttered, sweat dropping.

And so, they began. While Kazuya carefully applied portions of paint to his canvas, Megumi painted in long, quick strokes. Rikina watched them intently as they did their work. When it was all done, Rikina looked at each and nodded slowly. She walked over to Kazuya's detailed painting of a man carrying his child after coming home from a war. You could see every wrinkle of clothing, every dimple, you could even see separate strands of hair. She rubbed her chin. "Hmmm… crap."

Kazuya and Sakura's eyes widened. "Whhhaaaat?!"

Rikina glared. "Why can't you be more like Ms. Megumi?" She pointed to the aforementioned woman's painting, which was just streaks of red and black. "Look at this! You can just _feel_ her pain and anguish!! The crimson red blood that is deeply rooted in her past, and the darkness that she must overcome because of it!!"

Sakura crossed her arms, turning away. "Psh, goth art critics…"

"I would appreciate it if you'd keep your comments to yourself…" Rikina replied, staring. She smiled at Ami. "Well Ami, it was nice seeing you again and meeting your new friends! Take care!" She turned around and walked away.

Sakura screamed, pulling on her hair. "Argh!! I can't take this anymore!! This is insane! You're cheating, I just know it!!"

"Hey!" Ami screamed. "Your pizza's were sloppily put together and Rikina was… um… being Rikina!"

Junko joined in. "Yeah! Now stop being a sore loser and bring on the next challenge!"

Sakura calmed down, then grinned evilly. "Oh, I will…" She reached into her hat and pulled out yet another slip. She read the slip of paper. "And our next challenge is…"

**To Be Continued…**

-----

Weeee. I'm done for the night.


	9. Day 6, Part 4

Hello again! I'm not feeling well right now, so this chapter may not turn out very well unfortunately. I'll try my best, though.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 1, Day 6: _Victory Will Be Mine! _(_The S-Games_, Part 4)

Sakura giggled and blushed. "Oh my…"

Junko raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like it?…"

Megumi crossed her arms. "Yeah, come on! Cough it up already!"

Sakura grinned. "Next challenge is… a swimsuit competition!"

"… All right, I'm out…" Junko muttered, starting to leave.

Sakura shook her head. "No way! Everyone has to participate!"

Junko pointed to Sakura's henchmen. "What about them?"

"Heavens no!" Sakura yelled, shaking her head frantically. "It's just us gals."

Naoko's eyes widened as she heavily blushed. "Even me?…"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, even you… Relax, the only judge will be Shinichi…"

"Eep!" Naoko screamed, running back inside.

-----

Upstairs, the girls were all looking through a collection of swimsuits. "Shit, these people really are loaded…" Junko muttered. "His mother has 60 swimsuits, 39 of them are brand new!"

Megumi pulled out a swimsuit with a bottom that had a slit in it. "Hey, what if I--"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

Junko shivered. "I do not want to know what Shinichi's mom had planned with those things…"

Tenshi groaned. "Oh no, I have bad images now…"

"Kyaaah!! Evil demon spawn!!" Megumi screamed, hiding behind a dress.

Ami sighed, then looked to Tenshi. "Where have you been, Tenshi?"

Tenshi whistled suspiciously. "Oooh, nowhere in particular…" She looked around. "What are you all doing?"

Ami raised an eyebrow at her rabbit's strange behavior, but shrugged it off. "Well anyway, we're all trying to find swimsuits for a competition…"

"And so far we haven't had much success so far…" Megumi began. "They shoot down all of my suggestions!"

Junko rubbed her chin. "Oh, and why is that?" she asked, sarcastically. "Oh, that's right… Because we don't wanna look like sluts!"

Megumi grinned. "You are all so uptight… Loosen up a bit, use your sexuality to your advantage!" She stared at Ami. "Although, a few of us are unable to…"

Ami pounded her fist on a wall. "Damn it, why do you always pick on me? Next to you, I've got the biggest boobs in this house and why don't you start picking on Naoko for a change?!"

Megumi shook her head in a disappointed fashion. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Ami, how can you even suggest taunting Naoko? She's just a baby, only 12 years old! And Junko, how old are you?" She asked, looking to the person in question.

"18..." Junko muttered.

"… Erm, all right… Thought you were a smidge younger than that…" She looked back to Ami. "The point is, I only do it to rile you up anyway… I just find it so easy to tick off!"

Ami stared at Megumi in disbelief. "So basically… You're doing it just to be a bitch?…"

Megumi smiled. "Damn straight!" She leaned over and whispered to Ami. "Besides, it would just make Naoko cry and Junko kick my ass…"

Ami sweat dropped. "Yeah, you have a point…"

-----

And so, it began. Sakura's henchmen had built a stage for the entire event. The girls were all behind a curtain, waiting for challenge to officially begin. There was an entire audience of lonely guys waiting.

From behind the curtain, Junko screamed. The girls were all wearing white robes until it was time. "Sakura! You liar! You said that only Shinichi would be the only guy here!"

Sakura waved her finger. "Ah, ah, ah! Correction. I said that only Shinichi would be _judging_… I never said anything about how many guys would be _watching_…"

"Oh my…" Naoko said to herself quietly, staring at the amount of guys that would be staring at her half naked body. She burst out crying, running away. She was quickly grabbed by Sakura. "Don't worry, Naoko! The only people that will be looking at you are people with lolita complexes and horny pre-teen boys…" Sakura grinned evilly, cracking her knuckles. "…And anyone that qualifies for the latter will be dealt with personally…"

Naoko nodded slowly. "Okay… If you say so…"

Megumi giggled. "Yay! I get to show off for the boys!"

Junko smacked her forehead and sighed. "Figures that you'd enjoy it…"

-----

"Gentlemen and fellow pervs!" a familiar black rabbit began to yell into a microphone. "Are you ready to see some of the most beautiful women in the world in sexy swimsuits?!" He grinned as he heard the yells and screams of 'yes!'.

Tenshi flew up and smacked her brother in the back of the head. "Kai! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kai waved his hands. "H-hey! Sis! I didn't know you were here!"

Tenshi glared at him. "Well I am! And unless you tell me what you are doing here, I'm… I'm… gonna tell Meiruuna!"

Kai gasped. "No! Don't tell mommy! Look, I was just called to come over here and be the announcer at this swimsuit contest!" He quickly pushed his sister away and talked into the microphone. "Now that that little problem is over with, let's get on with the fun stuff!"

Tenshi sighed, flying back behind the curtain. "Nevermind…"

Ami thought for a moment. "Um, I have to go get something…" She quickly ran off, leaving the others, who hadn't been paying attention anyway.

Back on stage, Kai tossed his microphone in the air and caught it. "Now that everything is set up, let us begin the competition!" He took out a piece of paper out of nowhere Just then, Junko stepped from behind the curtain, robe still on. She huffed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, then let her robe drop. She was wearing a black and red one piece that revealed her slim torso. "Our first contestant, Junko Sagawa, is 18. Single. A fiery tomboy that will quickly put any out of line man in his place, _if _ya know what I mean…"

Junko glared at the bunny. "Aww, just get on with it!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Well sooorry…" He wrapped up his commentary. "Her hobbies include conning older men out of their money!"

Junko blushed as the crowed 'ooh'ed. "Hey, where'd you learn that?!"

Kai shrugged. "That's what it says on this paper!"

Junko 'huffed' and walked off the stage, blushing as people cheered for her. "Whoo! That's my kind of woman! Nice and rough!" She glared at the man who made the offensive comment, picked up a nearby rock, and chucked it at the man. She smiled in satisfaction as it hit him square in the forehead, knocking him out.

Kai and the rest of the guys stared at Junko in shock. The rabbit cleared his throat. "Yeah, um… Anyway! Let's bring out the next girl, shall we?" Naoko stepped out and blushed, dressed in a cute red one piece with frills on the edges. "Naoko Sagawa. Sister of Junko. Enjoys cooking, and pulling off con jobs with her sister."

Naoko quickly fell to her knees and covered herself, looking down. She gasped as she heard cheers. She looked up to see a few 12/13 year old boys cheering her on. She gasped as a 40-something looking man winked at her and licked his lips.

He was soon kicked in the face by an angry and disgusted older sister. "You sick old bastard! Stop eyeing my sister!!" She had kicked him in the face so hard that the man fell backwards and landed flat on his back, her foot slamming his head into the ground. She glared at the man's unconscious body and walked away.

Kai sweat dropped. "Um, okay then… Let's move on!" Megumi walked out in a blue bikini that could barely contain her breasts. She waved as Kai read off the paper. "Megumi Thompson. Single half Japanese/half-American. She enjoys strong men that can show her a good time!" The audience went wild, 'whooting' and stomping.

Junko looked on in disgust. "Ugh, men… They're pigs…"

"Hey, I heard that!" Shinichi yelled, blood stained tissues stuffed up his nose.

"Oh, don't worry…" Junko began. "I don't consider you a man…"

Shinichi sunk into his seat as the audience laughed at him. He wasn't the center of attention for long, though. Megumi's breasts suddenly burst from their top. "Oh!" She quickly covered them, but not quick enough to prevent flashing the entire audience. Every male that was lucky enough to be in the front were spaced out, blood squirting out of their nose. Shinichi's tissues fell from his nose and he quickly stuffed his nose again. Megumi giggled. "Oops… Ta-Ta, boys!" She quickly ran off the stage.

Kai chucked to himself, tissues also stuffed up his nose. "That was a nice sight! Our next contestant is the owner of my sister, and has filled out quite nicely in the years that I've known her if I do say so myself… Ami! No last name, and single. She enjoys helping others and using her psy--" Kai was suddenly whacked in the head. "Ow!"

"Idiot!" Tenshi whispered. "We're not supposed to tell anyone about the powers thingy!"

Kai sweat dropped. "Oh, sorry…" He looked around. "Hey, where is Ami?" He looked behind the curtain. "Yo, where's Ami?…"

Megumi shrugged, wearing her robe again. "I thought I heard her say something, but she's gone now!"

Kai sighed. "Fine, then…" He looked to Sakura. "Boss, you're up!"

Sakura smiled. "Perfect…" She began to loosen up her robe. "This one will knock them out!"

Kai and Sakura went back out on stage and Kai skipped over Ami and went right to Sakura. "And now… Last, but certainly not least, Sakura Mishima! Single! She enjoys bondage and submissive guys!"

Sakura let her robe drop to her feet and spun around. Everyone in the audience's jaw dropped. Sakura was wearing a red top, thong bikini, and high heels. "So, what do you think?…"

Shinichi slowly stood up, light headed from all the blood loss, and cleared his throat. "Um, it is with deep regret--"

"What do you mean, deep regret?!" Sakura screamed, taking out a whip.

"Gyaaaaaaah!!!" Shinichi screamed. "Please don't hurt me!! ItiswithgreatpleasurethatIannounceSakuraMishimaasthewi--"

"Stop!" yelled a voice from above.

"Holy shit, it's the great spirit!!!" Shinichi yelled, hiding under his table.

"Um, no… Look up…" Everyone looked up and watched in amazement as Ami fell from the sky and landed on her feet, crouching a bit as she hit the ground. She slowly stood up and grinned as everyone in the audience went wild. Ami was wearing a black bikini that looked several sizes too small for her. Her breasts were barely covered by the top and her bikini bottom was slightly see-through.

Shinichi stood up, eyes widened. "Oh wow… Um, I've changed my mind… Ami is the winner… Definitely…"

"What?!" Sakura screamed, images of fire blazing in he eyes. "That is not fair! She was late and I was just about to win!! Shinichi, if you know what's good for you, you'll change your mind again and choose me!!"

Shinichi gulped, but took a deep breath and stood up tall. "No."

All was silent for a few seconds. After Sakura had finished processing all this, she looked at Shinichi as if he had slapped her. "W-what?…"

"No, Sakura…" Shinichi repeated. "After seeing the other girls go through so much so I could stay here, it's time to pay them back. For once, I'm going to stand up for myself…" He sweat dropped, smiling nervously. "But… don't expect this often… I just felt like doing something brave for once…"

Sakura growled, gritting her teeth. "I will not stand for this!!" She looked to her main henchman. "Kazuya!! Bring me the remote!"

The man nodded, running over to her and handing her a strange device. "Here you go, ma'am…" He then hopped into a nearby car and sped off.

Sakura cackled and pressed a button on the remote. The ground began to rumble, and a huge turtle shaped robot rose from the ground. "Ha ha! If I can't have Shinichi as my man-slave, I'll destroy you all!!"

Ami smacked her forehead. "Oh god, please don't tell me that thing was made by who I think it is…"

"You would be correct!" Sakura screamed over the sound system. "This is Professor Su's latest invention! The prototype of the future line of mass-produced Mecha Tamas! A machine that was once exclusively used by Kaolla Su herself! I like to call it the MTP…"

Ami nodded. "I know! I lived in the same house as her for most of my life!"

The Mecha Tama sweat dropped. "Damn it!! Who don't you know?!" Sakura screamed.

Kai looked around nervously. "Um… Uh… Seeya guys! Hope you make it out of this alive!!" The black bunny quickly flew away.

Shinichi began to heavily sweat. "So, um… What do we do now?…"

Our heroes looked up at the giant turtle, knowing that quite frankly, they were screwed.

**To Be Concluded…**

-----

Well, it appears that the site hasn't gone 'read-only' yet. I'll try and see if I can post this thing successfully…

Awesome! Still works! Well, seeya next time! (Whenever that is…)

P.S. to Mike: Yes, I too feel that Rikina's appearance was rushed. But these appearances are basically fan-service (of a different kind, to any people with their mind in the gutter right now…)

It's almost 1 A.M. now. I'm… going to sleep.

---Kouji Tamino


	10. Day 6, Part 5

Yo! Hey there, everyone! Welcome to the10th installment of **Love Hina Next: Second Phase**. This also marks the end of this little story arc I began a little while ago, back in chapter 6! I actually had this planned for only 4 chapters, but the swimsuit competition lasted longer than I had planned. (Heh heh, can you guess why?) Anyway, time for things to go back to normal! Well, as normal as they get in the 'Love Hina Universe', that is…

Also, it looks like the thingy has been post-poned. Thus, this week will be normal it looks like.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 1, Day 6: _…And So, Yet Another…_ (_The S-Games_, Part 5)

Megumi stared up at the MTP in awe and wonder. "Oh my… It's so big, and long…"

Junko smacked her forehead. "Oh, god…" She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, wait!" She yelled, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Where the hell is all the money for all the stuff you pulled off coming from?!"

Sakura, from inside the MTP, spoke into a microphone. She sighed sadly, and began to explain. "You don't have to scream… This thing has a sound amplifier… Anyway, it's like this… My father was one of the richest men in Japan, owner of a well known beverage company…"

Naoko's eyes widened. "Of course! Mishima Soda! That was one of my favorite drinks!"

Ami nodded. "Mine, too! But didn't they go bankrupt?"

"Yes…" Sakura sneered. "And my father, needing the money to support us, attempted to rob a bank… But he was caught by you, Ami! Afterwards, I gathered up what was left of our money for my revenge against you and these S-Games that we have been involved in in the past few hours! So, now, I have no money at all… The last of it went into investing in the Mecha Tama project…"

Shinichi stepped up. "Sakura…"

"Leave me alone!" Sakura screamed. "I want you all to suffer!!" The MTP attempted to stomp on Shinichi, but Ami quickly stopped it's foot with her powers.

Ami groaned, struggling to keep the mech under her control. "Shinichi… Please hurry!"

Shinichi nodded and ran out from under the mecha turtle's feet. "Whoa! Thanks, Ami…"

Ami smiled, breathing heavily, her arms dropping. "No problem…"

Junko cracked her knuckles, smirking. "Excellent, my turn to do something useful!"

Megumi stared at the tomboy with a sarcastic 'yeah, sure…' look on her face. "Uh huh… And just what are you going to do?"

Junko chuckled. "Heh, heh, heh… This!" Junko kicked the foot of the MTP, putting a big dent in it and almost toppled the mech, shocking everyone.

Shinichi began stuttering. "M-Ms. J-J-Junko?…"

Junko looked to Shinichi, blowing another strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing really… I was just wondering how you managed _not_ to crushed that guy's face when you kicked him in the face earlier…"

Junko grinned. "Oh, it's not so hard… I just have to pull my kicks and punches…"

Sakura growled angrily. "You bitch! This thing is expensive!"

Junko raised an eyebrow as a huge shadow fell above her. She looked up and gasped as the foot of the MTP came down, threatening to crush her. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and they both fell to the ground and rolled on the ground, out of the way of the giant foot. Junko groaned and looked up at her rescuer. "Um, hey thanks… Don't know why I just stood there like--" Her eyes widened. "Shinichi?!"

Shinichi laughed, blushing. "Um, yeah… I made a lot of progress today, didn't I?"

Junko realizing that he was on top of her, blushed. She quickly pushed him off of her. "Um, yeah…" She dusted her self off. "You saved my sister, stood up for yourself, then saved me…" She smiled. "There may be hope for you yet!"

Ami formed two small energy balls in her hand and glared. "Sakura, please stop this! I don't want to have to hurt you!"

Sakura glared right back, although no one could see her, but… "Hurt me? What could you possibly do?" The arms on the Mecha Tama Prototype suddenly shot outwards and seemingly 'stretched'. The fingers also extended, and they shot towards the girls and Shinichi. They quickly dodged out of the way, and barely avoided a barrage of needles that sprayed from the fingers once the lodged them selves from the ground.

Ami flinched as a needle grazed her cheek. Blood oozed from the cut. She gasped, freaking out a bit. Junko pulled a needle from her arm. "Shit… Damn it, Sakura! Isn't that over-kill?!" She and the others sweat dropped as Shinichi ran around, screaming, needles in his butt.

"No! And next time, I won't miss!" Sakura yelled.

Just then, Naoko walked up to the Mecha Tama. Junko screamed, running over to her sister. "Naoko, no! It's too dangerous!"

Naoko smiled and hugged the foot of the MTP. It blushed and shut down. Everyone face faulted. Naoko smiled. "All it needed was a little love!"

-----

Sakura looked away. "No, I can't stay here… I almost killed you all!" Ami and Sakura were standing up, while the others were sitting on a couch. Everyone was back in their regular clothes.

Ami smiled. "No, it's okay!"

"No it's not." Junko added.

"Junko!!" Ami screamed.

"Well, it's not!" Junko argued. "This woman tried to kill us all!"

Megumi sighed from her spot on the couch. "Yeah, Ami… It's kind of hard to trust her… What if she tries to kill us in our sleep?"

"She won't do that! We should give her a chance!" Ami looked over to Shinichi. "You agree with me, right?"

Shinichi gulped. "Well, um…"

Ami's eyes became big and glossy, and she began to pout. Her lip quivered and she sniffled. "Don't you?…" Tears began to fall down her face.

Shinichi groaned. "Yes, I agree with you…"

Ami quickly and suspiciously cheered up. "Yay!"

"Shinichi!" Megumi screamed. "She tried to make you her slave!"

"Yes, but she's had it hard…" Shinichi retorted. "Just like all of you!"

Megumi crossed her arms. "Hey, I haven't had it hard! I came here by my own will!"

Shinichi stared at his friend. "Megumi, you accidentally burned down your house in America and came to live here…"

Megumi gasped. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

Naoko stood up. "Um, I think that Sakura should get a chance, too…"

Ami grinned. "Ah ha! That's 3 to 2! Sakura gets to stay!"

"No, I should really leave…" Sakura muttered. "I don't deserve a second chance…"

Ami's aura flared. "Sakura! You will stay and you will like it!" She calmed down and frowned. "Besides, you don't have a place to stay…"

"Oh my…" Sakura blushed, realizing that Ami was right. "You're absolutely correct! All right, I'll stay!"

Ami clasped her hands together. "Good! So, any luggage or anything like that?"

Sakura shook her head. "Just the clothes I'm wearing and that swimsuit… I had to sell off everything, including the house, in order to pay for this whole fiasco…"

"Well, won't daddy be happy when he gets out of jail…" Junko said sarcastically.

"Eep!" Sakura's eyes widened. "You're right!"

-----

Ami guided Sakura through the hallway. "Well, um… There are about 50 free bedrooms in this house… Choose one…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why so many bedrooms?…"

Ami looked around. "Um, I have no idea…"

Sakura shrugged. "Eh, what the hell… I'll choose… this one…" She opened the door to the room she had chosen and walked in. "Hmmm…" The room was pink. The bed was like Ami's, and there was a desk next to it. "… I hate pink. Are there any other colors?"

Ami scratched her head. "Um, there's yellow…"

"Ah hell… Well, I don't feel like getting blinded, so I'll take pink…" Sakura muttered, sighing and looking around. "So, where is it?"

Ami pointed to the other side of the hall. "Um, every room on this side is yellow…"

Sakura scowled. "God, couldn't they have picked better colors?" Suddenly, there was a growl coming from the ceiling. "Okay, what was that?…"

Ami shivered. "I don't know… All I know is that Shinichi told me to never go up there…"

Sakura nodded. "I'm getting a strange feeling about it…"

Ami smiled. "Oh well, let's not worry about it… Besides, if there was something bad up there, wouldn't have someone done something about it by now?"

Sakura sighed, a bit unsure. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" And so, they walked back downstairs. But the growling noises started to get louder…

-----

A bit later, all the girls were taking a bath. Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Is it just me, or has Shinichi become a lot… I dunno… 'manlier' lately?"

Junko burst out laughing. "Manlier? I don't think so… He's grown some balls, I can tell you that, but I wouldn't call him manlier…" She smiled slightly. "But he is getting better…"

Megumi smirked. "I don't know, I saw that blush when he saved you… Maybe someone has a crush?"

Junko's eyes widened. "No! Of course not!"

"Don't deny it…" Sakura grinned. "When Shinichi saved me, I was hooked…"

"I thought you just wanted him as your sex slave, not a boyfriend…" Junko muttered.

Sakura blinked rapidly. "There's a difference?"

Everyone face faulted. "Don't forget, Shin-sama saved me too…" Naoko said, quietly.

Megumi patted the girl on the head. "Sorry, Naoko… I don't think Shinichi's interested in jailbait…"

"Ugh, why all the interest in that dork, anyway?" Junko said, snorting.

Ami smiled. "Because, he's a nice guy that has some um… confidence problems… It's up to us girls to help him! See how much he's changed now?"

Junko sweat dropped. "Are you sure that he hasn't just been slowing improving this whole time and he was actually more pathetic before we got here?"

"Trust me…" Megumi muttered. "I've known Shinichi longer. He's always been like this, and he had been getting better these past few days." She looked to Ami. "And nice job with the swimsuit competition earlier today." She started giggling. "What size was that thing, anyway?"

Ami blushed. "I don't know… The bottom was normal, but I think the top was meant for someone around Naoko's age…" She frowned. "To tell the truth, it was down right uncomfortable… But I had to do something that was a sure fire win!"

Megumi nodded. "And you did… Good job…"

"Will you stop making fun of me, then?" Ami asked, hopefully.

"Not likely…" Megumi replied, sticking her tongue out.

Ami pouted. "Awwww… You're so mean to meee..." Ami quickly changed the subject. "Hey, have you all noticed the noises coming from upstairs?"

Junko nodded. "Actually, yeah… It scares Naoko at night."

Naoko innocently tilted her head. "But Junko, it scares you, too!"

Junko blushed slightly. "N-no it doesn't!"

Naoko pouted, wondering why her sister was lying. "But then, why do you sometimes scream whenever we hear it?"

Junko blushed even more when Megumi began giggling. "So, Ms. 'Hard-Ass' does have a soft side…" Megumi was then pinched by Junko. "Ow!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Shinichi burst in. "I heard someone… scream…" Shinichi gulped. "Um… hi?" He said, waving timidly.

"Get out!!" the girls all screamed. Junko tossed a bucket at his face.

"Ow…" Shinichi moaned in pain, falling backwards. "Five girls, all with money problems... Please help me..."

**End of Day 6.**

-----

Sorry that this chapter was so late, I had a little writer's block and came up with the bath scene at the last minute. Oh well, I got it done earlier than last night…

---Kouji Tamino


	11. Day 7

Hello, mortals! (Junko: Oh great, he's getting a big head…) Welcome to the 11th installment of **Love Hina Next: Second Phase**! I hope I can crank a quality chapter today, but it's so freaking hot out… Actually, it's not so hot as it is humid. Really uncomfortably humid… Oh well, I'll just ignore it. (shorts out keyboard with sweat) Crap! (explosion)

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 2, Day 7: _ That Which Lurks on the 3rd Floor!_ (_Haunted Adventure_, Part 1)

Megumi groaned as she and the other girls sat in the living room/ball room. "All of this other stuff and the damn mansion doesn't even have air conditioning…"

Junko nodded. "I mean, what the hell? Doesn't this place have a fan or two?"

"Don't you woman have jobs?" Shinichi muttered, sweat dropping. He had walked in just as Junko had made her previous comment.

Ami sighed. "I can't keep a steady job… Men at almost every work place I go to harass me…"

Tenshi looked up and groaned. "I'm a bunny…"

Junko shrugged, rubbing the back of her head. "I was on the streets, conning people along with Naoko…"

Sakura bit her lip. "I was living off of dad…"

Megumi grinned. "… And I'm just a damn free loader! But It's okay because I'm his best friend!"

Ami stood up, pounding on the table. "No, it's not! Megumi, at least I _try_ to get a job on occasion! But you just sit your lazy butt on the couch all day in the Game Room!"

Megumi yawned. "Yeah, so what? Shinichi's family is rich enough, we don't have to get jobs…"

Ami frowned. "It doesn't matter! Shinichi selflessly lets us all live here, I think we should give something back!"

"She's right, you know…" Sakura agreed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "We owe him, basically…"

Shinichi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, it was no problem… Stay as long as it takes to get back on your feet, girls…"

Ami frowned. "Oh, but what about your parents? They'll be back in two weeks!"

Shinichi smiled. "Oh I'm sure they'll understand…" He sweat dropped, looking around in different directions. "I mean, we have plenty of room…"

Junko chuckled. "Seriously… This place is bigger than… than um…" She glared. "Aww, just leave me alone!" She glared at Shinichi as he started laughing and left the room.

Naoko suddenly spoke up. "And plus, there is the 3rd floor, with all the strange noises…"

Sakura stood up. "Hey, you know what I think?"

Junko sighed. "No, we are _not_ going to go upstairs and investigate…"

Sakura sat down and growled. "Well, why not? Are you scared?"

Junko blushed, looking away. "N-no… It's just… if we're not supposed to go up there, then we shouldn't…"

Sakura stood up again. "Oh well, I'll just go up there myself!" She quickly ran and went up the stairs.

"Sakura!!" Junko screamed, standing up. She stomped her foot. "Damn it!"

"Could you quiet it down?…" Megumi muttered. "It's too hot to listen to you scream…"

Junko pointed upstairs. "But she acting so recklessly!! I just _knew_ it was a bad idea to let her here but nooo, no one wants to listen to me!" She looked over to Naoko. "Not even my own sister…" She sighed and began to run towards the stairs.

"Junko!" Naoko yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go stop her before she gets in trouble…" Junko replied, not looking back. "Or worse!"

Ami sighed. "Oh well, might as well…" She followed Junko, followed by Megumi, Tenshi, and Naoko. They caught up to Junko and all of them reached the door to the notorious 3rd floor.

"Well, this is it…" Junko said quietly. "It looks like Sakura already went in…" She slowly opened the door. Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed her arm. She screamed so loud that the others covered their ears in pain. The hand let go and came out of the doorway. It was Sakura.

"Ow! Damn, you're a louder screamer!" Sakura yelled, uncovering her ears. "But hey! You all really have to check out this place! It's really creepy!"

Ami rubbed her chin. "Um, I don't know… Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?" Shinichi asked, smiling.

"Wh-where the hell did _you_ come from?!" Ami screamed, jumping up.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Well, um… I saw that no one was in the living room, so I came upstairs…" He looked at the open door and Sakura standing in the doorway, sweat dropping and smiling awkwardly in a 'oh shit, we've been caught' fashion. "Hey…" he said slowly. "You weren't about to go to the 3rd floor, were you?…"

Ami began sweating heavily. "Heh heh heh, of course not!"

Junko sighed, smacking her forehead. "Stop looking so suspicious, Ami… Shinichi, we were going to stop Sakura from going up there, but it looks like we were too late…" She bowed. "We apologize…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Junko's forehead. "Ms. Junko, are you sick?" He was then pounded on his head. "…Ow. Guess not…"

Junko growled under her breath. "Can't I just be nice for once?! And why can't we go up stairs, anyway? Besides the noises, that is…"

Shinichi sighed. "All right, here's the deal… Years ago, my grandmother told me a story… About a couple that used to live in an old mansion… A mansion that stood on this very spot…"

"So your parents tore down a mansion to build a new one?" Junko interrupted.

"Think, genius…" Megumi muttered. "This was probably a hundred years ago or more, the old mansion would have been _really_ old…"

Shinichi nodded. "Thanks, Megumi… Anyway, they were deeply in love… But one day, the man was called away to fight in a war. The woman waited patiently for him each day… But unfortunately, she accidentally set her house on fire and died…" He sweat dropped. "The man was said to have never come back…"

Naoko bit her lip and began to cry. "T-that's so saaad…"

Shinichi nodded. "Anyway, my grandmother also said that the woman's ghost haunts the 3rd floor…" He got a puzzled look on his face. "Although why she chose to haunt only the _third_ floor is beyond me…"

Junko snorted. "A ghost? Yeah, right…"

Megumi nodded slowly. "Yes, Shinichi… Your grandmother was just pulling your leg… Maybe the house is just settling…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Settling after more than 20 years? I don't think so…" She grinned, looking back inside. "I'm going to find out what's up there! You guys don't have to come with me, but I am definitely going!" She quickly ran upstairs.

"Sakura, wait!" Shinichi screamed. He sighed. Suddenly, Ami ran upstairs too. "Ami, wait!" He sighed again. "Well, we might as well go too…"

-----

And so, they walked through the dark, dusty, old looking hallway. Megumi looked around in confusion. "Why does everything look so old? I mean, sure no one has been up here for about 20 years, but it shouldn't look like this…"

"I know…" Ami said, shuddering. "It's so…"

"…eerie..." Tenshi said, finishing the sentence.

"You guys are wimps…" Sakura said, the others having caught up with her.

Naoko began to whine. "I don't like it here…"

Junko smiled and patted her younger sister on the head. "There's no reason that you should be here if you don't want to… You can leave if you want."

Naoko laughed nervously. "Um, actually… I already tried that and--" She sweat dropped as she watched the others rush toward the door… only to find that it was gone.

"Oh my god!! I'm going to die here!!" Megumi screamed. "I didn't even get to lose my virginity!!"

"Heh, heh… That can be arranged…" said a certain perverted black bunny.

"Kyaaaah!!!" Megumi screamed. "It's the other demon bunny!!"

Tenshi smacked her forehead. "Oh god, not you again…"

Naoko looked up at the black bunny, then to Tenshi. "Tenshi, is that black bunny related to you?"

"Unfortunately…" Tenshi muttered in regret. "This poor excuse of a rabbit is named Kai… He is my twin brother."

Suddenly, another growl could be heard, obviously much louder now. A black dog appeared in front of them, it's chilly yellow eyes staring them down. It snarled, showing off it's very sharp teeth. It growled, saliva splattering everywhere. Junko shivered as some hit her leg. "Oh… my… god…" She said slowly. "That is _so _nasty!!" She screamed and ran in the opposite direction, the others quickly following. The dog chased them down the dark hallway.

Naoko, running as fast as her little legs could carry her, was unlucky enough to snag her foot on an old piece of floor board. She tripped and fell to the ground. "Oww!" She gasped as she saw the dog running towards her. She screamed, and the dog snatched her up in his mouth and carried her off.

"Naoko!!!" Junko screamed at the top of her lungs, running back. "Damn dog, give me back my sister!!" She was suddenly grabbed by the wrist. She looked back and saw Shinichi. "Let me go, damn it!! That thing has my sister!!" Tears rolled down her face as she began to yell and scream hysterically. She turned around and socked Shinichi in the face.

Shinichi, his face slightly turned away in the direction she had punched him, turned his head back toward her. "Look, we can't risk both of you getting hurt, or worse. I know how you feel--"

"Shut up!! How can you know how I feel?!" Junko glared at him.

Shinichi looked away. "Because… I used to have a little brother…"

Junko's eyes widened. "What happened to him?…" Everyone else could only stare at this little conversation in silence.

Shinichi looked back at her. "That's… not important right now…" He smirked. "What is important is saving Naoko! But we can't just blindly rush into things…"

Megumi walked up behind him. "So… What do you suggest we do?"

Shinichi looked down the hallway, a dead serious look on his face. "Well… I didn't plan that far, and I used up all of the bravery I had bottled inside…"

The others face faulted. Junko stood up and punched him in the back of the head. "You idiot!! While you're wasting time, that monster dog is probably munching on my sis's bones right about now!!" She began to stomp down the hallway.

Ami began to walk after her. "Junko, wait! I don't think you should stomp on the ground like thaaaaa--!!" Ami screamed as the floor gave out and they all fell. Well, except for the rabbits, that is…

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Hey, wait… If we on the 3rd floor, shouldn't they be falling back down to the second?"

"I don't care!!" Tenshi yelled. "I have to save Ami-dono!!" She jumped down the hole, but then fell from the ceiling. "Kyaah?!" She fell down the hole again, then fell from the ceiling. This time, however, she used her ears to stop her fall. "What's going on?!"

Kai rubbed his chin. "Yep, just as I suspected…"

Tenshi raised an eyebrow. "What? What is it?"

Kai looked up. "I have no idea."

Tenshi face faulted. "Argh, you're just wasting my time!!" She frowned sadly and looked down the hole. "Oh, Ami-dono… Please stay safe, wherever you are…"

-----

Ami groaned as she woke up. She groaned as the image of a grinning Megumi appeared above her. "Looks like you're the last to wake up, as usual…" Megumi taunted.

"Not funny…" Ami muttered, rubbing her head. She sat up and looked around. "Where are we? Shouldn't we be back on the 2nd floor?"

Shinichi rubbed his arm and winced in pain. "That's what we thought too, but it looks like we're not even in the mansion anymore…"

Ami gasped, then glared, her eyes rapidly going from one place to another. "Just as I suspected…"

Sakura looked to her one time rival. "What is it, Ami? Have you figured this all out?"

Ami nodded. "Yep. We've got the ghost of a **_very_** powerful magic user on our hands, and while her powers have been cut down to a third due to being dead, she still has enough power to pull this whole thing out…"

Junko glared. "So basically, that means that we are seriously screwed…"

Ami stood up. "Sort of… We don't know the ghost's motives for doing this, but we have to be very careful…"

Shinichi looked at her in amazement. "How do you know all this?"

"Simple…" Ami smiled. "I used to study magic! Before I became as powerful as I am now, I tried to find ways to amplify my powers… It never worked, unfortunately…"

Junko looked around. "So… How the hell do you propose we get out of here?…"

Ami sighed. "I don't know… I really don't know…"

**To Be Continued…**

-----

Oh geez, it's still hot… And it's 12:30 A.M.!! Oh well, at least I got this chapter out. I originally planned for this to be only one chapter but it sort of gained a mind of it's own and turned into another multi-parter. But that's a good thing, right? Just means that the fic is just going to get longer. At this rate, it may even become longer than my original fic! So anyway, see you next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	12. Day 7, Part 2

Hey there. Sorry this chapter is so late… I started playing this game called 'Princess Maker 2'. Most of you probably know what it's about. Anyway, I got hooked on the game. Seriously, it's like crack on the computer. It's addicting. I probably would have played for the rest of the day, but my brother needed the computer.

But eh, as long as the chapter gets up, right? Besides, I no longer have a consistent schedule, so things are a bit of a mess now… Oh well, I'll try to work on a schedule… Later… Maybe…

P.S. to Mike: Eh? What do you mean with your last comment?

---Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 2, Day 7: _Let's Go! Rescue Mission! _(_Haunted Adventure_, Part 2)

Ami waved her hands around, trying to see if there was something solid in this strange area that they were in. Realizing that they were in some strange void, Ami furrowed her eyebrows. "Everyone be very careful… If you walk too far, you could get lost!"

Shinichi screamed. "So you mean that we're going to be stuck here forever?! I don't want to die here!!"

Megumi protectively glomped her friend. "Don't worry, Shinichi!! I will protect you!!"

Sakura gritted her teeth, a fang emerging. "You're going to be the one who needs protection if you don't get your hands off of him!!"

Megumi grinned. "Ahh, fresh meat… You look like you will be _very_ fun to rile up!" Just to get on Sakura's nerves, she rubbed her cheek against Shinichi's. "Mmmm…"

Sakura's hair began to flair in the air. "Damn it, you stop that! You'll ruin his innocence!!"

Junko groaned, smacking her forehead. "My god, what are you women squabbling over? It's _Shinichi_, for crying out loud!"

Sakura stared at Junko. "So? He'll make a perfect sex slave…"

"And Shinichi is me buddy!" Megumi said, snuggling against him and literally smothering him with love. She glared at Sakura. "And I will NOT let you make him your little man-slave!!" She hugged him even tighter, nearly cutting off his oxygen. "I may tease him a lot, but I care an awful lot for him! You just want him for pleasure!!" She looked to Shinichi and seeing that he was turning blue, quickly let him go. "Oops, sorry!!"

Sakura grinned. "Nuh uh… You see, Shinichi has been showing lately that he has the potential to become quite the man… And I aim to be his… future girlfriend…"

"Whhhhaaaa?!" Shinichi yelled, shocked. Silently crying in happiness, he thought to himself. 'Thank you, who ever is looking over me!! I would have never thought in a million years that I would ever live in a house with several pretty girls!! And best of all, one of them likes me!! Maybe being her slave wouldn't be so bad…'

**-Enter Shin's Fantasy-**

Shinichi awoke tied up to a heart shaped bed. He blinked confusedly, looking around. "Huh? Where am I?…" He stared at some of the 'interesting' objects lying around and hanging from the ceiling and walls. "Oh my god… I know where I am now!!"

Sakura walked in, wearing a tan trench coat. She smiled sexily. "Oh do you, now?"

Shinichi nodded. "That's right! I'm on a game show!!"

Sakura face faulted. "No!" She screamed in an annoyed fashion. She calmed down and smiled again. "You are my bitch. You will do whatever I say…" She untied her trench coat and let it slip down to the floor. She was wearing a red dominatrix outfit. The skimpy red leather outfit hugged her form in all the right places and revealed quite a bit of cleavage. She held up her matching whip and grinned evilly. "Do you understand?…" Shinichi nodded. She whipped the bedpost above him. "Speak when you are spoken too!!"

Shinichi nodded, then realized his error. "Yes, mistress!! Sorry, mistress!!"

"Sorry, isn't enough…" Sakura said, grinning and walking closer to the bed. "Time for your spankings!"

**-End Shin's Fantasy-**

Junko stared at Shinichi suspiciously. He was smiling, drool running down his mouth. "What are _you_ smiling at?…"

Shinichi quickly snapped out of his day dream and looked to her. "Um, heh heh… Nothing! Nothing at all!!" He calmed down and looked to Ami. "So, have any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"How about running like hell until we reach the end of this thing?" Junko suggested. "It can't last forever, you know…"

Ami shook her head. "Yes it can, which is why we must…" She gasped as Junko began running. "Junko, no!" But it was too late. Junko had disappeared. "Junko…" Ami sighed, putting her head down low. "I barely knew you, but you were a good person… Sort of."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Junko muttered, standing right behind her.

"It's almost as if she was still here…" Ami said sadly.

Junko sighed in exasperation. "I am still here… Look behind you…"

Ami looked back. "Junko!!" She tightly hugged her. "I thought that you were lost forever!! What happened?!"

Sakura pointed behind herself. "She came out of the other side over here…"

"Interesting…" Ami said, putting an arm into the black void. Shinichi screamed as a seemingly disembodied arm came up from behind. Ami smiled nervously as she looked back to him. "Sorry!!" She brought her attention back to the void. "So while I was right about this place being endless, I was wrong in the way that I explained it. I was thinking of this place being a sort of infinity, where you could run and run and run and never find an end to it, ever…" She smiled at the others. "Of course, that would completely impossible!!"

They sweat dropped, staring at Ami. Junko whispered over to Shinichi. "Hey, you're the resident geek around here… Have any idea what's she's saying?"

"No idea at all!" Shinichi replied, whispering back.

Ami rubbed her chin, smirking. "All right, Mister/Misses/Miss ghost, whatever the hell are you are: I've caught on to your little trick!" She placed a hand on the ground. "If I can disrupt her magic with the little I know, amplified by my psychic abilities, then we should be out of here soon…" She concentrated, and suddenly the black void became blue, then dissipated completely. Ami smiled. "Hey, it worked!"

Shinichi looked at the hole in the ceiling. "Yeah, but look at that hole! My parents are going to kill me!!"

Tenshi and Kai looked down, the former flying down into her owner and friend's arms. "Ami-dono!! You're all right!!"

Ami petted her bunny on the head. "Yep! It'll take more than that to get rid of us!"

Junko frowned. "Now we have to save Naoko…"

Megumi nodded and looked to Ami. "So, got any way to get us all back up there?"

Ami looked to Megumi and smirked. "Of course I can!"

As Ami helped up Shinichi, the last of the group that needed to get upstairs, they began to carefully walk down the hallway. Suddenly, everyone heard a woman scream as if she was being murdered. Junko in turn screamed and hopped on Shinichi's back. "Kyaaah!! Please don't hurt me!!" She looked around and blushed, hopping off of the man's back. "Um… No one saw that…"

With that out of the way, they continued their way down the hallway. "I hope we can make it to poor Naoko in time…" Megumi said, worry in her voice.

Junko had a look of hatred on her face. "I swear, if that thing has done anything to harm Naoko, I'll skin it alive with my bare hands!!"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "And I don't doubt that you are perfectly capable of that feat…"

Junko suddenly bumped into something… or more like, someone… She screamed as the person suddenly unsheathed a sword they were carrying. The person then sliced the air, a giant spider falling to the floor. "Geez, I hate spiders…" Kimomo smiled and waved at Junko. She was wearing a shrine maiden outfit quite similar to her mothers. She was also carrying a back-pack. She still pretty much looked the same, just shorter (shoulder-length) hair in a pony tail. "Hey there, stranger! Sorry about scaring you like that, but hey-- Getting the crap scared out of you is better than getting your head bitten off by a giant spider, right?"

"Kimomo?!" Ami yelled, smiling. "Hi! What are you doing here?!"

Kimomo smiled even more as she saw one of her old friends from Hinata House. "Ami! What are _you_ doing here?"

Ami stared at Kimomo. "I _live_ here… Now seriously, what are you doing here?"

Kimomo tilted her head. "You live here? That's cool… Anyway, I was called here to take care of what ever the hell is up here, but I got stuck when the door disappeared! I've been here for the last week and a half…"

"Oh yeah, I was away during that time..." Shinichi said to no one in particular.

"Oh, my!!" Ami said in shock, her hands over her mouth. "How did you survive?!"

Kimomo waved her hand a few times. "Girl, are you stuck in the early 20th century, or what?" She took off her back pack and set it on the ground. She opened it up and took out a small white metal box. "This is the Ultimate Portable Fridge! The newest released product from Kaolla's newly founded company, The Smart Banana! It would have cost an arm and a leg, but Kaolla let me off with a discount!"

"What was the original price?" Ami asked.

"300,000¥" Kimomo said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Junko flinched. "Ouch, and the discount?"

"250,000¥" Kimomo replied. She watched as everyone face faulted. "But hey, it's worth it! Check this out!" She opened up the fridge and you could see a purple portal in there. She reached in and pulled out a can of soda. "Anyone want one?" They all shook their heads. The samurai girl shrugged. "Oh well, more for me!" Just as she was about to open it, a hand reached out of the fridge and snatched it away from her. Recognizing the hand, she screamed into the fridge. "Oh come on, Tokimi, don't be like that!! I said that I'd pay back for all the stuff I snatched from the fridge!!" She got down on her knees and begged. "Please!! I need that to live!!"

Everyone sweat dropped, Ami quickly recovering, her eyes widening in amazement. "Wow, so that has a link to the fridge back at Hinata House? Can I speak to Tokimi?"

Kimomo sweat dropped. "Ami, it's not a phone… I just got carried away." She closed the fridge, put it back in the back pack, and stood up. "So, why are you all up here?"

Junko glared at Sakura. "Ms. Psycho over her wanted to investigate the strange noise up here… We came up to make sure she doesn't get herself killed, and now my little sister has been snatched up by a wild dog… By the way, my name is Junko Sagawa."

Sakura waved. "Sakura Mishima. Nice to meet you."

Megumi smiled and waved. "I like your style! My name is Megumi Thompson!"

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head. "My name is Shinichi… My father is Shinji Suchi, the man you're currently working for…"

Kimomo smiled. "Nice to meet you! My name is Kimomo Sakaseyu!"

Junko scowled. "I hate to be rude, but can we get going? Naoko's life is put into further danger the more we waste time!"

Sakura nodded. "She's right, you know… And I'll be the one that's most responsible… My recklessness has put her into danger…"

Junko, getting more frustrated, snapped at Sakura. "You're damn right it was!!"

Ami glared at Junko. "Stop it… She's obviously very sorry for what she's done…" She then added to her lecture. "Plus, it's also your fault for letting Naoko come up here in the first place…"

Junko looked away. "You're right… It's all my fault…"

Ami choked. "N-now, wait a second! I never said that!"

Junko curled up into a fetal position. "I'm a horrible older sister…"

Ami's eyes widen. "I never said that either--"

"You're right, I deserve to die…" She muttered.

Ami growled. "Now wait just a minute!!! Stop putting words in my mouth, get off your angsting ass and actually help us do something about this problem!!" She gasped. "Junko, I'm sorry--"

Junko stood up. "No, you're right…" She looked at Ami and smirked. "Now let's get to the bottom of this mess and save my sister!" Suddenly, her clothes fell off, leaving her in only her undergarments. "What the hell?!"

"Oh my..." Kimomo's eyes widened. "I'm sorry... It appears that when I cut the spider in two, I cut your own clothes!"

'_Red silk!!_' Shinichi thought, taking some tissue and plugging up his nose.

"Stop staring!!" Junko screamed, punching him and sending him flying down the hallway.

'_Why me?..._' Shinichi flew down the hallway and into the darkness...

**To Be Continued…**

Whew! Finished! I forgot what finishing chapters late at night several times in row feels like! My arms are sore, and it feels great! Now if I could only stay away from Princess Maker 2...

By the way, going to a baseball game on Monday. I'm pretty sure it's going to be an evening game, so I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I can.

**P.S. 300,000 Japanese Yen (JPY) = 2,743.74 US Dollars (USD)**

250,000 JPY = 2,286.45 USD

---Kouji Tamino


	13. Day 7, Part 3

Hello again! I got back from the baseball game. The home team lost 0-9... But oh well, I won't let that get me down! If anything, I got a shiny blue souvenir mini baseball bat!

Anyway, let's get this chapter underway.

---Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 2, Day 7: _Conversation With a Sad Spirit… _(_Haunted Adventure_, Part 3)

Still walking through the dark hallway, the group happens across a porcelain doll in the hallway. "Aww, such a cute doll…" Ami said, holding her cheeks. She got a closer look at it. "Oh, but it has a crack on it's face…"

Shinichi gasped. "Hey, I remember that thing! I accidentally broke it when I was younger…"

Suddenly, it hopped up, scaring everyone. It smiled evilly and jumped at Shinichi. He yelled and ran down the hallway. Everyone watched Shinichi get chased down a hallway and sweat dropped.

Shinichi screamed, running down the hallway. "Gyaaah!! I'm sorry for accidentally knocking you off of my mother's drawer!!" He was running away from a doll in a blue dress. It was pale looking, had short black hair, brown eyes, and had a crack in it's porcelain head.

The doll spoke with a soft, yet cruel voice. "You will pay for messing up my beautiful face!" She jumped on his back and began to pelt him with her hard hands. "Die!!"

Shinichi yelled. "Ow! Hey, it was an accident!!" He grabbed the doll and attempted to toss it off of him. But unfortunately, it grabbed onto his arm and began to bite into his arm. "Gaaaahh!! Hey, stop that!!" He swung his arm around until he accidentally smacked the doll into a wall, shattering it's head. He looked down to the ground and raised an eyebrow. "Geez, that was crazy…" He looked down in the direction he had been running away from. "Now to go get back to the others…"

Suddenly, the now headless doll jumped on Shinichi's back, then ran up and latched itself on Shinichi's head. In a deeper, almost demonic voice, it screamed. "You cannot beat me _that_ easily!! Now you shall perish so that I may feast upon your flesh and quench my thirst with your blood!!"

"Noooo, I don't want to die!!" Shinichi reached for the doll, yanked it away, then tore it to pieces. He breathed heavily as he looked at the pieces of the doll on the ground. He bowed. "Rest in peace…" He then ran down the hallway to meet up with the others.

"My, do you think that Shinichi is all right?" Megumi began, a look of worry on her face.

Junko crossed her arms. "I'm sure he's okay… I mean, he got chased by a doll… He'd have to be _really_ pathetic in order to not be able to handle that…"

Sakura nodded. "She's right about that…"

Junko sighed. "So, shall we keep going?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Shinichi, though?" Ami asked, looking in the direction the doll had chased her friend.

Junko rolled her eyes. "Possessed or not, it was still just a doll… He'll be fine." She raised an eyebrow as she heard someone walking down the hallway. "See, here he is now…" She turned around and began to walk in the direction the dog had went in. "Now let's -- gah?" She was grabbed by the collar. She looked in the direction of the culprit. "What the hell is it, Sakura?"

Sakura pointed to a walking suit of armor. "Th-that!"

Junko sighed in exasperation and walked over to the suit of armor. "Look, it's obviously Shinichi dressed up trying to scare us…"

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, that doesn't sound like Shinichi…"

Junko pulled the helmet off. "Then explain this!"

Tenshi gasped and pointed. "Th-th-the--"

Junko frowned. "What is it? Spit it out!"

Kai sighed and pointed. "The thing has no head…"

Junko turned around to see what they were talking about. "What are you ta-" She gasped as she saw that the empty suit of armor really was empty. "Um… Heh heh…" She ran as the armor raised an axe and attempted to slice her in two. Junko was frozen in one spot.

"Junko!!" Kimomo screamed, running up and blocking the axe with her sword. She sighed in relief. Her eyes widened as the axe was tossed toward her, then she smirked as a force field Ami had put up protected her. "Not that easy to hit us, now is it?" She and the others sweat dropped as the empty suit of armor snapped it's fingers and stomped away. "Oh well, looks like we won't have to worry about that guy anymore!!"

"Um, Kimomo…" Megumi began. "You spoke too soon…" She pointed to the suit of armor, which had returned with a chain saw. "He's back and has bigger toys, too!"

Ami yawned and put a hand out towards the suit of armor. It fell into a heap on the floor. "Well, that's that! Let's get going, shall we?" She was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Eek!" She looked back to her captor and giggled. "Um… Hey there?…"

"Hi there…" Sakura muttered. "Could you have done that a few minutes ago, and to the doll that chased Shinichi away?…"

Ami blushed, nodding. "Now that you mention it, yeah…"

Sakura crossed her arms, nodding. "Uh huh… And why didn't you?"

Ami giggled nervously. "Um… I don't know! Sorry!"

Junko sighed. "And once again, we waste more time… I'll be surprised if my sisters bones are left when we finally get there…"

Ami frowned. "Hey, that's a pretty mean thing to say…" She sweat dropped. "Um, even if it may be true…"

Just then, Shinichi came running up. "Um, hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but that doll was persistent! I smashed it's head and it was still after me! So I eventually had to tear the thing to bits!"

Ami pouted. "Aww, it was so cute, though! Did you have to wreck it?"

Shinichi coughed, staring at her. "Um, it was kind of a kill or be killed situation, so I sort of had no choice…"

Ami cheered up a bit. "Oh, okay…" She smiled. "As long as you're safe!"

Suddenly, the black dog appeared again, growling at them all. Junko glared. "So you're back to get another one of us, huh?…"

Megumi quickly snatched up the bunnies and held them up. "Take them! Take the evil bunnies!"

Kai glared at Megumi. "You're asking for it, lady…"

Junko pounced on the dog. It yelped and ran back in the direction it came, dragging Junko with her. "I'll try to slow it down!" Junko managed to yell out. "You guys chase it and don't let it out of your sight!!"

And so, they all chased the dog down the hallway until they reached a huge room. They looked around in awe, Shinichi taking a gulp. "I think this is where the ballroom was supposed to be…"

"So, you've finally found me…" a female voice said. Everyone looked upwards to see the ghost of a woman with black hair, and a white, frilly dress. Her eyes were completely white, devoid of color. She slowly floated down and petted the black dog. "Why do you disturb my home?"

Junko quickly stood up. "Because your stupid dog kidnapped my sister!"

The ghost glared. "Fluffy protects this place from intruders… You were the ones that came up here… First you people tear down my home, then you invade the floor of this house that I have made my home."

Junko growled under her breath. "Look! You're dead! This isn't your house anymore!! Get over it!!"

Tenshi coughed. "Um, Junko… I don't think you should talk to a powerful ghost like that…"

"You should listen the rabbit, girl…" the ghost woman threatened.

Junko stuck her tongue out. "You don't scare me! Now what did you do with my sister?"

The ghost smiled. "Oh, that sweet child? She's your sister? I never would have known… She's so polite and well behaved! Shame that she's related to _you_…"

Junko sighed. "All right, I'm sorry for being rude… Now where is my sister, please?"

The ghost nodded. "By the way, my name is Kairi Hikibi… Your sister is in the play room, located to the right…"

Junko nodded. "Thank you…" She ran over to the room while the others stared up at the ghost, Kairi. Ami smiled. "I'm impressed… You managed to pull this whole thing off while being a ghost?"

Kairi nodded, smiling sadly. "You see, I've managed to retain my powers through my emotions…"

Ami tilted her head. "Hm?"

"I haven't been truly happy in years…" Kairi looked away. "My depression is what retains my powers and is what's keeping me in the living world…"

Megumi frowned. "That's so sad… Is it because the loss of your husband?"

"… Who told you that?" Kairi asked, glaring.

Everyone pointed at Shinichi. Shinichi looked around. "Hey! It was my grandmother that told me the story!"

Kairi smiled slightly. "Oh, it's okay…"

Naoko walked up and smiled. "Hey, everyone! I hope you didn't worry about me! Fluffy is such a good doggy and Ms. Hibiki is a nice lady!"

Kairi smiled. "Yes, Naoko, but I think your friends want you back…"

Naoko pouted. "Awww, I wanted to stay here a little longer…" She cried as Junko grabbed her ear and dragged her out. "Waaah! Big sister, you can be sooo mean!"

Junko rubbed her temples. "Naoko, I just want to get out of this freaky place as soon as possible… And I'm not leaving without you!"

Ami smiled nervously, waving at Kairi. "Well, looks like we have to go!"

Kairi nodded. "That's all right… I understand… You all have your own lives to get back to… But thank you for bringing this lonely ghost some company… And treating me like a person…" She giggled and quickly added. "Oh, and sorry about almost killing you with my traps earlier!"

Kimomo and Sakura sweat dropped. "Yeah, really…"

Shinichi grinned. "Don't worry, we'll be sure to make another visit as soon as we can!"

Sakura finally nailed the last plank in. "There! Now the ceiling and floor are fixed!"

Kimomo sighed. "Finally! Back in the outside world!" She smiled at the others. "Well, I have to get going now! I've been gone for over a week and the others are sure to be getting worried by now!"

Ami waved goodbye, soon followed by the others. "Goodbye, Kimomo! Thanks for your help!"

Shinichi chuckled. "Well, she was interesting… This whole day was interesting, in fact… Almost got killed again and met a real life ghost!"

Sakura nodded. "That ghost woman, Kairi, turned out to be very nice! I'd like to talk to her again someday!"

Naoko sighed. "Junko doesn't seem to think so…"

Tenshi looked around. "Hm? Where'd Kai go?"

Meanwhile, in the bath room, Junko was soaking in the water. "Ugh, I feel so dirty…" She looked around. "There'd better not be any perverted bunnies out there!" She listened for a few seconds. Not hearing any noise, she relaxed a bit more, slowly sinking under the water. "Peh… Ghosts…"

**End of Day 7**

Sorry for the rushed ending. I'm really tired right now. I was actually falling asleep at the keyboard, and I've never done that. I'm going to try and get some more sleep and hopefully get enough rest for the next time.

---Kouji Tamino


	14. Day 8

Hey there. I want to say that for once it was not 1:00 A.M. when I was writing. That's what makes it so odd. It was quite early, yet I was literally falling asleep at the keyboard in the middle of writing last chapter. Anyway, time to get this next chapter up.

---Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 2, Day 8: _The Girls Get a Job!_

And so, another scorcher of a day arrived. The girls all lounged sat around in the living room in nothing but their underwear do to the extreme heat and lack of Summer clothing. Naoko blushed as she looked around at all of the developed women around her. Megumi groaned and stretched, her barely covered breasts sticking in the air. Shinichi just happened to walk in at this moment. "Hey, is it safe to come in yet?" He took one look at Megumi and quickly covered his nose. "Guess not…" he muttered, walking out of the room.

Junko growled. "This heat in unbearable!! Why don't these people have any air conditioning? They have more than enough money!"

Ami glared. "You people are cheap, you know that? Shinichi is letting us all live here for free, but you have the gall to complain! It's a shame that Shinichi has to put up with such freeloaders!"

Megumi nodded. "You know, she's right…" She stood up. "That's why I'm going to get a job!"

Ami smiled. "You know, that's a good idea! We should all get jobs!"

Junko shook her head. "Me, get a job? After all the people _I've_ conned? Doubt that I'll be able to get one…" She looked over to her sister. "Junko might not have a problem, I actually pulled off most of my jobs without her…"

Ami grinned. "I know two people that can help you with that problem…"

-----

Kanako and Rikina crossed their arms, rubbing their chins. They studied Junko up and down, then looked to each other and nodded. Junko, blushing slightly, glared at them. "H-hey! What's with the strange looks you're giving me?"

Kanako sighed. "This… may be a problem…"

Rikina gasped. "Kanako-sama!! You mean, this is even a challenge for _you_?!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Junko yelled.

Rikina frowned. "You see, after some studying, we've deduced that you are a tom-boy, right? Well, we had a perfect disguise planned out, but now that we know more about you, you might not like the results…"

Junko smirked, crossing her arms. "Try me…"

-----

"… I hate it…" Junko muttered. She had long red hair in a braid, blue eyes, and freckles. She was wearing a red shirt, small pink jacket red skirt, red high heels, and giant round glasses.

Shinichi chuckled, now back in the room since everyone had gotten dressed. "I dunno, I think it's kind of cute… What's wrong with it?"

Junko glared. "For one thing, this dress is way too feminine for my style! I hate pink, long skirts, high heel shoes, and having long hair! Secondly, there's way too much clothing for such a hot day!"

Rikina glared, raising an eyebrow. "Then take off a few items of clothing… No one said that you had to wear everything, just the disguise… The clothes are artistic license…"

Kanako shook her head. "I swear, some people are just so picky…"

Junko growled, stomping her foot. "Fine! I'll wear the whole damn dress!! Now I'm leaving to go find a job!!" She was almost out the door when she was grabbed by the collar. "Ack?!"

"Now just wait a second…" Kanko muttered. "You'll need this…" He gave her small device. "Now your voice will sound different. Your real voice would never work with that disguise…"

"What's wrong with my real voice?!" Junko asked angrily, in a high pitched voice. Her eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth. "Oh god, I sound like a little girl!!"

Ami squealed. "Oh, you sound so cute, Junko!!"

Junko sighed. "Okay, I'm off to go find a job…" She turned back around face Kanako and Rikina. "Thanks, I guess…"

Rikina, not liking Junko's attitude, glared. "Um, you're welcome…"

Kanako smiled. "Well, we're off… See you all later."

"By the way, Ami, everyone at Hinata House really misses you." Rikina added. "They'd like to see you again sometime before the wedding…"

Ami smiled. "All right! I'll make sure I visit soon! Maybe Shinichi and the others could come too, and meet everyone there?"

Rikina nodded. "Maybe…" She waved once, then turned around and left.

Junko sighed. "Well, we'd all better get going, too…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why are you all trying to get jobs anyway?"

Sakura grinned. "Well, Shinichi-dono, we just thought it would be a good idea to start pulling our weight around here!"

Shinichi smiled, embarrassed. "No, you don't have to do that…"

"But we want to, Shi-sama…" Naoko said softly, blushing.

-----

Naoko, walking down the street, passed a nearby beef bowl. She walked up to the window and read the 'help-wanted sign'. She smiled, then walked in. She walked up to a man that seemed to be the owner of the place. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Excuse me mister, do you own this place?"

The man looked down at Naoko and gave her his won smile. "Well aren't you a cute little girl! How can I help you, miss?"

Naoko bit her lip nervously, hands together in front of her, looking down to the ground. "Um, I read your sign outside and I was just wondering if I could get a job here?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You look a little young to be working… I don't know…"

Naoko's eyes became wide, shiny, and began to glimmer. She clasped her hands together and her lip began to quiver. "P-please?… I really really need this job, mister…"

The man shook his head. "Oooh, no. That trick won't work on me this ti--" He sweat dropped as Naoko began to snuggle against him. He started to blush and sweat heavily. "Um…"

"Pwease, mista?…" Naoko cooed softly, hugging his leg. "I _really_ need this job…"

The man sighed in defeat, finally giving in. "All right… But I can't give you a real job… I'll tell you what I'll do, though… You stand outside and use that cuteness that you give out to get more people to come here, and I'll give you a 10% for every person that mentions you, okay?"

Naoko nodded. "Okay!"

The man smiled. "All right, then… By the way, my name is Mr. Tarafuku…"

"I'm Naoko!"

-----

Later, outside, Naoko was charming potential customers. A man shook his head. "Sorry, not hungry…" He gulped as Naoko started to get a 'I'll cry if you don't look'. "Um…" He suddenly smiled. "Wow, isn't that strange? All of a sudden, I've gotten a huge appetite! In fact, I'm going to eat at this place every day from now on!"

Naoko smiled brightly. It looks like her job is going well so far…

-----

Meanwhile, Megumi and Sakura had found a job at a local 'American fast food' restaurant. They had quickly settled into their jobs and had found a rival in each other, both with their goals set on becoming 'Employee of the Month" in order to impress Shinichi. Megumi grinned from her spot at the register. "So, how's it feel to be stuck in that smelly kitchen?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out, currently checking the fries. "Laugh it up, half-breed… A real worker knows that when it comes to fast-food, the kitchen is the place to be!"

Megumi laughed annoyingly. "Oh ho ho ho ho! Well, let's see how much Shinichi likes a women that smells like grease and meat!"

Sakura growled. "We'll see who gets the last laugh, you harpy!"

And so, they began a frenzy of cooking the most food/ serving the most people. A man walked in, wondering which register to go to. "Right here! Pick me!!" Megumi screamed, jumping up and down and waving her arms.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I think I'll go to this other one…"

Megumi quickly pushed the woman working at the other register out of the way. "Sorry, she's on break!" She smiled. "So, what would you like?"

The man coughed, staring at her for a moment. "Um, I'd just like some coffee… strong, black."

Megumi nodded. "Okay!" She yelled over to Sakura. "One coffee!! Strong and black!"

"I'm right here you idiot…" Sakura muttered, then prepared the coffee. She then caught sight of a dead spider in the corner. "Ewww… Hasn't a health inspector checked this place out, yet?" Suddenly she got an evil idea. "Hmmm…" Checking to see if anyone was watching, she dropped the spider in the cup and quickly gave it to Megumi. "Here you go!"

Megumi took it and put it in front of the man. "That'll be 110¥, please!"

The man nodded. "Excuse me, I have to tie my shoes…" He bent down to do so, then stood up, put the money down, and picked up his cup coffee. Suddenly, a spider popped up. He screamed, dropping the cup on the ground. "What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

Megumi frowned, pointing to her self and pouting. "Sir, you don't think it was me, do you?"

"Normally I wouldn't… But since I saw you knock that girl down, I don't know what to believe…"

Megumi whined. "I'm sorry, sir… I didn't do it, but I'll gladly get you another cup of coffee…" She glared at Sakura. "Spider-free, hopefully…"

The man blinked. "All right, since you put it so nicely…"

-----

Later, at their lunch break, Megumi sat in front of Sakura and glared. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten me fired!"

Sakura stared. "So?…"

Megumi suddenly snapped, screaming. "That's it!!" She jumped toward Sakura and smacked her in the face. She then quickly grabbed her by the collar and dragged them down to the floor.

"Let me go!!" Sakura yelled, grabbing a bit of Megumi's hair.

"Why should I?!" Megumi screamed. "You know, I never liked you!! You're such a spoiled, stuck-up bitch! Just _like_ a rich girl!!"

"Well you're a slut!!" Sakura screamed. "Always hanging on Shinichi like that! And _I'm_ a bitch?! I'm just a bit unstable, that's all!! At least I don't pick on Ami for no reason!!"

Megumi tucked harder, making Sakura scream. "Grah, just shut up!! I'm pissed!!" The woman rolled on the floor, beating at each other and tearing their clothes. A crowd began to surround them, horny guys 'whooting' and cheering.

When the manager finally broke up the fight, their clothes were hanging loosely off their shoulders, showing off more skin than appropriate in a public restaurant. He glared at them. "Ladies, I'm afraid that I'll have to fire you…" He huffed, crossing his arms. '_As arousing as that little display was…_'

The woman sighed sadly, then glared at each other. "This is all your fault!!" They screamed, in unison.

-----

Elsewhere, Ami was working in a shop of glass things. She was happily sweeping the floors, humming a tune. "La la la da da…" Suddenly, some dust gathered up and came in contact with her nose. She involuntarily sniffed a bunch of it up. She sniffled once, then twice. "Uh oh… Please, no!" She stopped sniffing, then sighed in relief. "Whew… That would have been ugly…" She looked around and sighed. "Why oh why did I have to get a job here? It's so ahh… ahh…" Her eyes widened, then she took a deep breath and… sneezed, shattering absolutely every item in the store. "Oh damn it, why me?…" Just then, the female, purple wearing owner of the shop walked in. She looked around, screamed in shock, then fainted. Ami sweat dropped and began to cry out. "I'm in sooo much trouble…"

-----

At a department store, Junko had gotten a job in the perfume section. She made a face as she got a good whiff of someone spraying some of the stuff. "God I hate perfume…" She muttered, in her still high pitched voice.

"What was that, dear?" a nosy customer said, spraying more of the perfume she was trying out and making Junko even more nauseous.

Junko sighed. "Oh, nothing…"

"So… which of these do you think I should get?" the customer asked, holding up two bottles. "This?" She sprayed the right bottle once. "Or this?" She then sprayed the left bottle.

The combination of the two sickeningly strong scents was too much for Junko. "Excuse me…" She quickly ran to the nearest restroom and commenced puking. After a minute of emptying her stomach, she walked over to a mirror, wiped her mouth and stared at her reflection. Still in her disguise, she groaned. "I hate this job…"

-----

At the end of the day, the girls all slumped into their seats. Shinichi walked in. "Hey, girls! You're back! How did the job hunts go?"

"I found a job…" Sakura said, rubbing her still hurting head. She glared at Megumi. "But she got us fired by starting a fight…"

Megumi stood up and pointed at her, screaming. "But you initiated it with that dead-spider-in-the-coffee crap!!"

Ami sighed. "I found a job, but my powers screwed it up…" She laughed nervously. "So, um… if you get a bill for an entire collection of expensive glass statues, um… you'll know why… sorry…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Terrific…" he muttered sarcastically, his voice cracking as he said it. He sighed and looked to Junko and Naoko, the former having taken off her disguise. "And what about you two? Fired also?"

Junko shook her head. "Nah, that job made me sick… Literally… Sorry, Shinichi… Me and perfume, we don't get along…"

Naoko smiled. "I did so well, the manager of the beef bowl wants me to come over and help his business whenever I can!" She held up several yen. "Look, I made 5500¥!!"

All the girls except for Ami growled at Naoko, who was completely oblivious.

Ami sighed. "I'm so sorry, Shinichi… We all tried our best to--"

"No, no…" Shinichi interrupted. "That's all right! You girls are my guests here, and I'm glad to have you all here. I wouldn't charge you, and you don't have to feel like you have to pay…"

Ami smiled slightly. "Thank you, Shinichi…"

He smiled. "You're welcome!" He sweat dropped as he watched the other girls grab various objects to annihilate Naoko. "Um, g-girls… Please calm down…"

**End of Day 8**

-----

Whew, got this chapter done! But the days until school starts keep counting down…

--- Kouji Tamino


	15. Day 9

Bwahahaha… Hello there! Welcome to another chapter in this twisted little story! Things are beginning to get weird and they're only gonna get weirder! On top of that, we've got some very special guests in the next few chapters! Starting with this one… Anyway, let's move on, shall we?

---Kouji Tamino

Naoko was walking down the street, coming home from her 'job that's not actually a job', a pocket full of money. She smiled as she thought of how much she had earned in just that day. '_10,000¥!! My erm, 'tempting' people to go to the restaurant has really improved Mr. Tarafuku's business, hasn't it?…_' She happily skipped down the street, not noticing that she was stepping on a young boy that was lying on the ground, unconscious. She gasped as she heard a groan from behind her. She looked back and her eyes widened. "Oh my!"

The boy had a few scratches on his face and was dressed in an odd outfit. He was wearing a brown jacket with an oddly shaped collar/hood. Naoko couldn't really tell what it was because the outfit was so unusual. The sleeves were folded up showing the white inside. He was wearing matching pants and what seemed to be some sort of skirt to Naoko over it. He was also wearing lighter brown shoes and a very small pair of glasses rested on his nose, which Naoko thought looked very cute. His hair, oddly enough, was two colors. The top of his hair was light brown, and the bottom was dark brown. Another thing she found strange was the long thing he was carrying on his back. She was so engrossed in studying him with her eyes that she didn't notice that he was now awake and staring right back up at her. "Um, hello there… Why are you looking at me like that?"

Naoko gasped and blushed heavily. "Oh, I'm so sorry!! For both the staring and stepping on you!!"

The boy chuckled. "Um, that's okay… I think…" He stood up, but quickly fell to his knees. "Whoa, a feeling a little woozy there…"

Naoko took his hand and helped him up. "Oh, you shouldn't move… You look terrible… What happened to you?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "I don't know… I remember everything else about myself, but I have no idea how I ended up here…"

Naoko smiled. "Then you can come live with me and the others until you get well and hopefully get your memory back!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "The others?"

"Yeah! Shin-sama, Junko-oneesan, Ami, Megumi, Sakura, and Tenshi! Tenshi's a bunny, though…" She bowed. "By the way, my name is Naoko Sagawa!"

The boy sweat dropped. "Oh great, more girls…" He muttered.

Naoko tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? What was that?"

The boy smiled nervously. "Oh, nothing!" He returned the bow. "But how rude of me… My name is Negi Springfield!"

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 2, Day 9: _A Magical Boy Appears…_

"Awwww, he's so cuuuuute!!" Ami, Megumi, and Sakura screamed in unison. They pinched his cheeks and stretched them.

"How old are you, little boy? Negi, was it?" Megumi cooed, poking his nose.

Negi frowned. "I'm not that little! I'm 10!"

Sakura giggled. "Older than _I_ thought!" She ruffled his hair playfully, smiling evilly at him. "But that's still little in my book, squirt…"

He pouted, then sighed. "Oh, well…" He blushed a bit. '_And I thought handling a class of teenage girls was bad enough… Now I have to deal with a house of **women**!_' He looked around. "Wow, this is a nice place! But am I the only guy here?"

Junko scoffed. "You wish… There is another… Although it would be a bit of a stretch to call him a 'guy'…"

Ami glared at her. "Junko!" She sighed, looking back to Negi. "Anyway, his name is Shinichi Suichi, and his parents own this place…"

"Somebody mention me?" Shinichi asked, now in the doorway. He looked to Negi. "Oh, hey there!" He said to him, waving.

Negi stood up and bowed to Shinichi. "Hello! My name is Negi Springfield… It's a pleasure to meet the erm… son of the owners of this fine mansion…"

Ami squealed, jumping up and hugging Negi. "You are just too cute!" She hugged him even tighter, squishing his face between her breasts. She let him go, smiling at him. "So, where are you from, Negi?"

Negi blushed from the physical contact. "Um, I'm from Wales…"

Megumi grinned, having noticed his blush. "So, Negi…" She walked up to him and ran her hand through his hair gently. "Are all of these beautiful women in one house too much for you?…"

Sakura quickly ran over and pushed Megumi out of the way. "Back off, horny gal! Negi is just a baby! Leave him alone!" She picked Negi up and cuddled him. "Don't worry… I'll protect you from that… that… cradle-robber!!" She began to slowly squeeze the life out of him.

Negi gasped for breath. '_But who'll protect me from **you**?!_' "Mishima-san…" Negi managed to choke out. "Can't… breath…"

Sakura looked to Negi, who was slowly turning blue, and let him go, dropping him to the ground. "Oh… Sorry!"

Negi took deep breaths, gasping for air. Naoko ran over to him. "Negi-chan, are you okay?!" She looked to Sakura and glared. "You should be more gentle with him, he's just a kid!" She snuggled against him, making him blush even more.

Negi stared at Naoko and smiled. '_Wow, she's cute… And she's only 2 years older than me?…_' "Um, I'm all right, Sagawa-san…" He did a double-take, blinking rapidly. "Hey, wait… Did you just call me 'Negi-_chan_'?!"

Megumi giggled. "Ooh, does Naoko have a boyfriend?"

Naoko and Negi blushed, rushing away from each other. "N-no! Negi's just nice, that's all!!"

"And Naoko gave me a place to stay!" Negi added.

Junko raised an eyebrow. "Wait, wait… Did you just say what I think you did?"

"Naoko…" Ami muttered. "You didn't promise Negi that he could stay here, did you?…"

Naoko pouted. "B-but… Why not? He has nowhere else to go! If it's about him being a boy, Shinichi gets to live here!" She sweat dropped as she came to a realization. "Right, this is his place…" She hugged Negi. "But he's only 10! What's the worst that can happen?!"

Sakura sighed. "Well, it's not up to us, anyway…" She looked to Shinichi. "It's up to the man of the house…"

Shinichi smiled. "Well, I can't just send him out in the streets, so… Of course he can stay!"

Junko growled. "Figures…" She walked over to Negi and poked him in the forehead. "Look, _Negi_… No offense, but I hate kids… So just stay out of my way, and you won't end up on the wrong side of my fist, okay?"

Naoko frowned. "Hey, be nice to Negi-chan, sister!"

Negi mentally cried. '_Oh god, she might end up being worse than Asuna used to be!_' Suddenly, Negi's nose began to tickle. His eyes widened. '_Oh no, please not now…_'

Ami frowned. "Negi-kun, are you all right?…" She flinched as Negi sneezed, blowing off the clothes of the girls and leaving them in their underwear. Ami gasped. "Oh my, what could have done that?"

Naoko blushed, running away. Junko also blushed. "Ami, did you sneeze again?"

Ami shook her head. "No, but Negi sneezed…"

Negi gulped as everyone stared at him. He inhaled, unable to breath in his nervousness. He finally exhaled as everyone shrugged it off with a 'nah…' "Um… I think I'll take a quick nap…"

'But Negi-chan, you're so dirty…" Naoko noticed, pointing at his dirty clothes and face. "You should take a bath, first!"

Negi looked away. "Well, um… I don't like baths…"

"You don't?" Naoko asked, pouting. She decided to lay on her charm. "Please take a bath? For me?"

Negi bit his lip, then tilted his head, confused. "Odd, suddenly I feel like taking a bath… Where's the bathroom?"

Naoko pointed to the door. "Right over there!"

"Thank you…" Negi muttered.

-----

Negi sighed, staring at the water and in nothing but a towel. "I really don't like baths, but there was something about Naoko that just… convinced me to take one…" He slowly dropped his towel, when Naoko came in.

"Negi, I thought I'd help you with your--" She gasped as Negi quickly turned around in surprise, exposing his-- "Oh my god!!!" She screamed, looking away and blushing heavily. "I'm so sorry Negi!!" '_I've never seen what** that** looks like before…_'

Negi also blushed, quickly putting his towel back on. "It's okay now…"

Naoko bit her lip, both of their faces still red in embarrassment. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Negi-chan!!" She bowed several times. "So sorry! I should have knocked! I'm so stupid!" She turned around to leave. "I'll just go now…"

"Wait!" Negi yelled. "What did you come here for?"

"Oh!" Naoko smiled, holding up a towel. "I just… wanted to know if you wanted me to scrub your back!"

"Oh, okay!" Negi nodded. "Yes, that would be nice… Thank you!" He gasped as Naoko let her towel drop. "Gyaaaah!!" He then sighed in relief as he realized that she was wearing a swimsuit.

Naoko giggled, wearing her red frilly swimsuit. "Relax, silly! It's a swimsuit! Now sit down so I can scrub your back…" Negi complied, and she went to work. "Negi-ch--, er, Negi-kun… You know, you're really mature for someone your age… Maybe even more mature than guys my age…"

Negi chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot from my students…"

Naoko gasped in surprise. "You're a teacher?!"

Negi nodded. "Yeah, I'm an English teacher at the 'Mahora Academy Girls' Junior High'… I teach class 2-A, soon to be class 3-A…"

Naoko giggled. "So, you're used to stuff like this? Living with several girls, I mean?…"

"Yeah, but now I'm living with women!" Negi yelled. "Some strange women, too!"

Naoko sighed. "Yes, we are a bit… strange, aren't we?…"

-----

And so, later, Negi put on an old pair of pajamas that belonged to Shinichi. They smelled a bit musty, but fir perfectly. He yawned. "Oh geez, what a day… The people here are weird…" He smiled. "Weird, but nice…" He winced as he remembered Junko. "…Mostly… Sagawa-san is scary…" He got a worried look on his face. "I hope they don't find out my secret, though… But who knows, maybe I won't get in trouble… For all I know, thisis an alternate universe…"

Quickly changing the subject, he smiled. "But Naoko Sagawa-san is really cute, and she's a good cook, too! In fact, she reminds of a combination of Nodoka-san and Konoka-san… And in some ways, even Asuna-san…"

He looked up at the moon and sighed. "But I really hope that I can get home soon… Not only do I have my responsibilities as a teacher, but… I miss them… I miss all of them… How did I get here, and why can't I remember?" He shrugged. "Hey, maybe this is all just a dream and I'll wake up tomorrow and this will have never happened…" Negi hopped in to bed and covered himself up. "Then again, maybe I won't… But, stranger things have happened… Oh well, I'll just sleep on it…" He closed his eyes and was asleep within a few minutes.

**End of Day 9**

Next chapter: Return to Hinata House!

-----

Whew! Got another chapter finished! And look, it's somewhat early! Well, earlier than usual… And yes, I _did_ go there. I _did_ go and put Negi in here… For those who don't know, Negi Springfield is the main character of Ken Akamatsu's current series, _Mahou Sensei Negima! Magister Negi Magi_. I already described it in _Love Hina Next_, but it's about a 10 year-old wizard-in-training who has to teach at an all girl's school as part of his training to become a full fledge wizard. He has to keep his powers under wraps, however. Otherwise he's failed and has to go home. Anyway, see you next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	16. Day 10

Hey there, everyone! Welcome to another chapter. While I'm not going to delete that 'review' I got the other day, I am going to say something about it. '?….!', how am I wasting money? I like the series, quite a lot in fact. It's not wasting money if you truly enjoy the series. I have the first 2 volumes of _Negima! _and I plan on buying the rest of the series. As for my story being 'messed-up', that's fine if that's what you think. I write these for myself and anyone that wants to read them. I put Negi in here because I thought it would be neat.

Anyway, let's get on with the story…

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 3, Day 10: _Hitoshi, Keitaro, Negi, Yamato, and Shinichi… _(_Return to Hinata House_, Part 1)

Ami slowly tiptoed out of her room, hoping that she didn't wake anyone up. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and skirt. She had gotten downstairs and was about to turn the doorknob when she heard a noise behind her. She gasped as she saw Shinichi standing behind her, smiling. "And just where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Ami sweat dropped. "Um… I was um… Going to go shopping!"

"It's not nice to lie…" Negi replied, stepping from behind Shinichi, back in his old outfit. "You were planning on going to Hinata House, weren't you?"

Ami gasped. "I never told you about Hinata House!"

Negi began to stammer, realizing his error. "Um, uh, uh… Shinichi told me about it!!"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "I did?…" He screamed as Negi stomped on his foot. "Ow!! I mean, I did!"

Ami sighed. "Well, yeah… I was going to Hinata House to visit the others…"

Shinichi and Negi nodded. "Well, in that case…" They fell to their knees begging. "Please take us with you!!"

"I just have to take a break from all of this craziness!!" Shinichi screamed.

"Me too!" Negi added.

Ami sweat dropped. "Um, guys? If a break from crazy stuff is what you want, Hinata House is not the place…" She shrugged. "But oh well, you can come if you want… Actually, the others would love to meet both of you!"

Ami, Shinichi, and Negi reached the top of the steps. "Well, here we are! Hinata House!" Ami giggled as she ran toward the building. "Feel free to look around, I'm going to go talk to some old friends!"

Shinichi and Negi stared at the building in wonder. "Wow, this place is beautiful…" Shinichi said softly.

"Then you fellas should see it when it's spring time and the cherry blossoms are blooming… Man, what a sight…" The two looked over to see a man with black hair and brown eyes, rectangular glasses with a strange design on the arms. He was wearing a black shirt and pants with a white coat. "Hey there! My name is Keitaro Urashima!" He got a confused look on his face. "Um, excuse me, but… I don't think we've met before… Can I help you?"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, Ami brought us here and said we could look around…" '_Urashima… Now where have I heard that name before?…_'

Keitaro smiled. "Oh, Ami's here? That's good… So, you're friends of Ami? Want me to show you around?"

Negi nodded. "Thank you, Urashima-san! That would be great!"

Keitaro chuckled. "Well then, follow me!"

Shinichi looked to each other and shrugged, then followed Keitaro into the building.

Meanwhile, in the lounge, Ami was staring at Yamato lovingly while he talked with Tokimi. Yamato was wearing a brown t-shirt and jeans, while Tokimi was wearing a sleeveless pastel green button up shirt and shorts. Just then, Keitaro, Shinichi, and Negi walked in. Yamato smiled and looked to his father. "Hey, dad! What's up?" He saw Shinichi and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Shinichi Suichi… What are you doing here?"

Ami gasped. "You two know each other, Yamato-sama? How?"

Shinichi grinned. "Urashima-sensei!! So you live here?" He looked over to Keitaro. "And this is your father? No wonder his last name seemed so familiar!"

Ami face faulted. "Shinichi, why didn't you tell us that your martial arts instructor was Yamato-sama?!"

Shinichi shrugged. "I don't know… It didn't seem important at the time…"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so you know each other?…" He laughed. "Wow, small world…"

Tokimi smiled as she spotted Negi. "Oh, what a cute little boy…"

Yamato looked to Negi and smirked evilly. "Hey, who's the little runt?"

Negi frowned. "Runt?!"

Ami giggled. "Oh, that's Negi… Negi Springfield… He came to our house when Naoko found him in bad condition on her way home…"

Yamato's eyes widened. "Wait, you two are living together? And who's Naoko?" He gave his student a sly grin. "Shinichi, have you gone and gotten shacked up with your own set of girls?…"

Shinichi sighed. "Yes, it's true… It all started with Ms. Ami, who had saved my life… She was living in a terrible place, so I let her live at my mansion… Then came along my old friend Megumi Thompson, and then we met up with a crazy woman named Sakura Mishima… She didn't stay, but then we got the Sagawa sisters: Junko and her younger sibling Naoko. Naoko's a real sweet girl, but her sister is a bit… difficult, to put it lightly… Soon after that, Sakura came to live with us, but only after her attempts to kill us in jealousy… And now she wants to make me her sex slave since I'm so submissive…" He sweat dropped. "And then there's Ms. Ami's talking pet bunny, but she's always disappearing off somewhere and never tells us where she's going…" He scratched his head. "And oh yeah, there's also that ghost woman haunting the third floor, but so far she's pretty much stayed up there…"

Yamato burst out laughing. "Oh man, you've got your hands full, don't you? That Sakura sounds like a real riot!"

Negi chuckled nervously. "Wow, and I thought I was the only one up until yesterday…"

Everyone gave him a strange look. "WHAAAT?!"

Negi stuck his tongue out. "Oh, nothing! Anyway, Mr. Urashima, when can we check out the rest of the house and it's inhabitants?"

Keitaro nodded. "Oh yeah, that's right…" He looked to Yamato, Tokimi, and Ami. "I'd love to stay here and chat, but I promised these two that they could meet the others… Is that okay with you?"

Yamato smiled. "That's okay, right Tokimi?"

Tokimi gave a thumbs-up and winked. "Of course!" She looked to Shinichi and Negi. "Have fun, boys! Just be careful… Things can get _very_ crazy around here…"

The two chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of their heads. "Oh, don't worry…" Shinichi began.

Negi finished the sentence. "… We're both used to crazy things happening to us…"

"First off, here's the landlord's room…." Keitaro explained, pointing to the door. Negi and Shinichi nodded. "This room first belonged to my grandmother, then me, then my son. He's the current landlord of this place. Aaaanyway, since he obviously isn't in here, let's go downstairs and meet Shinobu…"

Negi cleared his throat. "Excuse me Mr. Urashima, but if we were going to go meet someone who is downstairs, then why did we come up here? Isn't it sort of a waste of time?"

Keitaro stared at Negi, then looked to Shinichi for support, who simply shrugged. "He's got a point, sir…"

Keitaro coughed, then grabbed Negi in a headlock. "Um, let's just go downstairs, okay?"

Shinobu smiled as she turned around from her carrot cutting. "Sempai! Hi!" She looked to Shinichi and waved. "Oh, hello there, Shinichi! It's good to see you again!"

Keitaro smacked his forehead. "You know her, too?"

Shinobu looked to Negi. "Oh, hi there! You're a little cutie now aren't you?" She suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Ooooh, you're just so huggable!!"

Negi began to blush from all the attention he was getting from women lately. "Um, thank you…"

Keitaro chuckled. "Well, we'd better get going… Seeya later, Shinobu!"

"Bye everyone!" Shinobu smiled, waving. Behind her, the food she was cooking was burning…

"All right, here's Rikina's room…" Keitaro muttered. They were currently standing outside of her room. "Let's get out of here before she gets back…"

Negi tilted his head. "Why?"

Shinichi nodded in agreement.. "Yeah, I met her before… She didn't seem _that_ bad… A little weird, but hey, so is everyone else around here…"

Keitaro shook his head, grabbing Shinichi by the shoulders. "No, you don't understand! Ever since she broke up with her boyfriend--"

Just then, Rikina walked up behind them. "Hello, Keitaro…"

Keitaro screamed, turning around to face her. "Rikina, please don't kill us!!"

Rikina sweat dropped. "Um, what do you mean?…" She looked over to Shinichi. "Oh, it's you again… Hey." She looked down and saw Negi. "Oh well, you'll have to do…" She grabbed Negi by the head and lifted up to her eye level. She then took him into her room and locked a steel door.

Keitaro sighed sadly and bowed. "Poor Negi… He was so young, too…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Is it really _that_ bad?…"

Negi sighed as he was strapped up to a table. He would have tried to use some sort of magic to escape, but Rikina was frequently monitoring him and he didn't want to risk showing any signs of his powers. Also, it was a bit awkward being there on the table in nothing but his underwear. "Um… Ms. Rikina? What are you going to do to me?"

Rikina pressed a button and Negi was no longer strapped up. As Negi sat up, she smiled. "I'm already done… I was collecting data on you…"

Negi tilted his head. "Why?"

Rikina sighed. "I actually don't know… It's just an odd habit I've picked up lately…" She looked to Negi and grinned. "But…"

Negi gulped. "But what?"

She walked over to him and crawled onto the table. "I have discovered something very very interesting on you, Negi Springfield…" She chuckled softly and crawled up to him.

Negi began to sweat. "L-like what?…"

Rikina whispered into his ear. "I know what you are, Negi… I know about your powers, your students, and all of your adventures… And I must say, you are _very_ interesting…"

Negi bit his lip and began to pout. "P--please! Don't tell any--"

Rikina put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Don't worry… I also know of the consequences if anyone finds out…" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being my little guinea pig… It really cheered me up…"

Negi blushed. "U-um… Thank you…" '_Wow, she's absolutely gorgeous…_' Negi, realizing that he was still half naked, sweat dropped and blushed even more. "Um, could I get my clothes back?"

As Negi walked down the hallway, fastening the rest of his clothes, he happened upon a woman that looked a lot like Rikina. "Um, hello… Uh, you look familiar…"

Kaolla smiled. "Then you must have met my younger sister!"

"Oh, Negi! You're alive!" Keitaro yelled, walking up with Shinichi. "Anyway, this is Kaolla Su!"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "You're _the_ Kaolla Su?! Professor Su, the famous inventor?!"

Kaolla giggled. "Please, just call me Su…"

"Su here is working on the perfect android! This project is so huge, it required the help of a partner!"

A man with black hair and dark eyes walked in, wearing a lab coat, red shirts, and yellow pants. "That's where I come in… Hi, my name is Hitoshi Kobe! Su needed someone who was good at creating A.I. Programs, so she called me over to help…"

Kaolla hopped on Hitoshi's back. "Hitoshi was shacked up, too! With several of his A.I. Programs brought to life!"

"Su, you weren't supposed to tell…" Hitoshi whined. He sighed and smiled. "Oh well!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Everyone jumped to the ground as Ami flew through the wall. Shinichi gasped and stood up. "Ms. Ami, are you all right?!"

Am groaned, and stood up. She looked to the others and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm all right!!" She smirked as her twin sister floated in. "You've gotten stronger…"

Meiruuna grinned. "Of course… I'm not going to let you get stronger than me, sister… Hm?" She looked down to the round to see Hitoshi, who had been knocked out by a flying piece of rubble. "Um… Oops…"

And so, the 'men' decided to all hang out in the hot springs, which were currently free. Negi sighed as he eased into the water. "My poor aching body…"

Yamato chuckled. "Well, it looks like we're all in the same boat… Know that we're all together like this, let's introduce ourselves and our situations…"

"Hitoshi Kobe… I'm your average nerd that creates A.I. Programs… after an accident, my A.I. Program known as 'Thirty' came to life… Others soon followed…"

"Keitaro Urashima… I was nerdy, not very bright, and had horrible luck… One day, I became the landlord of an all-girls dorm… Hinata House, where we are right now…"

"Yamato Urashima… I was a bit of an asshole, a former gang member, and I got into a lot of trouble… Then one day, my parents sent me to this same place, to follow in my dad's foot steps."

"Shinichi Suichi… Complete loser, with even worse luck, completely submissive… I'm a rich man in a house of hard luck women…"

"Negi Springfield… I'm a wi-- er, wiz kid… Um, not exactly… I'm a ten-year-old teaching English to a class of 31 girls!"

The other guys gasped. "Whooooa…"

Yamato grinned. "Poor kid… The gals giving you a hard time?" He reached over and gave him a noogie.

Keitaro chuckled. "Hey, leave the poor kid alone…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "We're so alike, yet so different…" He looked to Hitoshi and Negi. "…and those two seem… familiar for some reason…"

Outside, the girls giggled as they watched the guys. "The tables have turned…" Rikina muttered.

**To Be Continued…**

So sorry for this late chapter, I was just really busy this weekend. For those who don't know, Hitoshi Kobe is from Ken Akamatsu's first professional manga series, _Ai Ga Tomaranai_. (_A.I. Love You_ here in America.) I don't know much about the characters, besides a few pages I've read and things I've read about the series, I just wanted a few moments between Akamatsu-san's male protagonists and my own. This will be his only appearance, so don't worry about me mangling his character anymore. XD

---Kouji Tamino


	17. Side Story One, Part 1

Welcome to the next chapter of **Love Hina Next: Second Phase**. Today, we will take a break from the current storyline. While I won't spoil it for you, I hope you enjoy this little 'Tale from the Past', if you know what I mean…

****

Warning: Things get a little steamy in this chapter, if you know what I mean… But it's not very detailed, so I am retaining a PG-13 rating. In other words, really really light lime. Probably not even lime… More like orange or grapefruit… Mmm, oranges…

---Kouji Tamino

**A hotel in Hawaii, U.S.A.**

Spring, 2005

Keitaro smiled at his bride as he carried her into their Honey Moon suite. "So, Naru… What do you think?" The room's walls were a light pink, and there was a white king sized bed. There were unlit candles on the walls, and a hot tub in another room.

"Oh, Keitaro… This place is absolutely beautiful…" Naru leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much for bringing me to the U.S.!" She smiled softly at him. "Now we have a whole 2 weeks just for you and me… There's so many things I want to do while we're here!"

Keitaro chuckled. "Well, while I can't promise that we'll be able to do everything, I can promise you that we'll try to do as much as we can…" He sweat dropped. "I mean, while it'll be really quiet without the others here, it will be really nice to just have some time for you and me!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise from downstairs. "Oh no, I'm so sorry!!" screamed the familiar voice. "Please don't sue me, I'm just a student! I do _not _have the money to pay for this! Oops, I shouldn't have said that! Oh, god!"

Naru got a look of fear on her face. "Please don't tell that it's…"

"…Ema?…" Keitaro finished, sighing. "Oh great… If she's here, than that means…"

"Hey, there!" Kitsune greeted, her head popping up in the door way. Soon, the others peeked from different corners in the doorway as well. "We decided that your Honey Moon would be utterly boring without us here, soooo…"

Naru twitched violently, jumping out of Keitaro's arms, walking over to the others and screaming. "Oh my god!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Mutsumi gave Naru a sad look. She was wearing a violet t-shirt, tan pants, and white shoes. "But Naru… Don't you want to spend time with us?"

"That's fine and dandy, but could you at least wait until our Honey Moon was over?!"

"My my, how greedy…" Kanako muttered, walking into the room. She was wearing a white vest over a black long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, and knees high boots. "Hello there, Big Brother. Naru…"

Keitaro groaned, smacking his forehead. "Oh, no…"

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Side Story: _The Birth of Yamato (1)_

A few weeks later…

Keitaro and Naru sadly walked up to Hinata House. Keitaro was wearing a black t-shirt, blue shorts, and sandals. Naru was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, a dark orange skirt, nylons, and a pair of brown slip-on shoes. "That was probably the worst Honey Moon ever…" Keitaro muttered.

"I'll say!" Kitsune yelled, agreeing. She was wearing an purple sleeveless shirt and a pair of cut-off shorts. "You two didn't get any action at all!"

Naru's eyebrow twitched. "That's because _someone_ kept spying on us!!"

Shinobu sighed, wearing her 'cabot' shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. "I'm so sorry… We completely ruined your Honey Moon!"

Sarah scowled, crossing her arms. "I thought that trip would have been a lot more fun…" She was wearing the usual. A backwards cap, sneakers, and overalls with no shirt underneath. Of course, now that she was older, wearing overalls without a shirt underneath was a bit… questionable…

Motoko glared at Sarah, dressed in her usual shrine maiden outfit. "Hush… This was meant to be Keitaro and Naru's trip only. We had no business following him…" She bowed. "We greatly apologize… Please forgive us for our intrusion…"

Naru nodded, smiling. "It's all right…" She looked to Keitaro and grinned. "We'll just have to find some more alone time later on, right?…"

Keitaro blushed lightly. "U-um… Yeah…" He yelled as Kaolla jumped on his back. "S-Su!"

She giggled, wearing her white tank top, black pants, and boots. "Keitaro and Naru wanna get freaky, huh? …Can I watch?"

"No!" They both screamed.

-----

Naru sighed from her spot on the couch, her head on Keitaro's lap. "So… We're back at Hinata House and married…"

"Yeah…" Keitaro said softly, running a hand through her hair. "It feels… nice…"

Naru nodded, smiling. "I love you, Keitaro…"

"I love you too, Naru…" He yawned and stopped stroking her hair. "I'm going to get something to eat… You want something?"

Naru sat up and smiled at him. "No, that's okay."

"All right, if you say so…" He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and smiled. He walked over to Shinobu, who was baking cookies. He reached over for a cookie, but his hands were smacked with a spoon. "Ow!" He screamed, yanking his hands away in pain.

Shinobu smiled. "Naughty Sempai… those cookies are for after dinner!"

Keitaro smiled back. "But I'm hungry, Shinobu…" A rice ball was shoved into his mouth. "Mwath?…"

Shinobu giggled. "Then eat something healthy!"

Keitaro nodded and waved goodbye before walking out of the kitchen. He sat back down on the couch to find that Naru wasn't there. "Nahwu?…" He took the rice ball out of his mouth. "Naru? Where are you?"

-----

"Glad to see you finally came to me for advice, Naru!" Kitsune said happily, sitting on the floor of her room. "Don't worry, I'll help you find some way to help you and Keitaro 'get into the right mood', and find a way for you guys to get a few hours alone!"

Naru clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Really? Oh thank you, Kitsune!"

"Now the getting everyone out of the house thing should be easy enough, but you'll have to talk to Su about getting you two into the perfect mood…"

-----

"I'm glad that you came to me for your problem, Naru-yan…" Kaolla Su rubbed her chin and walked over to a shelf and picked out a vial with a purple liquid in it. "When the time comes, drink this stuff! Not only will _you_ become extremely randy, but Keitaro will find you completely irresistible! He'll be all over!"

Naru giggled. "Thank you, Su… I know just when I should use this… I just have to set it up with Kitsune and…"

-----

A few months later, at the Festival of the Weaver (Tanabata Festival), everyone dressed up in yukata and went to go celebrate. Naru was secretly carrying her vial of 'Sex Potion', as Su called it, in a hidden panel that she had sewn on herself.

Speaking of Su, the princess hopped on Naru back and laughed. "Nyahaha! So, Naru! Are you going to use it tonight?"

"Shhh! Yes!" Naru whispered. "Now quiet, I don't want to look suspicious!" She sighed. "It will be perfect… the night of the Tanabata Festival. I just want this night to be perfect…"

Kitsune walked up behind her. "Don't worry… Su and I will try to keep the others out a little later than usual… You two have fun!"

"Thanks, you guys…" Naru looked at the vial and sighed. "Well, here it goes!" She began to chug the stuff. It tasted quite plain, she noted while drinking.

"Hey, Naru!" Keitaro greeted, walking up behind her. "Wathcha doing?"

Naru almost choked on the last few drops, coughing heavily. After the coughing stopped, she gasped for breath. "W-where did you come from?…" She punched her husband in the face. "Don't ever do that again!"

Keitaro chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Okay, I'm sorry… But hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go home early…"

Naru gasped. '_Could the potion be working?_' She smiled. "Um, okay. If you really want to… Why?"

"Oh, well since everyone is going to be here, I just thought you might want to um… Have a little alone time…" '_All right, this is it… Call me a pervert if you will, but I want sex!! _'

Naru nodded. "Okay, then!" She wrapped her arm around Keitaro's. "Let's go!"

-----

"Hello?" Naru called. "Anyone here?" She grinned to herself. "Looks like we're all alone!"

"Naru…" Keitaro said softly, running a hand on his wife's cheek. He roughly kissed her on the lips.

"Keitaro!!--" Naru said in shock before his lips pressed against hers. She opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. They began to play with each others tongues. She moaned involuntarily. "Keitaro…"

"Naru…" Keitaro began. "I've never wanted you more than I have now… Please…" As she nodded her 'yes', he gently pushed her down onto the couch and began to untie her obi. He slowly slipped her yukata down her left shoulder and kissed it gently. He licked her neck and nibbled it a bit, making her shiver. He slipped her yukata off completely, her almost naked body completely bared to him. "You are beautiful, Narusegawa…"

Naru blushed, covering herself up. "Keitaro, you're embarrassing me…" '_Oh, wow… When did he become so great at this?…_'

Keitaro chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on, Naru… I've seen you naked plenty of times before… But I've never gotten such a good look before…" He took off his glasses, slipped off her panties, and 'went down south'.

Naru gasped and began panting as something wet and warm entered her. She closed her eyes and moaned out loud as Keitaro licked her like a pro. She held onto his head and her breathing became heavier. After a few minutes, she released.

As Keitaro looked up, he smiled, taking his own clothes off. "How was that, dear?"

Naru smiled, her breathing recovering. "Keitaro, that was… incredible…" She glared at him. "But… Where the hell did you learn all of that?!"

Keitaro chuckled. "I read up on a few books, plus Seta gave me a few tips… But that's only the beginning…" He grabbed her hips, pressed himself gently against her, and looked at her seriously. "Narusegawa…"

Naru looked into his eyes. "Yes, Keitaro?…"

"I'm gonna need you to help me on this…" He began. "When I count to three, I want you to thrust your hips against mine… But before we do this, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Naru nodded, wrapping her arms around him. "Yes… I've never been more sure in my life…"

Keitaro sighed. "All right, then… 1... 2... 3!!"

They both thrust and Naru felt something tear. She screamed out in pain. "AAAAHHHH!!!" As she screamed, she scratched Keitaro's back roughly, drawing blood. Tears ran down her face as she moaned in pain.

Keitaro winced and gasped out in a combination of stinging pain and worry. "Are… are you all right, Narusegawa?… Do you want me to stop?"

Naru shook her head. "N-no… Keep going, just… Keep it slow for now…"

After a few moments, the pain went away. They continued, their actions getting faster and faster. They continued through the night. When it was all over, they rested in each others arms. Keitaro kissed his wife on lips. "You were wonderful… I love you, Naru…"

Naru smiled and kissed her husband back. "As were you… I love you, Keitaro…"

-----

"Oh my god!!" Shinobu screamed, waking the newlyweds/lovers up. Naru and Keitaro quickly covered themselves up as the others stared in shock. That is, everyone but Kitsune and Su, who had helped plan this night.

Kitsune grinned. "So you two finally did it, huh? And on the couch! My you're a pair of horny little--"

Kanako held her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

-----

Later that night, after some cleaning of the couch and covering it with plastic, Naru and Keitaro apologized for letting their hormones get the best of them. "And Su", Naru began, "thanks for that potion stuff! It really did the trick!"

"Oh, that?" Su said, waving her hand once. "That was just colored water… You two got not and horny for each other all by yourselves!"

Naru blushed. "Oh my…"

-----

A little while later, Naru walked into Hinata House, a nervous look on her face. She had been 'late' this month and had been feeling a little nauseous, so she went out and bought a pregnancy test. She ran into the bathroom and didn't come out for a while.

A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, a smile on he face. "Oh my god, I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby! I hope it's a little girl!" She gasped. "But… What will Keitaro think? And my teaching job! What to do, what to do, what to do?!"

"What to do what, Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked, once again right behind her.

Naru kicked him in the head. "Gyah!! I said not to do that!"

Keitaro stood up after getting knocked down by Naru's kick, a huge bump on his head. "I know… and I'm sorry! Now, what was it you were talking about?"

Naru gulped. "Uh… uh, um… I… I'm dying…"

"You're dying?!" Keitaro screamed, grabbing her shoulders. "I wasn't _that_ hard that night, was I?!"

Naru sweat dropped. "No, I--"

"Oh no, what if it's some sort of STD?!" Keitaro screamed. "I might die, too!!"

Naru sighed. "I don't even know why I said that…" She smiled softly and stared into his eyes. "Keitaro, I'm not dying… I'm pregnant…"

Keitaro sighed happily. "Oh, that's a relief…" He chuckled. "You're not dying, you're just pregnant…" He did a double take as his eyes widened. "Pregnant?!"

**To Be Continued…**

-----

And that's it for this chapter! Sorry about that smutty scene near the end… I just had to get that out of my system… So anyway, next chapter is about the chaos that involved preparing for Yamato's birth, and the craziness that happened on the day he was finally born! Then, I'll get back to the 'present' and continue the adventures of our current cast at Hinata House.


	18. Side Story One, Part 2

Welcome to another chapter. Wow, didn't think anyone would like the mega crossover… But here's the thing… I know next to nothing about Hitoshi and his set of girls… So if you want me to write them in, you'll have to send me as much information as you can. My e-mail is in my profile. I need character profiles, story summaries, anything that can help me get a good grasp of the characters. Otherwise, I can't go through with it. Anyway yeah, this is the last chapter of the side story. Next chapter, we return to Hinata House in 2031.

By the way: (That's a link to a picture of 14-year-old Sarah from one of Ken Akamatsu's art books. It's where I got the inspiration for her current state of dress in this side story. Don't let the word 'hentai' being in the url scare you off, the picture is completely harmless. I'm guessing that 'hentaimaster' is the account name.) She's pretty cute, if I might say so myself…

---Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Side Story: _The Birth of Yamato (2)_

"Keitaro…" Naru began, holding her tummy. "I'm going to have a baby…"

Keitaro could only stare with his mouth open, pointing to himself. "I--is it mine?…"

Naru glared and pounded him in the head. "Of course it is, you idiot! I'd never cheat on you!" Her angry expression softened and she hugged her husband. "Oh Keitaro… What will we name it?…"

Keitaro rubbed his chin. "How about Ken?"

Naru shook her head. "Nah, might grow up to be a pervert… But how do _you_ know that it's going to be a boy, huh? I want 2 girls and a boy!"

"Well that's fine, Naru…" Keitaro began. "But why not a boy this time, and a girl later?"

Naru pouted. "Well, we'll just have to find out what it is later on, now won't we?…"

Keitaro chuckled. "I guess we will…"

-----

A month later, Naru, Shinobu, Su, Sarah, and Kitsune were doing some shopping at the store. They were buying clothes, toys, etc. for the new baby. Shinobu smiled. "Naru, I think it's so wonderful that you're having a baby!" She sweat dropped. "All though it was a bit disturbing to have witnessed the aftermath of the conceiving of the child…"

Sarah nodded, dressed in her usual outfit minus the hat, her hair in pigtails. "I think I'm gonna have nightmares after this…"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Sarah, do you really think it's appropriate to wear so little out in public? You're just encouraging more stares…"

Sara chuckled, her arms behind her head. "That's the point! Boys go ga-ga whenever I go out dressed like this! I reel then in, then dump them!"

"That's terrible, Sarah!" Shinobu screamed. "You shouldn't play with people's emotions like that!"

Su nodded slowly. "I have to agree wit Shinobu here…" She sweat dropped. "That's a little mean…"

Sarah scoffed and crossed her arms. "So what? I hate men… They're either pigs or complete losers…" She smiled. "Except my papa… He's the greatest…"

Kitsune looked at a few brands of diapers. "Hmm… What kind should we get?…"

Naru looked over to her best friend. "Hmm? What was that, Kitsune?"

Kitsune looked over to Naru. "Oh, I was just wondering what brand of diapers we should get…"

Naru sighed. "Well, let's see…" She stared at the hundreds upon hundreds of different companies and varieties. There were small diapers with super protection, large ones without, but with a cute design and was several times cheaper, ones that had nothing special about them, yet were three times more expensive. Naru wanted to tear her hair out at the large selections. "Arrgh!! My god, can't there just be a few brands and leave it at that? So many freaking choices!!" She chuckled nervously as total strangers began to stare at her. "Um.. Sorry! Don't mind me, just go back to your shopping!"

Later, they were in the clothing section. Kitsune looked around. "So, what are we shopping for?"

Naru sighed. "A boy… We found out 3 days ago…" She smiled. "I wanted a girl, but as long as he's healthy, I'll be happy!"

"Shinobu nodded. "That's good, Naru! Maybe someday you'll get your wish!"

Kitsune held up a tiny thong. "How about this?"

Naru, Shinobu, and Su gasped. "Where the hell did you get that?!" Naru screamed.

Kitsune pointed to an entire underwear section. "Over there… I was just kidding, though! But god, it amazes me how disturbing these stores can get… baby thongs?"

-----

Later, the baby shopping was finished and they were picking up some food. Su stared at the shopping cart that Naru was pushing around. "That damn wheel has been getting on my nerves… Mind if I fix it, Naru-yan?"

Naru, not paying attention, waved her hand. "Huh? Oh sure, go ahead…"

Su giggled and the others watched as Su took some tools, seemingly out of nowhere, and fiddled with the wheel. After a few minutes, she stood up and smiled. "There! I'm done! Not only did I fix up that wheel, but I also equipped the entire cart with a jet engine!"

Naru jerked her head toward Su. "You whhhhaaaa!!!" Naru screamed as the jet went off, sending the cart and herself zooming down the aisle at dangerous speeds. Naru narrowly steered the cart away from would be victims, but lost her grip. She fell on her ass and watched as it crashed into some nearby cans. She slowly turned her head toward the princess. "Su…"

Su smiled as everyone glared at her. "Uh… Heh heh…"

-----

Soon…

Naru, her belly definitely showing signs of pregnancy, was sitting on the couch and reading. Motoko walked in and smiled, sitting down next to her pregnant friend. "Hello there, Naru… How are you feeling today?"

Naru looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey there, Motoko! I'm fine!"

Motoko looked around. "Where's Keitaro? You'd think that he'd be here with his wife expecting anytime now…" She said, a tint of annoyance in her voice.

Naru nodded. "Yes, but he's been working really hard on this new discovery… If he can dig up all the pieces, our new family will have plenty of support for years to come!" She sighed. "He really does work hard for us… But lately, he's been spending less time with me…" Suddenly, she grabbed her stomach and groaned. "Agh!"

Motoko's eyes widened. "Naru, are you all right?!"

Naru looked up slowly with one eye open. "Motoko… It's time…"

Motoko nodded, yelling upstairs. "Everyone hurry! Naru is going into labor!!"

-----

Meanwhile, on the island of Pararakelse…

Keitaro wiped his sweaty brow, put down his shovel, and slowly picked up the old looking vase that he found. "Ah, here we go!"

"Part-timer!" Seta screamed, causing Keitaro to drop the vase and accidentally break it. "Naru's gone into labor! We've got to get to back to Japan and fast!"

"Whaaat?!" Keitaro yelled. He quickly stood up and ran into the ocean. "Don't worry, Naru! I'm coming!"

Seta grabbed Keitaro by the collar. "Now just wait there, part-timer… I doubt Naru wants to become a widow and have her son be fatherless… Calm down and let's get to my plane!"

Keitaro sighed. "You're right, Seta…"

-----

At a hospital, Naru groaned in pain. "Oooh, where's Keitaro? I want my Keitaro!!"

Kitsune sighed. "Keitaro isn't here right now… I got a call from Seta, though… He and Keitaro are on their way!" She sweat dropped. "That was almost a few hours ago, though…"

"Oh my, this is it!" Mutsumi yelled in excitement. "The birth of Keitaro and Naru's child! This is so exciting!"

Sarah glared. "Where's papa and Keitaro? They should have been here by now!"

"Just give them time…" Shinobu muttered. "I trust that they'll get here on time…"

"Got another call from Seta…" Kitsune muttered. "They made it back to Japan, but their plane crashed and they're stuck in a tree…"

Haruka sighed, smacking her forehead. "They're both boneheads…"

"I'm sorry, but you'll all have to leave…" the doctor said. "We're about to go into the procedure…"

"Hey, wait!!" Kitsune screamed, getting pushed out of the room along with the others. She sighed as the door closed. "Well, now what do we do?"

Su raised a fist in the air. "I say that we go rescue Keitaro and Seta!"

"Not today…" Motoko muttered. "It's not the time for adventure…"

Shinobu glared. "Fine! We'll just go by ourselves? You with us, Sarah?"

Sarah grinned. "Of course I am!"

"Then that settles it!" Su screamed, crossing her arms. "In that case, I hereby annouce the return of the group 'Puffy Mushroom'!!" The trio ran down the halls, Sarah dragging Ema with her.

"W-wait!!" Ema cried, "Why do _I _have to go?!"

-----

Using one of Su's Mecha-Tama, they quickly reached the tree that Keitaro and Seta were trapped in, thanks to the tracking device she had snuck onto Keitaro. "Hey! Seta, Keitaro! Look down here!"

Keitaro looked down and smiled. "Well, Seta! If it isn't Puffy Mushroom and Ema!"

Ema blushed, waving at them. "Um, hi…"

Sarah sighed. "So, how do you suppose we get them down from up there? It's like… really hi-- Hey wait!! You guys are immortal, why don't you just jumped down?!!"

The men chuckled lightly. "Because we can still get injured, that's why!!"

"Sarah, press the button on your panties!!" Su yelled.

Sarah growled as she saw the button. "Su, I swear if you don't stop screwing around with my damn panties…" She pushed the button and a rocket sent her up the tree. She accidentally knocked Keitaro and Seta off the tree, and the men fell to the ground. Sarah's 'rocket panties' ran out of gas and she was now stuck in the tree. "Um… Help?"

Ema sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but…" Ema reached into her shoe an pulled out a thick string. She reached into her other shoe and pulled out a big paper clip. She shaped the paper clip like a hook and tied it to the string. Swinging it over her head, she tossed it in the air, where it lodged onto the branch that Sarah was stuck on. "Now climb down!"

Everyone stared at her. "How did you throw that so high?" Shinobu asked in shock. She sighed as Ema shrugged.

Sarah shook her head. "Nuh uh! I don't trust that thing!"

"Oh come on, Sarah!" Seta said, getting annoyed for once in his life. "We're in a hurry! Look, if you fall, I'll catch you!!"

Sarah sighed. "All right, if you say so…" Sarah slowly grabbed the string and climbed down. Of course, even in this crazy world you can't crawl down a string like that, so it snapped. Sarah screamed as she fell… and landed in a man's strong arms. "Thank you, pa--" She looked up and gasped as she discovered that it was not her father, but Keitaro who had rescued her. She blushed a bit, looking away. "T-thank you, Keitaro…"

Keitaro chuckled. "You're welcome, Sarah…"

Sarah glared at Seta. "Papa! You said you'd catch me!!"

Seta, who was bent over for some reason, stood up. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was tying my shoes…"

"Papa!!" Sarah screamed. "I could have died if it wasn't for Keitaro saving me!!" She looked up at her rescuer, a bit of a blush still on her face. "I guess… that you're _almost_ as cool as my papa…"

Su cackled. "Now! Let's get back to Naru!!"

-----

"What do you mean I can't go in?!" Keitaro screamed. "My wife is in there!"

"Sorry, new hospital policy…" A brown haired nurse said. "There's nothing I can do…"

"Well the new policy sucks!!" Kanako screamed. "Whether I like it or not, that's my sister-in-law in there and she wants her husband!" She held onto Keitaro's arm. "My brother is here to see the birth of his son!" Tears ran down her face. "Please don't make him miss such a moment…"

"Yes, how can you be so cruel?" Mutsumi asked, glaring at the nurse.

Kitsune nodded. "Yeah, let him in!!"

The nurse sighed, then smiled. "You know what? The new policy is a pile of shit." She opened the door. "Go on in, sir… And an early congratulations."

Keitaro smiled. "Thank you…" He ran in and walked over to a screaming Naru.

The doors closed, and the residents of Hinata House all smiled. "Well, our work here is done…" Kitsune began. "Let's go home and we'll welcome the happy family when they get back…"

-----

Keitaro held his wife's hand. "Naru, I'm here… Sorry I'm late…"

Naru looked at Keitaro, wincing in pain. "Oh, Keitaro… I'm just glad you're here with me…" She screamed, squeezing Keitaro's hand and crushing it in the process.

Keitaro flinched, then quickly smiled again. "Just breath, honey… Everything's going to be okay…"

-----

The doctor handed the baby to Naru. It was normal sized and had tiny bits of brown hair, obviously from the mother. "Mrs. Urashima… May I present to you your son…"

Tears ran down both of the new parents faces as they looked down at him. Naru bit her lip. "Oh my god… Keitaro, it's our son… Our little baby… Isn't it wonderful?…"

Keitaro nodded, sniffling. "He's so beautiful… He has your hair, Narusegawa…"

"What will we name him?" Naru asked, looking up at her husband.

"How about… Yamato?" Keitaro suggested.

"Yamato… Urashima Yamato…" Naru smiled. "It has a nice ring to it… I like it."

-----

A few weeks later, the couple returned with their baby. There was a welcome home party and everyone got to see the new baby. His name was Yamato Urashima, and this was his first visit to Hinata House. 19 years later, he would return and the old place would never be the same…

**End of Side Story. **

-----

And that's that! Tomorrow we get back to the current storyline and tomorrow also marks the last day of my Summer Vacation. Ugh. Oh well, I had fun this Summer. Time to get back to the books.

---Kouji Tamino


	19. Day 10, Part 2 Day 11

Hello again. I'm back, just needed a break in order to get ready for school. I have a headache now, but I'll try my best in writing this chapter. Argh, it's almost too hard to write…

By the way, there is a difference between a flame and constructive critisism. I love constructive criticism, actually. They help me improve.

P.S. the pic that didn't work last time: (copy and paste) 

---Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Week 2, Day 11:_ Getting to Know Each Other._ (_Return to Hinata House_, Part 2)

Shinichi yawned, slowly opening one eyebrow. In the days since the girls had arrived in his mansion, his hair style had become less 'fancy' looking. His hair was now drooping every which way and no longer slicked back. Anyway, he opened the other eye, and finally noticed that someone had been watching him sleep and was about to kiss him. He screamed, jumping from his futon. "Kyyyyyaaaaahhhh!!!! What the hell do you think you're doing??!!!"

Nina pouted, dressed in a _very_ small red dress. She had let her hair out and had matured quite well, physically. It was making Shinichi a bit nervous. "Awww… I was just gonna kiss ya!" She giggled. "You're kind of cute! Keitaro's too old and married, Yamato's also taken, and that one kid is too young…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "So I'm just on the rebound, huh?… Sounds about right…"

Downstairs, Ami was snuggling against Yamato. "So, Yamato-sama… How have you been lately?" She cooed softly, smiling.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine… How about you?"

Ami sighed in bliss, sitting up and sniffing his hair. "I'm just great…"

"Ahem…" Tokimi walked into the lounge, holding some boxes. "Tone it down, Ami… He's engaged, he can't do that anymore…" She glared at her fiancé. "Right, dear?…"

Yamato chuckled. "Um, yeah…"

Ami pouted. "Awww… But it doesn't hurt to dream, right?…"

Yamato sighed. "Ami, you're gonna have to get over me someday… You can easily get any guy now, I mean look at you! You went from 'cutie' to 'hottie'! If I wasn't in love with Tokimi, I'd sure hit it!" He groaned as Tokimi and Ami both punched him in the head from both sides. "What'd I say?!"

"Pervert!" they both screamed, then giggled.

Tokimi hugged Ami. "It's so great to see you again! Look at you! I remember when you came to Hinata house as a little girl! The boys still eyeing you like crazy?"

Ami smiled. "Yeah…" her smile quickly turned into a frown. "But that's what keeping me from keeping a study job… random creeps, customers, even my employers harass me and occasionally try to use me for sexual favors…"

Yamato snarled, pounding his right hand into his left fist. "Who the hell is it?! Tell me and I'll tear their balls off!"

Ami smiled nervously, sweat dropping. "Um, no… That's not necessary… I already took care of them…" She smirked, her aura appearing. "In my own way…"

Tokimi burst out laughing. "That's our Ami…"

"Yes, it's nice to see that you're not letting the 'normal people' take advantage of you…" Meiruuna muttered, walking in and smiling. "So, want to take a bath with me? It'll be like old times…"

Ami gave her twin a suspicious look. "Just as long as you don't do anything freaky like in the old days…"

Meiruuna grinned. "Why sister, whatever do you mean?…"

Ami sighed and slipped into the water. "As nice as the bath at Shinichi-kun's place is, there's just something about the old bath at Hinata House that makes me feel… I dunno…"

Meiruuna sighed. "How do you do it?"

Ami looked to her sister in confusion. "How do you get so many guys after you?"

Ami shrugged. "I don't know… to tell the truth, I'm starting to really hate the attention. "

Meiruuna huffed, crossing her arms. "Bitch. I _want_ that attention, damn it! I want to be loved!!"

Suddenly, Rikina walked in in nothing but a towel. She took one look at Meiruuna and turned around in order to escape. Too late. Meiruuna already spotted her.

Meiruuna chuckled sadistically. "If I can't have love, I'll settle for lust. Get your sexy tanned ass back over here, Rikina…" She reached around on the ground and picked up a banana. "I've got a fresh banana left over from breakfast, and I don't intend of eating it…"

Ami's eyes widened and she ran out of the bathroom. "My sister's sooo weird…"

Ami sighed as she walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed. Keitaro, Yamato, and Shinichi were on the couch, talking. She watched Negi walk towards the bathroom and she mentally stopped him. "Just where do you think you're going?"

Negi smiled. "Maehara-san cooked a really good breakfast! I was just going to wash my hands!"

Ami coughed. "I don't think you want to go in there…"

Negi blinked innocently. "Um, why?"

Suddenly, Rikina's screams could be heard from the bathroom. "Oh god, yes!!! Yes, yes! Harder! That's the spot! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Meiruuna began screaming too. "Ungh!! Yeah!! Take it!! Take it all in!! Yes!! So good! God!"

Everyone sweat dropped again, the three older men crossing their legs awkwardly and going about their business.

Back down at the Café, business was once again booming. Sarah and Nina laughed as they raked in tons of cash. "Nina, I don't know what the hell you're doing to cause all this, but keep it up!"

Nina giggled. "It must be my new super sexy charm…" Nina winked and pouted her lips, pink with lipstick, driving the guys wild. They tossed $50 dollar bills at her with screams of 'Keep the change!' Nina grinned, blushing. "I feel so loved…"

Back at the Suichi Mansion, the older women were all starving, ready to strangle Naoko. "Sis, please be reasonable…"

Naoko shook her head. "No way! We're not eating until Shin-sama, Ami-san, and Negi-kun get back!"

"But they've been gone for 2 days…" Megumi groaned, her stomach beginning to eat itself. "If you keep this crap up…"

"… We'll die…" Sakura finished. "And then who will cook for Shinichi-sama, Ami-san, and Negi-bozu then?"

Naoko gasped, then began to stammer. "Uh, uh, um…"

"That's right, NO ONE." Junko yelled. "And then they'll die too!" Junko picked up her younger sister by the collar in temporary insanity. "FEEED UUUUSSS!!!"

Naoko began to whimper. "Ju-Junko-neesan…"

Junko sighed, putting her little sister down. "I'm sorry…"

"What will we do now?" Megumi groaned. "We have no idea where they went, or when they will come back!"

"I know where they are!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked down to see Tenshi. "They are at… Hinata House!!"

The girls gasped. "Hinata House?!" They looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, let's go…"

Meanwhile, a few miles from Tokyo, a rift was opening…

Ami smiled, hugging Tokimi. "Well, it's been fun, but we should really be getting back home, now… The girls are probably going crazy by now!"

"We sure are!!" Junko screamed, running in. "What the hell were you thinking, abandoning us like that?!"

Naoko pouted, her lip trembling. "Don't you like us anymore?"

Ami chuckled nervously. "N-no! It's nothing like that! I wanted to go see my old friends at Hinata House, but I didn't think that you would be interested!! Shinichi-kun and Negi-kun found me out, so I brought them along!!"

Naoko ran over to Negi and hugged him tightly. "Negi-kun! In missed you so much!!"

"Ack!" Negi managed to scream out. "Not another one!"

Rikina walked in, still high on 'lady-love'. She stared at the others. "Oh, hey there… Nice to see you again…" She looked at Sakura, checking out her outfit. "You have got style… I like that…" She walked over to Sakura and French kissed her, causing the older guys to nosebleed. Negi simply stared in shock. Rikina then broke the kiss and smiled.

Sakura blinked rapidly. "Wha-wha-wha?…"

Rikina chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I was like at first, too…" She blushed. "But then… Meiruuna, she taught me some… quite amazing things…"

Everyone else except Meiruuna sweat dropped. Shinichi chuckled nervously. "Yeah, nice to see you all! Bye Urashima-sensei! Bye, everyone! Come girls, Negi-kun--"

"Wait right there!!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked in the doorway to see a girl in a formal middle school uniform with red pigtails. Other things to note were the bells in her hair, and her interesting eyes… Two shades of blue. "A ha!!!! I knew we'd find you here!!" She walked over to Negi and grabbed him in a headlock. "The rest of the girls and I were worried sick!!"

Negi gasped. "Asuna-san!! How did you?--"

Asuna whispered into his ear. "Save it… Don't you remember? You tried to turn back time by 25 seconds in order to prevent the breaking of a priceless vase! Looks like you screwed up and sent yourself 25 years into the future!! Fortunately, another time rift appeared and we went through it!! Now come on before it closes again!!"

Ami frowned, crossing her arms. "Hey, leave Negi-kun alone!! Just who do you think you are?!"

Asuna glared at Ami. "Hmph! My name is Asuna Kagurazaka! Negi-_sensei_ is our English teacher!"

Negi tilted his head. "We?… Our? Huh?"

"Negi-sensei!!" a girl with dark blue hair covering her eyes walked in, followed by a girl with black hair. They were both wearing the

Negi smiled. "Konoka-san! Nodoka-san!"

Nodoka frowned. "We looked all over for you, but we couldn't find you at all… Then we--"

Negi shook his head. "It's okay…" He sadly looked to the others. "Sorry, guys… Looks like I have to go…"

Naoko bit her lip, then ran up to Negi and Asuna. "Wait!… Um… Negi-kun…" She shyly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll never forget you… Please don't forget us…"

Negi nodded. "I won't…"

Asuna sighed. "Look, I hate to break this thing up, but we really gotta go!" And so, the students and their underage teacher left. Never to be seen again? Who knows…

"Bye! Have a safe trip home!!" Am yelled.

"Seeya, Negi!!" Shinichi screamed.

"B-bye, Negi-kun!!" Naoko cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, brother…" Junko muttered. "Can we go home now?…"

**End of Day 10 and 11.**

And so ends this little tale! Would have been longer, but I'm out of time! Seeya!

---K.T.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey again. Now that the whole 'Return to Hinata House/Birth of Yamato' thing has been settled, we can get back to the regular stuff. I'm going to try and have a few one shot chapters before heading into the next big arc, which I have no idea what it's going to be about. Sooo, the next few chapters will just be me thinking up random stories for the girls.

Shade32: 'Where's the romance?'? Well in my last fic, there was plenty of romance, but how quickly the relationships developed was a little unrealistic. This time, however, I'm going to slowly develop the relationships over the course of the story. I intend to make this longer than my original fic, and not make the outcome as predictable.

Current status of relationships:

Ami: Simply sees Shinichi as a friend. Still infatuated with the engaged Yamato.

Megumi: Shinichi's best friend, but frequently flirts with Shinichi.

Sakura: To put it simply, she wants to be Shinichi's Mistress.

Junko: Dislikes Shinichi's lack of backbone, but respects him for saving her sister's life and her own.

Naoko: Has a small crush on Shinichi for saving her from a bowling incident. Also likes Negi.

Also, starting with this chapter, the format of the passage of time changes. Originally, each non- multi chapter story represented a day. I originally planned on Shinichi's parents returning by day 21. I now plan on them coming along near the end of the series. (I'll find some way to keep them away for that long…)

It has also come to my attention that yet another one of my separators seems to not run. is really starting to tick me off. I've been supporting them despite all the changes, but now they're going too far. On the other hand, this could simply be an error of Quick-Edit. If that's the case, I hope they can fix it soon. For now, I'll have to find another type of separator. ($) 5 '$' are scene changes. 4 '$' are flashbacks, 3 are dreams.

---Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 20: _Another Encounter with the Ghost…_

It has now been a week since the visit from an interesting boy and the strange visit to Hinata House. Ami fiddled in the kitchen, attempting to make something for everyone to eat while Naoko was out doing some errands. She frowned. "Argh, how am I going make something decent?!" She suddenly remembered when everyone at Hinata House said that she was good at making rice balls. She smiled brightly. "Good! That's just what I'll make!"

-----

"Shit!" Junko screamed. "Ami's making something!!" She hopped behind the couch.

Ami glared at Junko. "Hey, that's not nice… I'll have know that I've been told that I'm great at making rice balls!!"

Shinichi smirked. "Well, since Ms. Junko is so keen on making fun of your food… She should be the first to eat it!!"

Junko bit her lip. "But… Out of all of us, you're probably the closest to Ami so… You should eat it!!"

Ami's left eyebrow twitched. "Just sit down and eat them, please… Naoko won't be back for a few more hours, and these should tide us over until then…"

Everyone else sighed and picked up a rice ball. They shrugged and took bites simultaneously. Suddenly, they all swallowed the rest of them and then all dived at the plate for more rice balls. Ami sweat dropped. "…Are they really that good?…"

"HELL YES!!" they all screamed, the plate now empty.

Sakura grinned. "I'm impressed… You managed to make something besides cake and tea that tasted good!"

Shinichi smiled. "Ms. Ami, you should definitely try selling these rice balls! They're better than the rice balls my chef makes!"

Ami bit her lip, blushing slightly. "Do you really mean that?" Her aura flared black and she began to frown. "And tell the truth!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "W-we really mean it!!"

Ami's glare turned into a smile. "Okay!!"

$$$$$

Meanwhile, on the third floor, Naoko was talking with Kairi, the ghost who haunts the area. Kairi gave a small smile to the girl. "It's so nice of you to visit me, Naoko…" Her smiles became a bit of a frown. "But… why didn't the others come?"

Naoko bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry… I would have brought the others, but Junko wouldn't have wanted to come and wouldn't let me go and I didn't want to tell the others and risk Junko listening in…"

Kairi nodded. "It's all right… There's nothing to be sorry for… I'm just glad that someone has came to visit…" She titled her head. "But… Won't the others wonder where you are?"

Naoko shook her head. "No… Hopefully… I told them all that I was out doing some errands…"

Kairi giggled. "And what will happen when you come home without anything besides a few specks of dust on your clothes?"

Naoko's eyes widened. "Eep! You're right!! Sorry, I have to go, bye!!" Naoko ran out of the room and through the hallway, Kairi looked on, amused.

Suddenly, she began to glow. She blinked a few times, then smiled. "Oh my, is it that time already?…"

$$$$$

Naoko ran down stairs and closed the door. She then began to dust herself off. "And just where have _you_ been, huh?…" Naoko's eyes widened and she turned around her see her sister, arms crossed and glaring. "What did I tell you about going up to the third floor, Naoko?"

"But Junko!!" the younger sister pleaded. "Kairi is so lonely up there and--"

"I don't care!" Junko screamed. "You are forbidden to go up there!!"

Naoko clenched her fist and held back tears. "Junko, you are so cruel!! I… I hate you!!"

Those words hit Junko like a rock. Her lip quivered slightly. "N-Naoko…"

Naoko gasped. "Junko, I didn't mean it!! I'm so sorr--"

Junko sighed, turning away and walking off. "Just… just forget it, okay?…"

$$$$$

Later, at dinner, things were unusually silent. Naoko looked sadly at Junko, who stared at her like she was a complete stranger. She sighed and poked at her food awkwardly. Ami looked to Naoko, then Junko. "Um… Is anything wrong?"

Junko glared at Ami. "Why don't you mind your own business, freak?"

Megumi pounded her fist on the table. "Now wait just a second!"

Ami gasped. "Megumi-san…"

"…Ami may be short,"

"Hey!"

"flat-chested,"

"Wait a--"

"and easily annoyed,"

"Just who's side are you--"

"but she is definitely not a freak!" Megumi frowned. "Now I suggest that you apologize to Ami right now and explain what the hell is going on right now!!"

Ami sweat dropped. "Um, thank you Megumi… I think…"

Junko rolled her eyes. "All right, I'm sorry that Ami is nosy and like I said, none of your business…"

"That's enough!" Shinichi yelled, surprising everyone. He sighed, stood up, picked up Naoko, grabbed Junko by the ear, and dragged them into the living room. "All right, now there's obviously something wrong going on, so--" He screamed as Junko grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the wall.

"Do you have a death wish, wimp? Because if you do, just keep this up and--"

"Gyah!! Don't kill me! Yamato told me that I should try and become more 'take-charge' so I decided to follow his advice!"

Junko raised her fist. "Well, you picked the wrong day to try it out!!"

"Leave him alone!" The voice of a refined women could be heard. They looked over to the stairway to see a woman who looked a lot like Kairi, except for her dark blue eyes and the fact that she was alive. In fact, it was her, which was the strange thing.

As Junko dropped Shinichi in shock, he quickly stood up and stared. "Ms. Kairi?… Is that you?! But how?"

Kairi smiled sadly. "Well, it's a bit strange… I'm not exactly sure, but once a month, for 24-hours only, I return to life… I think the reason I come to life when I do it because it's the exact time I died… Usually I just stay upstairs, but today, since I now have friends, I thought that I'd share this fact with you!"

Naoko smiled. "That's so wonderful for you, then! If only it lasted longer, though…"

Kairi nodded. "And if only I could see the outside world…"

"You can!" Ami said, smiling. Everyone else had walked into the living room and over heard Kairi. "No one else has to know that you're a ghost! Every month, we can go out and do something!"

Kairi shook her head. "No, I don't think so… It wouldn't be a good idea…" She gasped as Junko took her hand and dragged her down the stairs. "Junko?…"

Junko sighed. "Look… There's a whole new world to see out there…" She smiled slightly. "You'll never even get to see some of it cooped up on the third floor."

Kairi smiled. "Thank you, Junko…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What made you change your mind so quickly, Junko?…"

Junko growled. "Look, I just have a bad temper, okay?! I'm… also a bit paranoid at times…" She sighed. "I'm sorry, Kairi…"

The ghost woman who currently was not a ghost shook her head. "It's all right… I'm just glad you're my friend now…" She smiled and hugged the tomboy.

Junko sighed. "Hey, hey! Let me go, don't get carried away…"

$$$$$

"So, anyway… This is a shopping center…" Junko muttered, looking a little bored. This is where most people go to buy stuff…"

Kairi looked around in amazement. "Wow… The world has really changed in the years since I died, hasn't it?"

Shinichi smiled. "It's really nice that you decided to show Ms. Kairi around the city and all, but… Why did I have to go along?"

Junko raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about _me_ showing her around?" She began to walk away. "Good luck, Shinichi…"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Junko? Junko?!" He sighed, then looked to a smiling Kairi. "So, what do you want to do first?"

Kairi tilted her head. "Well um… I don't know, what is there to do?"

Shinichi rubbed his chin. "Well, we could go buy some new clothes… No wait, that's stu--"

Kairi's eyes lit up. "That's sounds wonderful! I may be dead, but I'd like to change clothes every once in a while!" She grabbed Shinichi's hand and dragged him into a clothing store. "Come on, let's go!"

"Gyah!" Shinichi screamed. "Ms. Kairi, wait--"

$$$$$

"Ooh! This one looks comfy!" Kairi walked out of the dressing room dressed in a see-through nighty with nothing underneath. People began to stare, point, cover their children's eyes, etc.

Shinichi choked on his own saliva, squeezing his nose closed. He pushed Kairi back into the dressing room and stared at her. "What the hell are you doing?! You can't do stuff like that in public! Don't you have an underwear?!"

Kairi nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't seem like it would look very good with this dress…"

Shinichi slapped his forehead. "That's right… You have old fashioned undergarments…"

Kairi smiled. "You wouldn't mind buying some new underwear for me, would you? I'd do it myself, but I have no idea what to buy… My bust size is…"

$$$$$

"I can't believe I am doing this…" Shinichi muttered. He slowly stepped up to the counter and put the bra and panties down. "Um… excuse me?"

The person at the counter, a woman, smiled. "Hello! May I help you?"

Shinichi blushed. "…"

The woman blinked. "Huh? What's that?"

He blushed even more. "**…**"

She frowned. "Sir, please speak up!"

Shinichi lightly growled. "Look!! I want to buy a bra and panties, okay?!" He screamed, loud enough so that everyone in the area could hear. He sighed. "It's for a friend, okay?…"

"Suure it is…" a random passerby muttered. "Freak…"

Shinichi sighed again. "Why me?…"

$$$$$

And so, after getting her an outfit that consisted of a light blue dress with floral print, a sunhat, pink rimmed sunglasses, and tan sandals, they went to get something to eat. Shinichi, along with the rest of the restaurant, stared as Kairi inhaled her plates of food. "Um… Ms. Kairi…" Shinichi began. "… Don't you think that's enough food for one day?…"

Kairi looked up and stared. "Um… Well, you see… I haven't had food in years… And with all these new foods out, there's so much to catch up on and so much to have for the first time!"

Shinichi smiled, nodding. "Fine then… You go on eating…"

Kairi looked up and smiled. "Thank you… It may sound strange, but this really means a lot to me…"

Shinichi laughed. "No problem, it's not strange at all…"

$$$$$

Kairi sighed happily as she and Shinichi walked home. "I… want to thank you, Shinichi… for such a wonderful day… I haven't had this much fun in 100 years…"

Shinichi chuckled softly. "No problem, Ms. Kairi… You deserve it, after what you've been through…" He gasped as Kairi kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet, Shinichi…" Kairi giggled. She sighed as her hand began to fade back into it's 'ghost' form. "We'd better get home, soon… Looks like my time is almost up… But I had fun, and I can't wait until next month!"

Shinichi smirked a bit. "To tell the truth, I can't wait, either…"

**End of Chapter 20**

$$$$$

No last words tonight! Except… sorry it's late, writer's block sucks. =P

---Kouji Tamino


	21. Chapter 21

Due to a bad case of writer's block, which I am still going through, and how busy I've become because of school, I'm going back to my 2-3 chapters per week schedule. That's why there wasn't a chapter on Tuesday. Anyway, I am at a complete blank when it comes to ideas. But, I still have some ideas in my brain somewhere, and I can't disappoint you guys… So, I'm just going to dig deep within my brain for some ideas and hopefully I can get through this. And it looks like my old separators work again, and it was an error. Good. Now, let's get on with the fic!

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 21: _Dreams_

-----

Nighttime. Our group of crazies at the Suichi Mansion are getting some well deserved rest. Nestled in their beds, they awaited the new day that would greet them soon. As they slept, they each had their own dreams. Some were fantasy, some were real… Sometimes, too real for comfort…

Let's take a look at their dreams, shall we? Let us start with our main protagonist, Shinichi…

---Shinichi's Dream---

Shinichi walked down the sidewalk, looking around at all the people. "Wow, the streets sure are empty…" Suddenly, Megumi walked up. "Oh, Megumi! Hello!"

Megumi stared at Shinichi. "Bleh…" She stuck her tongue out and it fell to the floor, now twice the size of her body.

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Um… Megumi… Your tongue is hanging…"

"Oh wheethy? Woow, I didith notith…" She stuffed her tongue back in her mouth. "Thanks!"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Um… No problem…"

"Shinichi-kun! There you are!"

Shinichi turned around and smiled. "Ms. Ami! H-- Yah wah?!"

Ami giggled. "What's wrong?" She had cat ears and a tail, both matching her hair. She smiled as she grew some whiskers. "Nya!" She jumped on Shinichi and licked him on the nose. "Kitty wants to play…" She pouted cutely.

'_Oh god, am I high?!_' Shinichi mentally screamed. "Um… Ami?" Shinichi began. "As nice as it is to live out my teenage fantasy of meeting a real life catgirl, could you please get up?"

Ami growled, scratching his face a bit. "Nya, you're no fun!" She hopped up and ran away.

Shinichi watched in shock as he watched Junko run past at an inhuman speed, then jump over a building. "What the hell is going on?!" He quickly stood up and looked around frantically. "I've got to get the heck out of here!!" He began to run until he ran into Naoko, accidentally knocking her down. "Naoko, sorry!" He helped her up and helped her dust off her clothes.

Naoko smiled. "It's all right, Shin-kun…" She gave him a confused look. "But what are you running from?"

"Everything!" Shinichi yelled. "The whole world has gone crazy!! I think that you and I are the only normal people left!"

Naoko's eyes widened. "Oh my! Quick, let's hide!" She grabbed his hand and took him into an old warehouse. There were old toys every where, and it made Shinichi a little uncomfortable as realistic dolls stared at him. Naoko looked to him. "Are you all right?"

Shinichi nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's just a little unnerving when you've got clowns staring at you…"

Naoko giggled. "You're silly, Shin-sama…" Suddenly, the toys began to smudge. Naoko gasped. "Oh no! Everything's melting!"

"Melting?!" Shinichi screamed. "But toys don't melt!!"

"Of course they do!" Naoko screamed. "So there is only one thing to do!!" Naoko raised her hand in the air and a pink wand with a heart-shaped on top appeared in it. She waved it around while chanting a spell of some sort. "Bubble gum, koos koos, chop chop, mooey! Super Magic Nao Power Transformation go! Magical Girl Nao Nao!" After a long drawn out transformation scene with bits of nudity, Naoko was now 'Magical Girl Nao Nao', a little warrior of justice who was dressed in a light pink and hot pink sailor fuku. "I will have to **eat **this melting plastic in order to save the city!"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "What the hell is this?…" He watched in horror as little Naoko/Nao Nao gulped down tons of melting plastic and metal. He would have ran away in confusion and terror, but he couldn't just leave her there.

After a while, Nao Nao finished. She didn't look a pound bigger. "That was yummy!"

Shinichi stared. "…Yummy?… No offense, Ms. Naoko, but you just ate several tons of melted toys… How can that taste good? And how have you not gained any weight?"

Nao Nao burped, and her body expanded 10 times. "Oh my… Looks like I've made a pig of myself… Shin-kun, you wouldn't mind rolling me back home, would you?"

-----

A little while later, Shinichi walked into his room. He closed the door and sighed. "What a day…"

"Poor baby… Want your mistresses to make it all better?"

"Mistresses?…" Shinichi muttered, turning around. "Gyah!!" He screamed as he was face to face with Sakura and Kairi in living form. They grinned and pushed him onto his bed. "What's going no here?! Ms. Sakura I can understand, but Ms. Kairi?"

Kairi chuckled evilly. "Sakura helped me learn a few things about myself…"

Shinichi took a big gulp. "I guess so…"

Sakura smiled, licking her lips. "Also, we have a secret that we just _had_ to tell you about…" Sakura and Kairi's eyes turned crimson red, fangs growing out of their mouths. "We've developed a bit of a taste for blood…"

Shinichi began to whimper. "N-no! Stay back! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

---End Shinichi's Dream---

Shinichi abruptly awoke from his disturbing dream, breathing heavily. He wiped his sweat soaked face slightly, then laid back and relaxed as he realized that it was just a nightmare.

Now that we have explored a tiny bit of Shinichi's mind, let's move on to someone else…

Our tour of dreams brings us to the room of Junko. While what dwells in her mind may turn out to be frightening, we must take the plunge. Let's gather up all of our courage and enter…

---Junko's Dream---

Junko raised an eyebrow, looking around. There was nothing but endless white. "Hey, where the hell am I?… Is this a dream? It's not a very interesting one…" Suddenly, she senses our presence. "Hey, hey! Get out of my dream, damn it!" She raised her fist. "Before you end up sniffing your own ass!"

O.O

Well then, we'll just be going, now…

---End Junko's… Dream?---

That was… frightening. It seems my theory was correct, but I didn't think it would be _that_ bad… Let's go to a 'gentler' subject, shall we?

Ah, sweet Naoko. Her dreams can't be that bad, can they?

---Naoko's Dream---

"Argh…" Nao Nao growled, holding her arm. "She's too strong!"

A girl with long flowing blonde hair and red eyes stared at Nao Nao and giggled. "You see? You cannot stop me from taking over the world!" She was dressed in a long black hooded robe.

Nao Nao looked to the ground sadly. "What shall I do? The _Nao Power Staff _is almost completely drained of it's power…" She cried a small puddle of tears, then gasped as her sister's face appeared in the puddle. "Junko!"

Junko glared at her sister. "Hey! Why are you giving up so easily?"

Nao Nao looked at her sister sadly. "I'm sorry… But I'm running out of power… There's no hope left… You and the other's… your sacrifices will be in vain, and it will be all my fault!"

Shinichi appeared in the puddle and shook his head. "Naoko… We believe in you… You should believe in yourself… It was never the staff that gave you your power…"

Ami appeared. "It was the power in your heart…"

"So go and make us proud!" Junko yelled. "Or I'll get you when you mess up and get where we are!" Their images disappeared, and Nao Nao smiled sadly.

"All right, everyone… I'll try…" She slowly stood up and pointed at the girl in front of her. "Dark Nemesis! Your darkness cannot effect me any longer!" She raised the staff into the air, and it began to glow. Nao Nao reverted to her normal self.

The girl known as Dark Nemesis raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

Naoko smiled. "I'm not afraid anymore!" The staff shrunk into a heart shaped pendant. "Because I have all the hope, dreams, and courage of my friends right here with me!"

Dark Nemesis's eyes widened. "No! Not the--"

"That's right!" Naoko shouted, frowning. "This is the Ultimate Nao Power Pendant! Your time has come!" The pendant glowed even brighter, and Naoko pressed it against her chest. "Ultimate Nao Power Transformation!" An even longer, with an extra 2 seconds of nudity, transformation sequence took place. "Ultimagical Girl Nao Nao!" She was now wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, blue skirt, and a long flowing blue cape. Her black hair was now let out of the pigtails, flowing down her back. A golden aura surrounded her as she floated towards Dark Nemesis. "Are you ready to give up?"

Dark Nemesis gasped. "That glow…" she blushed, touching her cheek. "It feels so… warm… I don't feel hate in my heart anymore…" She jumped toward Nao Nao and gave her a hug. "Please! Can we be friends forever and ever?"

Nao Nao sweat dropped. "Um…. Sure…" '_Wow, that was easy…_'

---End Naoko's Dream---

That was… interesting. Let's move on to another person. We'll skip over Kairi, because unfortunately, ghosts can't sleep, thus they can't dream… Kairi sighed as she realized this. "Oh well… But gee willikers, my only appearance in this chapter was in an out of character vampire scene…"

Poor Kairi. Well then, let's move on to Megumi. I'd go to Sakura, but I don't even want to go there…

---Megumi's Dream---

In a field of pink grass, we see Megumi and Shinichi in white dress clothes. They are drinking tea being served by Ami in a maid outfit. "Servant, could we get some more tea?…"

Ami sighed. "Yes, ma'am…"

Megumi coughed. " 'Yes ma'am', what?"

Ami stared at Megumi. "Yes, ma'am… she who has bigger breasts than I can ever hope to have…" She growled. "That's it!!" She tossed the tea to the ground. "I'm sick of this! I'm taking over this dream!"

---End Megumi's Dream, Begin Ami's Dream---

Ami, a black aura surrounding her, had a whip in hand. She grinned evilly at Megumi, who was chained up to the wall. "I am sick and tired of your constant teasing! Now you must be punished!"

"Waaah! I'm sorry, Ami!!" Megumi cried, struggling against her chains. "Please don't!!"

"Too late for that!" Ami screamed, bringing the whip behind her.

"Stoppu!" Nao Nao screamed, running in. "Ami, you must stop this foolishness! Otherwise, Magical Girl Nao Nao and her sidekick 'Not-So-Dark Nemesis' will be forced to stop you!!"

Not-So-Dark Nemesis waved meekly. "Hi there…"

Junko glared. "I don't know what the hell you all are doing in my dream, but please GET THE HELL OUT!!"

Sakura growled. "Your dream?! I didn't even get one!"

Ami looked around, confused. She grabbed her head and screamed. "Kyaaah! What the hell is going on?!"

---End of Dream---

Ami awoke in her bed, panting. "Oh my god… That was a weird dream…" She looked over to see Meiruuna in her bed, naked.

"I'll say…" Meiruuna said, smiling.

---REAL End of Ami's Dream---

  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Ami screamed, waking up everyone in the house. She shivered. "Oh, wow… Remind me to never eat junk food before bed ever again…" She sighed, then fell back to sleep.

**End of Chapter 21**

-----

Well, well.… Looks like I got over my writer's block pretty quickly. Anyway, this was just my way of blowing off some stress. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better.

---Kouji Tamino


	22. Chapter 22

Hello there… Still have writer's block, but I think it's almost over. Ideas are starting to come back to me. So um, yeah. And today is my birthday. Yay.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Shinichi awoke, yawning. "Wow, that was a really, really weird dream last…" He sighed. "Cat girls, huge tongues, magical girls, things melting…" Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Shinichi whined. "What is it now?" He got out of bed, left his room and walked down stairs. He sighed as he saw the living room completely trashed. "What's happened now?"

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!!" Junko screamed. "But no! No one ever listens to me!!"

Ami sighed. "It's a shame… I thought she was our friend, too…"

"Wha?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Megumi sighed. "It's Sakura… She attacked us, then stole your mother's prized earring…"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Oh, no… She's going to kill me…"

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 22: _Betrayal! And the Return of Tenshi?!_

Shinichi rolled up into a ball. "Oh my god, I am so dead…"

Junko scoffed in disgust. "What's the big deal? You can always buy another one…"

"You don't understand!!" Shinichi screamed, grabbing his head. "Her jewelry is custom made, she's crazy about those things! Once, some guys tried to snatch her necklace! She had a new necklace in there and… Well, one guy is still hospitalized, the other is dead…" The girls all gasped in horror. He stood up and smiled. "Don't get me wrong, she's probably the sweetest woman in the world under normal circumstances…" His expression grew dark. "But you just don't screw around with her and jewelry…"

"And according to this letter…" Naoko began, reading a piece of paper. "Your parents are coming back in 3 days!"

Shinichi slumped his shoulder. "I'm so screwed…"

Megumi walked up and gave him a hug. "There, there…" She glared. "We'll find that bitch and get your mother's earrings back…"

-----

Meanwhile, in a moving limo, Sakura was sitting opposite a tall man with brown slicked back hair, wearing a brown suit and shoes. The man stared at her. "So, did you get both earrings?"

Sakura nodded. "So, were you successful in getting the rest of the items, father?" She smiled as he nodded. "So tell me… How was it that you were able to get out of jail?…"

Mishima grinned, flicking his lighter over and over in a clichéd manner. "Let's just say that I know the right people…" He stopped with the flicking of the lighter and stared at his daughter. "Now we move on to the next phase of our plan…" He leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. "I hope your time over there hasn't given you… feelings for those people. You cannot let your emotions get in the way…"

Sakura stared back blankly. "You have no need to worry… I have absolutely no feelings whatsoever for them…" She looked away, staring out the window. "None at all…"

Mishima sat back, crossing his legs. "Good… Wouldn't want you to chicken out. This plan will not only bring my soda empire back, but eliminate any competition in my way, no matter where they are in the world! Soon, people will be forced to import Mishima Soda from Japan, bringing me several times more profit!" He burst out laughing. "Think about it, my dear… Soon we will be richer than that fool Suichi! What kind of family name is that, anyway?"

"A stupid one…" Sakura muttered, staring at he floor.

-----

Shinichi finished putting on his normal outfit. He walked back into the living room. "So, how are we going to find her anyway? She's got to be miles away by now…"

Ami smiled, holding up a circular device. "I got this locator from Rikina, and I got a hair from Sakura's pillow. With her DNA, we should be able to locate where she is…" She turned on the locating device, and watched as fast moving dot 'blipped' across the screen. "Ah ha! Got her! She must be traveling in a vehicle!"

Naoko frowned. "But… How will we catch up to her?"

Suddenly, a van crashed through the front wall, causing everyone to leap out of the way. A few seconds later, Keitaro opened the door and hopped out. "Hey there, everyone! Ami called me and asked if I could give you guys a lift, so I said sure!!"

Yamato popped his head out of the passenger side of the window, rubbing his head. "Damn dad, work on your friggin' parking…" He looked to the others and smiled. "Oh hi! When I heard about what happened, I came over to help out, too! No one messes with my friends!"

Shinichi groaned as he stared at the huge hole in the wall. He looked to the two older men and waved. "Hello, Mr. Urashima… Hi, Urashima-sensei…"

Keitaro lookd at the hole and chuckled. "Oh, sorry about that… I'll get it fixed."

"That's a 602,484 yen wall…" Shinichi explained, whimpering.

Keitaro sweat dropped. "Whoa, that _is_ a problem…" He shrugged. "Oh well, good luck getting it fixed!"

Shinichi fell to the ground. "Ugh…"

-----

Junko stared at the ground, a look of pure horror on her face. "Please slow down, please slow down, oh god, please slow down!!"

Naoko simply sat next to her sister, twitching and wide eyed. "P-please… don't… don't drive like that… I'm… I'm sorry… Mommy!! WAAAAH!!!"

Shinichi was rolled up in the fetal position, writing on a piece of paper. "… and to my uncle Kenta, I leave my entire collection of coins…"

Yamato sweat dropped as he watched everyone's reactions. "Um, dad? Don't you think you should slow down a bit?"

Keitaro chuckled. "Nonsense! I'm only going 65!"

"Dad!" Yamato screamed. "The speed is 30 miles per hour, you idiot!!"

Keitaro raised an eyebrow. "It is?" He stomped on the break, the van screeching to a halt. "In that case…"

"Oh my, that was fun!" Kairi said, appearing between the two Urashima men. She had her eyes closed, and will continue to do so unless in 'living form'. "But I've heard that you can get in trouble for disobeying the speed limit…"

"Gyah!!" they screamed. "A ghost!!"

Shinichi laughed, sitting up. "Relax, that's just Kairi… She's really nice, so don't worry!"

Kairi waved. "Hi! Sorry I scared you!"

Keitaro sighed in relief. "Heh, heh… That's all right…" He looked back at Ami. "So, where are they headed now?"

Ami looked at the locator and pointed at the display. "It looks like… They are headed west toward the air port… They must be up to something big…"

Megumi growled. "I still can't believe she did that to us… And after we gave her a chance… When I find her, I'm going to… Ooh, I'm so angry, I don't know what I'll do!"

Shinichi sighed. "I know… It feels weird, going against someone that we thought was our friend…"

Naoko nodded, look of hurt on her face. "She… she said that she was going to teach me how to play Go…"

Junko patted her sister on the head. "Don't worry, sis…" She curled her fist. "I'll make sure that lying traitor pays!"

-----

Soon, they were at the airport. Ami began to look around with some high powered binoculars, also from Rikina, to try and find Sakura. She gasped. "I see her! But… she's with some big guy…"

Junko grinned. "Must be some sort of body guard! Won't help her, though. Once I mop the floor with his face, I'll go and kick her ass!"

"Wait, wait!!" Shinichi yelled, waving his hands. "We can't just go and beat them up! We're in a public facility, it will make us look bad!"

"So?" Yamato replied, cracking his knuckles. "That's never stopped _me_ before…"

Keitaro put a hand on his son's shoulder. "That may be the case, but what will Tokimi think if her fiancé gets arrested?"

Yamato sighed sadly, slumping his shoulders. "You're right… I'm sorry…"

Keitaro patted him on the back. "It's all right… You must have gotten your fighting spirit from your mother… Then again, she was never much of a fighter…" He touched his cheek and smiled. "But she sure has one hell of a punch…"

"I don't mean to be rude, but could we get going?" Megumi asked. "Sakura and that big guy are getting away!"

Shinichi nodded and began to run after them. The others followed, pushing through the crowds of people. "Scuse us, coming through, got some ass to kick!" Junko easily plowed through the groups of people, running ahead of the others and clearing a path for them.

Soon, they were right behind Sakura and Mishima. "Sakura stop!!" Shinichi yelled.

They stopped, Mishima reaching into his jacket. Everyone got a worried look on his face and looked on as he pulled out Mrs. Suichi's earrings. They glowed white and blasted our heros, freezing them in time. Mishima grinned and walked off.

A bit later, Shinichi and the others unfroze. They looked around and saw that Sakura and the man she was with were gone. "Damn it!!" Junko screamed. "They got away!! How?! They were right there, and then they weren't!"

"The Suichi items…" Kairi said softly.

"Huh?!" Shinichi yelled, looking to her. "What do you mean?"

Kairi looked to him. "The powerful items that once belonged to your family…" She got a worried look on her face. "If Sakura and that man have them in their possession, the world is in grave danger…"

Shinichi smacked his forehead. "Oh great, why me?"

Ami looked into the locator. "They're going to America…"

-----

Now on a plane, Kairi explained the entire story. "Over 150 years ago, before even I was born, 2 years into the Meiji Era, the newly renamed Suichi family greatly opposed this new era. They were a family of Samurai, and they were very passionate. So, they came to my family, makers of magical weapons, and requested 8 powerful items… And so, they were created. The SuichiStaff, it's ability allows the user to become the type of person they aspire to be… The SuichiEarrings, which as you have seen, allow one to 'freeze' anyone they wish… The SuichiRing increases one's power by ten-fold. The SuichiMask gives you super human speed. The SuichiDaggers can split you into several different solid copies. The SuichiClaws have the power of teleportation, and the SuichiArmor makes you invisible. Finally, there is the most powerful item of all… The SuichiSword. It is made of one of the strongest materials in the known universe, and can nullify the powers of all the other items." She got a grave look on her face. "But when used together, they can destroy the world! Which is why we must stop them!"

"So um… Where'd you get that whopper of a story from?" Junko asked, staring in disbelief. ?"

Kairi frowned. "I'm not lying!"

Keitaro rubbed his chin. "Well, stranger things have happened… Remember those cute aliens that invaded years ago and a group of little girls had to stop them? And also, there was that battle between magic users down in Kyoto just a year or two after that!"

Shinichi sighed. "So Kairi, this means our families are connected in some way?"

She nodded. "Yes… I truly apologize for my familes actions…"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, my family was the one that requested the use of the items…"

Junko crossed her arms. "So… How was the Suichi family of the Meiji Era defeated?"

**End of Chapter 22.**

-----

And a new storyline begins! I'm back, and it feels good!

---Kouji Tamino


	23. Chapter 23

Hello again! Time for another chapter! A Special thanks to those people that wished me a Happy Birthday. Also, I mistakenly labeled the previous chapter. Tenshi (or Kai) won't even appear until _after_ this arc…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 23: _The Eight,_ Part 1

Shinichi and the others got off the plane in California, flinching as the bright sun got in their eyes. Junko looked to Ami. "Well, Ms. Navigator… Where are they now?"

Ami stared at the display in thought. "Let me think… From what I learned in school, they are headed for… Nevada."

Naoko tilted her head in confusion. "Nevada? What's in Nevada?"

Keitaro chuckled, patting Naoko on the head. "Las Vegas, my fine young lady…"

Megumi crossed her arms. "Well then, that settles it. We're going to Las Vegas!"

"Wait, how the hell are we going to get there?" Yamato asked. He glared at his father. "Since _someone_ forgot to bring the damn van!!" He punched Keitaro in the back of the head. "Idiot!!"

"Becomes more and more like his mother everyday…" Keitaro muttered, still smiling. "And it's scaring me…" He sighed, rubbing his chin. "Well, we could always do it the old fashioned way…"

"Take a cab?" Megumi asked sincerely.

Keitaro face faulted. After getting up and dusting himself off, he stared at Megumi. "No! What the heck are they teaching you kids these days, anyway?" He yelled. "We walk! You know, use your own two feet?"

"Walk?!" Megumi screamed. "But that's sooo barbaric!!"

Junko sweat dropped. "What do you do for exercise?"

Megumi blinked. "Exercise? What's that?"

Kairi opened one eye. "Oh my… You mean, you don't know what exercise is? How do you stay in such shape, then?"

Megumi stared at Kairi. "Don't shit me, ghost… What are you talking about?"

Kairi gasped, turning away. "Oh my… I was… I was just…"

Shinichi frowned. "Megumi, that was really mean…"

Megumi pouted. "But really! What are you people talking about?! I've always thought that a figure like this…" she twirled around. "…was natural! And I thought that fat people had some sort of disease!" Everyone stared at her like she was some sort of horrible creature. "…What?"

Ami shook her head. "That's just terrible, Megumi… And just when I thought you couldn't get any more rude…"

Megumi fell to her knees and began crying. "Stop acting like that, everyone! It's not my fault that I was spoiled by my wealthy upbringing in Amercia!"

"Um… Actually, how rich is your family, anyway?" Ami asked.

Megumi blinked rapidly. "Um… I'm not exactly sure, but I think that we're distantly related to a guy named Gates… He specializes in computers…"

Everyone sweat dropped. Junko began to growl. "Damn it, we're wasting time! Let's get going!"

-----

And so, they began their journey through the desert. Along the way…

"Halt!" a young sounding voice yelled. Everyone turned around to see a small girl in a frilly pink dress, a huge hat that covered her eyes, and had long flowing black hair. She moved her hat to revealed her pink eyes. "Hi there! My name is Rei!"

"Aww, what a cute little girl…" Ami squealed.

Rei chuckled evilly. What they didn't notice was the huge golden buster sword slung over her back, which she unsheathed with shocking ease. "Heh, heh… Rei of the 'Eight'… As in the Eight Keepers of the Suichi Items!" She jumped towards the others and swung the sword toward them. "As you may have guessed, this is the all powerful SuichiSword! Not even I know how to unlock it's ability to nullify the other Item abilities yet!"

"Oh my god, we're going to be killed by a little girl that can swing around a heavy-ass looking sword!!" Keitaro screamed.

Yamato stared at Keitaro. "You know, sometimes I'm ashamed of you…" He dodged another swing of the sword. "Whoa!!"

Junko pushed Shinichi towards Rei. "Here, you have experience in beating up girls…" She said, glaring at him. "You take care of this one…"

Shinichi frowned. "Hey, that was different! I was only defending myself, and you're not a little girl!" He screamed as he dodged another swing of the sword. "Are you insane?!"

"Maybe!" Rei yelled. "The sword can do things like that if you're not careful…"

Keitaro shuddered. "Not another possessed sword…"

Yamato shrugged, holding up the sword that Keitaro was thinking about. "I dunno, it's pretty cool…"

Sdhinichi quickly snatched the sword away from Shinichi. "Gotta borrow this, thanks!!" Shinichi got in a fighter's stance as he glared at the crazed little girl.

Junko sighed. "Oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty…"

"Gyah!" Shinichi screamed, running towards Rei. He tripped, falling on his face, the sword flying through the air. Everyone, including Rei, sweat dropped.

Rei grinned. "Ha ha! Nice try! But you _did_ make me laugh, so I will give you a few more seconds of life before I take it… Although, I do find it amusing that you thought that you could--" Just them 'Hina' came from the sky and bashed her in the top of the head. Blood splurted out of her head as she began tom utter nonsense and fall to the ground, dropping the sword.

Shinichi screamed as everyone looked on in horror. "Oh my god!! I killed her!!" He picked her fallen form and began sobbing. "I'm so sorry… If only… If only…"

Rei smiled, eyes still closed. "Don't worry… It hit me with the blunt edge…" She giggled. "You know, you're silly…"

Shinichi chuckled nervously. "Um… Heh heh heh… Uh, you're going to kill me now, right?"

Rei shook her head. "Why would I kill the new 'Keeper of the SuichiSword?', silly man?"

"Whaaat?!" the others screamed in unison.

Rei smiled. "I may be an insane homicidal little girl, but I'm an honorable one… You see, we were gathered up and hired by Mishima because we are part of the Suichi Family Tree. While anyone can wield these weapons, it takes a true Suichi to handle it correctly. I sense Suichi blood in you… Besides, you beat me in a fight, did you not?"

Shinichi smiled. "Well, um… not exack!!"

Junko covered his mouth. "Yep! He sure did!" She whispered to him. "Dumb ass! We have the most powerful of the items on our side now! You've just got to learn how use the damn thing!"

Shinichi sighed. "Fine…" He looked to Rei. "I thank you, and I hope that I can become a good keeper… But… are you okay? Your head is gushing pretty badly…"

Rei stuck her tongue out. "This? That's just a boo-boo…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Are you serious?" He attempted to pick the sword up, but had a little trouble. "Geez, this thing weighs a ton… How the hell can you carry it?"

Rei giggled. "Hold on there, cousin…" She took off the sheath, picked up the sword, and put it in. "While it will take a while of practice before you can properly wield it, it's practically lighter than air while in the sheath…" She tossed it over to Shinichi.

He caught with ease, catching him off guard. "Whoa, you're right! Amazing!"

Yamato walked up to 'Hina' and picked it up. He then walked over to his pupil and glared at him. "Hey, be more careful with this thing, all right?" He bonked him on the head with the blunt end. "It may be near indestructible, but it's a family heirloom. Show some respect."

"Ow…" Shinichi groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He chuckled nervously and bowed. "I'm sorry, Urashima-sensei…"

Yamato looked to the SuichiSword. "Let me see that thing…" He grabbed a hold of the handle. "It can't be _that_ heavy…" He grunted, not even able to remove it from the sheath. "Shit! What is this thing made of?!"

Shinichi laughed. After Yamato had given up on trying to pull the sword out, Shinichi slung the sheath over his back. He looked back to Rei. "Well, it's nice to meet a long lost relative and everything, but…"

Rei sighed. "I know, I know… You all should get going now… But I must warn you, there are 7 other 'Keepers' that own an item…" She crossed her arms. "You may have one item, but while it has the power to nullify the other items, that's only if you can tap into that power…"

Megumi sweat dropped. "You know… for a little girl, you know _way_ too much…"

-----

"Bwahahaha!!! My name is Ichi, Keeper of the SuichiArmor!" An old man who was balding and had a long white beard, dressed in green robes and golden shoulder armor stood in their way. "I see that you have beaten Rei and acquired the sword…" Ichi began to vanish. "But you will not beat me… You can't beat what you can't see!"

Megumi chuckled. "Let me handle this one…"

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked. "I could use some of my illusions to scare him and he wouldn't be able to touch me…"

Megumi shook her head. The invisible Ichi looked on in confusion. "Whaaat? You send a women to do battle with the great Ichi? Why, that's an insult! I--" He shut up as soon as Megumi flashed him. He quickly fainted from the blood loss.

With Ichi now unconscious, Megumi took the armor off of him and grinned. "So, how was that?" She smiled smugly as the guys stared. "Shall we get going?"

-----

Soon, they were entering a more grassy, but still mostly dry area. Keitaro scratched his head in confusion. "Wait, how can we survive without wa--"

Yamato covered his father's mouth. "Just… forget about it, dad…"

Just then, from behind a bush, a young man of around 18 popped up from behind a bush. "Yo!" He was wearing a backwards cap, jean jacket, shorts, and sneakers, all red. "My name Ni! I'm the keeper of the Suichi Staff!" He grinned and took off his hat, bowing. His hair was short, brown, and spiky. "As you may have heard, this staff lets me become whoever I want to be!" He raised it into the air as it began to glow. The staff was golden and had a sphere on the end. "And I want to become… A great warrior!" And so it was done. He became a warrior with golden armor and long flowing hair. The staff was now a medium sized sword. He smiled, his teeth sparkling.

Naoko walked up. "Can I please have that staff, mister?"

Ni shook his head. "No way, little girl… This staff is not a toy… It is very dangerous and--"

"Please?" Naoko begged, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"No," he said plainly, "now stop that…"

"Pwease?" She pouted cutely.

His eyebrow twitched once. "No…"

Naoko pouted her lip out and looked like she was about to cry. "B-but… I just want to see it… Please don't be mean, Mr. Ni…"

Ni finally gave in. He began to twitch violently. "N-not… fair… Too… c-cute…"

Naoko giggled, pushing him down to the ground with one finger. She grabbed the staff and watched as it turned back to normal. "Thank you, Mr. Ni!" She smiled brightly.

"N-no… problem…" He muttered, still on the ground.

-----

And so…

A woman wearing a golden mask of the Buddha on her face stood in the group's way. She was also wearing white robes. She had an eerie aura around her. She spoke. "My name is San… The first three Keepers were pushovers… Your journey shall end here!"

Junko glared. "Y'know, I don't like your attitude!" She began to roll up her sleeves. "I'm gonna smack that mask right off your face!"

San giggled. "I'd like to see you try!" She suddenly disappeared.

Junko's eyes widened. "What the f--" She was smacked right in the face, flying back a few feet. "Damn it! She's freakin' fast!" She stood up, smirking, wiping some blood off her mouth. "Come on! Is that all ya got?!" Her eyes bugged out as she was punched right in the gut. She grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

Naoko screamed. "Junko, please! You have to stop!!"

Junko shook her head. "No way… " she stood up, turned towards San, and screamed. "… I'm not going to give up that easily!!"

"Stubborn idiot…" San ran up to Junko and gave her several rapid punches to the chest and stomach. She backed away and watched as a battered and bruised Junko fell to the ground. "Give up…"

Everyone gasped as Junko stood up as if she hadn't been hurt at all. She chuckled. "That's it? Ha!"

San gasped as Junko socked her right in the face, splitting the mask in two and revealing…

Junko glared and crossed her arms. "Somehow, I had a hunch it was you… Traitor…"

"Sakura?!" the others screamed.

"But…" Shinichi began. "If you're the keeper of an item, then that means…"

Sakura looked up in anger, rubbing her sore face. "That's right… Cousin…"

**To Be Continued…**

-----

Didn't see that coming, now did you? You did? Shit! I'll have to try harder, then… Mwahahaha…

---Kouji Tamino


	24. Chapter 24

Hey there… Again. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was on a little 'belated birthday trip'. That, and I had just gotten the 'Excel Saga **IM**Perfect Collection' box set. I was sort of obsessed with that for a few days, also. But now there shouldn't be any more distractions and I can finally get back on schedule. So um… Yeah. P

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 24: _Viva Las Vegas! _(_The Eight, _Part 2)

Shinichi gasped, pointing. "Di-di-did you just saying what I think you did? Y-you're my… cousin?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah… So what? You see, the Mishima's are a group of the Suichi family that broke off when the family changed their name, so we're not _that_ related…"

Junko growled. "I don't care if you're his mother, you betrayed us, you liar!!"

She grinned. "Well, whatever… When my father hears that the other have been defeated, he's going to send his elite forces, the rest of the '8', and they will completely crush you!"

Junko lost it, punching her in the face. "Shut your damn mouth!! I am so sick of you!" Grabbing the stunned Sakura, she grabbed her by the neck and began to strangle her. "I am tired of this shit!! One more word out of your traitorous mouth, and I will fucking kill you, got it?!"

Sakura winced, then summoned enough strength to punch Junko in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. "Are you insane?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Junko glared. "Bitch! How dare you ask such a question, after what you did to us?! I should kick your ass!!"

Sakura sighed, brushing some hair out of her face. Calming down, she grinned. "Whatever… I really don't care what you all do anymore, it's no longer my problem…" She stared at the ground sadly, looking like she was about to cry. "Besides, nothing matters anymore… My father said that he would disown me if I failed him…"

"Serves you right…" Junko muttered. She stared at the ground where the SuichiMask had fallen. It was no longer split in two. "What?! The mask is in one piece?! But… I thought that I had split it in two!!"

"Oh right, you don't know…" Sakura said sadly. "The Suichi Items cannot be destroyed… You could toss one into the Sun and it would return somehow…"

Everyone else sweat dropped. "Oh crap…"

Sakura picked up the mask and held out to Junko. "Here… You beat me, so it's yours…"

Junko snatched it away, spitting at the ground. "Good. We can use this to get to Las Vegas quicker…" She pushed her away. "Come on, everyone… Let's stop that bastard Mishima…"

And so, with Naoko holding onto Junko, Ami holding onto Naoko, etc., they used the mask to run at a super fast speed, leaving Sakura alone.

-----

Meanwhile, in the casino's of Las Vegas, an attractive young woman with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a small red dress and high heels, was amazing everyone with her skills. She had not lost one game that night. Sarah smacked her roughly on the back. "Nina, you lucky little-- Why didn't you tell me that you were good at this many other games?!"

Nina coughed after her adopted mother smacked her on the back, then smiled brightly. "Mama-Sarah never asked, so I never told!"

"Why you--" Sarah muttered, grabbing Nina in a headlock. "I oughta hit you for that, but--" She smiled as she saw Keitaro and Yamato walk in. "Hey, Urashima's! What the hell are you two doing here?!"

Keitaro laughed. "Would you believe us if we told you that we were trying to save the world from Shinichi's evil uncle? Ami and the others are here too, but none of them are old enough to get in here…" He rubbed his chin. "Naoko said that she had a secret method that should be able to get them in, though…"

-----

"Can you pleaaaase let me and my friends in, Mister? We promise that we won't gamble!"

The bouncer/guard bit his lip. "Awww… Okay, you kids go on in… But remember… No gambling! Otherwise, the boss will have my ass!"

As they walked in, Megumi rubbed her hands together. "Heh heh heh… Where are the slots, I want to get in a few rounds…"

Kairi frowned, appearing behind her. "But Ms. Megumi! We made a promise with that man! You wouldn't want him to lose his job, would you?"

Megumi pouted. "You're right… That would be mean…"

"Stop playing around!!" Junko screamed, looking around. "The rest of the '8' and Mishima could be anywhere around here! We'll make better progress if we split up! Naoko, you're with me! Shinichi, Ami, and Kairi, you go together since Kairi is a you know what and only we can see her for some strange reason…"

"Yeah, I was wondering why people weren't giving us strange looks…" Ami said to herself.

Megumi pouted. "Hey! What about me?!"

Junko rolled her eyes. "Oh, right… Megumi, you go off by yourself… Just don't get in any trouble…"

Megumi sighed sadly as the others left her alone. "You're all so mean…"

-----

And so they split up. Ami decided to split away from Shinichi and Kairi to search on her own. She walked around and soon found her self wondering over to the Roulette table. "So, what's a beautiful woman like yourself doing in place like this?" Ami looked over to see a man with long black hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt, black pants, a red bow tie, and a red head band. The man seemed to be the one currently running the Roulette table. "So, would you like to play?"

What Ami found strange was the fact that no one else seemed to be playing. She looked around. "Um, you mean me?" She smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry… I'm too yo--"

"I said, 'Would you like to play?'…" His eyes flashed for a brief moment, seemingly hypnotizing Ami. "No woman has been able to say no, you know…"

Ami slowly nodded. "Yes, I would like to play…" She walked closer and stared at the board. "Um, but I'm afraid that I don't have any money to pay for any chips…"

"That's fine…" The man said, holding up some chips. "These ones are on me…"

Ami smiled. "Oh, that's very kind of you, Mr… um…"

The man grinned. "Just call me… Shi Yon…"

-----

Meanwhile, Junko and Naoko were walking around when they bumped into two people. Junko growled. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

The people that they had bumped into were a boy around Naoko's age and a girl about Junko's age. Both the boy and girl had violet hair and blood red eyes. The girl had shoulder length hair in a pony tail and was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. She smiled nervously. "Sorry about that…"

Junko raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what the hell are you two doing in here? You two look about the same age as us. How did you get here?"

The boy grinned, rubbing his nose with his finger. He was wearing a black backwards hat, a red t-shirt that said 'Brat', and blue shorts. "We should be asking you that same question…"

"Touché…" Junko muttered. "My name is Junko."

Naoko bowed shyly. "Hello there… I am Naoko, her sister…"

The boy laughed. "My name is Go-Roku. The dork standing next me is _my_ sister, unfortunately…" He yelped as he was pounded in the head. "Ow!" He yelled, rubbing the spot that she hit him at. "That hurt, damn it!!"

The girl, after glaring at her little brother, smiled up at the Sagawa sisters. "Sorry about that… Anyway, my name is Nana! Pleased to meet you!"

Junko mentally gasped. '_All of the 8 Item Keepers have been named after numbers so far! Rei, Ichi, Ni, San, Go, Roku, Nana! And I bet that a Shi or Yon, and a Hachi are around here somewhere!_' She looked at their hands and sure enough, Nana had on a solid gold ring and Go-Roku had a set of claws on his right hand. She grinned. "Nice jewelry… We have something similar…"

Naoko gasped as she also realized that they had Suichi items. "So you two are?…"

Go-Roku grinned evilly. "That would be…" he began.

"…correct…" Nana said, finishing the sentence off. "We are the Keepers of the SuichiRing…"

"…and the SuichiClaws respectively…" He disappeared, then reappeared behind Naoko, kicking her and sending her flying into a nearby game of cards, startling everyone in the area.

"Lil sis!!" Junko screamed. She quickly turned toward Go-Roku and growled. "Damn little bastard!! I'll kill you!!" She gasped as she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Nana teased, pulling on Junko's arms. "Your fight is with me!"

Junko screamed as her arms were seemingly slowly pulled out of their sockets. "How can you be so…" She gasped in a mixture of pain and realization. "The ring!"

"That's right…" Nana said in a 'matter-of-factly' voice. "And there's nothing that you can do about it…" Suddenly, she opened her mouth wide and bit Junko on the neck, deep enough to draw blood. She smiled sadistically as her prey screamed out in pain, her teeth still piercing her neck. She then licked the warm drops of blood that slowly oozed from the two new bite marks of her neck. "Yum… Blood always tastes best when it has a nice blend of pain mixed in with some hidden fear…"

Junko groaned. "I'm not afraid, you freak!"

Nana licked her lips. "Mmmm, but the taste of your blood says other wise…"

Junko sweat dropped. "Oh god, you're so freaking creepy…"

Go-Roku grinned, arms crossed. "Heh, these ones were pushovers…"

"Stop right there, evil doers!" An innocent voice cried out. Everyone looked over to see Magical Girl Nao Nao, in a triumphant pose. "I am Magical Girl Nao Nao and in the name of all that is good and fuzzy, I will punish you!"

Go-Roku chuckled, arms crossed. "Sorry, babe… But you can't punish what you can't catch!" He teleported again.

Nao Nao smiled. "That's okay! Nao Nao Love Bubbles!" She held up her wand, formerly the SuichiStaff, and pink heart shaped bubbles emerged from it. They spread all around the room until they hit the intended target.

Go-Roku once again became visible, rolling on the ground and screaming. "Nooo!!! Love is evil!! It burns!! It burns with a fiery rage!!"

Nao Nao pouted, stomping her foot. "Hey, stop making fun of me!!"

Go-Roku slowly stood up, sniffling. "Actually, I wasn't kidding! Some of that crap popped and got in my eye…"

Nao Nao blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about that!"

Go-Roku laughed. "That's okay…" He handed the claws over. "Here… Those hearts have given me a change of heart, so the claws now belong to you…"

Nao Nao blinked. "Wow, that was easy…"

In the distraction, Junko broke free and punched Nana in the face. "You're frickin' insane! Don't freaking bite me, you vampire!"

Nana chuckled. "My my, you broke my hold…"

Junko nodded. "Because do only do I have natural super strength, but…" She took the mask out of her shirt and put it on, running up to Nana. She punched her in the stomach several times, then socked her in the face, knocking her out. "Thanks to this mask, I also have super speed…" She took the ring off of Nana's finger. "Thanks for the nice ring…"

-----

Meanwhile, Ami was in the middle of her 10th game of Roulette. She had not lost once and had the sneaking suspicion that Shi Yon was letting her win. "Shi Yon…" She began.

He looked to her and smiled. "What is it, Ms. Ami?"

Ami stared at him. "Who are you, really?"

Shi Yon smiled. Slowly, his smile turned into an insane grin. "I'm the Keeper of the SuichiDaggers, you stupid bitch!!" He flipped over the table towards Ami. People began to scream and run around.

Ami stopped the table with her powers just in the nick of time. She glared at Shi Yon. "I knew it!"

Shi Yon, still with a crazed look on his face, created 7 copies of himself. All eight of them tossed their daggers at Ami, and she blocked them with a shield. Some people screamed, others watched in excitement. Ami changed the direction of the daggers and sent them back at Shi Yon. She watched in shock as he caught them with his teeth. "My god, what are you?!"

Shi Yon burst out laughing in a maniacal manner. "I'm just a normal human like you! Although I wouldn't exactly call you normal, freak!! You see, while he normal Suichi Items are relatively harmless, the weapons cause the user to grow more insane the more he or she masters it! We elite have almost completely mastered our weapons, so that makes us a little… crazy!" They once again tossed their daggers at Ami, then doubled in numbers and threw some more daggers at her. "Bwahahaha!! I will kill anyone that stands in Master Mishima's plan of ultimate soda domination!! He is destined to be the number one Soda King!"

Ami blocked the first set of daggers, but the second caught her off guard. They cut her up a bit, and she fell to the ground. "Agh!" She held her cut up arms, sitting up and standing on her knees. She glared at Shi Yon. "But I will not give up!" She grinned as people began to cheer her on. Her aura flared, becoming black. Her grinned turned evil as she pointed a finger at one of the Shi Yon copies.

He laughed. "Ha! Even if you hit one of us, all of these copies are me! You'd have to hit us all at the same--" He gasped in pain as 16 beams of black light pierced his chest. He grabbed his chest and fell back, along with the 16 other copies. The copies all merged back into one.

Ami, still evil, snatched the dagger away from Shi Yon's unconscious body. She laughed cruelly. "I'd have to what? Hit all 16 copies at the same time? I think that's what I did, Shi Yon…" Everyone looked on, having feelings of dread for obvious reasons.

"Ami?" Yamato asked, walking up to Ami. "What happened here?"

Suddenly, Ami went back to normal. She turned around and hugged her longtime crush. "Oh Yamato-sama! Thank goodness you're here!! It was so terrible!"

Yamato sweat dropped as he stared at the unconscious Shi Yon. "Terrible for who? You or him?"

-----

Meanwhile, Megumi was being dragged out of the casino for attempting to use the slots. "Let me go, you brutes! You're bruising my delicate skin! My daddy is very rich! He could sue you!" She sweat dropped. "Then again, daddy and mummy haven't been very fond of me ever since I burned the house down…"

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion from inside the casino. It blew the roof off of the building, and people were mysteriously tossed out from the building. Included in this group were our heroines, Shinichi, the Urashima's, and the American Gals. Shinichi groaned. "Owww… Hey, that really hurt… Huh?" He looked up as a huge pillar rose from inside the building, Mishima standing on top.

"Mwahahaha!!" He laughed. "Fools! There is still one Keeper… And that is me, Hachi! I still have the SuichiEarrings, and there is no way to stop me! None of you know how to properly use that sword, which is the only way to truly beat me! Just try and attack me! I'll show you the true meaning of defeat!"

"Oh my god, just shut the hell up!!" Junko screamed. "As if your dialogue could _get_ any cornier!"

"Yeah, really…" Nana muttered, dusting herself off.

Junko switched her attention over to her. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

"It would appear that Master Mishima, aka Hachi, has fired us…" Nana said sadly, frowning. Her frown quickly turned into a grin. "So in that case, I will be happy to assist you in kicking his ass!"

Junko smiled. "Now you're talking!"

"And whether you like it or not…" Sakura muttered, the other former keepers standing next to her. "I'm helping too, along with the rest of the keepers…"

Junko walked up to Sakura and glared at her. "Don't think that this changes anything between us…"

Sakura laughed. "Don't flatter yourself… I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for myself." She frowned. "All my life, father has never paid any attention to me… The only reason I did all this was to try and get him to accept me… But then he goes and disowns me like that…" She turns away and gasps as Shinichi hugs her. "But… But…"

Shinichi smiled. "Poor girl… Poor cousin Sakura…"

Suddenly, the casino began to rise into the air. Sakura glared. "Oh no, you don't!! Come back here, coward!!" She ran over and grabbed a hold of the bottom of the building. Shinichi grabbed her, Megumi grabbed him. It continued like that until the whole group was hanging from the building. The door was still open, so they all crawled in, looking around.

From a control room, Mishima was watching them. He growled. "They are all nothing but fools…"

**To Be Continued…**

-----

And now, the climactic battle!! After that, that's enough of the action/adventure route for now. Also, I'm not feeling very well. A clod has been spreading lately, and I have a sore throat right now. Hopefully it doesn't get worse by the time I get started on the next chapter…

---Kouji Tamino


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! Welcome to another installment of **_Love Hina Next: Second Phase_**! I still have a bit of a cold, but the sore throat is gone. Now I'm just sneezing and coughing with a runny nose. It seems like I should be fine in 1-2 days. But it doesn't seem like I'm getting worse, so that's okay. So um, yeah. Let's get started, shall we?

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion from inside the casino. It blew the roof off of the building, and people were mysteriously tossed out from the building. Included in this group were our heroines, Shinichi, the Urashima's, and the American Gals. Shinichi groaned. "Owww… Hey, that really hurt… Huh?" He looked up as a huge pillar rose from inside the building, Mishima standing on top.

"Mwahahaha!!" He laughed. "Fools! There is still one Keeper… And that is me, Hachi! I still have the SuichiEarrings, and there is no way to stop me! None of you know how to properly use that sword, which is the only way to truly beat me! Just try and attack me! I'll show you the true meaning of defeat!"

"Oh my god, just shut the hell up!!" Junko screamed. "As if your dialogue could _get_ any cornier!"

"Yeah, really…" Nana muttered, dusting herself off.

Junko switched her attention over to her. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

"It would appear that Master Mishima, aka Hachi, has fired us…" Nana said sadly, frowning. Her frown quickly turned into a grin. "So in that case, I will be happy to assist you in kicking his ass!"

Junko smiled. "Now you're talking!"

"And whether you like it or not…" Sakura muttered, the other former keepers standing next to her. "I'm helping too, along with the rest of the keepers…"

Junko walked up to Sakura and glared at her. "Don't think that this changes anything between us…"

Sakura laughed. "Don't flatter yourself… I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for myself." She frowned. "All my life, father has never paid any attention to me… The only reason I did all this was to try and get him to accept me… But then he goes and disowns me like that…" She turns away and gasps as Shinichi hugs her. "But… But…"

Shinichi smiled. "Poor girl… Poor cousin Sakura…"

Suddenly, the casino began to rise into the air. Sakura glared. "Oh no, you don't!! Come back here, coward!!" She ran over and grabbed a hold of the bottom of the building. Shinichi grabbed her, Megumi grabbed him. It continued like that until the whole group was hanging from the building. The door was still open, so they all crawled in, looking around.

From a control room, Mishima was watching them. He growled. "They are all nothing but fools…" His eyes widened psychotically as he pressed a button. "They'll all die!!"

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 25: _Finish_

As Shinichi and the others ran up the staircase of the casino, the stairs suddenly flattened out. They screamed as they slid back down, landing in a heap. "Ow…" Shinichi groaned, rubbing his head. He slowly sat up and found his face in between something soft. Two things, to be precise. Slowly and cautiously, he reached up and grabbed one of them, giving it a nice squeeze. "Um…" He looked up to see that he had groped Sakura. "Ack!! Oh my god!! I'm so sorry!!" He flinched her fist headed towards his head.

Sakura tapped him softly on top of the head with her fist. She sighed, smiling slightly "Idiot…" She glared at the top of the stairs. "I should have been expecting this… My father pulls a lot of dirty tricks--"

"Like father, like daughter…" Junko interrupted.

Sakura ignored Junko. "-- so be careful…"

Shinichi nodded, then looked to Ami. "Ms. Ami, do you think that you can get us all up there?"

She nodded, smiling. "I'll try a little something new…" She closed her eyes, a bubble forming around her. The bubble soon grew and surrounded the whole group. The giant bubble rose and went up the staircase. Soon, they had reached the top.

All was quiet as they followed Sakura to the room that her father was hiding out in. Junko glared at her back. "Everyone be on guard. I wouldn't trust her if I were you…"

Sakura looked back to her and smiled smugly. "Don't make me laugh… My father no longer even acknowledges me… What would I gain by betraying you again?" They continued walking for a little longer.

-----

Back in his room, Mishima watched their progress. He stared at the screen, flicking a lighter. "Idiots… Did you really think it would be that easy?" He grinned, setting the lighter down. "On the contrary, young ones… The worst is yet to come… Once you've reached me, it will all over…"

-----

Soon, they were all at a huge door. "This is it…" Sakura started, pointing towards the entrance. "My father is in this room, probably waiting for you…" She began to walk in the opposite direction. "Good luck…"

"Just a minute…" Yamato muttered, grabbing her by her collat. He smirked. "You weren't planning on sending us to daddy like that without helping us, were you?"

Sakura shrugged. "He may have disowned me, but he is still the man that assisted in my birth… unfortunately…" She sighed, staring at the ground. "Despite the way he's treated me, I can't just go against him like that…" She looked back up and looked back to the group as Yamato let go of her. "I've helped you get this far, but this is where we part ways… I sincerely wish you luck in defeating my father, and… I'm sorry, I just can't--!!!" She quickly ran away, leaving the others standing in front of the door.

Yamato sighed. "What a misguided girl… Reminds me a bit of myself…" He turned back towards the door and chuckled, raising his leg. "Well, this should take a few kicks, but I should be able to knock this door dow--"

"Hyah!!" Junko yelled, knocking the door down with a single punch. "You were saying?"

Yamato blinked rapidly, his leg still raised. "Holy poop on a stick!!" Keitaro and Ami stared at him in confusion. He shrugged. "Eh, Tokimi doesn't like it when I swear… I'm trying to cut down."

"So, you have arrived…" Mishima said softly. "You will regret trying to stop me and my conquest of the soda world!"

Everyone stared at him. Shinichi began to laugh. "Oh, is that all? In that case, go ahead. Your soda company was one of the only good ones left, anyway…" Everyone turned around and began to leave.

"I don't think so!" Mishima screamed, freezing them with the earrings. "You've gotten on my last nerves, and I will make you all pay! Besides, you've got my nice shiny items, which I need in order for my plan to work…" He snatched the items away from everyone, except for the sword, which he was unable to take out of it's sheath. He unfroze time and grinned. "Do you… notice anything different?"

"Our items, their gone!" Megumi screamed.

"That's right!" Mishima screamed, wearing/holding each of the items. He frowned. "Except for that sword… I couldn't get it out of the sheath!"

Shinichi smiled. "You do know that carrying the sword along with it's sheath makes it almost weightless, right?"

Mishima snapped his fingers. "Damn!! Forgot about that!! Oh well, you can't carry it!! Nyah, nyah!!"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Yeah, well you're right about that…"

Junko growled. "I don't care if you've got all those items! I won't let you get away with stealing from me!"

"Despite the fact that you con people?" Megumi muttered to herself.

Junko screamed, jumping towards Mishima. "Junko, no!!" Keitaro screamed.

It was too late. Mishima held the ring up. "You idiot! I am all powerful!!" He punched Junko several times, the mask speeding him up and his own natural strength factoring in. He continued punching her all over her body, leaving bruises and welts everywhere. He grinned as Junko fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "You see?! This is what happens when you mess with me!!"

"Big sister!" Naoko screamed, running towards her.

Megumi quickly grabbed the girl. "No, stop!"

Junko slowly looked up and flinched in pain, her left eye swollen closed. "N-Naoko… Stay away, it's too dangerous…" She groaned, blood trickling out of her mouth and down her chin.

"Junko!!" she cried.

Shinichi's stared at the now vulnerable Junko in horror and shock. "But… Junko is so strong, yet Mishima took her down like it was nothing… This can't be happening…"

Ami growled. "Damn you… You monster! You've hurt people for the last time!" Her aura surrounded her and flickered between blue and black. She waved her hands around, lightning surrounding them. "Your fight is with me, now!"

The tall man laughed. "You stupid bitch! Do you not understand that I'm beyond your reach in power now?! I guess not… Guess I'll have to beat it into you!"

Ami grit her teeth. "Bastard. Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again… I promised someone that I would never let anyone push me around ever again!" Ami sent a blue ball of energy towards Mishima. It hit him directly, leaving only a small burnt spot on his clothes. "What the--?!"

Mishima laughed, dusting himself off. "…Is that all?" He held the staff up and changed into robes of red and black. On his head was a wizard's hat. His staff now looked a lot like Negi's. He pointed at Ami and a wave of magic was sent toward her. It hit it her sent her flying towards a wall.

"Ami!!" Yamato screamed, running towards her and grabbing her. Unfortunately, the speed at which she was moving was too much for him, and they both hit the wall. Yamato, however, took most if not all of the force.

"Yamato-sama!!" Ami cried, hugging his body against hers tightly. "Why did you do it?!"

A little _too_ tightly for Yamato's comfort. He thought for a few seconds. '_Then again, Ami **has** become quite the looker…_' He grinned lecherously. '_And her tits are so soft…_' As Ami cried out his name and asked her question, he snapped out of his semi-adulterous thoughts. "Um, well Ami… You're my friend, of course I would do something like this…"

Shinichi sighed. "Yamato-sensei is so cool… I wish I could be like him!"

Ami growled, standing up and walking up to Mishima. "You hurt Yamato-sama! I won't forgive you!" Secretly, she had been charging up a blast to send at Mishima. She was aware that he would use one of the skills of the items to avoid/block it, so she had put enough power in it to make the thing a homing blast. She raised her hand and sent the blast into the air.

As it came down, Mishima teleported from one end of the room to the other. He chuckled, right before being hit by the blast. Smoke spread across the room, and everyone stared at the smoke, wondering if maybe…

Suddenly, a blur sped by and struck Ami in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Her pupils dilated as she grabbed her stomach, backing away. She fell back as Mishima stood over her. He grabbed his bleeding arm. "The bitch really messed me up…" He waved his staff over her. "I won't give her another chance to do that…" Without warning, the 7 former keepers jumped on top of him. "What the--?! How dare you fight against me, your master!"

Go-Roku laughed mischievously. "Hey, you're not our master anymore!"

"Yeah, remember?" Shi Yon asked sarcastically, flipping some stray hair out of his face in slow motion. "Ah, that's the stuff…"

The keepers all gasped as Mishima disappeared. Suddenly, they were all being beaten around by unknown forces. They were hit, kicked, punched, burned and smashed to the ground. 7 Mishima's appeared, laughing triumphantly. "Ha! No one can beat me!" They shouted in unison.

"Father, you have to stop this!" Sakura shouted, running into the room.

Mishima looked to her, turning back into one being. "Who are you? I do not know you…"

Sakura frowned. "I know that you have disowned me, but I will always consider you my father… No matter what you do…" She walked over to her father and hugged him. "I will always love you…"

Mishima's eyes softened. "Sakura…" He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "I had no idea that you felt that way…"

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Oh, father…" Tears of happiness rolled down her face. She soon, however, felt something go right into her stomach. "F-father?!" As quickly as it entered her, the dagger that her father had stabbed her with left her body. She quickly grabbed her bleeding abdomen and gasped. "Father… How could you?! I… I…" She soon lost consciousness, falling to the ground.

"You bastard…" Junko groaned. "Not even she deserved that…"

Mishima licked the blood off of the dagger and laughed. "What an idiot… How could she believe that I loved her, after the way I intentionally ignored her… She was nothing but an accident, the result of a one night fling with some dirty whore…"

"Damn it all to hell…" Shinichi muttered under his breath, looking to the ground. Everyone that was still conscious turned to him. "I'm completely worthless… I'm a loser, a nerd, a spineless wimp…" He grabbed a hold of the sword on his back, easily sliding it from it's sheath. "I may be all of those things, taunt me if you will…" He looked up, his eyes devoid of any pupils. "But I am a true friend to those that need it, and I will not allow you to destroy them! And don't you dare say such things about Sakura!!" He screamed, running towards Mishima with the sword pointed straight at him.

"You moron! You cannot st--" He gasped as he realized that none of the items worked. "It… it can't be… he… he…"

"That's, right!!" Shinichi shouted at the top of his lungs, switching the sword to the other side and smashing Mishima in the face with the handle, once again splitting the mask in half. "I know how to use the thing now, dumb-ass!"

"Holy shit…" Yamato said under his breath. "Shinichi's completely lost it!"

Everyone watched in amazement and horror as Shinichi sliced each item off of Mishima's body. He then head butted the man and watched as he fell to the ground. He took his sword and pressed it against Mishima's neck. "And now, to avenge Sakura… I will spill the blood of the one that---"

"Shinichi, no!" Sakura screamed, reaching out towards him, still holding her stomach. "Shinichi-kun, I'm going to be okay… He missed my vital organs by a few centimeters, so please… Please don't become a man like my father… Stay the innocent man that I fell in love with…"

"Gyah-wah?!" Shinichi yelled, face faulting. "What the heck's the matter with you?!"

Mishima, now scared beyond belief, attempted to crawl away. He bumped into someone, looked up, and saw Keitaro, who grinned. "Hello, there!" Keitaro greeted, stomping on his head and knocking him out.

And so, the casino began to float back down to the ground… And then…

**To Be Concluded…**

-----

Bam. Done 2 hours early. Heh, anyway… I will be back next time, with the conclusion to this storyline. Then we get back to the craziness and hanky panky. I'm sensing a serious lack of comedy, romance, and blatant fan service.

---Kouji Tamino


	26. Chapter 26

Hey there. I'm feeling a lot better now. I don't think I'm sick anymore at all. Anyway, this chapter will basically be the 'calm _after_ the storm', in which everyone deals with the recent events of the past few chapters and try to get back to normal life. But some relationships will never be the same…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next: Second Phase

Chapter 26: _Epilogue: Reflections and Recovery_

From the video journal of Shinichi Suichi:

November 15th, 2031

Well, it's been 3 months since several down on their luck girls moved in with me. It turns out that my parents were once again called on business… Figures… Ms. Naoko has been using the money from her part-time job to pay for her tuition and she's gone back to school. Ms. Sakura, who was injured about a month ago, is fine now. Her father has gone to jail, and she's been trying to re-open the soda company. She hasn't been very successful lately. She no longer lives here, and she managed to find a job at a restaurant to continue paying for the apartment that she had been staying at.

As for the others, they've been fine. Actually, to tell the truth, all of the girls have been acting very strange about me… Can't say I blame them. When I get angry, I'm scary! That reminds me… We still can't figure out if my sudden change in personality was either a result of the sword I was carrying around, or an outburst resulting from all of the emotions that I had been holding in. Me, I think it was a combination of both. All of the anger inside me was amplified by the power of the SuichiSword. Well, we won't have to worry about that anymore. The powers of the items were lifted by Ms. Kairi. Her family **did** create them you know…

All I can say is that I'm relieved. It's kind of hard to believe that that my ancestors asked for those things in the first place. Ironically, they were beaten by a very powerful ancestor of Ami, and he separated them all over Japan. The first in her family to develop such powers, in fact. Apparently, it skips a few generations. At least, that's what Kairi said. Wow, it's amazing how much we're all connected. Amusingly enough, Ms. Junko and Ms. Naoko's past relative once stole the items. He was quickly caught and executed. Fortunately, he wasn't a direct descendents. Sort of like a great-great-great-great uncle or something to that extent.

Speaking of relatives, I still can't get over the fact that Ms. Sakura is actually my cousin. She's actually my direct cousin! Shin Mishima is my uncle! Her and my father were always striving to be better than the other, it seems. One day my uncle got so fed up that he changed his last name, after the distant relatives that changed their last names, and started his own company. Kind of weird that Sakura knew this whole time and still wanted me to be her sex slave… Hey, what's with the names in my family? Shin, Shinji, Shinichi. Now that I think about it, we don't have that good of a family name, either. Suichi is a surname, not a family name! No wonder my ancestors and uncle Shin changed it when they got the chance! Well, I'm just rambling now… This is me, signing off!

-----

Shinichi sighed and saved his journal entry for the day. He put the gadget known as the 'Video Journal' in a desk and locked it up. He yawned, and walked over to his bed. He yawned again and lay down. "Gee, things have really been quite dull lately…" He chuckled, putting his hands behind his head. "To think that it's really been two months…"

----- 2 Months Earlier -----

Shinichi's eyes slowly turned back to normal as the casino slowly descended back to the ground. He fell to his knees and began to pant heavily. He put the powerful sword, no longer heavy to him anymore, down on the ground and looked down at it. "Oh my god, what just happened? Did I just do what I think I did?"

The girls, the Urashima's, and all of his conscious relatives nodded slowly, wide-eyed. Junko slowly sat up, wincing. "Shit, you went psycho on Mishima!" She grinned, walking over to pat him on the back. "I don't think I'm going to mess with you anymore…"

Shinichi frowned. "But… Ms. Junko, you're injured… Do you really think that you should be moving about like that?"

Junko smiled. Not grinned, or smirked, but smiled. "Thanks for your concern… But I'm a tough girl. I'll be fine, honest."

Shinichi nodded slowly. "All right, if you say so…" He looked over to Ami. "Ms. Ami, are you all right?"

Ami stared at him in shock, the words of Rei and Shi Yon echoing in her head.

---Flash Back---

Junko pushed Shinichi towards Rei. "Here, you have experience in beating up girls…" She said, glaring at him. "You take care of this one…"

Shinichi frowned. "Hey, that was different! I was only defending myself, and you're not a little girl!" He screamed as he dodged another swing of the sword. "Are you insane?!"

"Maybe!" Rei yelled. "The sword can do things like that if you're not careful…"

---End Flash Back---

---Flash Back---

Shi Yon, still with a crazed look on his face, created 7 copies of himself. All eight of them tossed their daggers at Ami, and she blocked them with a shield. Some people screamed, others watched in excitement. Ami changed the direction of the daggers and sent them back at Shi Yon. She watched in shock as he caught them with his teeth. "My god, what are you?!"

Shi Yon burst out laughing in a maniacal manner. "I'm just a normal human like you! Although I wouldn't exactly call you normal, freak!! You see, while he normal Suichi Items are relatively harmless, the weapons cause the user to grow more insane the more he or she masters it! We elite have almost completely mastered our weapons, so that makes us a little… crazy!"

---End Flash Back---

Ami began to shudder. '_Was what happened to Shinichi-kun… A result of the SuichiSword?…_'

Shinichi frowned sadly, turning away from her. "I see… Don't worry, I understand… I wouldn't want to be near me after something like that, either…"

Ami snapped out of it and shook her head. "No! Shinichi-kun, it's nothing like that… I was just worried about you…"

Shinichi blushed. "Worried about me?…"

"Yeah! You're my best friend outside of Hinata House! When I was younger, kids would make fun of me… And as I got older, guys began to want me only for my body… You're the first guy besides Yamato-sama, Mr. Keitaro, Mr. Jin, and Mr. Static who hasn't tried to get in my pants!"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Thanks, I think… Although that doesn't say much for my manly-ness… I mean, I'm assuming that those other guys have known you since you were younger, thus have a greater respect of you and--"

Junko rolled her eyes. "Real men don't try to get into the pants of women they barely know… A real man would take the time to get to know them…" She smirked. "I think that's another reason I like you, Shinichi… Although, your lack of peeking on us or worse probably has to do with your lack of backbone… But you've gotten better lately…"

Shinichi chuckled nervously. "Um… Once again, thanks…"

Megumi raised an eyebrow, poking Sakura's now unconscious body. "Um… I hate to break this little bonding moment up, but crazy girl here doesn't look so hot…"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Oh my god!! Ms. Sakura!! Hold on, we're gonna get you help!!"

-----

A few hours later, Shinichi emerged from the hospital room. He smiled. "Well, the doctor said that she can leave within a few days… I guess we'll have to stay here for a few days… Um, you don't mind, do you?"

Everyone nervously looked at Junko, who was sitting with her arms crossed. She sighed. "Well, I don't mind… She deserves all the rest she can get…" She rolled her eyes as everyone gasped. "Hey, don't get me wrong… I'm still pissed off about what she did, but I'm not cold hearted!" Junko huffed, pouting. "What do you all take me for, anyway?"

Sarah yawned, standing up. "Well I hope you all don't mind us leaving so suddenly… But since your friend is okay, me and Nina have to get back to Japan! She pulled in quite a haul before the casino got trashed!"

Nina grinned, quickly standing up and waving a fist on the air. "I got $100 million last night!" As she stood up, the bra-less Nina's breasts jiggled.

Everyone else's eyes widened. The guys for more reason than one. Megumi growled. "Hey, can I borrow some? I'll pay you back once I buy mummy and daddy a new house, all right!"

Just as Nina was about to consider, Sarah quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "Well sorry, but we have a plane to catch!" She quickly screamed, running out of the room with Nina is tow.

Keitaro cleared his throat. "Sarah, I can always quickly drop you o--"

"Shut the hell up, dork!" Sarah screamed, then quickly blushed. "Um, I mean… Bye!" She quickly yanked Nina out of the room as she left, almost pulling the poor girl's arm out of it's socket.

Keitaro blinked a bit, then sighed. "Sarah may mature, but she'll always be the same in a way…"

-----

A few days later, the girls and Shinichi were handing their Suichi items to the remaining keepers. Shinichi smiled at them. "Wow… It was really nice to meet my long lost cousins… But I guess this is where we part ways…"

Rei giggled, shaking her head. "No, you can't get rid of us that easily! Hee hee!"

Shi Yon nodded, brushing a stray hair out of his face. "Yeah, once we wrap things up here, we will return to Japan… That _is_ where Shin Mishima gathered us all up…"

Naoko raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What kind of wrapping up?"

Go-Roku jumps up on top of Shi Yon's back. "Our first job is to destroy the Suichi Items so that no one can use them again!"

Shinichi nodded. "Oh, that's good…" He suddenly did a double take. "Wha-waaaah?! Wait, my mother's favorite earrings are the SuichiEarrings!! You can't!"

"Aren't those things indestructible, anyway?" Junko asked. "The mask has split and reformed twice already…"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but not if they are all melted together… Getting melted at the same time like that sort of cancels out that power." She looked to her distant cousins. "That's what you all plan to do, right?"

Shinichi sighed. "Isn't there something else you can do? Like maybe melt the others but let me keep the earrings?"

Nana shook her head. "Sorry, cousin… They all need to be melted together, or they'll just come back… We could try and bury them, but that's too risky… Some nosy archaeologist might dig them up…" She muttered, staring at a nervously smiling and sweating Keitaro.

Shi Yon nodded. "Yes, and the only other option is to get a living Hikibi to lift the powers from the items… But unfortunately, the last living Hikibi died 100 years ago…"

"Well," a bubbly voice began, the owner of the voice putting her hand on Shinichi's shoulder. "Have no fear, Shinichi-kun! Incidentally, I'm in the middle of one of my living moments!"

Shinichi smiled. "So you'll be able to power down the items?"

Kairi nodded. "Of course! I'm a Hikibi, so the power to lift the powers was passed down! Thankfully, the power to make powerful items wasn't, so that knowledge is lost and will never ever be leaked out!" She cleared her throat and waved her hands around. "And so, without further or do… Items, Power Down!" She smiled. "Okay, I'm done!"

Everyone face faulted. "That's it?!" Rei screamed. "But the tales that I've heard! Blood and sweat went into the creation of those items, and one member of the Hikibi family even died during the process of giving a ninth item powers!"

Kairi shrugged. "Yeah, but you know what they say… That which is hard to create, is easy to destroy…"

Yamato sweat dropped. "Well, I guess you're right…"

"But that was terribly anti-climactic…" Sakura muttered.

"So what? Now let's get out of here!" Junko screamed. "Americans weird me out with their weird customs… I mean, not taking your shoes off when you enter a building?!"

-----

Shinichi laughed as he hopped from his bed. "I miss those crazy days… Everyone seems to have really mellowed out… And I haven't been as clumsy lately, so I can't even entertain myself…" Suddenly, he heard screaming from downstairs. His glared, then ran as fast as he could down the long stairway. "Hey! Is everyone all right?!"

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Junko screamed, sitting on the ground from shock and pointing at Sakura, who was standing in front of the doorway and holding tons of luggage.

Sakura gave Junko a blank look. "I'm moving back in… What does it look like?"

Naoko giggled. "Yay, Sakura's back!"

Junko growled. "Hey! Who said you could come back, traitor?!"

Sakura scoffed. "You're still angry over that? It was months ago… The damage has been done but we've all recovered, so get over it!"

Junko stood up and got in Sakura's face. "I'll get over when you stay the hell out of my life!"

Sakura leaned in closer. "Hey, Shinichi is my cousin…" She looked over to him and smiled. "You don't mind if I move back in, do you?"

Shinichi bit his lip, looking around awkwardly. "Well um, of course not…"

Junko began to pull on her hair. "Argh!! I can't believe you! What is it going to take until you realize that she is no good?! Her stealing everything in the house?"

Megumi giggled, a hand to her mouth. "My my, things are beginning to get interesting again…"

Ami frowned, trying to step in between the two. "Sakura, Junko! Please stop fighting!!"

Shinichi sighed in relief, sitting down on the couch. He closed his eyes, head towards the ceiling. "Now this is more like it… This is the way that things should be…"

**End of Chapter 26**

-----

And there you have it! The end of this little storyline! Now we can get back to the good stuff! I was tiring of this thing a bit… I don't think I'll do something like this for this type of fanfic ever again. Just doesn't work out well in the end. But I did start some very interesting connections between a few characters. Well, until next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	27. Chapter 27

Hello again! Welcome to yet another installment of this sad excuse for a fanfic. I'm kind of liking the pacing this time around. At this point in my first LHN fan fiction project, most of the girls had already fallen for Yamato and the climax was already being set up. Right now, Ami still just sees Shinichi as a good friend, Naoko simply has a crush, Junko respects him, Kairi also sees him as a good friend, Megumi doesn't make her true feelings clear, and Sakura is in love… with her cousin. Mwahahaha, I'm so screwed up. Anyway, it looks like this series is going to be much longer if I don't want the relationships to be rushed. And it's not as obvious this time around about who's going to get together, now is it? Almost everyone is the perfect candidate! Ami was the first of the girls to move in, Junko doesn't really get along very well with him, Megumi was his childhood friend, etc.

Anyway, with the previous arc now over, we go back to the usual craziness. And a character that I almost forgot makes an appearance…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 27: _The Friendly Assassin!_

From outside of Suichi Mansion, you could hear the scream of a young man. That man was Shinichi Suichi, son of the owner of this mansion. Due to fate, this lucky young man is currently housing 6 beautiful woman. The only problem is… One is a psychic, one is a bit strange, one is a violent tomboy, one is a 12 year old girl, one is his cousin, and one of them is even a ghost. Also, they are currently standing in his living room in nothing but towels, underwear, or an oversized shirt.

Shinichi crawled away, Megumi holding his shirt and Junko holding his pants. He stopped and started backing away, wearing nothing but plaid boxers. "W-w-why is everyone half naked?! And why are you all trying to take my clothes off?!"

Ami smiled, wearing nothing but an oversized male dress shirt. "Because it's laundry day, silly!"

Kairi, once again in living form and wearing nothing but the blue bra and panties that Shinichi bought her, giggled. "Yeah, so strip!"

Junko nodded. "But do it when _I'm_ not looking…"

Shinichi sighed. "Do I really have to?" He smacked his head, muttering to himself. "It's a good thing that Naoko isn't here… Thank school…"

Sakura, who was wearing a towel, grinned. "Yes, you do…" She rubbed her hands together. "Because If you don't, I will…" She blushed, putting her hands to her cheeks and looking away. "And if I have to take your boxers off, I don't know what I'll do once their gone and all that is visible is your glorious--"

Junko, also wearing a towel, quickly ran over and pounded Sakura in the head. "That's enough out of you, you incestuous little--"

Sakura glared at Junko, rubbing the top of her head. "Hey, love is love…" She chuckled and crawled over to Shinichi. "It shouldn't matter if we're related…" she began, twirling a finger on his chest. "Right, cousin?…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Please don't ask me to answer that…"

Suddenly, the door was kicked down. Standing in the doorway was a man wearing a long black trench coat, the bottom tattered a bit, and baggy black pants. Hidden on him were two tanto, and at his side, a pair of katana. He was also wearing a baggy pair of black pants and t-shirt. His hair was a spiky ponytail with spiky bangs in front. He smirked, pulling out a katana and pointing it at Shinichi. "Suichi! I've been paid quite a lot to annihilate you! Prepare to be exterminated!!"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Why me?! What'd I do?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe it's because you are so wealthy… But sorry, a job's a job!" He growled and leapt at Shinichi, ready to slice him in half. His sword was suddenly stopped by Junko, who grabbed the sword between her hands. His eyes widened, his expression quickly turning into an amused grin. "Impressive…"

As Shinichi crawled away, Junko let go while jumping back. She looked to her cut hands and glared up at the assassin. "Leave him alone…"

Sakura nodded and protectively hugged her cousin/love interest. "Yeah, leave! Go away! Shoo!"

The assassin sighed. "Look, I really hate to hit women, but…" He looked around the room at all of the half naked women and suppressed a grin. '_Man, I heard this guy used to be a play boy, but damn…_'

Shinichi stood up and shook his head. "No girls, stop it… He came for me, so this is _my_ problem…" He reached up at a wall and grabbed a katana that was on display. "Forgive me, great grandfather…" He pulled the sword from it's sheath and stared at the man. "Well, I'm ready…" He tossed the sheath behind himself and held the katana in front of him. "I will fight for my life… It will be my last brave act…"

Ami blushed, her heart beating quickly. "Oh, Shinichi…" '_He's being so… Brave… Right now he reminds me a bit of Yamato-sama…_'

Whether Junko liked it or not, she had a light pink flush on her face, too. '_The wimp is actually doing something manly for once… Watch him screw it up, though…_'

The assassin grinned, then chuckled. "Hmm, that's honorable… I like that… A lesser man would have taken advantage of protection… For that I will give you a quick death with as little pain as possible!" He dashed toward Shinichi, stabbing at him. Shinichi dodged and swung towards the assassin, who blocked and swiped a few times at the younger man. Shinichi awkwardly blocked them all and backed up. The man grinned. "Not bad… Your technique is very sloppy, but you're not dead yet, right? Shinji Suichi _was_ quite a man…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Wait, you're after my father?"

The man tilted his head in confusion. "You mean, you're not Shinji Suichi?"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, I'm his son! Shinichi!"

The assassin rubbed his chin. "So, you're not Shinji Suchi, but Shinichi Suchi?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, confusing, isn't it?" He crossed his arms. "If you're looking for my father, then you're looking in the wrong place… He's rarely ever home, always at work or on a trip…"

The man raises an eyebrow. "That reminds me of someone I knew…" He muttered, putting his katana away.

"Mr. Alucard?! Is that you?!" Ami asked, squealing. "You look a little older, but I know that it's you!"

Jin froze up, looking to the person that called his name. His eyes widened slightly as he saw that it was Ami. He began to slowly shuffle away. "No no, you must have me mistaken for someone else…"

Ami glared, stamping her foot. "Don't you lie to me, Jin Alucard! I know that it's you! Why are you an assassin, huh?! And why did you disappear on us like that for all these years without telling anyone?!"

Jin sighed. "Ami, you s--" His jaw almost dropped as he got a good look at how much Ami had 'developed' in the last 5 years. "I…" His attention turned to her smooth long legs and the fact that she was naked under that shirt. "I…" He looked up and took in her nicely shaped hips. "I…" He got an eyeful of her now full breasts, squishing together as she crossed her arms. "I…!" He stared at her face, blushing. "Well, um…"

Ami smiled. "Aww, I can't stay mad at you!" She pouted. "But why did you leave us?"

Jin sighed. "Ami, I went into the mountains to train… The reason I became an assassin… well, because I needed the money, and there is a sudden rush that I get while on a job…"

Ami frowned. "I see…" She looked away. "So you kill people for money…"

Jin clenched his fist. "Look… I'm sorry about the misunderstanding… I'll just leave, okay?" He turned around and began to walk out the door.

"Noo!!" Ami screamed, glomping Jin from behind. "You can't leave now! You just got here, there's so much to catch up on!!"

Jin sweat dropped, Ami's breasts pressing against his back. "Ack!" He quickly slipped out of Ami's grasp. He sighed. '_Look at me, I'm turning into my old self… Falling for women… I've got to get a hold of myself…_' He turned around to face her. "Um, maybe later… I see that you are all kind of…" He looks around at their state of dress and blushes. "Busy…"

Suddenly, Naoko walked in, dressed in the school uniform of sailor fuku. "Hello, everyone! I'm home from school and--" She looked around and screamed, covering her eyes. "Ack! I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone!"

Ami blushed. "Oh, no! Um, it was just laundry day so we all took our clothes and put them in the wash!"

Junko panicked, grabbing Junko and pushing Jin out of the building with a single push. "That's right, you've got to leave, bye!!"

Ami frowned. "Junko! That was so rude!"

Junko huffed. "Shinichi seeing me like this is one thing, but a total stranger?! No way! Sorry Ami, you'll have to meet him again some other day or something…"

Ami sighed, looking out the doorway and seeing that Jin has already left. "All right, fine…" Suddenly, there was a beeping noise. "Oh, the clothes are done cleaning! Time to dry! Naoko, you'll have to stay in that uniform a little while longer, is that okay?"

Naoko nodded. "That's okay! I'm going up to my room!" She happily skipped upstairs, while the others look around awkwardly.

Suddenly, several schoolboys popped their heads in through the doorway. "Hey, is Naoko-chan home?" They asked. Their eyes widened as they saw the girls. "Wow, this is even better!"

"Stay away from my sisters, creeps!!" Junko screamed, watching in satisfaction as the boys went flying off. She glared at the broken down door. "Damn it, now we have to get that fixed…"

"What's the problem?" Shinichi asked. "My family has enough money to buy everyone in Japan a solid gold toilet! Although I don't know who would actually want to _use_ a solid gold toilet…"

Everyone sweat dropped. Kairi walked out of the room and came back a moment later with a curtain. She hung it over the doorway and smiled. "There! That should do until we can get the door fixed!"

Ami frowned. "Poor Jin… I wonder what he's doing right now?…"

-----

Walking up to the steps of Hinata House, he smiles a bit. "How I missed this place… I wonder why Ami moved out, though?" He had a sudden flash to what Ami looked like when he first met her, then to what she looked like today. He smirked in a perverted manner. "Heh… She sure has 'grown'… And in more ways than one…" He smacked himself. "That will be enough of that…" He slowly began to walk up the steps…

-----

A few hours later…

Shinichi sighed as he finished putting his shirt on before sitting at the table for dinner. Everyone was back into their usual outfits including Kairi, who was wearing her new clothes. He smiled as he looked to the food. "Wow, this really looks good, Naoko!"

Naoko smiled, blushing. "Thank you!"

Junko grinned, looking to Shinichi. "You know, you were really brave for once today… I like that."

Shinichi bit his lip. "You really mean that?"

Junko pounded her fist on the table angrily. "Of course I do! What do you take me for?!" She blushed as she realized that she had another outburst.

Sakura took a bite of her food. "Temper temper, Junko… You're never gonna get any guys with an attitude like _that_…"

Junko growled. "Who the hell said that I was trying to get a guy?!"

Megumi giggled. "Oh, so you're trying to get a girl? My, I didn't know you were like that!"

"Don't screw with me, half-breed!!" Junko screamed, standing up.

"But I thought that was what you wanted her to do?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, that tears it!" Junko yelled. "You wanna take this outside?"

Megumi laughed. "Oh, but in public like that? Naughty girl…"

"That's enough…" Ami said simply, glowing. Everyone calmed down and sat back down, not wanting to incur the wrath of an angry Ami. She smiled as the glow went away. "That's much better!"

Shinichi stared into his rice bowl. "What I wonder, though…" He began.

Ami looked to Shinichi with a concerned look on her face, as did the other girls. "Huh?" She began. "Shinichi-kun?…"

He looked up to the girls and finished his statement. "Is who was it that hired Jin in the first place?"

The rest of that dinner was in silence.

**End of Chapter 27**

-----

And that's it for today's chapter! Seeya next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	28. Chapter 28

Hello again! Time for another chapter, I see… Um, not much to say except… Um… I found $5 behind my bed today. That makes a total of $37 total that I have right now. I'm just a few dollars away from being able to buy the Steel Angel Kurumi box set. Anyway, let's get on with the story!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 28: _"I Don't Want Your Help!!"_

It was a rainy Autumn day, Junko was walking Naoko home from school. The younger sister smiled, her head covered by an umbrella. "Junko, you didn't _have_ to walk me home from school! I can do it myself!"

Junko shook her head, soaking wet. "No, it's too dangerous these days… All sorts of creeps roaming around…"

Naoko looked up and nodded. "But… Are you sure that you don't want me to share my umbrella with you? You might catch a cold or something!"

Junko smiled, looking down at her sister. She knew good and well that that umbrella would not be able to shelter them both. "No, that's okay… It's like I said before, I'm a tough girl… I don't get colds…"

-----

Junko, now in the bathroom at the mansion, began to sneeze and sniffle. "God damn it, I can't believe I caught a cold…" She coughed, her eyes getting red. "I'm feeling really crummy right now…"

"Junko!" Naoko yelled from the other side of the door. "It's time for dinner!" She frowned, knocking on the door. "Are you all right in there, big sister? You're not constipated again, are you? You really should eat more fiber…"

Junko sweat dropped. "No!! Damn it, don't say that out loud! I don't want the others to know about my 'problem'… Look, I'm fine… I'm just not hungry right now…" She was partially telling the truth… She really wasn't hungry. In fact, she felt that if she took one bite, she would vomit right then and there. '_Damn, this cold is getting worse… I hope I'm not getting sick…_' She sighed, opening the bathroom door. Fortunately, Naoko was not there. She decided to walk up to her room to get some rest. She groaned as Sakura began to walk downstairs, probably coming up from her room to go into the dining room to eat.

Sakura gave Junko a look of sincere concern. "Hey, you all right? You're not looking too hot right now…"

Junko walked past Sakura. "And what's it to you?"

Sakura put her hands at her hips, frowning. "Hey, I was just trying to be nice! Fine, be that way!"

Junko sneered. "Ugh, I hate her so much…" She muttered to herself, walking up the long staircase. She began to breath heavily. "Geez, what's wrong with me? Never had trouble walking up here before…" Her head began to painfully throb, and she grabbed it with one hand on the railing. "Oh god, my head feels like it's going to explode!" She began to sweat intensely, getting more and more dizzy with each step. Her grip became weak, and her sweat soaked hand lost it's hold on the railing. Weakened, all she could do was fall backwards. She then fell unconscious.

-----

When she awoke, she was in her bed. Dressed in an over sized t-shirt and light green pants, she slowly looked around. She was all alone. "Figures… I'd expect them to not watch over me… But Naoko…"

The door opened, and Shinichi walked in. He smiled. "Hey, you're finally awake! How are you feeling?"

Junko glared at him. "I feel like shit…" She quickly covered herself up in her sheets. "Now leave me alone…"

Shinichi chuckled. "Well, sorry to hear that… Are you hungry, Ms. Junko?"

Junko popped up from the covers. "No. Go away." She quickly popped back under. "Wait…" She began, slowly rising from beneath her sheets. "How did I get here? And who dressed me?! Was it you?!"

"Ack!" Shinichi screamed. "No, it wasn't me! Sakura picked you up and took you to your room after you fell down the stairs! I'm guessing that she was the one that dressed you…"

"Oh…" Junko said softly. "She did that… for me?"

Shinichi sat at the end of her bed and looked to her. "Does that surprise you?"

Junko nodded slowly, rubbing the back of her head. A small bump had formed. "I mean, we never get along and--"

"But you don't truly hate each other, do you?" Shinichi asked, interrupting.

"…Actually…" Junko began, looking away with a sad look on her face. "… I hate her guts…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Oh… Well um, she doesn't hate you…"

Junko looked back to Shinichi. "Really? Even though I've verbally abused her several times?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Um, yeah… It kind of confuses me, too…"

Junko sighed. "Actually, I am kind of hungry…"

Shinichi smiled. "I knew it… I'll um… Make some soup or something…"

Junko tilted her head. "Where are the others, anyway?"

Shinichi counted off on his fingers. "Naoko went to go get medicine, Megumi is asleep, Sakura went to go get some other stuff, and Ami's going over to Hinata House until you get better… She says that she's dangerous when she gets sick and she didn't want to destroy my house… Whatever that means… And of course, Kairi is up on the 3rd floor…"

Junko blinked rapidly. "Oh…"

"Anyway…" Shinichi began, getting up and walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Junko began.

"To get you your soup, silly…"

"Oh…"

-----

A little while later, Shinichi came up with a bowl of soup on a gold platter. "Um, here you go! I'll bring it over to you and--"

"No no, that's okay!" Junko yelled, waving her hands in front of her.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah! Just leave it on the ground, I'll get it myself! You can leave! Knowing your luck, you'll probably spill it on me or something…"

Shinichi frowned. "Oh, I see… Oh well then, all right…" He set the soup on the ground and slowly closed the door.

When she was sure that he was gone, she got out of bed. She was still a little woozy, but she managed to pick up the platter and bring it to bed with her. As she ate her soup, she couldn't help but think about the look on his face as he left. "I think I may have hurt his feelings…" She sighed. "But what do I care? He's just a sad excuse for a man…" Her expression softened, her voice become softer than usual. "But… He's always been so nice to me… Maybe I should apologize to him the first chance I get…"

Suddenly, Shinichi poked his head in. "What was that?" He screamed as a bowl of soup hit him in the face. He fell to the floor in pain. "Ow, that's hot…" He muttered from the ground.

"Asshole!" Junko yelled. "You were spying on me, weren't you?!" She gasped as she realized what she had done. She got out of bed and rushed over to him. "Oh god! Shinichi, are you okay?! I didn't mean to do that, it was just a reflex!" She leaned down and took the bowl off of his face, looking at him carefully. "I didn't leave any burn marks, did I?"

Shinichi took the bowl off of his face. "Um, I'm all right… I've suffered worse things than this in my life…" He blushed as he saw that Junko was right over him, getting an accidental view down her shirt. '_Ack, no bra…_'

Junko gave him a quizzical look as his attention diverted downward. She looked down to where he was looking and gasped, her face turning red. "Hey! Stop looking, you pervert!" She bonked him in the head, hard.

Shinichi grabbed his head in pain, but realized that there was none. His eyes widened. "Wow, getting sick has really made you weak…"

Junko scrunched up her nose. "Weak?! Oooh, once I'm better I'll…"

Suddenly, the two of them heard a yawn from behind. They both looked toward the door to see Megumi, who was grinning. "Junko, I thought you were sick… But I guess that was just an excuse to get some alone time with Shinichi… Naughty girl."

Junko glared at the busty woman. "I am sick! There was just an um… accident with some soup and I was helping him…"

"Accident? You freaking tossed a bowl of hot soup into my face!" Shinichi yelled.

"Shut up!" Junko yelled. She screamed as a woman floated right through the wall, but quickly sighed in relief as she realized who it was. "Geez Kairi, you shouldn't scare people like that!"

Kairi giggled, a hand to her mouth. "Oh my, did I really scare you? I'm sorry!" She smiled, putting her hand to the side. "So, Ms. Junko… Are you feeling better?"

Junko nodded slowly, getting up. "Yeah, a little bit… Thanks for asking…"

Shinichi stood up and looked at his soup covered clothes. "Eh, better get changed…"

Junko blushed in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry, Shinichi… That was really uncalled for… And after you've been so nice to me…"

Shinichi, Megumi, and Kairi looked on in surprise. Junko was actually being… nice. Maybe it was her condition? Maybe she was dying and wanted to be nice as her last act? Maybe the planets had aligned in some freaky way and were affecting her current behavior? Whatever it was, it was scaring them. Shinichi waved his hand in front of Junko's face. "Um, you feeling okay?" Shinichi was taken aback by the saddened look on Junko's face. "Well that was an awfully rude thing of you to say… I'm human too, you know… Can't I be nice for once?"

Shinichi sighed. "I'm sorry, Junko… It's just… I've never seen this side if you before… It's nice… I like this personality a lot…"

Junko smirked. "Well enjoy it now cuz when I'm better, I'll be back to my old self… Except…" She began, smiling cutely. "Maybe I'll be nicer to you and Sakura…"

Shinichi blushed. "Heh, really?" '_Wow, Junko can be really cute when she wants to be… I can now see how her and Naoko can be sisters…_'

Kairi and Megumi giggled. "Well, we'll just leave you two alone for now…" The half American and ghost woman left the room, in the same way they had come in.

Shinichi sighed. Geez, what a day… And I still need to get changed…"

Junko nodded. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am about the soup thing…" She walked toward her bed, but got another dizzy spell and fell over.

Shinichi, thinking quickly, caught her in his arms. "Whoa there! Are you all right, Ms. Junko?"

Junko blushed, nodding. "Yes, thank you…" She could feel his slightly muscular arms holding her body. '_Whoa, he's definitely been working out! He was a scrawny little thing when I first met him…_' She smiled at him. '_He just needs to lose those huge dorky glasses and he'd be quite handsome…_'

Shinichi turned red again as Junko smiled at him. "Well um…" He walked over to her bed and gently set her down. "I'm going to go get changed and take a bath… Will you be all right?"

Junko nodded. "Thanks, Shinichi-kun… For worrying about me…"

Shinichi chuckled. "No problem…" He then walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Junko alone in bed to absorb everything that had happened that day.

Junko laughed softly. "Wow, Shinichi has really proved me wrong recently… He can be a good excuse for a man when he wants to be… He'll make a good husband to some lucky girl one day… He's not a submissive wimp… He's loyal, gentle, kind, and not bad looking if I might say so…" She sweat dropped as she thought of something very horrible. "…Am I falling for him?" Everything was silent. Well, aside from the faint screams from Shinichi of 'Holy Shit, this water is too hot!' Junko shook her head as she came to a conclusion. "Naaaah!" She yelled, laughing as she covered herself up.

-----

"We're back!" Naoko shouted happily, taking off her shoes and walking into the building. In her hand was a small bottle, the medicine for Junko to take. Sakura quickly followed, carrying a variety of sodas and other things for Junko while she was sick. They quickly ran upstairs and went into Junko's room. They quieted down as they saw Junko asleep. They smiled and set the stuff on a nearby table. Naoko kissed her on the cheek. "Get well, big sister…" They tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door.

-----

The next morning…

"I feel great!" Junko yelled at the top of her lungs, running downstairs into the kitchen. Ami was still away, and the others…

"Achoo!" Naoko sneezed, wiping her nose.

Sakura glared at Junko. "Good for, choo!, you…"

Naoko sweat dropped, rubbing the back of her head. "Um, sorry?"

**End of Chapter 28**

-----

And there we go! I think Junko was trying to get back at me for making her sick… Halfway through this thing, I started getting a headache. P Anyway, seeya next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	29. Chapter 29

Hello again. Sorry about not writing earlier this week. Had a weird error. I tried running maintenance wizard. Didn't work. I tried to scan for SpyWare. That didn't work. Then I scanned for viruses. Found one and got it, but that still didn't work. After several more different ways to try and fix the computer, I just said 'screw it'. Anyway, here I am now. I also have another run of writer's block, unfortunately. Until a few minutes ago, I didn't have any ideas of what this chapter was going to be about. Anyway, try to bear with me as I try and write this chapter out.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 29: _Nothing to Do on a Rainy Day…_

And so, it continued to rain for days. The droplets would occasionally cease to fall for a few hours, then resume to hit the ground and roofs with a 'pitter-patter'. The ground was completely soaked. Children would sometimes run out of their houses and run around before being caught and scolded by their parents. Stray dogs would sadly walked down the streets in the cold, wet weather. And at the Suichi Mansion, the current residents were sitting around, completely bored. T'was a rainy and boring Saturday evening. Junko growled lightly under her breath, face against the window, breathing in and out. She stared at the fog that she was making on the window with her warm breath. She then quickly wrote her name in it and watched as it faded away. She sighed. "Shit, I am bored…"

"Well whatever…" Sakura muttered. "That's good for you, but could you please not bother _us_ about it? You've been saying stuff like that for hours and it's becoming very annoying…" She stood up from her seat and scratched her nose. "We're all bored… But seriously, you don't hear us complaining about it, do you? Geez…" She put her hands in her pockets and began to walk up the stairs.

Junko raised an eyebrow. "Where are _you_ going?"

"To go find something to do, of course!" Sakura replied, without looking back. "Maybe if I can find something that you're interested in, I can get you to shut up!"

Junko's left eyebrow twitched. "Why you--!!" She picked up a huge jade Buddha statue and tossed it at Sakura's head. "How dare you say that!!"

Just then, Shinichi walked out of the Game Room. He smiled. "Hey, anyone want to play-- Gyuh?!" His eyes widened as the statue came dangerously closer and closer towards his face.

"Oh shit!" Junko screamed as the statue smacked him in the face with a sickening 'thud' as it came in contact with his head, and a 'shatter' as his glasses broke into pieces. Sakura, knowing nothing of her cousin's predicament, continued to walk up the stairs. Junko smacked her forehead as she watched Shinichi fall to the ground. "Gyaah… Sorry 'bout that… I was trying to blast that bitch Sakura in the head, but…" She began to get a little worried as she realized that Shinichi was unconscious. "Um…" She stared at his body for a few moments in silence. "Eeeek!" She screamed, grabbing his body and shaking him. "Hey! Are you okay?! Say something, damn it!! Shit, he's not breathing!" She bit her lip, her cheeks turning a light pink. "I guess I'll have to… do CPR, or something…" She sighed, pressing her lips against his.

At that moment, Shinichi awoke. His eyes became wide as saucers as he and Junko looked at each other in shock. Junko quickly snapped her head back up, their lips making a 'pop' as they separated. Both Junko and Shinichi blushed heavily. "Um… What was that about?" He asked.

Junko huffed, crossing her arms. "Don't get the wrong idea or anything… I was trying to give you CPR after I 'beaned' you in the head with that Buddha statue… You weren't breathing, so…"

Shinichi blinked rapidly. "I wasn't?" He smiled. "In that case, thank you very much… Even if it _was_ a waste and we basically ended up kissing…"

"And we saw the whole thing!" Ami said, grinning. "So cute!"

Naoko's eyes widened. "But but… That's not fair, Junko! You don't even like Shin-sama! Why did you get to kiss him before me?!" She gasped at her sudden outburst and quickly ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my…" Kairi said softly, in ghost form. "Even I haven't gotten to kiss him on the lips yet…" She began to giggle.

"Stop making fun of us, damn it!!" Junko screamed. She raised her fist. "Or I'll um… Uh…"

Ami shook her head. "Anyway, I'm just going to um… Make something to eat…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "No offense Ms. Ami, but please get Ms. Naoko to help you…"

Ami sighed. "Yes, Shinichi-kun…" She walked into the kitchen, while Kairi floated away to wherever.

-----

As Ami was preparing some rice balls, she sub-consciously created one in the shape of a bunny. A white rice bunny. Her eyes began to tear up. "Tenshi… Where are you? I miss you so much…"

Naoko, who was still in her school uniform by the way, frowned. "What is it, Ami-neesan?"

"My guardian, a white bunny named Tenshi that you've already met, has been missing for months…"

Naoko gasped. "OH!! You mean that cute widdle bunny-wunny that used to hang around you?! Yeah, where did she gooo?! Waaah!!" Naoko cried, tears like waterfalls.

Ami sweat dropped. "Wow, I think you might even be more upset than I am, if that's possible…" She smiled hopefully. "But… I just know that Tenshi is safe, and will return to me someday… I just know it!"

Naoko sniffled. "That's so sweet… Come home, Tenshi!!! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

Ami sighed. "Um… I think I'm going to wash that laundry that everyone's been holding off on…" She opened a door and went into the laundry room. There were more than 50 washing machines and dryers. She walked over to a basket of dirty laundry and looked for the laundry detergent. She smiled as she found it, then screamed as a hand clung to the other side. "Kyaaah!! Hey wait… Megumi? What are you doing here?!"

Megumi yawned loudly and stared at Ami lazily. "Um… Sleeping?"

Ami sweat dropped. "Well can you please let go of the laundry soap? I need to wash these dirty clothes…"

Megumi yawned again, then stood up. She continued to hold onto the soap as if it was her child. "Don't worry about it… I'll do it myself Don't worry your freakishly white haired head, my short and flat-chested friend… Just you go and um… I dunno, stuff your bra or something?…"

Ami whined, her eyes big and teary. "Why are you so mean to me, Megumi?"

Megumi giggled and patted her on the head. "Because it's so damn fun! You're the only one that makes a big deal about it!" She watched as Ami sadly walked out of the laundry room, a black cloud over her head. She sighed and turned around to the basket of dirty clothes. "Now let's see… First, let's get all these clothes in the wash!" She dumped all of the clothes, regardless of color, into the machine. She rubbed her chin. "Now let's see, what did Mama always tell me about mixing colors and whites?" After a moment of thought, she shrugged. "Eh, doesn't matter!" She then took the soap and looked at the label for instructions. "Hmm… 'Pour in one cap full of 'Happy Turtle Laundry Detergent Soap into machine with clothes…' Okay!" She then opened the container, filled the cap with soap, and poured it in. She stared into the machine and frowned. "Hey now, that's not going to be enough… Is it? Those clothes look awfully dirty… Maybe a little more won't hurt…" She poured in another cap full, before taking the whole container and pouring it all in. "Aw, what the hell? Why not the whole thing?" She closed the door, set the machine on large load, warm water and walked off.

-----

In the living room, at around that same time, Shinichi was resting his head in Junko's lap. His glasses broken, it was hard for him to see. He would occasionally fidget around uncomfortably, making Junko turn a light red. "Um… This is nice and all, Ms Junko but…"

Junko cleared her throat. "H-hey!" She stuttered. "Don't take it the wrong way! It's the least I can do after hitting you in the head like that! God, people these days…"

Shinichi gulped. "N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I um…"

Junko glared down at him. "Then what did you mean it like, huh?"

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, coming down the steps. "Quit picking on him!" Under her arm was a box of some sort. "And everyone get out here! I found something really cool!"

"What is it?" Naoko asked, bringing a plate of rice balls into the room. She set it on the table and tilted her head. "Please tell us, Sakura-neechan…"

"Hold yer horses, squirt…" Sakura muttered. "Gotta wait for these slowpokes to get here…"

Ami walked out of the bathroom, and Megumi just happened to walk into the room at that same time. Kairi floated through a wall and smiled. "Oh! What is it?"

The incestuous dominatrix wannabe smirked. "Well now that you're all here, I can show you…" She put the box and the table and stared at the label. "This, my friends, is a little game called Twister!"

(Author's Note: I also don't own Twister, obviously…)

Junko sweat dropped. "Twister? Isn't that game like, ancient? No one plays it anymore, not even the electronic version…"

Sakura stomped her foot. "That's the problem!! Mom and dad used to play it with me, but… Ever since mother died and father went all psycho and power hungry, I haven't gotten to play it with anyone…"

Shinichi smiled. "Well, I'll play with you!" He sweat dropped as Sakura hugged him and began to twirl a finger on his chest. "Um…"

"You can always 'play' with me, cousin… But only after I've given you a nice spanking!" She cried out as she was pounded in the head by Junko. "Ow! That really hurt, y'know…"

"I know…" Junko said, growling. "Fine, I'll play this stupid game if only to get Sakura to stop with the incest shit…" She shivered. "That _really_ really creeps me out, by the way…"

Sakura, still hugging, Shinichi, stuck out her tongue. "So um… Who's going to spin the spinner?"

Ami, who was setting up the game, grinned while spinning the spinner with her mind. "I will!" She looked to Kairi. "Um… Ms. Kairi? Since you can't really play right now, would you mind telling us what the spinner lands on? I sort of want to play, too…"

Naoko nodded. "Um, me too…"

Megumi waved her hands in the air. "Me three!"

Kairi nodded. "It would be my pleasure…" She pouted her lip. "I wanted to play, though… Poo. Oh well…"

And so, the game began. As the spinner spun, Kairi watched. "Right foot, Red!" And so, that's what the others did. The game continued. "Left hand, yellow! Left foot, blue! Right foot, yellow! Left hand, green! Oh my, everyone's all tangled up! Don't fall, now!"

Sure enough, everyone was all tangled up and trying not to mess up and lose. Shinichi, his arms and legs all twisted around the board, struggled with all his might to stay up. Thankfully, his new muscles were helping out quite a bit. '_Heh, if I had been playing this a little while ago, I would have been doomed!_' He looked up, his eyes widening. Right in front of him was Naoko, and his face had ended up her skirt. '_Pink! Gyah!! Damn it, why the hell am I ogling a 12-year-old's panties?! Am I really that deprived?! I'm ashamed…_' He quickly looked back down to the game, hoping no one would notice.

Unfortunately for him, someone did… "Hey! Damn it, Shinichi! Stay out from under my lil' sis's panties!" She lunged toward him and… The whole group landed in a heap.

"Ow…" Naoko groaned, rolling over on her back and accidentally flashing her panties at Shinichi.

Shinichi, blushing slightly, pointed. "Hey, ducky panties… Cute…"

"Eep!" Naoko screamed, blushing heavily and pushing her skirt back down. '_Shin-sama saw my panties… How embarrassing… Now he probably thinks I'm just a little girl…_'

Sakura stared at Junko, who had flown head first into the table. A small puddle of blood was quickly staining the floor. "Holy shit, I think she's dead…" She poked her in the butt a few times.

"KYAAAAH!!" Naoko screamed. "Junko!!"

"Ms. Junko?!" Shinichi yelled, gently picking her up. "Ms. Junko, speak to me!!"

Junko slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine… Damn, you gotta scream so loudly, Naoko? That hurt my ears!"

Everyone smiled. Shinichi set her on the couch and smiled softly. "Ms. Junko, are you going to be all right?"

Junko blushed, then quickly shook it away. "Yes! Of course!"

Ami frowned. "You're still bleeding, though… I'm going to get some bandages…" She turned around and ran towards the bathroom. She flinched, then fell to her knees. "Ahh! My ankle! I must have twisted it when we all fell!"

Megumi sweat dropped. "Wow, that was one dangerous game of Twister…"

Shinichi sighed, walking over to Ami and picking her up. He sighed, chuckling. "You girls have really got to be more careful…"

Ami giggled. "Hee hee… I'll try, Shinichi-kun… By the way, why exactly do you wear glasses?"

"I'm far sighted, Ms. Ami…" He replied. "I can't see things that are close up without my sight getting blurry…" He smiled. "I'd recognize your cute face anywhere, though…"

She blushed, looking away. '_Heh, he must be hanging around Yamato-sama, Mr. Urashima, and Mr. Noriyasu…_'

Shinichi nodded, then looked to Junko. "Um…" He looked to Sakura. "Could you get Ms. Junko some bandages? They _should_ be in the bathroom, in one of the cabinets…"

Sakura nodded once, then ran towards the bathroom. She suddenly stepped in something wet, then looked down. Soap suds, and the floor was quickly being covered with it. "Um… Is someone doing laundry? If so, how much did you use?"

Megumi raised her hand. "It was me! Me! And I used the whole thing, of course!"

Everyone stared at Megumi as a burst of suds filled the room. Soon, they were up to their knees in suds, Naoko to her waist. Sakura growled. "Megumi, you idiot!!"

Megumi began to chuckle nervously. "Um… oops?…"

Everyone screamed out as the suds got higher, higher, higher, h--

**End of Chapter 29**

-----

Ha ha! Take that, writer's block! Anyway, until next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	30. Chapter 30

Hello again. I apologize for this chapter being so late but it was a bit… complicated. You will soon see why. I also apologize for the slowness of posting these more recent chapters. I hope to speed back up in the future.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 30: _Naoko's Story_

"Hey everyone!" Naoko greeted, while coming in and kicking off her shoes. "I'm home!" She looked over to the game room as Junko and Sakura came out, glaring at each other. She smiled and waved to them. "Hi, J--"

"Shut up!!" Junko screamed, getting up in Sakura's face. "You cheated, I'm sure of it!"

"Whatever!" Sakura yelled, grinning. "You're just jealous because I kicked your ass!"

Junko gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in gradually building up anger. "You take that back, or I'll…"

"Oh my, are you two fighting again?" Kairi floated up behind Junko. "It's beginning to get very annoying…"

"Gyaah!!" Junko screamed, turning around and attempting to punch her, but falling straight through her and hitting the ground. "…Ouch."

Kairi giggled. "Ms. Junko, that tickled… If you wouldn't mind, could you do that again?"

Junko stared up at the ghost woman. "…No!"

Kairi frowned in disappointment. "You don't have to shout… I was just asking…" She then looked over to Naoko, who she had just noticed at that moment. "Oh! Hello, Ms. Naoko!"

"Hello, Kairi-neechan!" Naoko waved, smiling. "Finally someone notices me…"

Junko chuckled nervously. "Um, sorry sis… How was school today?"

Naoko shrugged. "It was fine… I have to write a story and it's due in 2 days…"

Sakura nodded, rubbing her chin. "I see… What's it have to be about?"

The young girl sighed. "Anything, actually… It can be a true story or something completely made up…"

"Then why don't you use ideas from our adventures?" Junko suggested, jokingly. "We're already one of the weirdest groups of people in Japan, if not the entire world…"

"Did someone say something about writing?" Shinichi asked, walking down the stairs. "I love writing!"

Junko raised an eyebrow, staring at him. "You do? I sure didn't notice…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Well, yeah… I don't write as often as I used to… But I still do! And I draw, too!"

"And he's pretty good, too…" Ami said, walking in from the kitchen. "I've seen his sketch book!"

"So, cousin Shinichi is an artist and writer?" 'You-know-who' asked. She walked up to Shinichi and put her hands under his shirt, rubbing his chest. "Tell me, cousin… Why did you never tell us this before? I'd like to look at your work…"

Shinichi began to sweat nervously. "I-it's really not that good… It's terrible, actually…"

"That's not true, Shinichi-kun! Your work is great!" She paused for a moment before continuing. "You know, I'd find you a lot more appealing if you were a little more confident in yourself!"

Shinichi blushed. "Really?"

"Seriously, Shinichi…" Megumi began. "You are a very attractive man physically, especially since you no longer have that nerdy hairstyle and you've broken your glasses… Have you ever considered contacts?"

"Actually, no…" Shinichi muttered. "There's nothing wrong with glasses…"

"Yeah, If you _like_ looking like a geek…" Junko said under her breath.

Naoko sighed again. "Well, I should get started on my story… Shin-sama, is there a computer that I can use?"

Shinichi nodded. "Follow me… There's a computer room."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "There is?"

Inside the Game Room, Shinichi walked over to a pool table, leaned down, and pulled on the leg of one of the table. A wall opened up and led into a hallway that none of the girls knew of. "This is the hallway to the Computer Room… Sorry I didn't tell you about the place sooner, it didn't seem important at first…" He walked down the hallway, the girls following. Soon, they were in the room. There were tons of computers and other related electronics. "Well, here it is… Feel free to use this place whenever you want, just don't break anything…"

Naoko smiled. "Yay! Thank you, Shin-sama!" She walked over to a terminal and turned it on. "Okay, let's see… Oh, I know… I'll make this a fairy-tale!" And so, she began to type…

---Naoko's Story---

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young princess that lived in a castle. Her name was Naoko, and she loved every living creature. She wore a flowing pink dress and wore her hair freely. She lived in a huge castle with her mother and father. One day, while she was running around in a field of flowers, she got some very bad news…

"Princess Naoko, Princess Naoko!!" a boy yelled, running up to her with a piece of paper in his hand.

Princess Naoko looked to her personal messenger. "Yes Sir Negi, what is it?"

"I just found this note!" He yelled, holding it up. "It says here that your parents, the King and Queen, have been kidnapped by an evil fiend!"

Princess Naoko gasped. "Oh no! That's terrible! Who could do something so terrible?!"

Sir Negi sighed. "I don't know… But who ever it was, they will be brought to justice, my princess! I swear it!"

Princess Naoko sighed. "You're so sweet, Sir Negi… But you are just a Messenger Boy… This is a job for the Royal Knights…"

Negi nodded sadly. "You're right… I will go try and contact them…" He quickly ran off, leaving a saddened Princess Naoko to fall to her knees.

"W-what can I do?… If someone has kidnapped my parents, what's to say that they won't kidnap me?…"

---Naoko's Story, To be Continued?…---

The next day, the first thing Naoko did was go into the computer room, sit down at the PC she was using, and turn on the machine. She opened up the word processor and opened up her story so far. She held her stomach as it growled. "Ooh, I'm hungry…" She sat up and left the room.

Just a few seconds later, Junko entered the room. She rubbed her chin. "I wonder if I can access my old e-mail account… Hope it hasn't been deleted or anything like that…" She looked over to Naoko's computer. "Oh yeah, sis's story…" She walked over and read the story over. "Geez, this story is really boring… Figures that Naoko wrote it, no offense… But this really needs some spicing up…"

---Junko's Story---

But then, Princess Naoko stood up, a look of determination in her eyes. "I won't let that happen! In fact, I'm going to go find them!" So, tearing off her dress and revealing a-- no wait, that's a bit too much… Um… Okay, so she takes off her dress and under it she is wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and uhh… cargo jeans. And boots. How far back is this story, anyway?

Anyway… So, she continued on her journey. On the way, she ran into a little trouble. She was attacked by a woman in a black tank top, pants, shoes, and a bandana. She grinned at Princes Naoko. "I am the land pirate, Junko! Hand me and money and valuables that you may have with you!"

Princess Naoko frowned. "I am very sorry… I don't have any valuables…" She smiled. "But I have some food!"

Junko raised an eyebrow. "You do?" She looked around. "Where?"

Naoko reached into one of the pockets of her cargo pants and pulled out a normal sized picnic basket. "In here! I was about to eat lunch, anyway! Would you like to join me?"

Junko blushed slightly. "You… want me to join you for lunch, even though I tried to rob you?"

Naoko nodded. "Yeah! You look like you haven't eaten in days! Please, you must eat something!"

Junko bit her lip, a single tear rolling down her face. "That's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me… Thank you…"

-----

"…and so, after killing the person that killed my parents, I was a criminal… I decided to wander the land, stealing from others in order to survive…" Junko sighed as she told her sad story.

Naoko whimpered sadly. "That's so sad! Poor thing, have another cheesecake!" She yelled, stuffing the cake into the pirate's mouth.

Junko's eyes widened as she choked down the cheesecake lodged in her throat. She sighed in relief, then stood up. "Look kid, Naoko, I have to go now… It was nice meeting you…"

Naoko gasped. "Wait, don't leave me alone!!"

Junko sighed. "Look, as much as I'd like to help you find your parents, I'm a wanted woman…" She smiled. "Look, you're a nice kid. I wouldn't want to drag you down with me…"

"I… I don't care!" Naoko shouted, stomping her foot. "I don't want to travel alone anymore!"

---End Junko's Story?---

Junko raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that got really sappy near the end… Eh, I'm done…" Junko stood up and left the room, saving what she had wrote.

Soon, Sakura walked in. She stared at the computer screen as she walked over to it. "Oh, this must be Naoko's story…" She began to read it. She stared at the screen. "Odd, the writing style seems to have drastically changed about halfway through… And I have a very good hunch about why it did…" She cracked her knuckles, sitting down and beginning to type at the keyboard. "In that case, hopefully Naoko won't mind if I try my part at this…"

---Sakura's Story---

"Stop right there, Land Pirate Junko!" a voice yelled. Naoko and Junko looked up to see… The Bounty Huntress, Sakura! Dressed in her red dominatrix outfit, she jumped from a nearby screen and landed perfectly on her feet. "Junko!" She said, pointing at the pirate. "You are wanted for murder, theft, arson, conning, and rape!"

"Rape?! What the hell?!" Junko screamed in surprise, clenching her fist. "You stupid bitch, you made that one up!"

"So, you admit to all of the other crimes? Good, now let's go… You've got a 12,000 gold bounty on your head that I intend to get… Now will we do this the easy way?…" She pulled a whip from her waist and snapped it threateningly. "…Or the hard way? Personally, I'd prefer the hard way…"

Junko spat at her. "You sick b--" Her eyes widened as the whip wrapped around her wrist. "Gyah!"

Sakura smirked, waving a finger. "Ah, ah, ah… No more of that wicked tongue, or will have to punish you!"

Junko glared. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?… Lesbo…" She gasped as Sakura yanked her closer.

Sakura laughed, then smacked Junko in the face. "I don't like being called names…"

Naoko sweat dropped. "Oh my… Mother and Father told me about people like this…" She sighed, shaking her head and regaining her senses. "Please stop, Sakura!"

Sakura looked to Naoko and sneered. "And why should I? Your friend here is worth quite a lot! To let her go would be idiotic!"

Naoko pouted, her eyes becoming teary. "Please let her go… I'm begging you, please!"

Sakura suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. '_This girl has… unusual powers… I can't resist the cute!_' Sakura sighed in defeat. "All right, you win this time… But don't let your guard down, Junko! I will return!!" Hopping up into a tree, she disappeared.

---End Sakura's Story?---

Sakura scratched her head. "Er, maybe I got a little carried away… This is only a junior high assignment… Not even that foul-mouthed Junko got this bad…" She then shrugged. "Oh well, it's Naoko's problem now! I'm going to go take a nap!" She then left the room, as several others had.

Soon, Megumi wondered into the room. Naoko seems to either be really hungry or has completely forgotten about her story. Anyway, Megumi read over the whole story so far. "My, my, some people need to learn to leave other people's things alone…" She plopped herself into the chair and rubbed her hands together. "Eh, why not?!" And so, she too began to type…

---Megumi's Story---

And so, the Princess Naoko and Pirate Junko continued on their little journey. Junko grinned down at Naoko. "Kid, you could be useful… If you keep laying on the cuteness like that, I'll help you find your parents…"

Naoko looked up and smiled. "Really?! Thank you, Ms. Naoko!!"

However, they soon ran into a woman who was being chased by bandits. "Help!!" She shouted. "Someone please help me!" The woman was dressed in a blue and elegant looking dress.

Naoko frowned. "Ms. Junko, shouldn't we help her?"

Junko shook her head. "No, it's none of our business… Just keep on walking…"

The woman growled as she watched them walk by and ignore them. As the bandits began to catch up with her, she started running again. "I am very wealthy and will reward my rescuers very handsomely!!!" She yelled, screaming as loud as she could.

Junko's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, we would be honored to help you, miss!"

Naoko raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But you just said--"

"Please shut up and watch as I kick these guy's asses…" Junko muttered, running over to the bandits and beating the living… Oh wait, can I write that? Um… Well let's just say that those bad bandits were hurting for quite a while…

The wealthy woman smiled at Junko. "Thank you, miss!" She then held up a _very_ big bag of gold. "There you go… 50,000 gold coins… I'm afraid that I don't have much to give, but I hope this is satisfactory…"

Junko's eyes widened. "Holy shitake mushrooms!! That's enough to last us for an entire year without work!!" She reached for the bag, but gasped as the woman yanked it away. "Hey! What the hell is your deal?! We just saved your ass and--"

The very wealthy woman chuckled. "Well, I just thought of an interesting proposition… I'll pay you twice this much if you take me to the next town safely, and a bonus if you can get me there within two days… What do you say?"

Junko grinned. "Sister, you got yourself a deal!"

Naoko whined, crossing her arms. "Not fair, Ms. Junko! You promised that you'd help me find your parents!!"

Junko looked at Naoko sadly. "I'm sorry… But this offer is just too good to pass up!" She glared. "Besides, we currently have no idea where they even are! At least if we get into town, we can get some sort of clue!" She looked to the woman and grinned. "Lady, it's a deal! Can I ask you name?"

The woman chuckled. "I am Megumi Francisco, the richest woman in Francisco City, where you shall be taking me!"

Junko and Naoko's jaws dropped. '_The…the Francisco family is even richer than mine!!_' Naoko thought in shock.

And so, the journey continued…

---End of Megumi's Story?---

Megumi sighed. "Well, that's all from me…" She sat up and yawned. "I think I'm going to go and pester Ami…" And so she stood up and left.

And then, Ami ran in. She smiled and ran over to the computer. "I wonder how the story is so far!" She sat down and stared at the screen, sweat dropping. "Oh boy, they really screwed this thing up…" She began to walk away from the computer. "I will have no part in messing with poor Naoko-chan's story…" Suddenly, she ran back over and started typing madly. "But… maybe a few sentences won't hurt?"

---Ami's Story---

And so, the group continued on their way. Soon, they happened upon a giant lake. The lake was perfectly blue and sparkly. There were cute white bunnies hopping everywhere and… I miss Tenshi… Oops, sorry! Anyway, Megumi frowned. "This lake is huge! How will we ever get across?"

"We could try and walk around, maybe?…" Naoko suggested meekly.

"No!!" Junko screamed. "That will take too long! Hop on my back, I'll swim across!"

"That's not a very good idea…" a woman said, walking up. She was pale with white hair, and wearing a white hooded robe. She smiled warmly. "Hello, there!"

Junko glared at the woman in white. "And why shouldn't I swim across? I've got the strength and energy to get across!"

The woman shook her head. "Even if you were the strongest man in the world and had infinite amounts of energy, you would not be able to get across…"

Junko sneered. "I'm stronger than any man… And what makes you sure that I can't get across?"

The woman's expression became grave. "Because that lake is magical… One step in their and you'd be stuck in an infinite lake with no way out… Unless you know magic, that is…"

Junko raised an eyebrow. "So where can we find a magic user?"

The woman in white smiled. "You're looking at one! Hello, my name is Ami! I am a sorceress! For a small fee, I'll get you all across the lake as many times as you want!"

Megumi giggled. "A flat-chested sorceress… How quaint…"

Ami growled. "I'll charge _you_ double…"

Megumi stared at Ami. "Then I refuse to pay…"

Ami stared back. "Then you don't get across…"

"Stop acting like children, damn it!" Junko yelled.

Naoko nodded. "Please Ms. Ami, we just have to get across… I have to find my parents, and Ms. Megumi is the only one with money…"

Ami sighed. "All right, fine… Fee is 500 gold pieces per person…"

Megumi nodded, tossing a medium-small bag to her. "1500 gold…"

"Everyone gather around me…" As everyone complied, she formed a large protective magic bubble around them all. The bubble floated over the lake, slowly at first, then began to zip across the large body of water. After a few minutes, the bubble came to a stop on dry land, 'popping'. Ami set the group gently to the ground and began to float away. "Well, that's it! Good luck, you all!"

"Wait!" Megumi yelled. "Why don't you join us? I could always use a magic user as a body guard…"

Ami shook her head. "I have a sort of duty, helping people get across the lake…"

"I'll pay you twice what I'm paying her…" Megumi said plainly, motioning over to Junko.

"Deal!" Ami shouted. "You've got yourself a sorceress!"

"Hey!" Junko screamed angrily. "That's not fair!"

"Who said I was fair? Now stop complaining or you won't even get what you earned for saving me earlier…"

"Stupid spoiled little…" Junko muttered. "Why I oughta…"

"What was that, Junko?" Megumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Junko gave a fake laugh. "Nothing, Ms. Megumi…"

---End Ami's Story?---

Ami blinked rapidly as she read her part over. "Whoops, got a little carried away… Oh well! I've got to escape from Megumi, she might be trying to torment me…" Ami quickly got up and left.

And so, Shinichi walked in. He squinted at the screen, then took out his new pair of glasses. "All right, let's see… What the heck did they do to this? Looks like I've got to fix things up…"

---Shinichi's Story---

Francisco City was a beautiful place full of many buildings, happy people, and good relations with the neighboring cities and towns. The Francisco Mansion, which was in the center of it all, was a monster of a building. As wide as it was tall, it had a gothic look to it, with Gargoyles staring at anyone who dared get close. It was a huge contrast to the other brightly colored buildings in the city.

"…Nice place…" Junko muttered weakly to herself, a tone of sarcasm in her voice. Battered, bruised, dirty, and hungry, and the group of girls had finally made it to Francisco City in a record day and a half.

"I know, it's so scary and icky…" Megumi groaned. "I'd like to redecorate, but grandpa won't let me…" Megumi sighed sadly, drooping slightly. "But tonight, we stay in a hotel… It's too dangerous right now… I have a contact who says that he knows who is out to kill me, and he said that they would be making an attempt on my life if I went straight home…"

Junko raised her eye suspiciously. "Seems a little odd… How would he know? Are you sure that it's not him that's after you?"

Megumi gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "You're right! How could I be so stupid?!"

Junko grinned, crossing her arms. "Don't worry, we'll protect you… For a price…"

Ami smacked her in the back of the head. "Junko! This is no time to think about money!!"

Naoko nodded. "We will protect you in anyway we can, Ms. Megumi…"

Megumi smiled. "Thank you, girls…" She glared at Junko. "Just for that. I'm docking your pay by 25… Which was about how much your bonus was, so it's not that bad…"

-----

And so, they arrived at the inn. It was a plain looking place, with wooden walls and floors, a small desk, a restaurant, and the rooms were upstairs. Megumi tapped a bell a few times. "Innkeeper! Innkeeper!"

"Yes?" a young man replied, looking down the steps. He was dressed in a white shirt, brown pants, and shoes. His hair was black and in a mop-top. He ran down the stairs happily. "Oh boy! Customers!" He tripped and fell down the stairs, landing in a heap on the ground. He quickly stood up and smiled. "Hello there! I'm Shinichi, the Innkeeper!"

The girls stared at him as if he were a complete and total idiot. Megumi chuckled lightly. "Um… We'd like some rooms for the night, please?"

"Just hold on, there!" Sakura shouted, running into the Inn. "I've found you, Junko!" She looked around and frowned. "Hey, that's not fair! You've got a whole team now!" As she looked around, her eyes spotted Shinichi. Her eyes widened and she smiled, clasping her hands together. "It's my former slave!"

Shinichi's lip quivered in fear as Sakura ran towards him. "Why me?…" he said softly.

---End Shinichi's Story?---

Shinichi grimaced. "Eh, that's not my best work… Oh well, I think I'll stop there…"

Suddenly, Kairi snuck up behind him, grinning. "Boo!"

"Ack!" Shinichi yelled, quickly standing up and hitting his knee on the desk. "Ow!" He quickly turned around. "Ms. Kairi, I would really appreciate it if you would stop sneaking up on me like that!"

Kairi giggled. "Sorry!"

Shinichi sighed. "I'm… Going to go take a bath…"

Kairi watched as he left, then looked to the computer. "Ooh, Naoko's story!" Reading over it, she stuck her tongue out. "It's gone from Naoko's Story to Everyone's story! I think I'll do my part…" Manipulating the keyboard, she began to write her own section…

---Kairi's Story---

Ooh, typing is fun! Oops, shouldn't do that… Um…

All right. The girls, after cleaning up and going to their rooms, got ready for bed. It had been a long journey, and they were ready to go to bed. They went into their rooms, Megumi had gotten separate rooms for everyone, and went to bed. But soon, their slumber was interrupted. The roof was torn off, and a dark sorceress wearing black robes started to make them all float in the air with her great power. She chuckled. "I am Kairi, the one who is attempting to murder Megumi and the one who kidnapped **Princess **Naoko's parents!"

Everyone gasped audibly. "Naoko! You're a princess?!" Junko asked. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Princess Naoko sighed. "I… I don't know…"

Kairi smiled evilly. "Now I can kill you both right here! Thank you for making my job easier, Princess!"

"Not so fast!!" a young voice shouted out. Everyone turned around to see Negi standing in the doorway. He was glaring angrily and carrying a large wooden staff. "I won't let you do that! Are you all right, my Princess?"

"Sir Negi!" Naoko shouted in concern. "I'm fine, but what are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!!"

Negi shook his head. "No, it's all right… You see…" He held up his staff and waved it, sending an attack spell at the dark sorceress, who then dodged it. "I am a wizard! And Princess Naoko, I found the King and Queen! They are safe at the castle!" He looked over to Ami. "Ms. Ami, together we might be able to beat Kairi! Will you help me?"

Ami nodded. "Of course!"

Kairi chuckled. "That won't be necessary…" Her robes slowly turned white, and she floated down to the ground. "You see, I'm not a dark sorceress, and I never had any real intentions of hurting anyone…"

"What?! No way!" Junko screamed, not buying it.

"Yeah, then why did you put us through all this, then?!" Megumi added.

Kairi giggled. "Because, things were getting too dull in the kingdom… I wanted to liven things up…" She smiled as everyone face faulted.

---End of Kairi's Story?---

Kairi then floated out of the room. Finally, Naoko came back. "Yummy, I'm stuffed!" She walked over to the computer and her eyes widened as she read what the others had written. She sighed. "You guys, this was supposed to be written by me alone…" Suddenly, she got a mischievous idea. "No, I can't do that… It's cheating! But still… I guess I could use some of this…" She sweat dropped. "But I will definitely have to change some of this… But before I do that…" She then began typing up the ending…

---Naoko's Story, Part 2---

Naoko smiled as she waved goodbye to all of her new found friends, Negi escorting her back to the kingdom. "Goodbye, everyone! I will miss you so much! Thank for everything, even if it turned out to be a waste!"

Junko, smirked, waving her hand once. "Seeya, kid… er, Princess…" She stuck her tongue out at Sakura and began to run off, the bounty huntress soon following.

"Get back here, Naoko!" she screamed, dragging poor Shinichi along on her whip.

"Once again, why me?" Shinichi whimpered.

And as for everyone else?

Ami went back to helping others across the lake. Kairi went back to causing occasional mischief. Megumi went back to her mansion, redecorating it against her grandfather's orders. Basically, nothing changed and the whole journey was sadly a waste, but they made a bunch of new friends and found new perspectives on life… And thus, everyone lived happily ever after… The End.

---End Everyone's Story---

**End of Chapter 30**

I… I finally finished it. Here it is. 14 pages and 4000 words, making it my longest chapter ever. While this was fun and all, I will never do a chapter like this again. I hope you enjoy it.

---Kouji Tamino


	31. Chapter 31

Hello again! I know I said that I would try to speed up chapter production, but school has been getting in the way. That, and cold weather really bums me out… If you recall, the original _Love Hina Next_ was done during Spring-Summer, and this one started in Late Summer, going into mid Autumn. My right hand is really cold right now, and cold weather altogether makes it really hard to write. In fact, I wrote 'write' incorrectly twice in a row while writing this chapter.

Anyway, I'll see what I can do…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 31: _ Back to School. _(_Naoko's School Days_, Part 1)

Naoko slowly opened the door, peeking into the living room/ball room. She sighed sadly and walked in, closing the door behind herself and kicking off her shoes. She sniffled sadly and quickly ran upstairs, went into her room, slammed the door closed, tossed her bag to the side, and jumped onto her bed face first. She buried her head into her pillow and burst out crying. "Why?! How could someone do something like this?!"

"Do something like what?" Kairi asked, appearing in the room.

"Eeeek!" Naoko yelped, falling off of her bed. "Kairi-neesan… What are you doing here?"

Kairi giggled. "The walls have eyes, dear… So to speak…" She frowned. "You looked so upset when you came home, I just thought that I would come up here to cheer you up…"

Naoko looked away. "Well… I hate to be rude, Kairi-neesan… But could you please leave me alone? I really want to be by myself for a while…"

Kairi nodded understandingly…. "All right, then… I'll leave you alone. For now… But you'll have to tell someone what the problem is eventually…" She then floated away.

Naoko sighed, getting up from the floor and sitting on her bed. "She's right, though… I can't keep this bottled up forever…"

"Keep _what_ bottled up, sister?…" Junko asked, walking up to her.

"Ack!" Naoko yelled, once again falling off her bed. She got up and glared at her older sister. "Junko-neesan! How did you get in here?"

"I've been in here since before you got home…" Junko replied, helping Naoko up and sitting on the bed with her. "Now, tell me what the problem is…"

Naoko sighed, looking to the ground. "You promise you won't get angry and hurt anyone?…"

Junko raised an eyebrow, a look of amusement appearing on her face. "Now what could you tell me that could get me angry?…"

The younger Sagawa sister sweat dropped. '_A lot, actually…_' "Um…" She began, looking over to her sister. "Well you see… today after school… a boy… he… he… he flipped up my skirt!! Waaah, that was so messed up!!!" She gasped as Junko began to twitch violently. "Junko-neesan? Are you getting angry?"

Junko smiled a demented smile. "Angry? Oh no, no, no… I'm beyond angry!! I'm freakin' pissed!! Tell me where the little bastard lives, Naoko!! I'll go over there and teach him not to mess with little girls!!"

Naoko shook her head. "Please don't, Junko-neesan… Besides, I have no idea where he lives…"

Junko chuckled manically. "Ooohhh, that's okay…" She began to rub her hands together. "I have a plan…"

Naoko frowned. "Junko… Please don't…"

Junko smirked, walking towards the door and opened it. "Don't do what?" She laughed under her breath as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Naoko shook her head, looking back to the ground. "Oh, Junko…"

-----

The next day, as Naoko arrived in her class room, she walked over to her seat as witnesses to yesterday's 'panty shot' began to giggle and talk amongst themselves. She turned red as a beet and silently sat at her desk. The boy who caused the incident grinned, standing up. He had brown hair that was tall and spiky, and he had dark blue eyes, filled with mischief. The teacher was late this morning. "Hey everyone, it's pink bunny girl!" He flinched as he was suddenly pounded in the head. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Junko, dressed in the Middle School uniform, chuckled. "I hear that you've been messing with my little sister… Is that right, punk?"

The kid rubbed his head, holding back tears. "Shit! That really hurt, you stupid bitch!"

Junko's eyebrow twitched. "What was that?… Did some snot nosed kid just call me a bitch? Ooohhhh no, I don't think so!" She grabbed his head and picked him up, glaring at him. "You'd better take that back or I'll hit you so hard your ancestors will feel it! I don't know why my sister hasn't slapped you with a sexual harassment charge, but it won't matter when I'm through with you! I'll--"

"Ms. Junko, put the poor kid down…" Shinichi said, walking in with the others. They were all wearing the middle school uniforms. How they found ones in their size, I do not know.

"Poor kid?!" Junko yelled, furious. "What about poor Naoko?! The embarrassment she went through, and is still going through today! This punk has got to pay!"

"Junko-neesan…" Naoko muttered.

"What?" Junko sighed, annoyed that everyone seemed to be against her.

"Please put him down…" She smiled at the boy brightly. "Kenji, I forgive you… Just… don't do it again…"

Junko growled, dropping Kenji to the ground. "Fine! Damn it, everyone is always against me, aren't they?!"

Kenji cried in relief, bowing down low to Naoko. "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me from that crazy woman!!"

"Hey, don't push your luck…" Junko muttered. "Hey, what the hell are you all doing here, anyway?"

Kairi, who of course, no one else could see, giggled. "Ms. Naoko told us that you were acting strange, so we decided to intervene…" She pouted. "But I do so wish that I could wear one of those school uniforms… They look so cute!"

"What is going on here?!" the teacher screamed, walking in. He was very clean-cut looking. He wore a green suit, black pants, and short, neatly trimmed black hair. He also had a bit of facial hair going on, and wore triangular shaped glasses.

Junko walked up to the man raised an eyebrow. "And just who the hell are you?!"

The man gave her an amused look, then quickly became serious. "I am Takamoto-sensei… The English teacher of this class… And may I ask who you are?"

Junko began to stammer. "Um… Heh, heh, heh… I'm Naoko Sagawa's sister, Junko… Oh, but don't let my actions today affect your grading of her! Please!"

Takamoto chuckled. "Of course not! Ms. Sagawa is a very good student. In fact, she's number three in the list of students with the best grades."

Naoko blinked rapidly. "Oh, she is?! That's awesome!" She ran over to Naoko and gave her a noogie. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Naoko blushed. "Well, it didn't seem important to mention… And I don't like to brag…"

Ami squealed. "Aww, that's so cute! You're so modest!"

Naoko blushed even harder, managing to break out of her sister's death grip. She glared for once, which surprised and even frightened the others. "Everyone please! You're embarrassing me even more than I was! Get out! Now!"

Shinichi looked at Naoko in shock, then sighed sadly. "All right, Naoko… Actually, we shouldn't be here, anyway… Let's go, everyone…" He looked to Takamoto and smiled. "Please forgive us interrupting your class, Takamoto-san…"

"Now wait there… Aren't you Shinichi Suichi?" Takamoto asked, adjusting his glasses. "Naoko told us all about how she was living with you, but we didn't believe her at first… How about you tell us a few things about your father's business?"

Shinichi turned around and stared at the wide-eyed Middle School Class. He chuckled nervously, then cleared his throat. "Well, um… About my father's company… You see, I… have absolutely no idea what my father does and how he got so freaking rich!"

Everyone face faulted. Takamoto stood up and chuckled, patting Shinichi on the back. "Heh heh heh… Get out of my classroom."

-----

The group traveled down the hallway, still wearing the uniforms. Shinichi scratched his head in confusion. "Where are the locker rooms? I want to get out of this uniform…"

Megumi frowned. "I really have no idea… This is a pretty old school… A lot of the signs are either faded, have missing parts, or are gone all together…"

"I'm going to try and find the males locker room by myself…" Shinichi muttered, walking down the hallway. He wondered around the school for a while before finding what looked to be a locker room. Too excited to think about _which_ locker room, he quickly walked in. "Whew, finally! I--" His eyes widened as he realized that he had walked into the girls locker room. He waved at the half naked girls. "Um, heh heh… Hi…"

The girls screamed, throwing anything they could get their hands on. They then pounced him, bit and punched him, then tossed him out of the locker room. "And stay out!!"

Shinichi groaned, getting up from the floor, continuing down the hallway in a wobbly manner. "Screw it, I'll wait until I get home…"

-----

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we actually made the little squirt sincerely angry…" Sakura said in a bored tone. Everyone except Naoko was back at home in their normal outfits.

"Well, these last couple of days have been stressful for her, okay?" Junko yelled, in Naoko's defense. "So shut up…"

Ami nodded. "Yeah, poor girl… She already had an embarrassing moment yesterday, and our intrusion didn't help matters…" She gave Junko a look of blame. "…and it was partially your fault…"

Junko snorted. "Fine, put all the blame on me… See if I care…"

Soon, Naoko came home. "Hi everyone! I'm back! Wow, the rest of the day just went really smoothly!" She pouted guiltily. "I'm so sorry for blowing up at you all at school… I was totally out of line…"

Everyone sweat dropped. "…That was blowing up on us?" Sakura asked, whispering over to Junko.

Junko sighed, whispering back. "Look, this is Naoko… She could look at us in the wrong way and start apologizing like crazy afterwards…"

"Anyway…" Naoko said softly, changing the subject. "Naoko, Kenji wanted to know if you would be interested in being the new baseball coach…"

Junko gave Naoko a 'are-you-serious-you-can't-be-flipping-serious' look. "Me, coach the team of that brat?! No way!" She crossed her arms and looked away. "Hey, wait…" She began, turning back around. "Why does he want _me_ as a coach, anyway?"

Naoko chuckled nervously. "Well, actually…"

---Naoko's Flashback---

After school, Naoko began to pack up. She gasped as Kenji walked dup to her. "Iwata-san!"

Kenji rubbed the back of his head. "Relax, I'm not going to flip your skirt again… Look, I need to ask you a favor, Sagawa-san…"

Naoko nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

Kenji coughed. "Um, could you ask your sister if she wants to coach the baseball team? The new one bailed again…"

Naoko gasped. "Again?! That's the third one this week!" She frowned. "But why Junko-neesan?"

Kenji's cheeks suddenly turned red. "Because… No girl has ever handled me like that before… She was just… wow…"

Naoko sweat dropped. '_I should **hope **no other girl has handled you like that…_' "So… You want my sister to coach the team because you have a crush on her?"

Kenji's blushed disappeared as he cleared his throat. "Ahem… Actually, that isn't the only reason… You see, someone as tough as her is what the team needs! They're a bunch of assholes! Worse than me! And that's bad! But if we had someone like Junko coaching us, I know we could improve!" He sighed. "So… ask her… please?"

Naoko nodded again. "Okay, I'll ask… I don't think she'll like it, though…"

---End Naoko's Flashback---

"So, um… That's the story, Junko…" Naoko said softly.

"Ew!!" Junko screamed, flinching. "That little punk has a crush on me?! Ugh!!"

"So will you do, it, Neesan?" Naoko asked, a bit of hope in her voice.

Junko raised an eyebrow, calming down. "I'll think about it…" She then walked away from the group, walking upstairs.

Naoko watched as her sister walked off, then to the others. "So, what do you think will happen?"

Megumi sighed. "Who knows? That Junko can be pretty unpredictable when she wants to…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

-----

Geez, finally got this one out… I think my run of writer's block is over. I have so many ideas now that I don't think I'll be able to use them all at the moment!

---Kouji Tamino


	32. Chapter 32

Back again. Time for another (delayed) chapter of _Love Hina Next: Second Phase_. I think I'm finally getting used to the cold weather. But it doesn't help matters when everyone in the house except for you keeps turning the heat off when it is obviously freaking cold. I dunno, maybe I'm just more sensitive to cold weather than everyone else. A friend once suggested that maybe I had lived in a desert in a previous life. P

Anyway, here we go!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 32: _Play Ball! _(_Naoko's School Days_, Part 2)

The next day…

Shinichi stumbled into the kitchen, wearing blue and white pajamas, yawning loudly. He looked around the kitchen table, where all the girls were eating, already dressed. '_Wait, something seems amiss… Ms. Ami, Sakura, Megumi, Ms. Kairi is a ghost and isn't here, Ms. Naoko is at school already and…_' He frowned. "Hey, where is Ms. Junko?"

Sakura shrugged, chugging her milk and slamming it on the table, finishing off with a loud belch. "I dunno, she just up and left early this morning… Before Naoko, even! Strange…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to get a phone call from the school?"

-----

Junko sat down in front of the principal of the school. The man, who was middle aged, slightly balding, wore small round glasses and a blue suit, smiled. "I'm so glad that we could get another Baseball coach on such short notice…" He pointed towards the door. "Oh look, there's the previous coach now!"

A scrawny man in his late 20's ran down the hallway, pulling on his hair. "Get me out of here!!" He tripped and fell, crashing into the office. "That's it!! I'm quitting! I'm sorry, you'll have to find those, those **demons** a new whipping boy!!"

Junko raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that will happen with me…"

The man looked her up and down. "So you're the new coach, huh? Well all I can say is good luck, babe… You'll need it!! Hyaaahhh!! I'm free!!" The man then proceeded to jump out of a closed window.

The principal and Junko sweat dropped. The principal cleared his throat, sighing sadly. "Um, I'm guessing you want to leave now… The door is right there… Er, was there… It's a shame, though… This school's Baseball used to be the Region Champs… But this generation is a joke. Then again, maybe I shouldn't call them that… They might hear and--" He began to shudder.

Junko, shaking her head. "No way. I'm going to set that team straight… The last thing this world needs is a bunch of kids worse than that Kenji kid in Naoko's class…" She grinned, crossing her arms. "Tell me where the little brats are…"

-----

Naoko sweat dropped as she got a look at what she had to work with. A bunch of open uniform jacket wearing, cigarette smoking, bad haircut-ed punks. "…You're kidding me, right?… These just _have_ to be midgets…"

One of the boys, a kid with slicked back black hair, shades, and a cigarette in his mouth, took the cancer stick out of his mouth and threw it to the ground, stomping it out. "Whp you calling a midget, bitch?"

Junko once again snapped, grabbing the kid by his collar and beating the living shot out of him. She was merciless in her beating. Punching him, smacking him around a bit, and even stomping on him. "What?! You take that back, you shrimpy little bastard!! How dare you call me that, no one calls me a bitch and gets away with it, why I oughta--"

The principal sweat dropped. "Um, Ms. Sagawa, I wanted you to coach the boys, not kill them…"

Junko quickly turned towards him and began to scream. "What the **hell** do _you_ want?!"

The principal gasped, not used to such fierceness from a woman. "Ms. Sagawa, I'm going to have to ask you to be more gentle with the boys…"

Junko growled angrily. "Gentle?! If I do that, they'll just walk all over me like the other coaches!!" She sighed, dropping the kid and leaving him a bloody pulp. "Look, just let me do this _my_ way for a week… If I can't get any results… Go ahead and fire me, without any pay…"

The principal raised an eyebrow. "Very well…" He looked to the poor boy who had invoked Junko's wrath with worry. "But I don't want to see any of _this_ anymore…" He slowly walked off, leaving Junko alone to deal with the team.

Junko chuckled nervously, helping the boy up. "Um, sorry… Guess I got carried away…" Her eyes widened as the rest of the boys looked on as if they were love struck. "Oh no, not more…"

"She's amazing…" one of them said softly.

"She makes us look like a bunch of pansies!" another exclaimed brightly.

Kenji sighed happily. "See, what'd I tell you, boys?… Please coach us, Junko!"

Junko smacked her head, groaning. "Oh god, I've got my own reverse harem going on now…" She shook her head, looking around. "Okay then, first things first… You brats have got to stop smoking! Smoking does not make you bad-ass! I would not like to kiss a man with yellow teeth and bad breath, and tobacco smoke makes me gag! So stop!"

The boys nodded like mindless zombies, all dropping their cigarettes. "Yes, ma'am! What do you want us to do next, ma'am?"

Junko nodded, grinning. "Now that's more like it! Let's get to work! Now, do any of you even _know_ how to play Baseball?"

One boy shrugged. "Well… Yeah. Otherwise we wouldn't be on the team in the first place!"

Junko growled. "Are you getting smart with me?…"

The boy's eyes widened as he shook his head frantically. "N-no ma'am!"

"And stop calling me ma'am!!" She screamed. "It makes me sound old and girly… Just call me Coach."

"Yes, Coach ma'am!" the boys shouted, saluting.

Junko groaned, rubbing her temple. "Oh never mind…"

-----

The others were soon at the school, trying to make sure that Junko didn't kill of the entire Baseball team in rage. Shinichi sighed as they ran down the halls. "Oh boy… I hope we're not too late… Otherwise, she might end up in jail or something!"

"Awww, don't over exaggerate, Shinichi-kun…" Kairi began, floating up next to him. "What's the worse she could do?" Everyone gave her a look that said 'please don't tell us you just said that'. She quickly hushed up.

"Anyway, let's try and get down to the field before she hurts someone!" Ami shouted.

"Hey! No running in the hall!!" A teacher shouted, sticking his head out of his class. He sighed. "No good held back students…"

-----

They all sweat dropped as they saw the scene that was playing before them. Junko and the team were running around the field, smiles on their faces, laughing joyfully. Junko **smiling.** Shinichi stared. "Someone pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming…"

Junko gasped as she saw that the others were here, blowing her whistle to signal them to stop. She chuckled nervously, walking up to the group. "Um, hey guys… What's up?"

Sakura snickered. "You look like you're having fun…"

Junko growled, returning to her normal expression. "Shut up, you…" She smiled again. "But yes, I am having fun… These are really great kids, they're just misunderstood… You know, I think I may stick with this job…"

Shinichi smiled. "That's great, Junko…"

Junko grinned, crossing her arms and looking back to her new team. "So… Think you guys can get ready for the exhibition game in a few weeks?"

-----

A few weeks later…

"…What do you mean 'my team can't play'?!" Junko screamed, picking up the official by the collar. "I swear, if all that hard work we went through goes down the toilet, I'll--"

The official cleared his throat. "Ms. Sagawa, there is no reason to get so worked up over an exhibition game…" He sighed as she set him down. "You see, the reason your team cannot play is because frankly… Their grades stink."

"Graaah!!! Damn it! What am I going to do now?! If my entire team can't play, I'll have to forfeit…"

"Suichi Mansion Harem to the rescue!" Ami yelled, walking up in the team's baseball uniform. The others, dressed similarly, soon followed.

The official scoffed. "You can't play, you're women!"

"So, being sexist, eh?" Megumi joked.

"W-what?!" the official shouted, stammering. "No, of course not! It's just that this is a Middle School baseball game, and with the exception of Ms. Sagawa's younger sister, you are all full grown women! It just wouldn't be fair!"

Kairi giggled, whispering in Naoko's ear. Naoko giggled mischievously. "Mr. Baseball official, sir? Would you mind checking that Rulebook again?"

The official sighed in exasperation, opening the book. "Fine, but I don't see what will be any diff--" He gasped. "What the hell?! Since when could women play in a Boy's Middle School game?!" He took out a pair of glasses and checked to make sure. "Well I'll be d-- Fine, you can play…" He walked off, completely confused.

Junko laughed. "Well, while I was looking forward to watching my boys in action… Let's play ball, girls!"

-----

**Akamatsu Junior High vs. Dorama Junior High**

-----

A boy from Dorama stepped up to plate, Megumi pitching. She grinned at the boy, licking her lips. The boy gulped nervously, and watched in amazement as she 'bounced' when pitching. He was so distracted that he swung blindly, flinching as the umpire screamed. "Strike 1!" Megumi chuckled seductively, and began to stretch, her cute tummy being exposed due to the much too small uniform top. The boy began to bite his lip, crossing his legs awkwardly. He stared at the ball whizzed by. "Ball 1!" The umpire bellowed, as the rest of the team began to yell at the boy. The boy suddenly took off running towards the building, everyone except Megumi sweat dropping.

Megumi was soon replaced as a pitcher by Ami. Once again, Ami had decided to not use her powers. She winded up her arm and pitched the ball towards the pitcher. She smiled as she made him strike out. She pitched again, then gasped as he hit the ball at her head, hitting her smack dab in her forehead. "Ack!" She yelped, as she fell to the ground. She whined, rubbing her head. She slowly got up and giggled nervously. "Um, I'm okay!" She stared at the boy as he snickered at her, growling under her throat. "Won't let it get to me…" She muttered.

**To Be Continued…**

-----

Finally! Sorry for the long wait… I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime later this week or early next week. Bye for now!

---Kouji Tamino


	33. Chapter 33

Hello, readers! Yes, I'm still alive! And yes, I promised to try and get more active, but it's been hard, with school and all. But it paid off. So far I've gotten the best grades I've gotten in years! So anyway, yeah…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase!**

Chapter 33: _A Mysterious Boy Appears! _(_Naoko's School Days_, Part 3)

Ami glared at the boy, rubbing her sore face. "That really hurt… He didn't even apologize!" She sighed, shrugging it off. She pitched again and watched as the boy smacked it way into the outfield. Megumi, who had been moved to left field, gasped and giggled as the ball landed on her breasts. "Hee hee, I caught it! I guess you're out, boy!"

After a few more outs, the girls were up to bat. Naoko cooed softly as she stepped up to bat, staring at the pitcher with sad eyes. "Pwease, Mister Pitcher… Don't be too hard on me…"

The now completely flustered pitcher, who was famous for his curve ball, tossed a weak, easy to hit underhanded ball. Naoko bunted the ball and skipped towards first base. She smiled, waving at Junko. "Look at me, ne-chan!"

Junko smiled, waving back. "That's great, sis!"

"You sure have been smiling a lot more lately, Ms. Junko…" Shinichi muttered. "Could it be that this coaching job has softened you up a bit?"

Junko glared at the young man. "Don't you ever say that again, or you'll become your own black hole…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Wow, haven't heard that one before…"

Soon, it was Ami's turn. She put on the batting helmet, picked the right sized bat, and stepped up to the plate, getting in a few practice swings. "Okay, pitcher! Give me your best shot!" Everyone sweat dropped as the ball smacked Ami right in the head, knocking the helmet right off of her head and sending her to the ground. She was helped up by a few with words like 'Are you all right?' and 'Wow, you got knocked the hell out, babe!' She nodded slowly, rubbing her throbbing head. She looked to the pitcher and realized that it was the same person that hit her in the head earlier when _he_ was batting. '_Okay, stay calm, Ami… It was probably an accident…Just gotta wait for him to tip his hat…_' She stared at him for a few seconds. '_… He's not tipping his hat…_' Ami's aura suddenly flared black, fists clenched. "You are dead…"

Everyone sweat dropped. Shinichi chuckled nervously. "Um heh heh… Is she okay? I really don't think that it should be black like that…"

Sakura shrugged. "How should we know?" She grinned sadistically. "All I know is that some blood is about to be spilt… Oh look, they're selling popcorn… goodie…" She then wandered off to get some snacks for the 'show'.

Shinichi sighed as he turned back to see lightning crackling around Ami. "Oh my… This is bad… This is **really** freaking bad!" He began to pull at his hair. "I've got to stop her! But how?!"

Everyone's attention was now on Ami as she grinned evilly and began to pick up the poor boy with her mind. "Heh heh heh… So, you think it's funny to hit people in the head with Baseballs, punk?" She stared at a group of balls and made them all float in the air as well. "Well, how about a taste of your own medicine?"

"Ms. Ami, stop it!" Shinichi screamed. "Please, don't do it! Your reputation will be tarnished!"

Ami, her eyes completely black, snapped her attention towards Shinichi. "And why shouldn't I? He already embarrassed me, twice!" She averted her eyes back to the boy before adding "Now stay out of my way, wimp… Before you join him…"

Shinichi began to back away, but shook his head, deciding to stand his ground. "Ms. Ami! I demand that you put that boy down, now! Before I… I um… Before I take away your bathing privileges for a week!"

Ami suddenly snapped back to normal, staring at Shinichi in a mixture of sadness and shock, tears in her eyes. "Shinichi, you wouldn't!! That's so mean!"

Shinichi closed his eyes sternly, crossing his arms. "No, I mean it… Now put him down, now…"

Ami sighed. "Oh, all right… I'm sorry…" She gently brought the boy and the baseballs back down to the ground. The boy stared at her as if she was a monster, running off. The audience stared in a 'what the hell just happened here?' manner.

Junko's team suddenly started to run towards the field, all holding up slips of paper. They stopped as they reached their coach, shoving the papers in her face. "Hey, coach!" Kenji yelled angrily, "what's the deal with not letting us play because of bad grades, huh?"

Junko stared at the grade papers, sweat dropping. The highest grade was a B-. "Actually, yes… But these grades _do_ meet the standards… It wasn't my fault, though. I was told that you had bad grades and weren't allowed to play…" She glared at the official. "I wonder…"

The official began to sweat, slowly slinking away. "Um, well you see! Uhh, that is to say… Erm, I was just…" He gasped as he bumped into someone. He looked back to see Naru. His eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

Naru, wearing a yellow jacket, white shirt, brown pants and shoes, chuckled. "Well, if it isn't my old student, Takashi…" She adjusted a pair of glasses on her face. She still retained her beauty, but aging was taking it's toll as wrinkles began to show. "Still causing trouble, I see… How old are you now? 25?" She glared at him. "And now you're trying to cheat some young boys out of a game! You make me sick!"

Takashi gasped, waving his hands in front of himself. "Ms. Narusegawa! You don't understand!"

Naru began to crack her knuckles. "Understand what? That you're biased against this school's team? You were always such a brat! You made my life **Hell** for those three years that I taught you!" She chuckled menacingly. "You know, I've wanted to do this for years, but I couldn't because you were a minor…"

Takashi's eyes became wide as saucers. "Ms. Narusegawa? What are you going to do to me? Ms. Narusegawa, please put that wrench down… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

-----

"Wow, that felt damn good!" Naru yelled, stretching out.

Shinichi looked down at Takashi's unconscious body in horror. "Good god, he won't be able to sit for months… Maybe even years!"

Junko spat at the ground. "Peh… Serves the cheating bastard right… Keeping my boys from playing…"

Kairi giggled. "You know, we never finished that game, you know…"

Junko sighed. "Well, since the team ran off, I guess we'll have to finish it some other day…"

The boys groaned in disappointment. "Awww…"

"Ms. Naru, you teach here?" Ami asked, walking up to the woman.

Naru chuckled. "Actually, I just transferred here this week!"

"Someone please…" Takashi began, groaning in pain and twitching. "…save me…"

-----

A few days later…

Naoko, a look of puzzlement on her face, stared up at the new boy in her class, who was standing in the front of the room and being introduced by the teacher. He wore the school uniform with an open jacket, which had slits in both shoulders cut into them, and a crimson red t-shirt with complete disregard for the dress code. Not even the boys of the Baseball team did that. His hair was short and scraggly, as if he hadn't brushed it in weeks. He wore a pair of shades and had a smirk on his face. '_So weird…_' Naoko thought.

Takamoto stared at the boy, clearing his throat. "Um… This is Quatro… He's an exchange student from… Where did you say you were from, again?"

"Switzerland…" the Asian looking boy muttered. The whole class except for Naoko began laughing.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Uh oh, looks like I'm out of time…" Takamoto said to the class. "See you tomorrow, everyone!" He yelled, as he packed up his suitcase.

Naoko watched as Quatro took a seat next to her. She gave him a curious look. He turned around and grinned at her. She quickly turned away. '_I don't know about him… There's something very strange about him…_'

-----

Later that day, after school, Naoko decided to follow this Quatro boy. She walked as slowly and lightly as she could without letting him know of her presence, following him as he walked into an alley. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around as if he was waiting for someone. He chuckled softly to himself. "That's so funny… Sorry to burst your bubble, but I know that you're following me, Naoko… I knew the whole time."

Naoko gasped. "How did you know my name? I never told anyone!"

The boy's chuckle turned into a full-out laugh. "Naoko, dear…" He took off his shades, eliciting another gasp from Naoko. "We already know each other…"

"Oh my god!" She managed to get out, pointing at him with a shaky finger. "Your eyes! They're blood red! Why?!"

"Because, my dear… I'm not really human!" He looked up, smiling. "Isn't that right, mom?"

Meiruuna floated down, patting the boy who was actually a bunny on the head. "That is correct, Kai… And don't call me mommy…"

Naoko began to stammer, backing away. "N-not human?! What do you mean?!" She pointed to Meiruuna. "And you! You look like Ami-nechan except eviler!"

"Well, duh…" Meiruuna muttered. "I am her twin sister after all…" She raised her hand and watched Naoko rise into the air.

"Hey!" the girl shouted. "Please let me go, Miss!"

Meiruuna slammed Naoko against the wall, pinning her up while walking over to her. "I've been watching you… Such a nice girl… It will be a shame to wipe you out with the rest of the 'normal' humans…"

Naoko's eyes widened. She began to try and struggle her way out. "What are you talking about?"

Meiruuna smiled. "I've been training hard in order to beat Ami… You see, she beat me a few years back, so I decided to monitor the 'normies' as I like to call them and see if they were worthy of living… Yet every year, the things they do makes me more and more disgusted by them… I plan to wipe every last non-psychic out, leaving only me, my sister, and any other psychics… If they exist, that is…" She lightly brushed her fingers over Naoko's face. "I really hate to wipe out nice people like you, and the people at Hinata House… But I can't risk any future generations of 'good' people going bad and further poisoning this beautiful earth…" Her hand began to glow red. "Please forgive me, but… I have a message for my sister…"

"No… no… Please, no…" Naoko whimpered. "Nnnoooo!!"

-----

A few hours later, at the mansion…

Junko sat on the couch, looking at her watch. "Where is she? Naoko should have been home hours ago!"

Sakura shrugged. "She's probably running a little late… Maybe she got held up by something?"

Junko growled in annoyance. "It's freaking 6 P.M.!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Yeah, you're right… Sorry, that was stupid…"

Ami suddenly felt a 'ping' in her brain. She flinched, grabbing her head. "Oh no… Not this feeling again…" She quickly ran out the door, the others following in curiousness and confusion. They ran all the way into town, following her into an alley. What they saw made them sick. Lying unconscious in the alleyway was a bruised Naoko. There was a small cut on her forehead and it looked like it had been recently bleeding. Ami glared at the name scrapped on the wall. Meiruuna.

Junko clenched her fist tightly. "Meiruuna, huh? That bitch is going to pay for what she did… Where is she, I'll tear her apart!!"

"Idiot." Ami muttered. "You'll be killed."

"What did you say?!" Junko screamed, running up to Ami and grabbing her by her shirt. "What the hell do you mean?!"

Ami was un-phased by Junko's roughness. "The damage that has been inflicted on Naoko was not done by hand at all… And that's only a small percentage of her power…"

"How do you know this?" Junko asked, calming down.

"Because… Meiruuna is my sister… She and I possess the same dark powers… I, however, have chosen to use mine to help others… She uses hers for her own gain…"

Shinichi picked up Naoko slowly, looking at her poor little beaten body. "It's hard to believe that the sister of someone as nice as you, Ami… Could do this to such a kind, gentle girl…"

Junko gasped as Sakura put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Junko…" She began, gritting her teeth. "I swear, Naoko will be avenged!" She sweat dropped. "All right, that was cheesy…"

Ami sighed. "I wonder what she's up to now, though… I thought that she was done with all of this…"

"Ami-dono?" a voice asked.

Ami turned around excitedly. "Ten-- huh?" Instead of her pet rabbit, Ami was face to face with a girl. She had white hair in pigtails, freckles, and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress. "Um… who are you?"

****

To Be Continued…

-----

La la la…

---Kouji Tamino


	34. Chapter 34

Hey there! Back again. Time for another chapter! Hopefully I can put this fic back on track with this next storyline. And no, I didn't forget the wedding. I've actually been waiting until I could finally bring it into the story. Story wise, we'll just say it got delayed. P Yes, I know. I'm bad.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 34: _Meiruuna Rising…_

Tenshi giggled, tugging on her newly gained human hair. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…" The look on her face became serious. "But it's not just me… Kai as well… And both Meiruuna and him are up to no good, as usual… That's why I kept disappearing… I was trying to see what they were up to…"

Ami and the others stared at Tenshi in momentary shock. Ami calmed down a bit. "But… Why, Tenshi? Why have you and Kai become human?"

The rabbit turned human shrugged. "I have no idea…"

Kairi tilted her head. "…I'm still a bit confused…"

Ami sighed. "Maybe I should explain this all more clearly…"

-----

"And that's the whole story…" Ami said sadly. "Meiruuna began to stay at Hinata House with the rest of us and all was normal again… Well, as normal as it can get at Hinata House… And there are those occasions of Meiruuna molesting Rikina…"

Everyone sweat dropped. Shinichi, standing up from his seat, cleared his throat. "Wow, Meiruuna sounds… Interesting… I think I'm going to go check up on Naoko…"

Junko quickly stood up, walking over to Shinichi and shaking her head. "No, I will…" Shinichi nodded in an understanding fashion, sitting back down. Junko began to walk up the stairs.

When she was at the door of Naoko's room, she knocked lightly, hoping that her sister would answer. To her dismay, she heard nothing. She slowly opened the door, peeking in and frowning. Naoko had still not woken up, her forehead bandaged up. Her pale skin was starting to regain some color and she had a grimace of pain upon her face, breathing heavily. Junko bit her lip in anger, her fingernails digging into her hands, drawing a small amount of blood. "Damn it… How dare she do this to my sister… I don't care who you are! Naoko did not deserve something like this!" She punched the nearby wall, creating a large hole. "You hear that, bitch?! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Meiruuna!! You want to use someone in your sick, twisted plans?! Use me!!" She burst out crying and fell to her knees. "But don't you ever dare… use such a sweet and innocent girl again…"

-----

Meanwhile, while sitting on top of a building, Meiruuna sneezed. Kai walked up behind her and frowned. "Are you all right, Mistress?"

Meiruuna looked up to Kai and grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine… Someone was just talking shit about me… Again…" Her grin turned into a sigh. "I've felt some very negative energy towards me ever since I sent that 'message' to my sister…"

Kai shrugged. "Eh, forgot about it… It doesn't matter. Soon, there will be no one who can mess with you!"

Meiruuna stared at her guardian. "…Kai, please don't use cliché lines like that or I'll be forced to hurt you…"

"Why?" He asked. "You use them all the time!"

She chuckled lightly. "That's because I can get away with it…"

Kai took a seat next to her. "So, what's the next step, Mistress?"

"We wait…" Meiruuna replied. "We wait and see if our respective siblings take the bait… If they do, then we both will get what we want in the end…"

Kai smiled. "You're so deliciously evil, Mistress…"

Meiruuna pouted. "Hey, I'm not evil… Just misunderstood… I'm just trying to save the earth from the filthy normies… Is that a crime?"

The boy sweat dropped. "Actually, it is… It's a little something called genocide…"

The psychic shrugged. "Well, whatever… Can't arrest me if they're all dead…"

"True…" Kai muttered.

-----

Two days had passed. Naoko had not awoken. Everyone became more and more worried as each hour passed. Junko had not left her sister's bedside for anything. She stared at her younger sister's unconscious form sadly, her hate for Meiruuna growing slowly. "Damn it, haven't even met the bitch yet and I hate her already… Shit shit shit! I'm going to kill her!! I don't know how, but I will kill that little--"

"My, you're in a nasty mood, aren't you?" Kairi asked, floating in. "How is Ms. Naoko?…"

"No shit, freak…" Junko muttered, annoyed. Her expression softened. "And… Naoko still hasn't woken up… I'm… I'm getting scared, Kairi… What if she never wakes up? I…" Tears began to roll freely down her face. "I don't know what I would do if… if…"

Kairi's expression became sad for the first time in a while. "Don't think that way, Ms. Junko… Think optimistically!"

"You know, that's another thing I hate about you!" Junko screamed. "How can you be so happy after all you've been through?!"

Kairi looked away. "I maybe happy on the outside, but I am hurting on the inside… More than you can ever know… I lost everything in that fire… My house, my valuables, my life… But they meant nothing without him… But he had to go and screw it up…" She looked up to see Junko's confused face, slightly smiling in nostalgia. "We were so happy, newlyweds moving into our new house… My husband had come up with a new serum that would cure a disease that had already killed 72 people within a month. He was given a huge offer so we moved into a mansion… It was in pretty bad shape, but we fixed it up… But then he was called away to serve in World War I… The war was almost over, and I didn't expect him to be gone for long… But the war was over, and he still hadn't come home… I waited for 5 years before he finally returned… Turns out the bastard had a new wife… Met some tramp while overseas… He left again after returning to tell me that… So then I just said 'screw it' and burned that damn house up… With myself in it… I thought that I was ugly… Guess I wasn't pretty enough for him… Either that or he was tired of waiting for me to let him screw me…"

"That's horrible…" Junko said, completely shocked. She glared. "If I was you, I would have cut his balls off… How dare he do that to you!"

Kairi sighed. "Well, thanks for reminding me how shitty my final days of living were… Bye, Ms. Junko…" Kairi then floated off.

Junko growled. "Damn it, I didn't mean to make you feel bad! Wait up!" Too late. She was already gone. "Just great… I've messed things up again…"

-----

Meanwhile, Shinichi was at his 'self defense class'. He screamed as Yamato tossed him over to the other side of the dojo. He landed on his feet, much to his surprise. Yamato grinned. "You're getting much better, Shinichi…" His grin turned into a glare. "But yeah, you may be right… Meiruuna has been acting very strangely lately… And she's been going off to places and not telling us where she's been… If she shows up anywhere near your place, give me a call…"

Shinichi smiled. "Thanks! Will do!" He quickly ran out of the building.

Yamato sweat dropped. "Um, your lessons aren't over, yet…" He sighed. "Oh well, not like he really needs them anymore… He just needs to become a little braver and keep at his exercises…"

As Shinichi was running home, he was stopped in the middle of the road. Suddenly, time seemed to stop. He gasped as Meiruuna and Kai walked up to him. Meiruuna was wearing a tight black leather sleeveless shirt, short skirt, and high heels. Her hair was back in it's old style. She grinned. "Hello there… You must be Shinichi…" She walked up to his shaking form and pressed up against him. "You're kinda cute… Too bad you'll be annihilated with the others…" She kissed him on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She reached back, pressing his hips against hers and squeezing his butt. She moaned into the kiss, then broke the embrace, grinning at him. "One final gift before your death…" She chuckled, walking away with Kai as Shinichi stood there, stiff as a board.

"You know, that little display over there gave me a bit of a woody…" Kai said slyly.

Meiruuna stared at him. "Kai, that was way too much information… Now could you please just shut up for a few hours at least?"

Kai pouted. "Yes, Mistress…"

As they disappeared, Shinichi blinked rapidly. "Wow… I mean, no objections or anything, but… What the hell was that all about?"

-----

Up on another rooftop, spying on an unknowing Shinichi, was our resident dastardly duo. "He has an… interesting life force to him…" Meiruuna said softly. "He may fit into our plans…"

"Oh!" Kai shouted, in realization. "So that's what the kiss was all about! You were trying to sense if there was anything special about him!"

Meiruuna smiled, licking her lips. "Well… Partly… I could have done that through any extended type of contact, but the kissing was fun…"

Kai smirked. "Mistress, you horny little--"

Meiruuna pinched Kai playfully on the butt. "Hey, you should know me by now…"

Kai sighed. "Sure, sure…"

-----

Shinichi sighed as he walked into the house. "Hey everyone, I'm home… How's Ms. Naoko?"

Sakura ran down the stairs, glomping Shinichi. "Oh darling, you're home!" She gasped as she got a good look at his face. "Why are you wearing black lipstick?" She sniffed the air. "And why are you wearing perfume?" She gasped. "You were with another woman that we don't know about, weren't you?!"

Ami walked down the steps, Tenshi quickly following. "What was that about another woman? Shinichi-kun, are you keeping secrets from us?" She asked, playfully.

Tenshi sniffed the air, frowning. "Ami-dono… Doesn't that scent seem familiar?"

Ami nodded. "You're right… That's the same perfume Meiruuna wears…"

"Oh!" Sakura screamed. "So you're getting fresh with the enemy, is that it?!"

"Huh?" Megumi came out of the bathroom in a towel. "Getting fresh with who? Shinichi, you naughty boy!"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "N-no!" He yelled, waving his arms in front of himself protectively. "It wasn't like that!! _She_ came onto _me_!"

All was silent for a few moments. Suddenly, the girls burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Shinichi…" Megumi began. "But I don't see a girl seriously trying to get into your pants…"

"Speak for yourself, melon chest…" Sakura muttered, crossing her arms. "But that… slut has to be stopped! She's already corrupted poor Shinichi!"

"I think we've already corrupted him… He's touched more parts of me than my last boyfriend ever even knew existed…"

"She said…" Shinichi began, touching his lips. "That the kiss was one final gift… before my death…"

Ami smirked. "Well then, we'll just have to make sure that we all live, won't we?"

-----

Just then, upstairs, Junko's left eyebrow twitched. "Damn, damn, damn… I really have to go to the freaking bathroom…"

-----

Nighttime. Meiruuna had always loved looking at the bright lights in the city of Tokyo. All the different colors and flashing signs excited her. "Another one of the sacrifices I will have to make in order to purify this world… Is there anything that you would like to say farewell to, Kai?…"

Kai sighed. "Well, I _am_ going to miss all the hot chicks and what-not…"

Meiruuna face faulted. "Idiot…"

"What?" Kai asked, shrugging. "What?!"

**End of Chapter 34**

-----

And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the bit of darkness. Like most writer's, my mood affects my writing. I did manage to sneak in some bits of humor though, as you can see. Oh well, hopefully the next one will be better.

---Kouji Tamino


	35. Chapter 35

Hello again! Time for yet another chapter. Um… yep… P

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 35: _Meiruuna Strikes!_

Naoko slowly opened her eyes. She flinched in pain, slowly sitting up and looking around. She was surprised to be back in her room. When Meiruuna attacked her, she thought that she was doomed. "I'm home? How long have I been out?"

"For 5 days, kiddo…" Junko muttered tiredly. She smiled. "Welcome back… We were all worried about you…" She frowned. "How are you feeling, sis?"

Naoko groaned. "Terrible… I feel like a truck hit me, then backed up onto my comatose body…"

Junko chuckled at her sister's choice of words. "Don't worry, you should be fine in a couple more days… Just rest up for now…" There was silence for a few moments before Junko added an 'are you hungry?'

Naoko nodded. "Yes, very… I haven't eaten in five days!"

The older Sagawa sister stood up, her legs wobbling. "I haven't left your side, besides going to the bathroom, that is, so I'm pretty hungry, too… I'm going to make us some soup. How does that sound?"

The younger Sagawa sister smiled. "That sounds good…" She tilted her head in confusion. "Um… Where did the others go?"

"Oh, they just went out to try and keep their mind off of this whole Meiruuna thing…" Junko began. "I of course stayed here. Ghost woman's in a bit of a funk, however… It's kinda my fault, because I made her think about her asshole of a husband… Bastard cheated on her and dumped her…"

Naoko gasped. "That's terrible! Poor Kairi-nesan…"

Junko shrugged. "Yeah, but what can you do? The world is full of screwed up people…" She began to walk out of the room, when Naoko spoke again.

"Junko-nesan?" she called.

Junko looked back. "Hm?"

Naoko giggled. "Thanks for watching over me…"

Junko's face flushed a bit as she turned back towards the door. "No problem… Remember, I'm your big sister… I'll always be there for you…"

-----

Meanwhile, the others were eating out. As mentioned before, they had all decided to try and keep their minds off of the current situation and just relax. Well, they were _trying_ to relax, at least…

"Megumi!! Unhand my shrimp!!" Ami screamed. "That's the last one!!"

The busty woman chuckled. "Exactly… And since you had one more than the rest of us, I took the liberty of relieving you of it…" She threateningly put it to her lips, then tossed it away. "Oops!! I dropped it…"

Ami's aura flared black for a few seconds as she slammed her fist on the table. "You witch, you did that on purpose!!"

"Well, I wasn't going to eat it… Too much food is bad for you, you know…" She grinned evilly. "Then again, maybe you _need_ the extra fat in order for it to go to your chest…"

"Damn you! You take that back, witch!!" Ami screamed.

Shinichi sighed. "Ms. Ami, please calm down… It's just shrimp… Look, I can always buy you some mo--"

"Don't **_fuck _**with me, wimpy boy!" Ami screamed, her aura flaring.

"Eep!" Shinichi yelped, diving under the table.

Sakura glared at Ami. "Hey, don't be so mean to Shinichi…"

"Heh heh heh… I see that you still have a bit of a temper, sister…" Meiruuna muttered, walking up to the group. She grinned. "Hello, there…"

"Meiruuna!" Ami gasped, calming down. "What are you doing here?"

"You…" Sakura snarled. "You're gonna pay for what you did to poor little Naoko!"

Meiruuna chuckled. "Oh I will, will I?"

"Don't tempt her, Sakura…" Ami warned. "She is very dangerous when she wants to be…" Ami stood up, staring at her sister. "So… What is that you want?" Tenshi quickly got up from the table and stood in front of Ami protectively.

"Don't worry, sister… I haven't come back for you… Yet…" Meiruuna pointed at Shinichi. "I want him…"

Shinichi gulped, looking around. "Who, me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

Meiruuna smirked. "Yes you, lover boy…" She chuckled as he blushed heavily. "Yeah, you heard me right, hot lips… And I must say, you have quite a nice ass… I enjoyed playing with it…"

Sakura gasped in horror. "Shinichi, what did you two do?!"

"Nothing!!" Shinichi screamed. "She kissed me on the lips…" His cheeks turned pink. "…then slipped in some tongue…" His cheeks turned redder and spread over his face. "Then squeezed my butt and--" He turned completely red. "I had no control over it!! She was just so… seductive!"

"…And I thought you had more self control then that…" Junko muttered, walking up. "I mean, I'm not saying you should have hit her or anything, but you could have at least pushed her away…" She looked over to Meiruuna.

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Junko? Weren't you watching over Naoko?"

"Eh, Naoko's awake now…" Her stare turned into an angry glare. "But I felt that something was up… Looks like I was right…" She smirked. "Meiruuna, was it? Look, bitch. You're not taking Shinichi anywhere…" She began to crack her knuckles. "But you _are_ going to pay for what you did to my little sister…"

Meiruuna shook her head. "My my, I forgot how _stupid_ people could be sometimes…" With a simple stare at Junko, she sent the young woman flying into a wall. She watched as rubble from the building begin to fall.

Ami gasped, waving her hands toward the rubble and stopping them, safely setting them elsewhere. "Meiruuna! Stop this before someone else gets hurt!"

Meiruuna chuckled. "Do you really think I care? And who's going to stop me? Unlike you, I've been training my brain. I'm much more powerful than I was before."

"What does being smart have to do with anything?" Megumi asked.

"You ditz… Don't you know that psychic power is derived from the mind? All humans have the potential, but me and Ami are special… We and an ancestor were born with a higher intelligence, allowing us use more of our brain and use it to our advantage… I'm currently using 75 of my brain. That's just 10 away from being able to read minds."

"…Shit." Sakura muttered. "I don't know about you, but I find that kind of scary…"

Meiruuna sneered in disgust. "You see, that's just why I hate normies… They find something as beautiful as reaching your full brain capacity 'scary'. You make me sick…"

"So um…" Shinichi began, crawling from under the table. "If you hate normal humans so much, what do you want me for?"

"Oh that's simple, Shinichi… I want your innocent seed."

"Gyah?!" Shinichi screamed. "Why me?!"

"Seriously…" Junko muttered.

Meiruuna smiled. "Because Shinichi has something special about him… I don't know what it is, but I want that to be part of my child… Plus, Shinichi is one of the only normies I do like, so I might as well do him a favor and bring his purity into the new world… Ami, you're welcome to help me with re-populating the earth…" She grinned slyly. "I'm sure Shinichi has plenty for both of us…"

Both Shinichi and Ami blushed, their faces turning as red as tomatoes. "Well um, I-- I-- I um!---" Shinichi began to stammer, flailing his arms around wildly.

Meiruuna yawned. "Well, I'm just wasting time talking to you losers… Come on, Shinichi, let's go…" A small crowd had formed around the group, people watching in great interest.

"I don't think so…" Sakura growled, standing in front of him defensively. "I won't let you go and do whatever it is you're going to do with Shinichi! His seed is mine and mine alone!!"

Meiruuna stared at Sakura. "And who are you to go and decide this for him?"

"He is my cousin and future sex slave!" Sakura shouted proudly.

"…And people say that _I'm_ screwed up…" Meiruuna waved a hand. "No matter! I won't let any of you get in the way of my plans!" Her aura began glowing as an angry frown appeared on her face. "And I'm not above killing anyone that stands in my way… Even you, sister…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!!" Tenshi screamed, running towards her owner's sister. She gasped as Kai jumped down, punching her in the stomach and knocking her out.

He gently set his sister on the ground and went over to his mistresses side. "Sorry, sis…" He began, staring at her unconscious form. "But I can't let anyone mess with mistress Meiruuna… Just as you protect Ami…"

"Tenshi!!" Ami screamed. "That's it! Now I'm really angry!!"

"Oh, I am so scared… Not." Meiruuna snapped her fingers, causing the ground to shake. The crowd began to disperse, running off in all directions. Rocks from below ground started rising, and the group began to dodge them. "Oops… Looks like I got a little carried away…" She smiled at a knocked out Ami and Junko. "Well then, looks like I got those two out of the way…" She looked over to Sakura, Megumi, and Shinichi. "Now for you two…" She waved her hand, making the two woman float in the air. "Now, Shinichi… Come with me or I'll be forced to hurt them…"

Sakura struggled to get free, to no avail. "Damn it… Don't worry about us, Shinichi!!"

Megumi nodded. "Yes, just run, Shinichi!!"

"But… I can't just leave you all here!" Shinichi screamed. "Meiruuna! I refuse to go here, but I would rather die than go with you!!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Meiruuna waved her finger. "I'm afraid that that's not an option…" She looked over to a fountain, sending Sakura over to it and dumping her face in the water. "I can hold her down there for as long as it takes…"

"Sakura!!" Shinichi screamed.

Meiruuna chuckled. "Still not convinced?" She glared over to Megumi, staring at her chest. "Wow, that's a nice set of knockers you got there… Wish mine were that big…" She lowered Megumi down to her level and grabbed her right breast. "Wow, so soft… I wonder what would happen if I were to do this!!" She squeezed and twisted it as much as she could, causing Megumi to scream out in pain.

"Megumi!" He sighed, bowing his head low. "All right… I give up. I'll go… It's not worth you hurting my friends…"

Meiruuna grinned, dropping Megumi to the ground and releasing Sakura, who gasped out for breath and passed out. Meiruuna grabbed Shinichi and formed a bubble around them. "Come on, Kai!!"

Kai, who had been ogling Megumi, sighed. "Oh, all right… But can I at least have a little fun with--"

"No, you sick bunny!" Meiruuna screamed. "God, even I have my limits…" Kai hopped into the bubble and they flew off.

-----

The first to awake was Junko. She groaned, slowly standing up and looking around. "…Shit, the bitch got away. And she took Shinichi, too…" She suddenly got a look of worry on her face. "I sure hope he's okay…"

"What? Junko showing worry for Shinichi?" Megumi said jokingly. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought…"

Junko twitched. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this…"

Megumi picked up Ami while chuckling a bit. "Don't worry, I won't…" She looked down to Ami. "Wow, she's light…"

Junko picked up Sakura and lugged her over her shoulder. "So, let's get these two home… Once they wake up, we can all try and figure out what we're going to do about this 'Meiruuna problem…', eh?"

Megumi nodded. "But… I'm worried about him, too…"

-----

Shinchi struggled against his chains, in only a pair of boxers. "Meiruuna!! Let me go!! Can I at least have my pants back?! This is awkward…"

Meiruuna grinned, dressed in a black leather bikini and holding a small vial. "No way… First I have to extract a semen sample… Don't want to get your clothes messy, do you?"

Shinichi sweat dropped, then sighed. "I suppose you're right… Well, let's get this over with…"

Meiruuna frowned. "Hey, don't be like that… This will be fun!" She rolled her hand into an 'o' shape, starting to move it side to side.

Shinichi gasped, his eyes widening. "How are you?--"

Meiruuna stuck her tongue out. "Just my own little technique… Now just sit back and relax, baby…"

-----

Meiruuna smiled, kissing Shinichi on the lips again. "How was that, honey?"

"I feel violated…" Shinichi said plainly, sweating. "And you didn't even really touch me! That's the scary thing!"

Meiruuna looked to the vial, which was now filled with… you know. "Hmm, I don't think this will be enough… Ami might decide to come to her senses… Ready for another round? Just wait until you see what I can do with my tongue…"

Shinchi's eyes widened again. "Help me…"

End of Chapter 35

-----

Whew, done with this chapter! Once again, I crossed the line a bit, but hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad… P Seeya next time!


	36. Chapter 36

Hey there, everyone! I just had a huge rush of idea's for today's chapter! So many, in fact, I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit them all in this chapter! Anyway, let's get things started, shall we?

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 36: _Big Brother…_

A day had passed since Meiruuna's attack. After licking their wounds, the girls were ready to try and save their 'poor excuse for a man' guy friend and current supporter, Shinichi. Naoko was almost fully recovered and was out of bed again. "Any news about Shin-sama?" She asked, walking into the game room in her pink pajamas. The others were sitting, thinking. She frowned as they all shook their heads.

"It's as if he, Meiruuna, and Kai have completely disappeared without a trace…" Ami muttered. "We haven't been able to spot any sign of them… Sorry, Naoko. We're just as worried as you are…"

Junko growled. "And on top of that, Meiruuna's got this whole crazy genocide plan of hers!!" She sighed, calming down. "I don't know how she plans to do it, but it can't be good…"

Megumi pouted. "Well, that just sucks… I don't want to die!"

"None of us do, Megumi…" Sakura said, annoyed by this whole ordeal. "But it looks like every human on this plant besides psychics is gonna kick the bucket soon… Grr, why can't she just get it over with, already?! The suspense is killing me!!" Suddenly, there was a huge crash outside. Sakura dived down to the floor, covering her head. "Oh my god, I didn't mean it!! I want to live!!! Please don't do this so soon!!"

Junko rolled her eyes. "Settle down, you spaz… Sounds like someone had an accident. We should go make sure their okay…"

-----

Once outside, Ami's eyes widened at the smoky remains of a very familiar looking van. "Oh no, it can't be…" Ami's suspicions were halted, however, when she got a good look at the driver. While he wore the familiar outfit, right down to the square shaped glasses with the funky design on the arms, he wasn't Seta or Keitaro. His hair was short and spiky, black, and he had a peculiar smile on his face. His eyes seemed to be permanently closed, as he never seemed to open them.

The man smiled, waving. "Um, hey there, ladies! Would you happen to know if Shinji Suichi still lives here?" He grinned. "Or has the place become a brothel?"

"Pervert!!" They screamed, tossing random objects at his head.

He chuckled as they missed their intended target. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!! I was only kidding!! You see, I'm Shinji's oldest son, Shin…"

Junko smacked her forehead. "Does he give all of his children similar names? How concited can one guy get?!"

Shin tilted his head. "Huh?" He raised a finger in realization. "Oh, you must mean my little brother, Shinichi! Yep, that's us… Shinji Suichi, Shin Suichi, and Shinichi Suichi… God, our family name sucks… It isn't even supposed to be a family name!"

"Um… Shin-san? My name is Ami, and I was wondering… Would you happen to know a Noriyasu Seta or a Keitaro Urashima?"

Shin's face brightened up. "Oh of course! I was Urashima-sempai's assistant back in the day! I just recently found a set of golden weapons and items! I handed them over to the museum, but they were stolen on the way there, unfortunately…" He opened one eye slyly. "I slipped my mother a set of earrings that I found with them, though…"

Junko walked up to Shin and socked him in the face. "Dumb ass! We almost got killed because of those items!"

"Junko!!" Sakura screamed. "He's Shinichi's brother and another one of my cousins! We should be kind to him!"

Shin tilted his head in confusion. "You're my cousin? Odd, I wasn't aware of any cousins…"

Sakura sighed. "Figures…"

Megumi cleared her throat. "I hate to break this up, but there is something you should know, Shin…"

Shin looked over to Megumi and smiled brightly. "Oh, is that you, Megumi? Wow, I haven't seen you in years!" He looked her up and down, grinning. "You certainly have grown since I last saw you…" He groaned as he was bonked on the head. "Ow…"

Megumi glared at him. "This is serious…"

-----

Shin nodded, both eyes open in an intense stare. "I see… Well, this is certainly a very huge problem…"

"Shin-sama never told us that he had an older brother…" Naoko said softly.

Shin raised an eyebrow. "Shin-sama? Oh, you must mean Shinichi… Well, I don't blame him… I left the family on some pretty nasty terms… My father wanted me to take over the company when he died, but wouldn't have any of it… I ran from home at the age of 16... I ran into Keitaro and he took me under his wing… Taught me to drive and everything!"

"We can see that…" Ami muttered, sweat dropping. "So, if that's the case, what brings you here now if you didn't know about Shinichi?"

Shin readjusted his glasses. "I came here today to try and make amends. But it looks like he's not here, as usual… And now my little brother's been kidnapped and humanity is doomed." He sighed sadly. "Damn, could this day get any worse?"

"Um, guys?" Megumi asked.

Ami sighed. "Yes, Megumi?"

She pointed outside towards the sky. "Has there always been a **_floating fortress_** above the city?!"

"What?!" Everyone screamed, rushing outside. Sure enough, there was a black gothic style castle in the sky. How Meiruuna came into possession of such a fortress, they did not know.

"But… how in the hell is that possible?!" Junko screamed. "How could we have missed it?!"

Tenshi gasped. "The clouds! It must have been really high up and we couldn't see it!!"

"So, then…" Shin began, looking to the girls. "What now?"

"We plan…" Ami said plainly.

-----

In the bath, the girls began to formulate a plan of attack. "So, how should we do this? An all out attack or stealth?"

"Stealth, definitely…" Junko replied. "As much as I want to storm the place and kick the shit out of Meiruuna, we have to be careful… We have no idea what she has planned, and who knows? She might even be reading our minds right now…" A vein appeared in her forehead as she realized that Shin was in the bath with them as well.

The slightly perverted man smiled. "So, what's the game plan, girls?"

"Get out!!" the girls all screamed, tossing him out of the bathroom.

Sakura nodded. "I agree with Junko… We have to be as silent as possible…"

"So, stealth, huh?" Shin asked, back in the bath. "Sounds like fun! We can be like ninjas and--"

"We said, get out, you perv!!" Once again, Shin was tossed out of the bathroom.

-----

And so, their mission to save Shinichi, and possibly humanity, began. Ami created an invisible bubble and floated them all up to the fortress. Naoko, back in her regular clothes, shivered at the sight of all the gargoyle statues on the building. Junko brought her younger sister closer to her in a hug. "Don't worry, kiddo… It's just stone… It can't hurt you!" She growled as Shin hugged her.

Shin grinned, holding Junko and Naoko close to him. "Yeah! If we all stick together, we'll all be just fine!" He screamed as Junko pounded him. "Okay, I'll stop…" He muttered, in pain.

-----

Once inside the fortress, the group decided to split up into groups. "It's too bad Kairi isn't here…" Ami said. "Would have made groups easier…"

"No, I'm here…" Kairi said, appearing. Her eyes were open, however, and she had yellow irises. She also seemed sadder than usual. "I may be in a bad mood, but I would never let Shinichi-kun down… I owe him for the other day."

Ami nodded. "Good. In that case it will be Junko and Naoko, me and Tenshi, Megumi and Sakura, and Shin with Kairi…"

Shin frowned. "What, I don't get to travel with one of the living gals?"

Kairi glared at him in disgust. "It's a wonder that someone like Shinichi can be related to you…"

Shin sweat dropped. "Good grief… No one can take a joke these days, can they?"

-----

And so, the small groups of two traveled down the hallway. Only a few minutes after they had separated from the others, Junko and Naoko had run into Kai. He grinned. "So, you've come for Shinichi, I'm guessing… Well, too bad. I'm not letting anyone get to the mistress…"

Junko cracked her knuckles. "Stand back, sis… I'll handle this one!"

"No!" Naoko screamed. "Don't hurt him!" She walked up to Kai and frowned. "Kai-kun… Why do you do such bad things?"

Kai shrugged. "Cuz it's fun…"

Naoko sighed. "Well, is it fun when I do this?" She kicked Kai in the knee, making him yelp.

"Hey, that hurt!!" Kai screamed. "What did you do that for?!"

"Was it fun?" Naoko asked.

Kai shook his head. "Well no, actually…"

"How about this?" She grabbed his ear and yanked on it hard.

"Ahh!! Ahh!! Stop it!! That really hurts!!" Kai whined, his eyes becoming watery.

"Is this fun?" She pulled on his nose and twisted it.

"Waahhh!! Mistress! Mommy!! Help me!!" Kai cried, tears running down his face.

Junko sweat dropped. '_What the hell is this? She tells **me** not to hurt him, but she's torturing the poor boy!_'

-----

Meanwhile, in the middle of the fortress, Meiruuna and Shinichi were back in their clothes. Shinichi was no longer chained up. "Well, besides the being chained up part, that was pretty… fun…" Shinichi said nervously. "I feel really weird now, though…"

Meiruuna smirked. "Relax, you get used to it the first few times…" She pounced on him and licked him on the nose teasingly. "So, wanna go the whole way? I could show you a thing or two before I annihilate you and the rest of your kind…"

Shinichi frowned up at her sadly. "Ms. Meiruuna, why are you doing this?"

Meiruuna licked her lips. "I dunno, because it's fun… Plus, this will probably be the last time I ever get to do something like this and--"

Shinichi blushed. "No!! I mean, why kill us all? There are good people, you know…"

Meiruuna sighed, standing up. "I know that… But the problem, I can't control who lives and who dies… I'm really gonna miss a few humans… Especially you, Shinichi… You've been so nice about all of this… Doing everything I wanted without barely any objection…" She chuckled a bit. "Now I can see why Sakura wants you as her slave… You'd make the perfect candidate…" She frowned. "But you see, I'm only doing this for the good of the planet… It's slowly dying due to the heavy damage done to it by humans…"

Shinichi smiled at her, standing up. "You know, Ms. Meiruuna… You're not that bad of a person… Why not stop all of this nonsense and--"

"Nonsense?!" Meiruuna snapped, getting up in Shinichi's face. "You think this is all nonsense?! How dare you!" She turned away, walking over to a device. "Maybe I was wrong about you…" She turned back to him, patting the machine. "You see this? This machine will send special electric pulses all across the globe, basically frying the brains of all humans using 10 percent or less of their brains…"

"Won't that leave a lot of dead bodies all over earth?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, but the machine also increases how fast the dead bodies rot, the worms will eat them, and create nutritious soil to help re-heal the earth!"

Shinichi gulped. "Wow, you really had all of this planned out, didn't you?"

-----

Meanwhile, Naoko was counseling a crying Kai. "There there, Kai…" She said softly, patting him on the back. "Now do you see that what you were doing is wrong?"

"Y-yes…" Kai stuttered, sniffling. "But… I'm supposed to guard Mistress Meiruuna and follow her every order!"

"Says who?" Naoko asked. She smiled at him. "Sometimes, you have to do what _you _think is right…"

Kai nodded. "Thank you, Naoko…" He stood up. "I know what I have to do, now…"

Junko blinked rapidly in surprise. "Wow, Naoko… I didn't think it would work, but you did it!"

Naoko nodded. She frowned a bit. "But I don't want to do that ever again…"

Junko looked over to Kai. "So, you gonna join us?"

Kai shrugged. "Eh, why the hell not?"

-----

Meiruuna looked at the clock on the machine. "Just a few more minutes and this fortress drops, frying all the normies…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Shinichi muttered, waving his hands. "You went through all the trouble of getting this nice fortress, just to drop it to the ground and have it explode?"

Meiruuna shrugged. "Eh, it was just some random castle I stole from some rich dude…"

"Stop right there, Meiruuna!" Shin screamed, bursting into the room. "Your plans of genocide end here!!"

"Shin?! My big brother?!" Shinichi screamed in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

Meiruuna crossed her arms. "So, the whole group is here? Or is it just you?"

Kairi floated in, followed by Ami, Tenshi, Sakura, and Megumi. "No…" Ami replied. "The whole gang's here!" She looked around, the shrugged. "Well, most of us… Junko and Naoko should be here shortly…"

Meiruuna shrugged. "No matter… It doesn't matter how many of you there are… I'll kick your asses just like I did the last time!" She formed a small ball of energy, aiming it at Shin. "But first, let's see if those rumors are true…" She shot the ball towards Shin.

"Look out!!" Shinichi screamed.

"Hyah!!" Shin yelled out, holding out his hands and nullifying the ball of energy.

"What?!" everyone except Shin and Meiruuna gasped.

"So it's true…" the dark psychic said, with a hint of amusement. "You are the legendary 'Psychic Jammer'… A man capable of jamming any psychic power… But I thought that you'd be older…"

Shin laughed. "That would be my father… It runs in the family, you see."

Meiruuna gave a wide smile. "If that's the case…" she held out her hands, sending several red ropes of energy towards Shinichi. They wrapped around his arms, legs, and neck. His pupils dilated completely as he gasped for breath.

Shin's eyes widened. "Shinichi!! What the hell are you doing to him?! Let him go!!"

Meiruuna rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'm not hurting him… I was just testing out another rumor I heard… about how if a psychic can take control of a dormant psychic jammer, she can tap into his locked away powers and gain control of them, making him a 'Psychic Jammer Canceller'…"

The mind controlled Shinichi grinned evilly, raising his fists. "How's about it, brother? Want to go a round or two?"

Shin sighed, putting his own fists up in a defensive manner. "No matter… I could beat him when we were little, I can beat him now… No offense, Shinichi, but you are a complete wimp…"

Meiruuna laughed. "Oh, I think you'll find that he's gotten much better…"

"Yes, dear brother…" Shinichi began, punching the air quickly a few times. "_Much_ better…"

Meanwhile, the clock was counting down, with 15 minutes left until the drop…

**End of Chapter 36**

-----

Hey, lookie! This is the first time in a while I've gotten more than one chapter up per week! It's also the first time in a while I've managed to get a chapter up in one night! Anyway, seeya next time! (When ever that is…)

---Kouji Tamino


	37. Chapter 37

Back again! Sorry about there being no chapter last week, pretty busy with other things. Sorry. But, hey, I'm still at this thing, right? There were a few times where I just thought about taking a long break or just quitting all together, but I've managed a pull my self together and get at least one chapter a week. I'm hoping to permanently bring it back up to 2-3 chapters, but for now, this the best I can do without the chapter quality going way down. As you can see from the past few chapters, I'm finally getting back into the 'groove', so to speak. And remember, this is just a hobby. Simply something I do on my free time.

Anyway, let's get started!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 37: _Sister… Memories and Realization… _

Shin quickly dodged his brother's fist, catching it and smirking. "Still too slow…" He looked to Meiruuna. "Is that the best that you can do? My brother may not be much of a fighter, but--" He gasped as he was hit by a swift kick to the side. He tumbled to the side a bit, holding his ribs. "Cheap shot while I wasn't looking, huh?"

Meiruuna stuck her tongue out. "Not my fault that you weren't paying attention…"

Shin regained his footing, blocking an incoming barrage of punches. With one arm. Everyone, including Meiruuna, was shocked. Junko, Naoko, and Kai ran in at that moment, watching in amazement. "Come on, bro! Is that all you've got?" Shin taunted.

"Shut up!" Shinichi screamed, suddenly gaining a burst of speed and strength. His punches began to make to through, forcing Shin to use both hands. But even that wasn't enough, as Shinichi managed to punch his older brother right in the face.

Shin stepped back, rubbing his face. "Geez, Shinichi was never this good or this aggressive…" He stared at Meiruuna. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." Meiruuna said simply. "He's not even under my complete control. All I did was unleash his hidden feelings and gain slight control over him."

"So you mean…" Shin began. "…that all this time, Shinichi has wanted to beat me?" He looked to his younger sibling. "Little brother, is this true?"

"Yes…" Shinichi said softly. "You… were always so cool and strong… I wanted to be just like you…" He began to clench his fists. "But no matter what I did, I could never break out of my shyness and cowardice…" His expression became angrier. "But Meiruuna has given me the courage I need to beat you and prove that I can be strong as well!!" He screamed, lunging towards Shin and hitting him in the chest. He kicked at him, but Shin blocked it, grabbed Shinichi's foot, and sent him flying towards a wall. Shinichi flipped him self over in the air and skidded on his feet. "You can't do that anymore, big brother…" He stood back up, his glasses lying on the ground over to the side because they had fallen off.

Shin raised an eyebrow. "Holy crap. I heard that you had been training, but jeez!"

Ami stepped forward. "Meiruuna… Leave Shinichi-kun out of this…"

Meiruuna chuckled. "And who is going to stop me, dear sister? You?" She screamed as she was sent flying back by an energy ball from Ami.

Ami smiled. "Actually, yes! Now play nicely, Meiruuna…" Her expression became dark. "Or someone will get hurt, and it won't be me…"

"You don't scare me anymore, Ami…" Meiruuna growled, her clothes slightly singed, preparing her own energy ball. "And I'm afraid that I'm not the one who will get hurt!"

Tenshi stood in front of Ami, but was gently pushed aside by her. Ami shook her head. "No, Tenshi… I must do this by myself…"

The sisters shot at each other, the blasts canceling each other out. Ami swept Meiruuna off her feet and slammed her against a wall. Meiruuna quickly recovered and smashed Ami up and down on the ceiling. Ami picked herself off of the floor and sent a beam at Meiruuna, cutting her cheek. Meiruuna growled as the cut bled, sending several beams towards Ami. She managed to dodge a few, getting a few cuts on her clothes and arms.

Meanwhile, Shin and Shinichi were now trading blow for blow, seemingly evenly matched. Shin was impressed by his brother's greatly improved skills. He sighed, smirking. "Sorry, little brother… You've improved a lot, but it's time to end this!" He blocked a punch from Shinichi, spinning around and kicking him in the head, sending him flying over to another part of the room. Shin flinched as his brother flew head first into a wall. "Oops… Think I over did it…"

Shinichi slowly stood up, back to normal. He looked away, tears running down his face. "I'll… never be like you, will I big brother?" He walked over to his glasses, picked them up, and put them on. He looked back to Shin, a sad smile on his face. "I'll always just be your nerdy, weak, cowardly little brother…"

Shin walked over to Shinichi and smacked him in the face. "Don't you ever say such low things about yourself. You are not weak or a coward! Would a coward give himself up to save a group of girls like you did? Would someone weak be able to move on with their lives like you have? When I lived in the mansion with you and my parents, you always managed to amaze me with your positive outlook on life! When I left home, I had lost all hope, but Urashima-sempai helped me find the light within the darkness!" He sweat dropped. "Okay, that was kind of corny, but…" He sighed. "What happened to that Shinichi?"

"He lost hope…" Shinichi muttered, crossing his arms. "I just… got tired of waiting for something in my life to change…" He looked to Meiruuna. "Just like Meiruuna got tired of waiting for humans to clean up their act…"

Meiruuna gasped, putting her arms down. Ami followed suit. "He's right…" She began. "Every day, I became more and more disgusted with all the war and death and ruining of the environment… I just wanted it all to stop…" She looked toward the machine. 8 minutes until the drop. "But if I kill all the humans off… I'm even worse than the 'evil' people…" Meiruuna fell to her knees, tears running freely. "What have I done? I almost killed all the people close to me!"

---Flashback---

"Meiruuna!!" Rikina screamed., chasing Meiruuna outside. "Stop groping me in my sleep, damn it! It's really awkward!"

Meiruuna, at 15, floated into the air so Rikina couldn't reach her. She smiled. "But your boobs are so big, Rikina… They're really fun to play with…"

Rikina blushed, giving Meiruuna a shocked look. "Meiruuna, are you--"

Meiruuna shrugged. "I don't know… yet…" She grinned evilly. "But I'll be sure to let you know…" She blew Rikina a kiss and left, leaving a confused goth princess.

---

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table for breakfast. Meiruuna reached over to grab a banana, peeled it, and began to lick it a few times. She grinned as she got a shocked response from the others, so she licked all around the fruit and slowly slipped the whole thing in her mouth, moving it in and out, making soft sucking noises. She suddenly gagged on it, moaning out softly. Yamato blushed as a certain part of him reacted. Tokimi gave him a disgusted glare. Suddenly, Ami pounded on the table. "Will you stop that?! It's really disgusting and people are trying to eat!"

Meiruuna pulled the banana from her mouth with a messy sounding 'pop', a thread of drool stretching from her mouth to the yellow fruit. She gently wiped her mouth, licking her lips. "Mmmm… And why should I? That's the way I always eat bananas…"

"Y'see, why can't you eat bananas that way, Tokimi?" Kai asked, jokingly. He yelped as Tokimi pounded him in the back of the head. "Kidding! I was kidding! Owww, you're a big bully…"

"You'd better be…" Tokimi muttered threateningly.

Meiruuna giggled as she took a bite of her banana.

---

Meiruuna flinched, holding back a scream, as Shinobu applied hydrogen peroxide to her skinned knee. "Now just hold still!" Shinobu shouted, lightly dapping the wound with a soaked cotton swab. "Now how did you mess your knee up?"

"Um, I fell and went skidding across the floor… Rikina whacked me after another attempt to grope her in her sleep…"

Shinobu giggled, putting a big bandage on Meiruuna's knee. "Serves you right, you little pervert…"

Meiruuna sighed. "But her boobies are so soft and squishy and warm…" She stared at Shinobu's chest. "Ooh, yours are nice, too…" She added, diving face first between them.

Shinobu sweat dropped, sighing and smacking her in the back of the head. "Out. Now. My tits are not pillows…"

Meiruuna groaned, getting up and rubbing the back of her head. "Owww… You're messed up…"

Shinobu raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who's messed up?…"

---

"I'm so sorry, everyone… I tried to kill you all…" Meiruuna stood up, looking to the machine again. "6 minutes until this thing starts falling towards earth…" She walked over and started pressing a few buttons. "Well, I'll stop it… I can't completely stop the current countdown, but I can override it and cause it to self destruct… Only problem is that once I press the button, the whole thing goes boom… You all have to leave now, I'll blow the thing up!"

Shinichi gasped. "Meiruuna, we can't--"

Junko grabbed him in a headlock, effectively shutting him up. "Sure we can! Come on, everyone, let's--" She blinked as everyone glared at her. "What? Well excuse me for still being bitter towards her for hurting Naoko!"

Meiruuna shook her head. "No, it's okay, Junko… I owe you and Naoko a big apology…" She smiled, pointing right at her cheek. "Go ahead, slug me… Take out all your anger… In one punch…"

Junko shook her head. "No, I can't do that… I'm not a bully, you know--"

"Just hit me, you stupid bitch!!" Meiruuna screamed.

"Oh **shit**…" Sakura muttered. "Meiruuna's dead… Powers or not, she called Junko a bitch… She's screwed…"

Junko's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell did you call me, slut?"

Meiruuna chuckled evilly. "That's right, I said it… And so what if I'm a so-called, 'slut'? Yeah, that's right, I want sex! I want to ride Shinichi's bone!"

Junko growled, bringing her arm back. "Fine! Want me to hit you?! I'll knock you back into last week!" As she prepared to punch Meiruuna, everyone flinched. Junko's fist flew towards Meiruuna's face, then stopped. Junko flicked Meiruuna in the forehead and sighed. "There. The deep is done."

Everyone sweat dropped. Shin stood up, rubbing his temple. "Ladies… Don't you think there's an easier to stop this thing?"

Ami and Meiruuna looked to each other with a grin. "Oh, we get what you have in mind…"

---

Ami and Meiruuna were floating under the fortress, charging up huge beams of energy. The others were on the ground, cheering them on. "I sure hope this works…" Ami began. "That fight we had was pretty tiring…"

"Yeah, we should have enough energy to nuke this thing…" Meiruuna said confidently. "So, you ready?"

"Ready when you are, sis…" They unleashed their fully charged attacks on the fortress. They held their attacks for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Not even a scratch.

Meiruuna sweat dropped. "Aw shit, I screwed up …"

Ami gasped. "What's wrong? Why haven't our attacks affected it?"

"Because I put a damn psychic barrier around it that won't go down until the countdown is over!"

Ami's eyes began to water up. "So you mean--"

"Yep. There is absolutely no way to stop it now… Unless I press that self destruct button… But who knows, maybe I'll luck out and manage to put up a shield before I'm blown to bits…"

"Rastel maskil magister!" A man's voice shouted out in latin. "Septendecim spiritus obscuri… Sagitta magica, wries fulguralis." The fortress was then covered in lightning, the machine shorting out.

Everyone looked on in confusion, looking around for the source of the lightning and the man that shouted out in the foreign language. There was no sign of anyone being in the area except them.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, a hooded man wearing brown robes and carrying a large wooden staff was walking along a road. He chuckled. "I've found you, my old friends… But I can't let you know of my identity…" He sweat dropped. "Then again, a huge chunk of my old class knew about me and no one ever jumped me for that… Oh well…"

-----

The threat over with, everyone headed back toward the mansion. "Oh man, am I glad that's over!" Megumi yelled, yawning and stretching.

Sakura sweat dropped, looking towards the fortress that was still in the sky. "Yeah, but what are we going to do about that?"

Ami chuckled nervously. "Um, don't worry… We'll figure out something! I hope…"

Meiruuna looked to the others. "What I pulled off in the last couple of days was horrible… I understand if you never forgive me… However… There's something that I've learned recently that may be of some interest to you all… Especially to Ami, Shinichi, and Shin…"

Ami tilted her head. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Shin and Shinichi… I have some information on your father and his history as the legendary 'Psychic Jammer'… And Ami… I've learned our family name, and the identity of our true parents…"

Ami's eyes widened. "Real… parents?…"

**End of Chapter 37**

-----

Mwahahahaha… I am _so_ evil… But eh, not my fault. I ran out of time. Seeya next time.

---Kouji Tamino


	38. Chapter 38

Hello! Looks like I managed to get another chapter up this week! Geez, this thing is starting to drag on a bit, though. Just give me a few more chapters, and the plot will be on track after the 'Christmas' chapter.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

The threat over with, everyone headed back toward the mansion. "Oh man, am I glad that's over!" Megumi yelled, yawning and stretching.

Sakura sweat dropped, looking towards the fortress that was still in the sky. "Yeah, but what are we going to do about that?"

Ami chuckled nervously. "Um, don't worry… We'll figure out something! I hope…"

Meiruuna looked to the others. "What I pulled off in the last couple of days was horrible… I understand if you never forgive me… However… There's something that I've learned recently that may be of some interest to you all… Especially to Ami, Shinichi, and Shin…"

Ami tilted her head. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Shin and Shinichi… I have some information on your father and his history as the legendary 'Psychic Jammer'… And Ami… I've learned our family name, and the identity of our true parents…"

Ami's eyes widened. "Real… parents?…"

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 38: _Secrets Revealed! And Little Naoko Grows Up…_

Meiruuna nodded. "You see, like us, our parents were psychic… We lived in one of the few 'psychic safe' areas. It was 20 years ago that Shinji Suichi, using his 'psychic jamming powers', helped a bunch of psychic hunters kill off most of the worlds psychics. Only the children were spared, plus a few possible adult survivors, which is why suspect that there are a few psychics left out there… Perhaps even a new generation has been born by now. The erm… samples that I took from Shinichi were just extra precautions…" She cleared her throat, reaching into a pocket. "Anyway, the hunters at least had the decency to make a list of the dead, and I managed to find our parents in here…" She pulled out a piece of paper. "Ami, I give you the honor to read it out loud…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Sakura interrupted. "How did you find all this out? I'm finding all of this a little hard to swallow…"

Junko nodded, crossing her arms. "Yeah, as much as I hate to agree with the backstabber over here, I'm much more willing to believe her than I would you… How do we know you didn't make this up?"

Meiruuna chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't trust me… If you must know, I tortured it out of one of the former psychic hunters. Oh well, I could really care less if _you_ believe me…" She gave Ami a sad look. "But please Ami, you must believe me…"

Ami frowned. "I don't know… I don't think I can trust you anymore…" She slowly took the paper from her sister, looking at it unsurely.

Kai sighed. "Please, Ami-san… Mistress may have done some bad things, but she really put her heart into finding out who your parents were… Please, just trust her on this…"

Tenshi looked to her brother. "Oh wow… Kai…"

Ami smiled. "Okay, I believe you!" Her smile became a frown again as she stared at the piece of paper. '_Well now… After 20 years of living, I'm going to finally find out what my last name is… But do I really want to know the names of my real parents? Losing my foster parents is one thing, but now I'll know the names of my real mother and father…_' Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened up the folded piece of paper. "Dead: Azuro and Kila… Athna… Survived by their daughters, Ami and Meiruuna Athna… So my name is Athna…"

All was silent for a few moments. Shinichi cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "It's… a pretty name…"

Ami nodded, tears running down her face. "Yes, it is… Thank you, Shinichi-kun…" She sniffled, wiping her eyes gently. "I… I'm so happy, yet at the same time, so sad…" She gasped as Shinichi hugged her. "Shinichi-kun…" She slowly hugged him back.

"It will be alright, Ms. Ami…" Shinichi assured her, hugging her tight. "While my parents aren't around much, they're still here… I forget that sometimes…"

Ami gasped, breaking the hug. "I'm sorry Shinichi-kun, but I have to make a call! I just have to tell the others the news!" She quickly ran over to the nearest phone.

Everyone smiled, watching Ami excitedly run off. They then sweat dropped as Meiruuna pulled out 2 certain vials. "Um, heh heh… What the hell am I gonna do with this stuff?"Sakura slowly raised her hand. "**No.** I don't even wanna _think_ about what your plans for them are…" Meiruuna replied. Sakura pouted.

-----

Shinichi sighed, walking into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and put on a towel. "Geez, what a week… Ever since the girls moved in it's been an adventure a minute… Will I ever get a break?" As he stepped into the bathing area, he got his answer. The girls, all in the bath, stared at Shinichi for a few seconds. Shinichi froze up, wondering what to do, when his brother walked in.

Shin chuckled, patting Shinichi on the back. "So, trying to get a bath with the girls as well, huh? Well, good luck! Oh, hey there, Junko!" Shinichi and Shin screamed as Junko punched them out of the room.

"Well, thanks a lot…" Shinichi muttered, upside down with his back to the wall. "I might have gotten out of that unscathed… What are you still doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, me?" Shin chuckled, upside down as well. "I'm on vacation!"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Heh heh heh… Figures… just try not to get me killed, okay?"

Shin gave his younger brother a thumbs up. "You got it!"

-----

The next day, Naoko awoke feeling wet. She frowned, tilting her head in confusion. "Huh? Why am I wet? Did I wet the bed? It smells odd, too…" She put a hand between her legs and brought some of the wetness closer to her face, so she could get a better look at it. Her eyes widened and she began whimpering as she saw that the wetness was red. "KYYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! Oh my god, I'm bleeding!!"

As soon as she said that, every current resident of the mansion burst into her room, Junko leading the way. "Naoko, show me where you're hurt!!" Everyone sweat dropped as they realized what had happened. "…Shit."

Megumi squealed in delight. "Eeee! Naoko's becoming a young lady!" She and Sakura pushed Shin and Shinichi out of the room. "Boys, out… This is girl stuff…" They quickly shut the door, and turned back to Naoko. "Okay, Naoko… Um, this is all a part of growing up… You see, when a man and a woman--" Megumi was quickly shut up by Junko, who stuffed one of Naoko's dirty socks in her mouth. She quickly spit the sock out. "Yuck! Hey! What did you do that for?!"

"She's just a baby!!" Junko screamed, tears running down her eyes. "I've managed to keep her innocent for this long, please don't take that away from me!!" She yelped as Sakura stuffed Naoko's other sock in her mouth.

Megumi chuckled. "Thanks, Sakura… Junko, she's not a young child anymore. She'll be 13 soon and she needs to know these things!"

Ami nodded. "I remember when I had my first period… I caused such a fuss, I scared Ms. Su off for a couple days!"

Megumi cleared her throat. "Anyway, Naoko, you see, when a man and woman love each other very much--"

-----

Naoko stared at the other girls with wide eyes. "S-so that's how it really works?"

Meiruuna nodded, grinning. "Yep, that's the whole, nasty, detailed truth… Isn't it great?"

Junko looked to Meiruuna. "Oh yeah, what the hell are you still doing here?"

Meiruuna shrugged. "Eh, just decided to hang out here for a while… Hinata House has been a little boring lately, believe it or not… Besides, I really like Shinichi… Him, the people here, and the others at Hinata House are about the only normal people that I can stand…" She smiled. "But death to a bunch of losers isn't worth the lives of my friends…"

Ami grabbed Meiruuna in a tackle hug. "Awww, that's so sweet! But Hinata House, boring? That's a scary thought…"

"Ack… You're choking me…" Meiruuna said, her voice strained.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up, Naoko…" Junko muttered. "Can't have you sitting around in that all day…"

-----

Naoko happily bounced around the living room in the new outfit that Shinichi went out to buy for her. It was a jacket, skirt, tank-top, gloves, and knee high boots, all pink. On the tank-top was a ducky. Naoko squealed. "Thank you, Shin-sama! It's so cute!"

Shinichi smiled, scratching the back of his head. "It was no problem! The least I could do for the new young lady…"

"Shinichi", Megumi began. "Since you seem to be so interested in helping her out… Could you go out and buy some tampons for Naoko?"

"Wha?!" Shinichi yelled. "Why me?!"

"Because… now that Naoko's becoming a young lady, we need to teach her a few things…"

"But… but…" Shinichi sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine… I'll do--"

"Now wait just a minute!" Shin shouted, appearing next to Shinichi.

"Gyah!!" he screamed. "Where the hell did _you_ come from?!"

"Never mind that!" Shin adjusted his glasses, putting an arm around his brother. "Now look here, ladies… Just earlier, you said that this was girl stuff… And now you want to involve poor Shinichi here when it's convenient to you!"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "What are you doing, you idiot?!"

"Trying to save your dignity, you spineless jellyfish!" Shin shouted, looking to him. He looked back to the girls. "Now why can't some of you stay here and teach the little woman while the rest go buy that stuff?!"

-----

"…Because Junko is psycho and will rip off our balls if we don't?" Shinichi asked, repeating the threat that Junko gave them earlier. Both Shinichi and Shin were at the store, in the hygiene section.

Shin shuddered, whimpering. "She's so scary… Did she really have to grab and yank on mine to make a point? I don't think you're going to have any nieces or nephews now…"

Shinichi sighed. "Stop overreacting… You've still got them, right?… Now let's go find those tampons before Junko has our heads…" He and Shin sweat dropped as they realized that there were several different brands and types. "Why me?"

"Stop complaining…" Shin muttered. "Our family is rich enough to buy this whole store… Just buy several different ones and hope that we get the right one for Naoko…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Are you insane?! Do you know how many weird looks we'll get if we go up there trying to buy several boxes of tampons?!" Women wandering in the section gave the two men strange looks as they walked by.

"Do you think it's easy having this type of conversation with you?!" Shin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Now just take it like a man and let's get this over with…"

-----

Shinichi and Shin awkwardly walked up to the cash register, quickly dumping all the different brands and varieties of tampons that they thought Naoko could use. The person at the register, who just happened to be a woman, stared at them. "Um… excuse me, sirs… You are aware that you're buying--"

Shin couldn't take anymore. He snapped. "Yes, yes, I know!" Shin screamed, raising his arms in the air. "We're buying freaking tampons! Look, I just had my balls yanked on by a violent psycho bitch! I don't need this crap right now, okay?! Just sell us the damn--" He pulled out his wallet and emptied the contents of it. "Y'know what, just take all my money! I'm through!" He then went stomping out of the store, leaving Shinichi, the woman, and everyone in the area staring after him in shock.

Shinichi chuckled lightly. "Heh heh heh… Bad day…"

-----

Shinichi, carrying the tampons in several bags, ran after his brother. "Shin! Shin, are you okay? You kind of scared me in there!"

Shin chuckled, rubbing his chin. "I knew that pretending to snap would work…"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right… You _so_ totally lost it in there…"

Shin grabbed his younger brother in a headlock. "Hey, hey… Shin Suichi does _not_ lose his cool… You got that?"

Shinichi nodded, choking. "Okay, okay! You can let go, now!"

Shin laughed, letting him free. "So, what do you plan on doing once we get home?"

"I'm gonna take a nap, and I'm not waking up until dinner… I'm still exhausted from the past couple days…"

"Yeah, me too… That, or I'm gonna go try to get a bath with one of the girls again…"

"…They'll kill you… You know that, right?"

"I never back away from a challenge!"

"You _are_ insane…"

**End of Chapter 38**

-----

And there we go! Sorry for the switching of gears about halfway through. The first half was what I had planned for the second half of last chapter, but didn't have enough time to do. So, I just condensed it and this chapter and slapped them together. Anyway, seeya next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	39. Chapter 39

Hey there! I'm back for another chapter. This chapter officially ends the 'Meiruuna arc', and in a few weeks the main story will be back on track. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, and Shin has been a blast to write for. Maybe I'll find a way to write him back into the story one day, eh? ;)

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 39: _ Goodbyes and a Proper Wrap-Up._

Shin groaned, lying on the couch and holding his stomach. "Ami's cooking day… As good looking as the girl is, she can't cook to save her life…" He yelped as a pillow was tossed at his face. "What the bleeper?" He took the pillow off of his face and looked into the eyes of an angry Ami. "Hey there… Um…"

"Jerk!" Ami screamed. "Liar!! You said that you liked it! You swore that there was nothing wrong with it! I know that my cooking is bad, you don't have to sugarcoat it!!"

Shin nodded, putting his hand up. "Say no more. I apologize and I will totally honest with you from now on…"

Ami smiled. "Good!" She held up a plate of rice balls. "Want one?"

Shin stared at the rice balls suspiciously, then back at Ami. He had heard of her occasional 'evil spells' from Meiruuna, and was hoping that he had not brought a well hidden one about. "…They're not poisoned, are they?"

Ami frowned. "That's just horrible, Shin…" She sadly turned around and walked away.

Shin sighed. "Ami, I… I was just joking! I'm sorry!"

Ami turned back to face him. "Really?"

Shin nodded. "Really… Feel free to zap me as many times as you wish for me to make up for it."

Ami giggled. "Awww, that's so sweet…" She grinned evilly. "You may regret that offer…"

-----

Meanwhile, Shinichi was taking a bath. He sighed, easing into the warm water. "Wow, this is great… I haven't had a peaceful bath in a while…" He rolled his eyes in sudden realization. "But peace never lasts long in this house anymore… I'd bet that something crazy will happen right about--"

"Oh, Shiniiichiii…" Meiruuna called softly, in a sing-song voice.

"…now…" Shinichi groaned. "Um, hello Ms. Meiruuna… Er… What are you doing here?"

Meiruuna smiled, taking off her towel and slowly stepping into the water with Shinichi. "I'm going to help you wash your back, silly…"

Shinichi blushed. "N-no! That's quite all right, Ms. Meiruuna! I can wash my own back!" He began to slowly back away.

Meiruuna chuckled. "How cute… You're trying to escape… I don't think so…" She held a hand out and brought him closer to her. She picked up a washcloth, forced Shinichi to sit, and began to wash his back. "Wow, such nice shoulders…"

Shinichi quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself up. "Um… Thank you… I've been working out recently…"

Meiruuna nodded. "I know…" She quickly grabbed his waist and pressed herself against him, her bare breasts squishing against his back. "Okay, let's quit with the innocent stuff… How about we have a little 'fun'?" She reached under the water and began to feel around.

Shinichi began to have a nose bleed. "Ack! Meiruuna, I don't think that you should do tha-- Wha?!" Shinichi yelped as a hand grabbed his 'you know what'.

Meiruuna grinned, her own cheeks flushing red. "It's so big already… Maybe I can make it bigger?"

"Make what bigger?" Sakura asked, walking into the bathroom. She gasped. "Meiruuna, you hussy! _I_ was going to sedu-- er, wash his back! Damn you!"

Meiruuna chuckled again. "Oh come now, Sakura… You know as well as I do that you also wanted to try and screw Shinichi right here in the bath… You kinky little thing…"

Sakura smirked. "Y'know what, you're right…" She crossed her arms. "Meiruuna, we both want Shinichi, right? How about we take turns with him and let Shinichi decide who he likes better?"

Meiruuna's eyes widened in amusement. "Wow, you really are kinky! Heh heh, I like that idea… We'll get started right away…"

Shinichi waved his hand timidly. "Um, don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Both women said plainly.

"Stop right there, you sexually deprived fiends!" Everyone turned around to see Megumi, who was standing on one of the lion statues. Or at least trying, that is. She was currently trying to keep her balance but was having a lot of trouble. She would speak, pause briefly to regain her balance, then continue her speech. "As Shinichi's best friend, I-- I cannot allow you two seduc-- seductresses to further corrupt his-- innocent mind!" She screamed as she completely lost her balance, falling headfirst into the tub.

Everyone sweat dropped, and Shinichi gasped as the water around her turned red. "Megumi!! Oh my god!"

Megumi slowly pulled her head from the water, moaning in pain. "Oooowww… That really hurt…"

Meiruuna sighed. "Eh, forget it… I'm completely out of the mood, now…"

"Yeah, me too…" Sakura began to walk out, Meiruuna getting out of the bath and following.

Shinichi sighed, chuckling. "Thanks, Megumi… Your clumsiness sort of saved me from molestation…" He frowned as Megumi began stumbling around. "Megumi, are you all right?"

Megumi smiled. "I'm fine, Shinichi… I'm just feeling a bit light headed…" She fell over, her towel falling off and her large breasts pressing against Shinichi's chest.

Shinichi felt a bit of blood drizzle down his nose. '_Good lord, I'm a boob magnet today, aren't I?…_' "Megumi… Are you sure you're all right?"

Megumi nodded, smiling. "You're so sweet, Shinichi… You've always been there for me…"

Shinichi blinked rapidly. "Me?"

Mwgumi giggled. "Yes you, silly… You were my first and only friend during my first visit to Japan… And then you let me live here… And those times that you risked your life to protect us…"

Shinichi laughed a bit. "Yeah, even though you all most likely don't need it…" He sighed. "I'm pathetic… I always need to be saved… Imagine, a group of girls and women rescuing a man like me…"

"Hey, hey… Don't put yourself down like that…" Megumi ran a hand through his hair. "You're a great guy, Shinichi… Polite, honest, always puts others before himself… You're just a erm, 'late-bloomer' when it comes to courage… But hey, you're getting there…"

"Really?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. "Most people would just call me a spineless wimp… a pushover… girly, even…"

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Girly? Never heard that one… Well, who cares what others say…" She kissed him on the cheek. "I may tease you sometimes, but you're still my best buddy…"

Shinichi smiled. "Thanks, Megumi…"

-----

"…Bah… Shinichi…" Junko muttered, lying on her bed. "Stupid little wimp… God, he's so freaking pathetic… Whenever he makes progress, he always seems to go several steps back…" She sighed. "What am I saying? Shinichi's one of the nicest guys I know… I'm just jealous… I could never be like him, what with his letting Naoko and I live here after we tried to con him…" She smiled. "And he's been getting better… And he is kinda cute without those dorky glasses… Argh, I'm going around in circles! First I hate him, then respect him, then I had a little crush on him, now I don't even know…" She groaned loudly, rolling off of her bed. "God damn it… I really need to figure out my real feelings for this guy…"

-----

Shin crawled painfully into the kitchen, reaching toward Naoko. "Please… Help me…"

Naoko turned around and looked toward the ground, gasping. "Shin-nichan! Are you all right? What happened to you?"

Shin chuckled, flinching in pain. "I got on Ami's bad side… literally…"

As Naoko helped him and helped sit in a nearby chair, he patted Naoko on the head. "You're a real good kid, you know that?"

Naoko smiled. "Lots of people tell me that…"

Shin nodded. "Well, you keep that up… People like you are very hard to find."

"So, into little girls, Shin?" Junko muttered, walking in.

Shin screamed. "Oh my god, Junko! No, I wasn't doing anything!!"

"Why act so suspicious, Shin?" Junko asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're lying…"

Shin calmed down, standing up and chuckling heartily. "Actually, the reason that I am acting like this is because frankly you scare the hell out of me… I mean, I'm all for independent women and I find tomboys very sexy but no women should be as violent as you… Hell, no one **period** should be that violent… It's just wrong, so very wrong…"

Junko growled. "Don't tell me how to act! I'll kick the shit out of you, you bastard!"

Naoko covered her ears. "Junko-nesan, please stop cursing… I've tried to ignore it but it's becoming bothersome…"

"Yes, and do you have to be so hostile?" Shin asked. "I was just pointing out your flaws… You're very cute, Junko, but your attitude makes you a bit unattractive…"

Junko blushed. '_He called me cute?…_' She shook her head, then sighed. "I'm… sorry… I'm just really confused right now…"

"Let me guess, boy trouble?" Shin asked.

"How did you-- I mean, no!!" Junko screamed. "Ugh, just forget it!!" She ran out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Naoko and a grinning Shin.

-----

On the third floor, Kairi was by herself, looking at an old photo of her and her husband. She glared. "It's that time of year again… I hope you're happy, you bastard…" She sighed, tossing the photo away. "Why?… I thought you loved me…"

-----

A few hours later, as the sun began to set, Ami and Meiruuna walked over to a gravesite of all the slain psychics. Ami looked at the hundreds of graves in disbelief. "Oh my god… How could anyone have killed so many people?"

"Now do you see why I did what I did?" Meiruuna put a hand on Ami's shoulder. "I'm done with all that now, but it still makes me sick whenever I come here…"

Ami looked to the ground. "I wish we had brought flowers or something…"

"Maybe we can help?" Shinichi and the others walked up, all carrying bouquets of assorted flowers. "I… apologize if this was supposed to be private…"

"Now I can understand you, Meiruuna…" Junko said sadly, trying to hold back tears. "I would probably do the same thing…"

Meiruuna burst out crying, looking to Shinichi. "No, it's all right… Thank you so much, everyone!"

Shinichi and Shin walked up to the graves, placing their bouquets on them. Shin smiled grimly. "There are no words that I can use to express how sorry we are for what our father did…" Shinichi began.

"But you can bet that we'll have a long talk with him when he returns…" Shin added, glaring at no one in particular.

After Shin and Shinichi stepped away, Naoko came up. She set her bouquet down and hugged the grave stones. "Please don't be angry… Not all of us are bad…"

Everyone looked to Naoko and smiled at her innocence. Junko walked over, set down her own bouquet of flowers, and tapped her on the shoulder, signaling her that it was time to go. Everyone else began to walk off, the sisters quickly following.

-----

Meiruuna began packing up the few things she brought with her. She took one last look at the room that she had been staying in for the last few days. Kai, once again a bunny, crawled from under the bed. "Want me to help you with your things, Mistress?"

Meiruuna shook her head. "No, I think I'll do it myself… without my powers… And you can call me 'mommy' if you wish… I find it kind of cute."

"Yay! Mommy!" Kai hopped into Meiruuna's arms, licking her cheek. "So, where to next?"

Meiruuna giggled. "Who knows… I'm not going back to Hinata just yet, though…" Kai jumped out of her arms and she picked up her suitcase. She began to slowly walk downstairs, attempting to prevent herself from being spotted.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked. Meiruuna suddenly froze in her tracks. She steadily turned around to see that everyone had caught her. "…Shit." She muttered.

Naoko became teary eyed. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Meiruuna sighed, walking over to the girl and patting her on the head. "It's not that I don't like you, kiddo… It's just… that I really don't like saying goodbye…"

Junko glared at her. "Why are you leaving, anyway?"

Meiruuna shrugged. "I like Shinichi and all, but I have no intentions on becoming part of his 'harem'… If I can help it, I'll get to Shinichi in my own way…" She grinned evilly. "Anyway, there's somewhere I gotta be before sundown… Ciao!" She opened the door, walking out, Kai flying after her.

Everyone waved goodbye, Ami smiling. "Goodbye, Meiruuna! Stay out of trouble, okay?"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Is it just me, or did her comment about getting me in her own way freak anyone else out?"

Shin chuckled. "Yeah, let me know how that turns out! I've got to be heading off myself!" He grabbed Shinichi into a bone crushing hug. "I'll be seeing you, lil bro…"

Shinichi winced. "Ack, I'm dying…" After the initial shock of being grabbed in such a tight hug, he hugged back. "It was nice seeing you again, big brother…"

Shin let go of his little brother. He walked over to Naoko and patted her on the head. "Stay wonderful, kid…" Shin then winked at the women. "Seeya, gals… You're all beautiful." He chuckled as Megumi, Ami, and even Junko blushed. They all watched as Shin walked out the door.

Junko quickly slammed the door closed. "Yes! Finally! Things can finally go back to being semi-normal around here!"

"I dunno, things were kind of interesting when Meiruuna was around…" Sakura said slyly. "If it wasn't for the fact that we were both after the same goal, we could become the best of friends!"

"I'd ask what that goal was, but I think I know…" Junko said under her breath.

Ami gave a sad sigh. Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Ami? Are you okay?"

Ami looked to Shinichi. "Yeah, I'm okay… It's just that all that's happened is finally starting to register… It's a bit overwhelming… I just want to be alone for a while, okay?"

Shinichi nodded. "Take all the time you need, Ms. Ami…"

-----

Ami sat on top of the roof, staring up at the gray sky. "So I have no family… Besides Meiruuna, that is… It's so depressing… Are my kind really that hated?…" She closed her eyes, then reopened them as something cold and wet hit her nose. She opened her eyes and saw that it was snowing. She smiled. "That's right… It's winter… My favorite month…"

**End of Chapter 39**

-----

Finished.

---Kouji Tamino


	40. Chapter 40

Hello again! Welcome to the traditional 'Love Hina Christmas' 2-Parter. I've had this chapter planned for months, so it should be much better than last years. I have some really cute ideas for this one that I can hopefully express as well as I want to. And I promise, I won't let my 'sadistic/angst-side' get a hold of this one. :P

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 40: _Where's That Holiday Spirit? _(Part 1)

_December 24th, 7:34 P.M. _(Christmas Eve)

Junko sighed, standing in the middle of the shopping center. She was wearing a green sweater, green pants, brown boots, red coat, red scarf, and light green mittens. "Why am I here again?" She rolled her eyes. "I know why… It's because I was finally convinced to 'get into the Christmas Spirit' by the others… Just great… Now I've got to use the little money I've got to buy everyone gifts… Why I why didn't I just ask Shinichi for some money?" She snorted. "Oh, that's right… Because I'm too damn stubborn…" She looked around in confusion. "God damn, so many freaking stores! I don't know where to start…"

-----

Meanwhile, Shinichi was busy in his personal art studio, which was kept a secret for obvious reasons. "All right now, just a few more touches and I'll be done! I hope they like them, I've been working on these for weeks!"

-----

Elsewhere, Ami was wandering around the kitchen. She was wearing a turtleneck and pants, both white. "Oh no, oh no! I've gotten gifts for everyone else, but I've got no idea what to get Shinichi!" She sighed. "Maybe I could try cooking something?…" She shook her head rapidly. "No, all I can make is tea and rice balls! What kind of Christmas present is that?!" She blushed. "Then again, I could make a nice peaceful snack to have with him… Ack, why am I thinking about him like that?! Shinichi is just a friend, and--"

"Hello there, Ms. Ami…" Shinichi said softly.

"OH MY GOD!!" Ami screamed, turning around quickly and frying Shinichi. "Shinichi-kun!! Are you all right?"

Shinichi coughed a smoke cloud, more smoke coming from his nose and ears. He was wearing a red sweater and jeans, along with a Santa hat. "I'm… quite fine… Used to it by now…" He held up a gift box, which was surprisingly only slightly singed around the edges. "I was just… giving you your Christmas present… Although if I had known that it would offend you, I wouldn't have bothered…"

Ami gasped, waving her hands. "No, no, no!! It's nothing like that! I was just surprised by you, that's all!" She smiled. "A Christmas present for me? That's so sweet… I hope you didn't go through too much trouble…"

Shinichi chuckled, handing the box to her. "It was no trouble at all… My family _is_ rich enough to buy the entire country a present, you know…" He said, jokingly.

Ami giggled. "That is true…" She looked at him pleadingly. "May I open it now?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I don't see the harm… Go ahead!"

Ami frantically shredded the wrapping paper to bits, holding the box under one hand while opening the box with her other. When she saw what was inside, her eyes became wide as saucers. "Shinichi-kun… It's beautiful! You made this yourself?"

Shinichi blushed. "It… was nothing…"

Ami shook her head. "No, this was a lot… Thank you, this was a wonderful gift." She leaned over and got on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek.

Shinichi blushed even more, leaving the kitchen with a bit of a wobble. "Like I said, it was no… problem is… um…"

Ami giggled again, hugging her gift to her chest. "Now Shinichi-kun's gift has to be extra special…"

-----

In the bath, Megumi and Sakura were reluctantly bathing together. They were both sitting and looking in the same direction. Megumi slowly opened one eye and chuckled. "Hey, Sakura… Where do you get your clothes? The local dump?"

"Heh, funny…" Sakura muttered. "Not." She stared at Megumi's breasts, then laughed. "Nice melons… Were they on sale?"

Megumi chuckled. "Well at least I'm not in love with my cousin…"

Sakura growled, standing up. "Damn it! Why can't people see that what I and Shinichi have is special?! We're bonded by destiny!!"

Megumi snorted loudly. "Since when? As far as I can see, you've been chasing around poor Shinichi…"

Sakura sighed sitting back down. "You're right… I'm just a love sick girl with the hots for my cousin…" She grinned. "But that's what makes me special…"

Megumi smacked her forehead. "You're hopeless…"

Shinichi, who had somehow found out where they were, walked in with two gift boxes. "Um, h-hey there, girls…"

Both Megumi and Sakura gasped happily, looking toward him. "It's Shinichi!! Want to join us?!"

Shinichi's eyes widened before he shook his head rapidly. "N-no, that's quite all right! I came here to give you your Christmas gifts… But since you are both still bathing, I'll just leave…"

"Nonsense…" Sakura said in sultry voice, both her and Megumi out of the bath and in towels. "We were just about done, anyway… Just trading insults, right?"

Megumi nodded, giggling giddily. "Ooh, I can't wait to open my present!"

Shinichi smiled. "Well you can open them now, if you like… I've already let Ms. Ami open hers, so it's only fair…" He yelped as the two women savagely ripped the boxes from his grasp and tore the paper to shreds. They popped the boxes open and grinned brightly, gasping simultaneously.

"Shinichi, this is wonderful!" Megumi shouted. "Thank you, I will treasure it forever!"

Shinichi nodded. "You're welcome! Now I've got to give Ms. Naoko and Ms. Kairi their gifts, then I'm heading out to find Ms. Junko!"

Sakura whimpered sadly. "So you're not joining me for a bath?…"

Shinichi chuckled lightly. "Not a chance… Besides, I'm much too busy…"

-----

On the third floor, Naoko was trying to cheer Kairi up. Naoko was wearing a sweater with a ducky on it, and pants, both pink. "Kairi-nesan…" she began, patting her on the head. "You can't stay cooped up here forever, you know…"

Kairi, who was in her living form, turned away. "Just leave me alone…"

Suddenly, Shinichi walked in, smiling. "Hello there Ms. Kairi, Ms. Naoko… Glad I found you both in the same place!"

"Oh god, just leave me alone!!" Kairi screamed, running out of the room and downstairs.

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Um… Was it something I said?"

Naoko shook her head, sighing. "She's been like this for weeks…"

Shinichi handed Naoko her gift, quickly running off. "Well um, Merry Christmas! You can open it now if you want!"

-----

As Shinichi made it down stairs, Kairi was already no where to be seen. "Um…" Just then, Tenshi walked by in her human form. He patted her on the shoulder. "Ms. Tenshi, have you seen Ms. Kairi anywhere by any chance?"

Tenshi nodded, pointing toward the open door. "Yeah, she ran outside… Must be awfully cold…"

Shinichi gasped. "Is she crazy?! She could catch a cold and-- Oh wait, she's already dead, isn't she? Getting sick would be nothing to her…" He looked outside at the falling snow. "But still, it must be very cold out there…" He put on a blue coat and hat, and slipped on his boots as he ran outside. "Tell the others that I'll be back soon! Hopefully!"

Tenshi waved as he left. "Okay! Stay safe! In your case, you'll really have to be careful!"

-----

Junko began walking out of the store, her shopping almost complete. "Jeez, this took forever… Only thing left to do now is to buy something for 'you know who'… Ugh."

As if on cue, Shinichi ran into Junko, making her drop all of the things she bought. She growled at him, making him yelp. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Junko! It was an accident!" They both got on their knees to pick up the items. "Here, let me help you…"

"No, that's okay--" They blushed as they touched hands, quickly picking up the stuff and standing up. Shinichi awkwardly gave her the items he managed to pick up. She smiled. "Thanks…"

Shinichi's heart started beating faster. '_Wow, she's actually smiling…_' He cleared his throat, holding up another gift box. "Um, here… Merry Christmas, Ms. Junko…"

Junko took the gift from him, looking down at it. "Um… thank you…"

Shinichi nodded. "No problem! You're free to open it now, if you want… But I've got to go now! Bye!!" Shinichi quickly ran off in search of Kairi, as Junko slowly opened the gift.

"Let's see, what could he have gotten me?…" She stared at the gift inside. "Oh god damn it… He just had to give me such a nice gift, didn't he?"

-----

_December 24th, 9:14 P.M._

After hours of searching, Shinichi returned to Hinata House. He sighed, kicking off his boots, taking off his soaked coat, and plopping on the couch. "Where could Ms. Kairi be?" He asked himself, taking off his hat and tossing it behind himself. He looked around. "Where did everyone go? They couldn't have gone to sleep already--"

Ami cleared her throat, suddenly appearing behind Shinichi. She bowed, smiling. "Hello, Shinichi-kun… You're home!"

Shinichi jumped out of his seat, falling to the floor. "Ms. Ami! You scared me, there…" Wait a moment. Something was a miss. As Shinichi stared at the space on the floor, he noticed a pair of red slippers with white puffballs on the end. He looked up and saw some nice, slender and long legs covered in nylons. He looked up even further and got to see under a very short skirt. So short, in fact, that he got a nice good look at Ami's round ass, barely covered up by her red thong. Shinichi quickly stood up, pinching his nose to keep the blood from flowing. "Msh. Ameh?!" He managed to muffle out. In addition to the aforementioned parts of the outfit, Ami was also wearing a red Santa tube top and hat.

Ami winked. "Merry Christmas, Shinichi-kun! What do you think?"

'_Oh my god, that's possibly one of the hottest things I have ever seen!!_' Shinichi screamed in his head. He began to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Uh uh uh um, it's erm, really nice…"

Ami giggled. "Well come on, silly!" She waved over to him to follow her into the kitchen.

Shinichi tilted his head. "Huh? What for?"

"The second half of your gift!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen, where there was a table with rice balls and tea on it.

Shinichi sighed in relief as they sat down. '_Oh good, Ami's ongari and tea…. That's always good… I thought that it was something else…_'

Ami frowned. "Aren't you hungry? You were out for more than an hour, and--"

Shinichi chuckled. "Um, of course…" He grabbed a rice ball and took a bite, smiling. They sat there and ate, occasionally starting up conversation for a while. Soon, all the tea and rice balls were gone. Shinichi rubbed his stomach. "That was delicious, Ms. Ami… And um, the outfit you're wearing increased the enjoyment factor… It took a lot of courage for you to pull this off…"

Ami blushed. "Thanks… But it was worth it for you…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Um… Thank you, I think… Um, I'm going to go to my room, now… Goodnight…" He about to stand up when Ami leaned over and kissed him on the lips. As Shinichi gave her a look of shock, she pointed up to reveal that they had been under mistletoe the whole time. He laughed, standing up and leaving.

-----

As he walked up stairs, he couldn't help but be worried about Kairi. "I mean, I'm sure she's all right, but she's been very upset lately…" He reached the hallway and began walking through it to his room. "I mean, she's only a ghost, right? She has nothing to worry about unless ghosts can die again… No, that's just silly…" As he opened the door, his expression went from worried to confused to shocked. "Ms. Junko?!"

Junko rolled her eyes as she lay on his bed. She was dressed in a strapless dress with a slit down the long skirt, high heels, and lipstick, all red. She was wearing nylons and even had her hair in pigtails, held by red hair bands. She smiled. "Yeah, yeah… Merry Christmas and all that crap… Since you got me such a nice gift, I thought I'd show you my feminine side…" She sat up, kicking her surprisingly nice legs over the bed. She sat in front of Shinichi on his bed, arms to her sides, unknowingly spreading her legs for him. "Get a good look, cuz it's probably all you're gonna get…"

Shinichi blinked rapidly. "Ms. Junko, you look… beautiful!" He raised an eyebrow again. "Wait, 'probably'?"

Junkp nodded, standing up and walking by. "Sure… If you can improve on yourself, you might just get lucky…" She kissed him on the cheek, winking. "Seeya later…"

Shinichi touched his cheek, and his lips. "This has been my greatest Christmas ever…" He plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "But… one thing is still a miss…" He got up and opened his window, staring outside at the city below. "Ms. Kairi is out there, somewhere…" He frowned as he heard small amounts of sobbing. After concentrating on the sound, he found that it was coming from above. He managed to crawl up on top of the roof, gasping. "Ms. Kairi…"

Kairi gasped in surprise, looking up at Shinichi. "What… what are you doing here?"

Shinichi smiled. "Well, someone needs to cheer you up, right? So, want to get out of this clod weather and go back inside… It must be freezing…"

**End of Chapter 40.**

-----

This chapter was a pain to finish. And no, the story is far from over. I've got plenty of new stories and characters up my sleeve, and this series isn't finishing until I implement every single one. The reason that this one took so long to get up was because I was sick. I'm still feeling a little crappy now. Hopefully I can get the next part of this up by the end of this week… If not, then definitely next week, before Christmas… So, until next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	41. Chapter 41

Here we go, second part of the Christmas chapter. I've got a new character poll up on the 'official' web page. Once again, the link to my web page is on my profile. I think I may take a break from writing during Winter Break and work on turning that web page into a full fledge website, complete with character profiles and the like. Anyway, here we go!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 41: _Where's That Holiday Spirit? _(Part 2)

Shinichi got up from his bed and opened his window, staring outside at the city below. "Ms. Kairi is out there, somewhere…" He frowned as he heard small amounts of sobbing. After concentrating on the sound, he found that it was coming from above. He managed to crawl up on top of the roof, gasping. "Ms. Kairi…"

Kairi gasped in surprise, looking up at Shinichi. Her eyes were red and puffy and snot was running down her nose. "What… what are you doing here?"

Shinichi smiled. "Well, someone needs to cheer you up, right? So, want to get out of this cold weather and go back inside?… It must be freezing…"

Kairi glared. "Did I tell you to leave me alone?" She scooted a bit away from him. "Now go away and leave me be… I want to wallow in misery…"

Shinichi sighed. "Ms. Kairi, please… What's bothering you? Maybe I can help!"

Kairi shook her head, putting her head between her legs. "No… I'm sorry, Shinichi-kun… There's nothing that you can do to help me… This is… personal…"

He frowned. "Personal, huh?… I see… Well then, I'll just leave you alone, then…" He began to turn around to leave, then sweat dropped, looking back to her. "Um… Any idea on how I can get back down?"

Kairi smiled a bit, biting her lip to prevent herself from giggling at Shinichi's bad luck. "Well… I guess you can stay for a little while longer…" She gave a worried look. "But aren't you cold, Shinichi-kun?"

Shinichi smirked, sitting next to her. "I could ask you the same thing… You may be a ghost, but you are currently alive, if that makes any sense…"

Kairi nodded. "I didn't really notice the cold, though… Thinking too much about other things…"

"I see…" Shinichi muttered, looking down at the city. "So…" he began, trying to change the subject. "What do you think of the modern world?"

"Huh?" Kairi said softly, looking to him. "Oh… It's… okay… I really don't like how people have built skyscrapers everywhere and cut down trees to put yet another mall in that area…"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

"… The bastard cheated on me…" Kairi suddenly blurted out.

"What?!" Shinichi screamed, by her outburst.

Kairi burst out crying. "Shinichi-kun!! My husband he, he was still alive! He came back with a new wife on Christmas Eve!!"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "He did?! That's… terrible! Why would he do something like that?! You're such a nice and beautiful woman!"

Kairi huffed, putting her head between her legs. "I think it because I never put out…" She growled, mock-talking to her dead ex-husband. "Well, 'Mr. Horny', maybe I was waiting for a special occasion to--" She blushed as she realized that she was making a scene in front of Shinichi. "Oops! Heh heh, sorry…"

Shinichi laughed. "It's quite all right…" His expression became tense. "You're upset, and rightfully so… Excuse my language, but your husband was a shit-head. He could have at least talked with you before breaking the marriage and running off with some other woman…"

Kairi shivered. "Oh wow, it _is_ cold out here…" She playfully glared at Shinichi. "Thanks to you, I finally noticed it…" She stood up. "Let's go inside…" She watched as Shinichi stood up as well, then gasped as he slipped. "Shinichi-kun, be careful!!"

Shinichi's eyes widened as he fell backwards. Things seemed to move in slow motion as he fell off of the roof. '_Crap!! I don't want to die like this!! Well, maybe die is an exaggeration… But damn it, this is really going to hurt!!_' He raised an eyebrow as someone suddenly grabbed him in a hug. "What?… Ms. Kairi!! But why?!"

Kairi giggled. "Silly boy… I'm a sorceress, remember?" She muttered a spell and suddenly they stopped falling, a few feet away from the ground. "There, no harm done!" She let go of Shinichi and jumped down.

Shinichi soon followed. "Heh… Sorry about that…"

-----

_December 24th, 10:01_

And so, after they had gotten back to Shinichi's room, Kairi bid him a farewell and thank you before turning around to leave. Shinichi reached a hand out to her. "Ms. Kairi… Wait…"

Kairi turned around. "Yes, Shinichi-kun?"

"Um…" he began, awkwardly. "Well, um… If you ever need anyone to talk to…"

Kairi nodded. "Thank you, Shinichi-kun…" Her expression became sad. "You know… As long as I continue to be depressed, my soul can never rest in peace… I am forever bound to this planet as a ghost… Even if this planet dies, I will not."

Shinichi stared at her. "That must be horrible… Is there nothing I can do to help?"

Kairi gave him a sad smile, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not… I will never be truly happy again…" She walked over to Shinichi and kissed him on the lips. "But thank you for worrying about me… You've lifted quite a bit of my sadness…" She turned back around and left the room. "Bye, Shinichi-kun…"

Shinichi grinned, touching his lips again. "Wow, I'm a kiss magnet today… Um, Ms. Kairi!!" he shouted.

Kairi came walking back into the room, a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Yes, Shinichi-kun?"

"I forgot to give you your gift!" he held up a box. "Merry Christmas!"

Kairi gasped in joy. "Shinichi-kun! You didn't have to! I…" she took it from him. "May I open it?"

Shinichi chuckled. "Might as well, I let everyone else open theirs!"

Kairi opened her gift and gasped. "Shinichi, it's beautiful!" Inside was a framed picture of Kairi, drawn by Shinichi himself. It was a beautifully detailed full color drawing of Kairi sitting in front of the mansion at night and looking at the moon, a sad look on her face. She was wearing her old dress and waving a hand through her hair. The frame was gold and there was also a gift certificate with 100,000¥ on it. "Oh my, you _really_ shouldn't have… What will your parents think with all this money missing, assuming you gave everyone similar gifts?…"

Shinichi nodded. "Yep, everyone got a self-portrait and a gift certificate… But my parents won't miss the money… That's how rich we are. They'll probably just assume I went on a shopping spree or something…"

Kairi's eyes widened. "Um… Just how rich are you, anyway? And what exactly does your father do for a living?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I don't know… That's the strange thing… I always ask him, but he always says it's 'not important' and that when the time comes, I will find out…"

Kairi frowned. "That's very… strange… Maybe that's why Jin was sent to assasinate your father, perhaps? Something to do with his profession?"

Shinichi sighed. "I sure hope not… I've had enough problems lately as it is… Well, goodnight, Ms. Kairi… I'm going to get some sleep…"

Kairi nodded. "Goodnight, Shinichi-kun…" She left the room, turning off the light.

-----

_December 25th, 7:36 A.M._ (Christmas Day)

Shinichi groaned as someone hit him in the face with a pillow. He slowly opened his eyes and grinned. "I had a feeling you three would be coming over…"

Shin laughed. "Merry Christmas, little brother… Well, someone had to come over, since our good for nothing parents are hardly ever around! God damn it, it's Christmas day and they're either working or living it up on some beach somewhere in the warmer areas!"

Shinichi sighed. "Yeah… It'd be really nice to have them be here for at least one year… Like in the old days, y'know?"

Kai, in human form, frowned. "Where's my present, you bastard?"

Meiruuna smacked him in the head. "Kai, don't be rude…" She smiled at Shinichi. "Merry Christmas, lover… Although I do have to ask… Where _are_ out presents… Didn't really expect anything for me and Kai since you only recently met us, but what about your brother?"

Shinichi chuckled. "Oh, your gifts are under the tree…" He scratched his head in confusion. "Where are the others?"

"They're all downstairs waiting for you so they can open more presents…" Shin began. "So get up, sleepy head!" He grinned. "There are some more guests here as well…"

-----

Shinichi's jaw dropped as he walked into the living room/ball room. "The people I met at Hinata House?! What are you all doing here?"

Yamato smirked. "Well, we all missed Ami and the rest of you seemed pretty cool from when we first met you, so Meiruuna decided that we should all come here…"

Keitaro nodded. "I happened to meet up with Shin, so since he had a key we all came over with him…"

Tokimi hugged Ami. "Ooh, I missed you so much! By the way, you may have noticed that the wedding was erm… postponed… We're having it sometime in Spring now. Sorry!"

Ami nodded, hugging back. "S'okay… Spring weddings are so pretty!"

Rikina grinned at Sakura and waved. "Hey there… Sorry about the other day… Got caught up in the mood, as much as I hate to admit…"

Meiruuna smiled, walking up behind Rikina and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Oh, come on… You liked it and you know it!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Shinichi walked over to open it, but Sakura quickly ran in his way, blocking him off. "No, no, no… I'll get it myself…" She opened the door and saw… Jin. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh hey there… Haven't seen you in a while…"

He nodded. "Um…" He began, waving awkwardly. He kicked off his boots and walked into the house. "Hey there, everyone… Long time, no see…"

Yamato stared at his old friend. "Hello, Jin…"

Jin nodded. "Shima…"

Yamato shook his head. "I don't go by that name anymore…"

Jin chuckled. "I see…"

Kimomo squealed in joy. "Jinny?! Is that you?!"

Jin's eyes widened. "Oh, no…" Kimomo quickly dashed over to Jin and attempted to grab him in a hug. Jin grabbed her arm. "Please don't try and grabbed me like that… In my years of being an assassin, I've grown a habit to seriously injure people that touch me in the wrong way… Sorry…"

Kimomo backed off, frowning. "I see… I'm sorry… I won't bother you anymore…"

Jin smiled. "Oh come on…" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't be that way…"

Kimomo blushed. "Jin… I…"

Elsewhere, a few of the others were opening gifts. Megumi, however, was having trouble… She stared at a gift that said 'to Meiruuna, from your sister' in hiragana. In her years in America, she had almost completely forgotten how to read and write in hiragana, katakana, and kanji. "Um… Okay, uh…" She checked to make sure that no one was looking. The coast was clear, or so she thought. She tore the gift tag off and held the gift up. "Okay, who's is this?"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "That's Meiruuna's gift from me… That's funny, I could have sworn that I put a name tag on there…" She stared at Megumi suspiciously.

Meiruuna took it from Megumi and began to open it. "A black scarf…" She smiled. "Thanks… It's been really cold, lately…"

Ami nodded. "You're welcome!"

Kai, in bunny form, floated down from the ceiling. "Heh heh… Looks to me like Megumi can't read! I saw her tear that tag off!" He yelped as Megumi snatched him up.

"Little tattle tale!!" She shouted. "I should eat you and rid the world of one less demon bunny!"

Rikina's eyes suddenly lit up. "Girl, I like the way you think… Fried or roasted?"

Meiruuna growled, snatching Kai away from Megumi. She rapidly switched her glares from Megumi to Rikina, then back to Megumi. "A pox upon both of you…" Her expression softened as she looked down at Kai, snuggling him against her chest. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Kai chuckled, enjoying being cradled between breasts. "I'm just fine where I am right now…"

Shinichi tilted his head. "But Megumi, you were so good at reading and writing characters… In fact, you're the one that taught me a few!"

Megumi nodded. "Yes, but… I got lazy, and never practiced them in America… I can remember a few, but…"

Shinichi smiled. "That's okay! To return the favor, I'll help you re-learn!"

Megumi smiled. "Thank you, Shinichi…"

-----

"So, you're a veterinarian?" Naoko asked.

Static nodded. "Yes, I enjoy my work very much… Especially when the cute animals come in!"

"Awww, you're so sweet!" She hugged Static, making him blush.

-----

_December 25th, 4:54 P.M._

Shinobu poked her head out of the dining room. "Everyone, dinner is ready!"

And so, everyone crowded around the huge the dining room table. In fact, the table was so big, they weren't exactly crowded. They all had to sit at a small portion of the table. The dinner was pretty normal, aside from Kai flicking food around at people occasionally while in his human form. Everyone was talking, getting reacquainted after all this time. Sakura attempted to feed Shinichi several times, getting pelted in the head with food several times by Junko. After about the 4th or 5th time, Sakura replied to Junko with a fork to the face. Fortunately, Junko's 'toughness' protected her from the most of it. It was also fortunate that everyone had eaten at least one serving of food, because Junko then jumped over the table, grabbed Sakura by the neck and sent them rolling onto the ground. They both rolled on the ground, smacking each other and tugging on each other's hair.

"Whoo! Chick fight." Yamato shouted out. He winced as Tokimi elbowed him in the side.

Sarah sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Hey, hey… Break it up, girls… It's Christmas. Peace on Earth, goodwill toward men and all that other crap…"

"Hey, hey!" Shin waved a hand. "Wait up, this is starting to get good!"

"Disgraceful…" Motoko muttered, smacking her forehead. "Were we ever that bad, Haruka?"

Haruka chuckled. "Nah, you weren't that bad… Maybe a little crazier, but you didn't start bitch fights on freakin' Christmas…"

Shinichi sighed. "Cousin Sakura, Ms. Junko… Please stop…"

As if Shinichi had entered a codeword, they stopped. They looked around in embarrassment and stood up, trying to fix themselves up as much as they could. They then bowed. "So very sorry, everyone…"

"Sorry?!" Yamato yelled. "That was the best show I've seen in a while!" He groaned as Tokimi hit him even harder, in the exact same spot. "God damn, you've been violent lately…"

"Don't swear in front of little Naoko, damn it…" Tokimi growled under her breath.

Nina giggled. "Now isn't that the um… what was it again, Mama-Sarah?"

Sarah sighed. "Pot calling the kettle black…"

-----

And so, by the end of the day, the guests had left. Shinichi sighed as he picked up the last of the wrapping paper. "Well, today was fun… Best Christmas I've had in years…"

"When was your last good Christmas?" Sakura asked, having overheard him as she walked into the room.

Shinichi looked up to Sakura. "I dunno… about 14 years ago… When my family was still close… That was the year before my brother left…"

Sakura frowned. "Poor you…"

Shinichi shrugged. "Eh, it's not that bad, compared to your family life…" He gulped nervously, waving his hands. "Oops, I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

Sakura laughed, hugging him. "It's okay…" Something suddenly caught her eye. "Oh, look…" She began, grinning slyly. "Mistletoe…"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Oh dear god… But we can't…"

Sakura chuckled. "Come on, Shinichi, we have to do it… Pucker up, cousin…"

Shinichi gulped again, looking back up. '_…What do I do?…_' He thought, feeling extremely awkward. '_… And is it just me, or does she get off on the fact that we are cousins?!_'

**End of Chapter 41.**

-----

And there we go! End of the Christmas chapter. Anyway, this is the only chapter this week… I had a lot of trouble these two chapters, plus I have to work on a timeline so I can keep track of all these events. Also, I may or may not start working on turning that measly web page into a full website like I said earlier. But the more I think of it, the tougher of a job this is going to be… Anyway, until next time!


	42. Chapter 42

All righty, I'm back. Boy I got spoiled this holiday season. But I'm no where near finished with that timeline… It's gonna take a while. I'm attempting to bring together all 'Akamatsu series' into one continuity, which means that I have to implement events from his three manga series and Mao-chan, past, present, and future as well as my two fanfic series. But bringing all these things together makes for one crazy universe, doesn't it? Anyway, in honor of the two pets I got for Christmas, I shall introduce some new characters to this series!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 42: _Resolutions for the Fresh Year?_

_December 31st, 2031_

Junko was sitting on a chair in the dining room, reading the newspaper. She sighed, looking at her watch. 11:30 A.M. She raised an eyebrow as Ami and Megumi walked by, giggling. They seemed to be carrying something. "Am I seeing things? Psychic Girl and the Half Breed are getting along?" As they left, she shrugged, going back to her newspaper. A few seconds later, Shinichi burst into the room, Sakura quickly following. Junko sighed again as she looked up, then looked back to her newspaper.

"Sakura, please stop!!" Shinichi shouted. "I don't want to play 'Strip Poker' with you, so stop asking!!"

"Pleaaaase?!" Sakura whined, holding up the cards. "It will be so much fun, promise!!" She growled, picking up a chair. "Stop running from me, damn it!!" She screamed, tossing the chair at his head.

Shinichi fell over as the chair smashed over his head and fell face first between Junko's breasts. He raised an eyebrow, completely oblivious to this fact. 'Wow, I sure was lucky to land between these two… What are these, pillows?' He reached for them and gave them both a nice squeeze. Then another. "Wow, these feel nice… What kind of pillows are…" he got up and found himself face to face with a pissed off Junko. He blinked rapidly a few times. "…these?" He still had a good grip on her breasts, much to the girl's annoyance.

Junko began to breath heavily, trying to restrain herself. "...Shinichi…" She said calmly. "I'm giving you till the count of three to let go of my boobs, and get the hell out of here before I'm forced to render you sterile…"

Shinichi's eyes widened as he realized that he was still squeezing her tits. "Oh my god!! Ms. Junko, I'm so sorry!!" He quickly let go and ran out of the dining room.

Sakura sighed as she watched Shinichi walk out, then turned to Junko. "Heh, sorry… That was as much my fault as it was his… Maybe even more…"

Junko rolled her eyes, staring at her newspaper, which was now torn in half from Shinichi's fall. "Great…"

Sakura chuckled. "Oh, sorry about that, too… Um…" She reached into he pocket and took out 10 yen. She tossed towards Junko, who caught it. "Here… I know it's not much, but it's all I have…"

Junko nodded towards Sakura as she left. "Thanks… I think…"

-----

Meanwhile, Ami and Megumi were working together to decorate the mansion for New Years. Ami smiled. "Shinichi-kun is going to be so surprised when he sees this place!"

Megumi nodded, a huge grin on her face. "Ami, where in the world did you get all these party favors and decorations?"

Ami smirked. "From Rikina, of course. She made one of each and put them through a machine that makes perfect physical copies of things… Erm, she'd better be careful with that thing, now that I think about it…"

Megumi sweat dropped. "Yeah, some nut job might try and steal it to make counterfeit money…"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ami tilted her head. "Who could that be?" She walked over and opened it. She smiled brightly. "Ms. Otohime! What are you doing here?"

Mutsumi giggled. "Fu fu fu… I came over to give you a late Christmas present…" She held up a bag. "Everything should be in here…" As Ami took it, she waved goodbye before turning to leave. "I'd love to stay longer, but I have some errands to run… Bye!" She turned around and winked. "But be very careful with this gift…"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Um… Okay…" At the top of the bag was a box that you would usually put fast food in. Ami slowly opened it and gasped. "Oh, how cute!!!" She squealed. Inside were two hermit crabs, one with a pink shell with white hearts on it, the other with an inverted version of the other's shell. "Everyone, come look! We have crabs!!"

"Ewww…" Megumi groaned.

"Not those kind, you bimbo!!" Junko screamed, after walking in and looking in the box. She smirked. "Hey, they are kind of cute…"

Naoko walked in from the kitchen and walked towards the others. "What's going on, every--" She gasped and squealed, putting her hands to her cheeks. "Awww, so cuuute!!"

Shinichi wandered in. "Is Sakura here?" He sighed in relief. "She's not… Whew…" He walked over to the little group that had formed. "Hey, are those hermit crabs?" He leaned in to get a closer look. The crab with the white shell growled, somehow jumping up and pinching Shinichi on the nose. "Ack?!" He began to run around. "Get it off, get it off!"

"Shin-sama!" Naoko cried. "Please don't hurt the little crab!"

"I think that the crab is perfectly capable of taking care of itself!!" Shinichi shouted, trying to get the crab off of his nose without hurting it. "Geez, this thing is strong!!"

Suddenly, the crab let go and started plummeting toward the ground. Junko's eyes narrowed as she leaped toward the ground, slid across the floor, and caught the crab in her hands. Everyone sighed in relief. "Nice catch, Junko!" Kairi shouted, peeking through the wall. "I saw the whole thing!"

"Kyahh!!" Naoko screamed, jumping a bit. She grabbed her chest and starting panting. "Wow, Kairi-nesan… You have to stop doing that!"

Kairi giggled. "Sorry!"

-----

__

1:30 P.M

Shinichi was walking to his room, sighing. "You know, I should really apologize to Ms. Junko… I should have realized that I was grabbing her… Ahem… Anyway…" He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing. "Maybe she's not in there, or asleep?…" He opened the door and peeked in. "Ms. Junko, are you slee--" Shinichi's eyes widened as he grabbed his nose.

Junko, who was taking off her shirt and was now in nothing but a bra and panties, turned around. She gasped. "Shinichi…" Her look of shock turned into a look of anger. "You pervert!!" She ran over to him and punched him right out of the room, making him roll into the room next door.

A topless Ami screamed and covered herself up as Shinichi rolled into her room. "Kyaaah!! Shinichi-kun, get out!" With a quick wave of her hand, she sent Shinichi rolling back into the hallway.

Shinichi rubbed his head. "Oh boy… That could have gone better… Now I've got to apologize to Ami and twice to Ms. Junko…" He sighed deeply. "Oh well, I think I'll just take a bath…"

-----

Shinichi smiled as he eased into the bath. "Finally, I get the bath to myself for once…" He groaned as he heard a woman's voice. "Then again, maybe not…"

"Now is that anyway to act towards someone who's been your friend for so long?" Megumi teased, pouting her lip.

Shinichi chuckled. "Oh, Megumi… I thought it was someone else…"

"Oh, like who?" she asked.

"Well let's see…" Shinichi began, sweat dropping. "If it had been Ms. Junko, she would have beat me to a pulp… If it had been Ms. Ami, she may or may not have panicked and fried me… If it was Sakura, she would have once again attempted to molest me, and if it had been Ms. Naoko, she would have been traumatized…"

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "What about Kairi?"

Shinichi chuckled. "Don't be silly, Megumi… Ms. Kairi is a ghost right now… She doesn't need baths…" Shinichi awkwardly splashed around in the water. "Anyway, you can have the bath to yourself, if you like… I was just leaving…" he muttered, lying.

Megumi shook her head. smiling. "Actually… I was just wondering if you wanted me to help you wash your back…"

Shinichi blushed, shaking his head. "No, that's all right…"

Her smile quickly changed into a frown. "Oh… I see…" she quickly turned around. "All right, then…"

Shinichi groaned, smacking his forehead. "Okay, okay… You can… wash my back…"

Megumi smiled widely. "Yay!" she waited for Shinichi to sit at the right spot and took a seat behind him, getting on her knees. She then began to scrub. '_Wow, Shinichi has a nice back… Heh, must be from that training he's been doing with Urashima-san…_' "Were you sad?"

"Huh?" Shinichi asked, looking back.

"When I left…" Megumi said simply.

Shinichi nodded. "Yes, a lot… You were my first and only friend up until recently… I thought that all was lost…"

"That's so sweet…" Megumi said softly. She stared into his eyes, getting a good look at them since his glasses were gone. She gave a big goofy smile. "Shinichi, you are so cute!" She grabbed him in a hug and kissed him on the lips, sending them both falling into the water.

-----

Shinichi sighed, plopping on the couch. "Well that was… awkward…" He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, where did all these decorations come from?"

"Me and Megumi-san did it!!" Ami shouted, popping up behind him. "What do you think?"

"Gyah!" Shinichi screamed as he jumped from his seat. He grabbed his chest as he looked back. "Oh, Ms. Ami… Please don't sneak up on me like that…" He took a better look at his surroundings and smiled. "…and the decorations are lovely…"

Ami giggled. "Sorry… and thanks! We worked really hard! Megumi-san was sweating so much that she went to take a bath!"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Yeah, I know…"

Naoko popped her head out of the kitchen, the crabs hanging out on her head. "The snacks for the New Years Party are almost ready!" She giggled. "Isn't that right, Tet-chan and Ken-kun?"

"You named them already?" Ami asked, walking over. "Cute!"

"Grrr…" the white shelled crab snapped at Ami, startling her a bit.

"Wow! Aggressive one…" she chuckled, pointing at it from a distance. "I guess that's Ken-chan?" Naoko nodded. Ami smiled at the crab with a pink shell. "That must be Tet-chan, then!" The crab whimpered, hiding in it's shell. "Wow, complete opposites…"

Naoko gasped. "Oh no, I forgot the cake! I ordered a cake and I was supposed to pick it up!"

Shinichi grabbed his coat, hat, and gloves from a closet. "Don't worry about it! I'll go pick it up!"

"But Shinichi-kun, there's supposed to be a blizzard soon! Don't you think that it's too dangerous?"

Shinichi winked, putting on his boots and walking out the door. "Relax, I'll drive one of my dad's 56 different cars! It shouldn't take me too long…" He shut the door and headed off.

"Shinichi-kun…" Ami said softly. "Be careful…"

-----

Shinichi was on his way home, driving through the coming blizzard. "Darn it, I didn't know that the line was going to be so long! I hope I can make it home before this storm gets any worse…" Just then, as if on cue, the wind picked up and the snowfall became unbelievably thick. "Well, crap…" He shook his head. "No, I won't let the weather get to me! I have to get home with this cake!" Shinichi squinted and stared out the front window. He saw a sign that he couldn't read. He shrugged, hoping that it was nothing important. The sign said 'Ice - Slow Down'.

-----

_10:41 P.M._

"Where's Shinichi?" Megumi asked, walking into the Ball Room with a bottle of champagne. "He's been gone for hours…" She set the bottle on a table and frowned.

Ami bit her lip. "He was supposed to be picking up the cake… I told him not to go, but… He wouldn't listen… I really hope he's all right…"

There was the sound of a plate falling to the floor and shattering coming from the kitchen. Ami and Megumi ran in to find Naoko, sweeping up the pieces and crying. "Naoko-chan…" Ami began. "Are you all right?"

"… It's my fault, isn't it?" Naoko asked, tears running down her face. "I… I'm the one who forgot the damn cake!!" She yelled, dropping the broom and dustpan and running past the others.

-----

Sakura, who was walking down the stairs, raised an eyebrow as Naoko pushed past her and ran up stairs. "Weird… Naoko's never been rude like that…" She walked her way into the Ball Room, looking around. "Um… Hey, guys? When are we gonna get this party started?"

"Shinichi-kun is still not back…" Ami said softly. "This blizzard has gotten really bad, and we all fear the worst…"

"Hey, what's up with Naoko?" Junko asked, walking in. "I heard her scream earlier, and now she's locked up in her room, crying…"

Megumi looked to Junko. "Shinichi… he may be lost in the blizzard…"

Junko's eyes widened. "Shinichi's in trouble?" She grabbed her chest, and began to breath heavily. '_What's this pain in my chest? Why… Why do I feel like this? It can't be because I lo--_'

"What's wrong, Junko?" Ami asked.

Junko snapped out of it. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! I'm um, sure that Shinichi is fine! He probably got stuck in traffic or something!"

"Well I'm going to find him!" Sakura growled. "If the same happened to one of us, I bet that he would go to look for us!"

"And Shinichi made me feel like I was worth something again…" Kairi added, coming through the wall. "I won't let him die…"

Megumi and Ami stood up. "You're right! Let's go!" Megumi looked to Junko. "Junko, I know you don't like Shinichi that much, but would you come as well? You don't have to, but…"

'_Shinichi… I'm coming to save you…_' Junko smirked. "Okay, I'll go…"

"I'm going, too…" Naoko said softly, standing in the doorway and looking down. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier…"

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Sakura screamed. "Let's go save my Shinichi!" She raised an eyebrow as everyone glared at her. "…What?"

-----

Elsewhere, Shinichi was walking through the blizzard with some difficulty, carrying the box of cake. "Geez, father is going to kill me when he finds out what I did to the car!" He shivered. "It's so cold… It's getting harder to go on… Damn it… I don't think I'm going to make it…" He collapsed, dropping the box. "I've landed right in front of Tokyo University… My brother wanted to go there so much… He would always tell me about it… To think I might freeze to death here…" He sighed. "One of my New Year's wishes was to become a stronger person, but…" A tear ran down his face. "I'm… I'm so sorry, everyone… Looks like I screwed up in the end…"

"Shinichi-kun!!" Ami screamed, running towards him. "Everyone, he's here! I just knew it!"

Soon, the whole group was running towards him. Well, Kairi was floating. Shinichi smiled as he began to lose consciousness. "You all came for me… Thank you, everyone…" With that, he blacked out.

"Oh my god!!" Junko screamed, running ahead and leaning down to take his pulse. "Oh good, he's still alive! Just hold on, Shinichi!!" She picked him up and cried in joy. "Thank the stars you're still alive… Just keep strong… I've already lost two people important to me, I don't want to--" She sweat dropped as she realized that the others could hear her. "…Crap."

"Wow Junko, I didn't think you cared so much…" Sakura said with a grin.

"Just shut up!!" Junko screamed. Everyone else began to laugh. Junko growled under her breath. "Damn it all…"

-----

_11:59 P.M._

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...1... Happy New Year!" Everyone except Shinichi screamed, blowing noise makers and tossing confetti everywhere! Ami looked over to Shinichi, who was sitting on the couch with a blanket over him and his feet in a bucket of hot water. She walked over to him while Megumi sprayed everyone else with champagne. "So, how ya doing?"

"A bit better, I guess…" The young man said quietly, looking at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at anyone after what had happened. "God, I'm such an idiot…"

"No you're not!" Ami said angrily. "Don't beat yourself up like that! While what you did was kind of… in bad judgment, it was really noble of you…"

Shinichi bit his lip, looking at her with sad eyes. "Ms. Ami, what happened to me was possibly one of the scariest moments of my life… I seriously thought I was going to freeze to death…"

Ami gave him a hug, patting his back. "There there, it's all right… Shinichi-kun… You're a very strong person, although you may not think so… You have your own type of strength… You're a survivor, remember that… You may feel like a failure today, but you can always try again tomorrow as long as you stay strong and don't give up!" She sighed, giving a smile. "But today, rest…"

Shinichi smiled back. "Thanks, Ms. Ami…"

"Megumi!!" Junko screamed. "You're gonna pay for spraying me like that!!"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Or at least I'll _try_ to rest in _this_ house…"

**End of Chapter 42.**

-----

I actually meant to get this chapter up New Year's Eve/Day, but things got in the way. Anyway, another chapter _should_ be up later this week. I've managed to get my grades up a bit.

---Kouji Tamino


	43. Chapter 43

Okay, time for another chapter. It may seem a little familiar… And if your guess for the next couple of chapters is what I think it is, you may be right…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 43: _Farewell for Now…_

Shinichi raised an eyebrow as he heard the grunting of a woman coming from a room that he thought that no one currently in the house except himself knew about. He walked over to a plant, a switch for the secret door, and sure enough, it had been slightly adjusted and the door to the gym had been opened. "Odd… How could anyone have found this place? It hadn't been built when Megumi had been visiting, so…" He sweat dropped. "And another thing… Why does father have so many hidden rooms here?" He sighed, trying to shrug off that last statement. He slowly walked into the gym, wincing. The place hadn't been used in a while, so a lot of the machines and exercise equipment was covered in dust and the air had a strong 'musty' scent. Despite this, most of the equipment was top of the line. A few were even above top of the line! Shinichi's family was one of the only places that could get them. Shinichi sighed in embarrassment. "You know, I think that there's such a thing as being _too_ rich…" He turned a corner and almost fell over at the sight.

Junko was dressed in a gray sports bra, black gym shorts, and purple headband. She was currently bench pressing at an unbelievable speed. She stopped as she spotted Shinichi, smiling as she picked up a towel to dap a bit of sweat off her forehead. "Hey, Shinichi! How you doing? Sorry about coming in here, but I accidentally found the place and decided to do a little training!" She rolled her eyes as she walked by Shinichi and left the room. "But your dad really needs to get some better equipment! I barely broke a sweat!"

Shinichi walked over to the machine and stared in shock. "She… she… she was bench pressing at the machine's max!!"

-----

Megumi stared at the pie sitting at the counter with a sad look on her face. "Sooo hungry… Need fooood…"

Naoko giggled. "No, Megumi-nesan… That pie is for after dinner…"

"Where did you learn how to make pies, anyway?" Megumi asked.

"Sarah-sempai taught me! It took a while, but I finally got it down after the 7th or 8th one! Sarah-sempai sure swears a lot when she's angry, though… She said some things that I don't think I've even heard Junko-nesan say…"

Megumi sweat dropped. "That's… kinda scary…"

Ami walked into the house, kicking off her shoes. "Hey, everyone! Mail's here!" She shouted happily.

"What does it matter?" Sakura muttered, slouching on the couch. "It's not like anyone knows we're here…"

Ami's expression fell as she looked downwards slightly. "Oh yeah…" She had forgotten something important: If your parents aren't dead and you live in this house, then they are either in jail, they completely ignore you, or they are ashamed of you. She groaned. "We all have pathetic lives, don't we?"

"Life sucks…" Sakura said, picking earwax out of her ear and flicking it away. "Deal with it…"

Ami bit her lip slightly, thumbing through the mail. Hopefully there was something for her… For any of the girls, even. No such luck. The only one of interest was one addressed to Shinichi. "Might as well give it to him…" She walked upstairs and walked down the long hallway. Without thinking, she opened the door without knocking. Her eyes widened as her face became bright red.

Shinichi, who was changing, looked towards the open door. "Hyaaah!! Ms. Ami, don't you know how to knock?!!" He screamed again as the other girls came rushing upstairs. "Why are you all up here for, huh?!" He shouted, his properness quickly fading away.

Naoko's face flushed pink. "Oh my…" She quickly turned away.

Junko grinned, chuckling evilly. "Well well, Shinichi… The tables have turned!" She got a good look at his developing muscles and abs. "Oh my… Yamato's been working you harder lately, hasn't he?"

Shinichi blushed. "Quit making fun of me! I may accidentally run in on you occasionally, but at least I don't make comments!"

Megumi giggled. "He's right, you know… C'mon girls, let's leave him alone for now…"

Ami gasped. "Shinichi! I almost forgot!" She held up a green envelope. "This came in the mail for you!"

Shinichi walked over and took the envelope. He sighed. "These green envelopes… Their the ones my dad's business uses…" He opened it up and began reading. As he read the expression on his face became more shocked. Soon it turned into sadness. He dropped the letter. "I can't believe it…" He muttered, turning away from the others.

"Shinichi-kun, what is it?…" Ami asked.

Megumi frowned. "Did something happen to your parents?"

Shinichi shook his head. He turned around, a glare on his face. "It seems that my father messed up his schedule… He has two very important business trips in a month that are running around the same time! And guess who he chose to go to one of them?"

Junko shrugged. "Yeah, so? You go, you come back… And you said it was in a month, so there's still time to hang out and--"

"His business trips take more than a few short weeks, Ms. Junko… He and mother are usually gone for months… And according to this letter, I need to leave immediately for special training… That'll take at least a month…"

"But… The wedding… That's in May…" Ami said sadly. "I was hoping you could come as well…"

Shinichi smiled to try and cheer her up. "Don't worry, Ms. Ami… According to this letter, I shouldn't be gone for more than four months… I'll be back in time for the wedding, you'll see!"

"4 months without Shinichi…" Kairi began. "My, what an experience that will be…"

'_4 months without Shinichi? Good, then maybe I can get over these feelings for him… Bah, I can't believe that I could **ever**--_'

"Did you say something, Junko-san?" Ami asked.

"Ack?!" Junko screamed, jumping up a bit in surprise. '_Shiiit!! Her mind reading ability must be flickering in!! Okay, um… Think of something else!! Um…_'

"Nice try, Junko-san…" Ami whispered, leaning over to the tomboy's ear. "I heard what you thought… Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone… I think it's cute, though!"

Junko blushed. "Thanks, Ami…" she whispered back.

-----

Shinichi sighed, packing up his suitcase. Kairi floated in, sighing. Shinichi looked over, smiling grimly. "Wow, lots of sighing today…"

"Yes, the entire household seems more… down…" Kairi looked at the suitcase. "So, packing up already?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, a chauffeur will be picking me up soon…"

"It's going to be so different around here without you… I wish you didn't have to leave…"

"I know…" Shinichi groaned. "But look on the bright side… The sooner I leave, the sooner I can return!"

Kairi smiled. "Yes, good to thing on the bright side… Well, see you later, Shinichi…" She floated out of the room.

Shinichi chuckled. "I'm starting to think it's pointless to ask them to knock anymore…"

-----

"Um… Shin-sama?" Naoko asked. It was dinner time, and everyone was at the table. '_Oh no, why did I pick now to ask him?_' Tet-chan and Ken-chan were happily sitting next to Naoko's plate, eating some lettuce. Tenshi, in bunny form, was nibbling on a carrot on the ground.

Shinichi looked up from his plate, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, Ms. Naoko?"

Naoko blushed. "I was just wondering… Now that I'm 13... Would you take me out somewhere before you leave?"

Junko, who was drinking water at the time, spit it out in Megumi's face. Sakura began to choke on a piece of food she was eating. Megumi glared at Junko, while Ami and Kairi just giggled.

Shinichi simply smiled at her. "Sorry, Ms. Naoko… It's too late to go anywhere tonight and I leave sometime tomorrow morning…"

"Tomorrow?!" Everyone except screamed. Well, except the crabs, of course.

Shinichi sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that part…"

"So how long were you planning on keeping this from us, Shinichi?" Junko asked, glaring.

Shinichi sighed. "Actually, I was hoping that you'd all be asleep when I left… Sorry…"

"So that's it, huh?" She clenched her fist, feeling hurt and angry. "Don't you think we care about you more than that?! What do you think would be our reaction to waking up and finding out you left without saying goodbye?! Damn you!!" She stood up and stormed out of the room.

Shinichi watched her sadly as she left. He looked to the others. They seemed to be disappointed too. "I'm… sorry, everyone… I should have told you that I was leaving tomorrow sooner…"

"Shinichi-kun…" Ami asked. "Why would you do something like this?"

Megumi nodded in agreement. "It's not like you…"

Shinichi looked to his plate. "I really screwed up…"

-----

Shinichi groaned, laying on his bed. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I lie try and lie to them?"

"Because you didn't want to worry us?" Ami asked, walking in. "Sorry for not knocking… But you know, Shinichi… How do you think we would feel if we woke up in the morning and our favorite guy wasn't there?"

Shinichi frowned. "Favorite guy? Heh. What a laugh… There's nothing great about me…"

"That's not true!" Ami shouted. "You're polite, and you're talented, and you always bring a smile to our face when we're down! Every girl in this house owes how much they've overcame their problems thanks to you!"

"Thanks to me?" Shinichi asked. "Sure, I let you all live here, but that's all… My family has enough money to support several large families, if not every family in Japan, so why not?"

"But Shinichi… You've helped bring out Naoko's better side, you saved Sakura from her old self, you've stood up for us a few times, and I think Naoko may be breaking out of her shell! None of the things that have happened to us in the past few months if it hadn't been for you bringing us all into your home! I dunno, it's like… Fate!"

"Maybe… But what of me? Still the same dull, cowardly, pathetic Shinichi…"

Ami glared. "I'm sorry, but you're an idiot if you believe that… You've changed a lot since I first met you…"

Shinichi looked away. "Maybe a little, but I'm still usele--"

"That's enough!!" Ami shouted. "Quit putting yourself down like that! If there's one thing to hate about you, it's your low self esteem!" Ami rushed out of the room, growling.

"Great…" Shinichi muttered, rubbing his forehead. "How could this get any worse?" At that moment, his bed fell apart. "Me and my big mouth…"

-----

The next morning, Shinichi stood in the cold driveway alone. "They didn't even come to say goodbye…" He sighed. "Oh well… I don't blame them…"

Inside, Naoko looked at Shinichi sadly. "Shin-sama…"

Shinichi slowly walked towards the car as it drove up. He took one look at the mansion and smiled. "Even though you're all mad at me and can't even hear me right now… I just want to say that I'm sorry, everyone… I never meant to hurt any of you…" He turned back around and started his short trip to the car.

"Shinichi!!" Megumi shouted. "Wait!"

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. He almost fell over in surprise. Everyone, including Ami and Junko, was standing together. They smiled and waved. "Good bye, Shinichi!! And good luck!"

Shinichi smiled, tears running down his face. "You guys…"

Megumi grinned. "Come on, Shinichi… We're your friends! Even if we make each other mad, we'll make it through!"

Shinichi gave the chauffeur a 'wait a moment' movement, then ran over to the girls. "Look everyone, I'm really sorry about lying to you… It was wrong, and I should have told you that I was leaving so soon… Is there anything that I can do to make up for it?"

They all grinned evilly, including Naoko. "Oh, there is one way…" Junko muttered. "Let's get him, girls!!" With that, they pounced poor Shinichi. They all had a big group hug, then got up.

Shinichi laughed as he stood up, then sighed. Again. "Well, looks like I have to go…"

The girls all nodded sadly. "Bye, Shinichi…"

Shinichi smiled. "Hey, don't be like that! I could never live with myself if I knew that my leaving would make my favorite girls sad…" He turned around towards the car again. As he walked back towards it, he looked back and waved, winking. "I'll see you again soon!"

The girls all blushed. When did Shinichi become so… charming?

**End of Chapter 43**

-----

Oh yeah, you know what's coming next… Poor girls. P

---Kouji Tamino


	44. Chapter 44

Back with another chapter. Time for a new arc after the past couple of chapters of downtime. Actually, the previous chapter could technically be considered the beginning of this arc. We've finally arrived at the point in which I came up with most of the ideas I've been mentioning. This is like the turning point of the series. After this, nothing will be the same… Anyway, as you may have guessed, a new character shall be introduced this chapter. I hope that I can effectively write her outrageousness. Let me put it this way… She's worse than Megumi and Sakura combined. Scary, no?

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 43: **_Who's_** Engaged?! Shocking!!

And so, 4 months came and went… Yet, Shinichi had still not come home. The girls were beginning to get distressed. Sure, if it had been anyone else, they would have shrugged it off. But this was Shinichi. Nerdy, Wimpy Shinichi Suichi. What if he had tripped and fallen off the plane on the way back? What if he never made it and was hit by a car and had been hospitalized for the past few months, or even worse? He hadn't called or written, so what were they supposed to think? Actually, only most of the girls were distressed. Junko, as usual, was pissed.

"That bastard!!" the girl screamed, punching a wall and putting a hole in it. She was standing in the upstairs hallway, breathing heavily. "He never calls, he never writes… That jerk had better be dead or have a really damn good reason for not getting in touch with us!"

Sakura snuck up behind her. "Why Junko, why are you making such a fuss over Shinichi being gone?"

Junko jumped, quickly turning around to face Sakura. "I… I really don't think that's any of your business…"

Sakura grinned. "Oh, but it is… As Shinichi's future mistress, it's my job to find out who else harbors feelings for him…"

Junko raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Sakura rubbed her fingers together while chuckling. "Oh, just so I can charge them… I'm willing to share Shinichi, but it won't be free…"

Junko stared at Sakura for a moment. "…You're a freak." She then turned around and walked away. But before she left, she turned to the incestuous dominatrix wannabe with a glare. "And hey, I don't have any 'feelings' for Shinichi…" her expression softened as she continued. "…I'm just… worried about him, that's all… I may not act like it most of the time, but he's my friend, and I care for him…" She turned back around and walked down stairs.

-----

Naoko was in the kitchen, cleaning it at an almost inhuman speed. Tenshi, in rabbit form, turned her head a bit. "What are you doing, Naoko?"

"Cleaning!! This house is a mess, and I want it to be nice and clean for Shin-sama!!"

Tenshi sweat dropped. "But… You just cleaned the entire house the other day…"

"But it needs to be cleaned again!!" Naoko screamed. "Get out of the kitchen, you're shedding!!"

Tenshi sweat dropped. "Oh…" there was a poof of smoke, and Tenshi was in her human form. "Can I help you clean?"

Naoko nodded, smiling. "Of course! Thanks! The more, the merrier!" She handed Tenshi a broom. "For starters, you can sweep up the fur you shed!"

Tenshi looked around. The table, counter, and floor were covered with white rabbit fur. "Oh… Heh heh…"

-----

The front door bell rang as Junko walked into the living room. She looked around, hoping that someone else was in the room. "…Shit." She sighed, walking over to the door, and opening it. She was then greeted by a large set of knockers in the face. "Um…" She pulled her self away from the overwhelming bosom, and yelled upstairs. "Um, Megumi? Do you have any older sister or anything?"

Megumi quickly ran downstairs. "Huh? I don't have any--" she gasped as she saw someone familiar in the door. The woman had long black hair, yellow eyes, and a mole on her left cheek. She was wearing a blue, frilly dress, a sun hat, and blue sandals. She had several bags behind her, and a few men were carrying even more up to the house. "You…"

The woman looked past Junko and over to Megumi. "Do I know you? You seem familiar…"

Megumi growled. "I'd know that face anywhere… You're Saki Hidaka, aren't you?"

The woman, presumed to be Saki, stared at Megumi. She clasped her hands together. "Oh, you must be Megumi Thompson! That half breed from America that used to play with me and Shinichi-chan!! How are you?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Fine, thank you…" She crossed her arms. "So what brings you here?"

Saki laughed. "Oh ho ho ho! What am I doing here? Why, to check up on Shinichi-chan, what else?" She walked in, kicking off her shoes. "You do know how helpless the poor boy is and all…"

Junko, carrying all of Saki's bags at once, threateningly held them out the door. "Excuse me, but who the hell are you?! Tell me now, or I'm tossing out all your stuff!"

Saki grinned evilly at Junko. "Watch your tongue, girl… It could get cut off one day… Anyway, I could be asking you the same question…"

The others soon came into the living room. "What's going on here?" Ami asked.

Saki looked around, getting more and more annoyed. "I demand to know what you are all doing in the Suichi family mansion!! Where are Mr. and Mrs. Suichi?! Where is Shinichi-chan?!"

"Shinichi-chan?!" Sakura screamed. "Who are you to refer to him in that manner?!"

Saki chuckled. "You poor, uninformed girl… I am Shinichi-chan's fiancée…"

"WHAT?!" everyone but Megumi screamed. Junko dropped Saki's stuff to the floor in shock, her jaw dropping.

The half Japanese, half American sighed. "It's true… She has been Shinichi's fiancée through arranged marriage since childhood… I should know, I was once a candidate for his fiancée…"

Saki nodded. "You see, my parents, Megumi's parents, and Shinichi-chan's parents are all longtime friends… Shinichi-chan was born a few months before us and it was decided that if the next child among them was a girl, that she would become his wife… Well what do you know, Megumi and I were born on the same night… They all figured that it could be arranged at a later date… Our families separated for a few years, then reunited when we were children. We all played happily and--"

"Like hell we did!" Megumi shouted, stomping up to her. "You teased me just because I was part American! You never liked me and you always lied to get your way! You're the reason that my family and I moved back to America!!"

Saki gasped. "I'm hurt, Megumi… Why would you say such things?" She smirked. "Perhaps you're jealous that I got the bigger chest… You may have been a bit taller than me when we were young, but I caught up… And I got these babies!" She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh, but a proper lady shouldn't say such vulgar things, shame on me!" She quickly went back to the matter at hand. "Anyway… Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Ami chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, believe it or not, we're just a bunch of down on our luck gals who Shinichi-kun took pity on… His parents are away… And they've been away for almost a year now…"

-----

After some proper introductions…

"And Shinichi-chan?" Saki asked.

"He went on a business trip that his father couldn't make it to…" Megumi began. "But we're getting a little worried, because he should have been back by now…"

Saki gasped… again. "Shinichi-chan is late? How terrible! I hope he's okay!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and whispered over to Junko. "Geez, she's really odd, isn't she?"

Junko nodded slowly. "Yeah, so bizarre… One moment she's all bitchy and snotty, next she's sweet and… kinda scary…"

"Oh my, such a boyishly dressed girl…" Saki said, sneaking up next to her. She reached over and squeezed her arm. "And look at these muscles!! A lady shouldn't work out so much… It makes her all sweaty, smelly, and less attractive to men!"

Junko frowned. "Hey… I'll have you know that tomboys are in…"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah! Leave her alone, you prude! Geez, what century did you come from?"

Saki gave a disgusted 'humph'. "Just because my parents raised me correctly doesn't make me a prude!"

Ami glared at Saki. "So, you're saying that we weren't raised correctly?"

Saki looked around a bit. "Well… Maybe that was a little harsh… Besides, it looks like you managed to keep the house spick and span while Shinichi-chan was away…" She looked to the girls. "But… You're all a mess. I need to teach you all how to be proper ladies and quick!" She opened up one of her many suitcases. "First, we need to get you out of those rags and into some real dresses! Thankfully for you, I brought plenty of spare dresses!"

The girls all looked at their clothes. Ami began to whimper. "Rags?…"

Saki sighed. "Sorry… I was a bit harsh again…" She whipped out a dress, pounced Junko, quickly stripped her, and put her in a pink frilly dress with her hair in curls within a few seconds. "There! You look so lovely, Junko!"

"Oh… my… god…" Junko began. "I look like a… like a… I don't even know how to describe this…"

"Oh shut up, she's right…" Sakura began, snickering. "You look adorable…" She suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh wow! I never thought I'd see the day when Junko would look like this!"

Junko glared at Sakura. "Shut up… Just… shut up…"

Sakura laughed again, taking pleasure in taunting her. "Oh, what are ya gonna do, huh? Powder puff me to death?"

She leaped toward Sakura, arms out to strangle her. "Oh I'll show you a powder puff, you bi--" She choked as she was grabbed by the collar. "What the--"

"Now, now…" Saki began, giving another evil smile. "Ladies shouldn't be so violent…" She glared. "Now stop struggling… You'll ruin the dress…"

Junko stopped trying to kill Sakura, looking back to Saki. "…How are you holding me back like this?"

Saki shrugged, accidentally letting go. Junko went crashing to the floor. "I dunno…" She glared down at the girl. "Hey, now… Get up off of the floor, my dress will get dirty…"

"Yes, my queen…" Junko muttered, sarcastically. "God, you're so freaking annoying… How long are you going to be here, anyway?"

Saki chuckled. "Well, you see… Shinichi and I are to be wed in June… The wedding is in a month, so I will stay here for as long as it take for Shinichi-chan to get back…"

Everyone gasped. "He's getting married next month?"

"That's right!" Saki laughed cruelly. "And there's nothing that you can do about it… Shinichi-chan's and my destiny has been set in stone for years… Give it up, you all have **no chance…** Especially since when his parents come home, they will kick you all out in the streets…"

**To be Continued…**

-----

And so, a new arc begins…. Just keep tuning in, that's just the tip of the ice berg…

---Kouji Tamino


	45. Chapter 45

Time for another chapter! Wow, I think I got a little carried away with Saki… Oh well, I'll just flow with it! So, let's begin, shall we?

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 45: _Megumi's Humility…_

An alarm that didn't exist before suddenly went off in Junko's room. She groaned, glaring at the loud, annoying clock. She picked it up and chucked it towards the wall, smashing it into several pieces. "What the hell? Where'd that clock come from?"

"I bought all of you one and put them in your rooms…" Saki muttered, staring blankly at her. "By the way, you owe me for smashing the clock…"

Junko glared. "Hey, how did you get in here? This is my room!"

Saki smirked, holding up a key. "What, you didn't think I would have the keys to the rooms? Silly girl…"

Junko growled. "I don't care! Just get out!"

Saki gave a sarcastic whimper. "Aww, I'm so hurt… Not…" She chuckled. "Look… While Shinichi's away, I'm the boss… So listen to me or you'll find yourself out on the street…" Junko bit her lip, looking away. Saki smiled in satisfaction. "That's a good girl… Now come down stairs for breakfast…"

-----

"…The hell is this?!" Sakura asked, staring at her plate. There was nothing but a single grain of rice. "Are you freaking serious?! We can't live on this!" The girls were all in the dining room, eating breakfast.

"You're absolutely right!" Saki shouted. She placed a single lettuce leaf on their plates. "I forgot the salads!"

Naoko groaned and rubbed her stomach as it growled. "I'm finished… I think…"

Ami glared at Saki. "Hey, that's just cruel… Torture us older girls all you want, but leave poor little Naoko out of this!"

Saki tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? I'm simply trying to put you all on a new diet… You're all so flabby…"

"Flabby?!" They all screamed.

Ken-kun growled, jumping at Saki and pinching her nose. "Kyaah!! Get it off, get it off!" She shook her head a few times to try to swing it off of her nose.

Naoko gasped. "Saki-san, please stop! You'll--" Too late. A dizzy Ken-kun lost his grip, taking a hard fall to the table. Naoko screamed, picking up the small crab. "Ken-kun, are you all right?"

Saki gave the hermit crab a hateful look. "Serves the nasty little thing right…"

Megumi stood up. "That's enough, Saki… Don't you see that you could have hurt a living thing, or worse?"

Saki giggled. "Oh, that's funny… All of a sudden you think for once… That's a change…"

Megumi furrowed her eye brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't think I didn't know about you burning down your house, did you?" Saki began. "Evidently, you burnt it down because you thought 'flammable' meant that it didn't burst in flames… It's a wonder you're still alive!"

Megumi licked her lips in nervousness. "That was a mistake… It was late, and I was really tired and--"

"Just face it, Megumi…" Saki interrupted. "You're an idiot. A half-breed, a menace to those around you… You cause nothing but trouble… You're a disgrace…"

Megumi stared long and hard at Saki. Her lip began to quiver. She sniffled as tears began to run down her face. She turned around and burst out crying, running out of the room.

Everyone gave a look of anger at Saki. She shrugged. "What? She had it coming…"

Ami stood up. "Yes, but you overdid it… Megumi-san is nothing of those things…" She sweat dropped. "Okay, she's a little ditzy, but that doesn't matter!"

"Don't like it?" Saki began. "You can get out…"

"I don't think so, witch…" Ami said, a bit of hate in her voice. "That's exactly what you want us to do…"

Saki smiled. "You catch on quick… I'll do whatever I can to get you all to leave… You're stinking up the class of this house…"

Ami laughed. "Oh, that's rich… I thought Megumi-san was bad… But she's an angel compared to you…"

"What can I say?" Saki said, putting her hands behind her back. "I'm a bitch, plain and simple… I was taught to take out my enemies in the cruelest way possible… But don't worry, physical torture isn't on the menu…" She gave a grin. "I prefer screwing with their mind… Psychological and mental torture is so much more satisfying to me…"

Ami lost it then and there. Her aura flared, turning black. She clenched her fist in anger. "You stupid **bitch**!!" She prepared a small ball of energy. "I'm going to fry you!!"

Saki laughed. "So, you're a psychic… Well go ahead… Blow me to hell… Then what? You'll definitely get kicked out for harming Shinichi-chan's fiancé… And the others, for being associated with you, will also get kicked out…"

"I have a place that I can go to… with people that care a lot about me…" Ami said simply, her aura turning blue and dissipating. "I realize that now…" She looked to the others. "And I'm sure that they'll happily accept my new friends as well…" She looked back to Saki. "But I won't fry you… That will just make me look weak willed…"

Sakura nodded. "That's right… We'll stay here and wait for Shinichi to return… All 6 of us…"

Saki raised an eyebrow. "6?…"

Kairi appeared in front of Shinichi's fiancé, scaring her. "Yes, I reside here as well… Actually, I have for the past couple of decades or so…"

"…A… a…. a ghost?" Saki began. "Oh my… I can't believe it…"

Kairi grinned evilly. "Well, believe it… Now leave these nice girls alone or I will be forced to haunt you for all eternity…"

Saki regained her footing. "Whatever… I know you can't really do anything…" She stood up and left the dining room. She quickly stuck her head back into the kitchen. "By the way, we've got makeovers at noon…" She then slipped away.

-----

Ami made her way upstairs, trying to find Megumi. "I hope she's okay… Saki really reamed her out back there…" She knocked on Megumi's door softly, as to not disturb her too much. "Megumi-san? Are you all right? Please don't let what Saki said get to you…" After not getting a reply. She sighed, opening the door. Megumi seemed to be asleep. "Aww, poor thing cried herself to sleep…" She walked over and sat next to the bed. "Megumi… Saki is full of crap. You're really a great person… Sometimes… You really get on my nerves with your taunting of my bust size, but… You seem to really care a lot for Shinichi… He doesn't really have a lot of friends, and you're still his best friend after all this time… I think that's really sweet…"

"…Ami?" Megumi began, slowly opening her eyes.

"I'm so sorry… I finally realize how you must have felt… Except of course, I feel several times worse…"

Ami nodded. "Yeah… You never belittled me and blew my flaws way out of proportion…" She frowned. "What she said was totally uncalled for!"

Megumi nodded. "Seriously, someone has to teach that girl a lesson… I sure got one today…"

Ami sighed sadly. "She's made living here a real downer… What the heck is her problem, anyway?"

"Dear, she's always been like that…" Megumi explained. "It's like she said… She was programmed that way…"

Ami titled her head. "Programmed? She's a robot?"

Megumi face faulted. "No, it was just a figure of speech… I mean, she was deliberately raised that way… I don't know why, but…"

"So… No more boob jokes at my expense?" Ami asked.

Megumi raised a hand. "Scouts honor…"

Ami nodded. "Good… So, feeling better?"

"A bit…" Megumi muttered. "Still feel a bit low, though… Her comments really hit me hard… No ones ever said anything like that before… I wish Shinichi was here… He could always cheer me up…"

"Really?" Ami asked, interested. "Like when?"

Megumi smiled sadly. "Well… One time, we were riding our bikes… I was riding a bit too fast and fell, scrapped my knee… I started crying, but Shinichi came with the First Aid kit, cleaned my knee up, and put a bandage on it. Then he smiled at me and said 'Don't cry… When you cry, it makes me sad…' Shinichi may screw up a lot, but he sure knows how to say the right thing when it really counts…" She growled. "Of course, Saki had to tease me about it, ruining the whole moment…"

Ami rolled her eyes. "Figures… Y'know, she's a real kill joy… Driving me crazy…"

Megumi scoffed. "At least you didn't spend a good portion of your childhood with her…"

Ami winced. "Ew… Yeah, you got a point…"

"Ami?…"

"Yes, Megumi-san?"

"You're a really good friend…"

"Thank you, Megumi-san… You are too… in your way…"

-----

Naoko slowly slipped into the kitchen, Tet-chan and Ken-chan on her head. Ken-chan was thankfully okay, unharmed by that earlier incident. The girl 'creeped' over to the cupboards, getting closer and closer to a real meal. She reached over to open it… when a cage fell over her. "Wha?!--"

"Ah ah ah, Naoko…" Saki said teasingly, walking towards her. "No cheating on your diet!"

"This is not a diet!" the girl proclaimed. "This is cruelty!"

"What, it's not like I'm eating any better than you are… I'm putting myself on this diet as well!"

"Then you're even crazier than I thought!" Sakura shouted, walking into the dining room. "How can you put us all on such a poor excuse for a diet?! We'll die!"

"No you won't… As soon as we all lose a minimum of 10 pounds, I'll take us off the diet…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "10 pounds?! I can't wait that long!!"

Saki shrugged. "That's just fine… But what will Shinichi-chan think when the rest of are nice and skinny, while you're all tubby and--"

"Argh!!" Sakura screamed. "Fine! I'll go with your psycho diet!! Damn…"

Saki looked to her watch. "Oh, it's almost time for makeovers… Better round everyone up…" She turned to Sakura and Naoko. "You two stay here…" She giggled at Naoko. "Well, you sort of don't have a choice…"

-----

Ami and Megumi, now friends after that bit of bonding, walked down stairs. "I wonder what she has in store for us next?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know…" Ami replied. "But whatever it is, I'm sure it's trouble…" Just then, the stairs flattened as if they were a slide. "Crap…" The girls screamed as they slid down. A hole in the floor opened up and they fell down it. They ended up in a room with lots of bright colors, landing hard on the ground. Ami landed straight on her ass, while Megumi went face first into the ground. Ami groaned as she rubbed her sore butt. "Ow… I think my freaking tailbone's broken…"

Megumi, still face first into the ground, her skirt flipped over to reveal her black panties, got up and looked around. "Wow, this place is…"

"…blinding…" Megumi finished. Bright pinks, blues, and yellows made up the colors of the room. She spotted Naoko in a cage and Sakura in a corner. "She got you, too?" They nodded.

-----

Junko walked through the house. It was suspiciously quiet. What had happened to the others? Her eyes widened in fear. Maybe Saki had-- No, she wouldn't go that far… At least, she hoped that she wouldn't. Suddenly, she could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around, but could see nothing. "What the?--" She shrugged, walking back down the hallway. After a few more steps, she could definitely tell that she was being followed. Problem was, she couldn't see it, so it would be foolish to fight. She began to run. The invisible thing chased her all through the hallway. After a while, the invisible thing became annoyed. It picked up a small desk and tossed it at Junko's head. The girl fell to the ground, a net falling over her. "What the hell?! Who are you?! Let me go or I'll tear my way out!!"

"I'm very aware of your strength…" the invisible thing said. It was a woman. "So I used the 'Extra Strength Net', created by Prof. Kaolla Su…" The invisible woman turned visible, revealing Saki. She was dressed in a tight white body suit. "…and I chased you using her 'Steath Suit' as well…" She grabbed the net and dragged her away.

-----

Saki, with some difficulty, managed to drag Junko all the way into the brightly colored room that everyone else was in. "Well, now that everyone living is here, we can get started with the makeovers!"

"And what if we don't want makeovers?" Junko asked. "What you did to me yesterday was hideous…"

Saki laughed heartily. "Oh ho ho ho! Silly girl, you have no choice!" At that moment, a spray came from the top of the next, knocking Junko out.

"Junko-nesan!!" Naoko screamed.

"What did you do to her?!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh calm down…" Saki muttered. "She's fine… When she wakes up, she'll simply be weaker so I can deal with her easier…" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Now… until she wakes up, who goes first?"

**End of Chapter 45**

-----

Geez! Finally finished this one!

---Kouji Tamino


	46. Chapter 46

Finally, another chapter! I had a lot of trouble with this one… Eh, oh well. Hope you enjoy it. Hmmm, I wonder if it's possible to make Saki more evil… Nah… Then again…

-Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 46: _Savior…_

Saki pointed to Naoko. "How about you? Since you are so hungry, then maybe a makeover will take your mind off of your hunger…"

Junko gasped, suddenly waking up. "No! Run Naoko, ru- Oh crap, you're in a cage… Forgot… Damn…"

"God, stop complaining…" Saki muttered in annoyance. "I won't go overboard like last time…" She cracked her knuckles and fingers. "Okay, let's get started! First, we'll get these old clothes off!" Within a flash, Saki stripped the girls of their clothes, leaving them in their underwear.

Saki laughed as they screamed. "Nice panties…"

Naoko sweat dropped. "Hey, wait… I'm still in the cage…" She stared at Saki in shock. "How did you?…"

Saki waved her finger. "That is a secret, my dear…"

"God, you're so freaking creepy…" Junko muttered.

Saki clapped her hand together and smiled. "Thank you! Now, let's get this started for real!"

And so, a few makeovers later…

Saki smiled, looking at her handy work. "Now, then! Isn't that better?"

All the girls except for Kairi, decked out in new outfits, stood in front of a mirror.

Ami gasped. She was wearing a white sparkling dress with open shoulders. The dress had built in fingerless gloves. A small flower rested on her hair. Her lips were colored light blue with lipstick, with matching eye shadow. On her feet were a pair of high heels that matched her dress. She smiled. "Oh wow… I look gorgeous! Thank you, Saki!"

Megumi did a twirl as she looked at herself. Her hair was wavy and she was wearing a hot green tube top, mini-skirt, and sandals. "Hot damn!"

Naoko giggled happily as she looked at her new pink one piece dress with the ducky on it. Her cute pink lipstick glistened. Her hair even had a few pink streaks in it. She danced a little in her pink sandals. "How did you know I like ducks?"

Sakura grinned in her black dress with net sleeves. The front of the shirt was net as well, showing of some of her, ahem, assets. The bottom half of the skirt was semi transparent. On her lips was crimson red lipstick. "Niice… Saki, you may be a heartless bitch, but you have style…"

Junko raised an eyebrow in approval as she looked in the mirror, impressed that Saki had managed _not_ to maim her this time. Her hair had grown out quite a bit in the past few months, down to her shoulders in fact. It was put into cute pigtails. She was wearing a blue Chinese style dress. "Wow… Kick ass… I look like a character in a kung fu movie…"

Saki sweat dropped. "Right…" She smiled. "So, what do you think?"

"Thank you, Saki!" they all shouted.

Kairi smiled. "Oh wow, you all look so pretty!" She sighed, pouting. "I wish I was going through my living cycle right now, I want a makeover…"

Saki chuckled. "Well, glad you all like it… Besides, how else would you all get yourselves a man?"

They all growled under their breath. "What was that?…" Sakura began. "You know, you're really getting on my nerves…"

"That's my goal…" Saki began. "You're all free to leave, if you want… I'm sure that Shinichi won't miss you…"

The girls glared at Saki in anger. "That… that's not true!" Naoko shouted.

"You don't know Shinichi at all!" Ami screamed. "How dare you say something like that!"

"Perhaps… But perhaps not…" Saki rubbed her chin. "Maybe, just maybe… Shinichi doesn't like any of you at all… Perhaps he just took pity on all of you? Living in the streets, no home to go to… Perhaps he was simply pretending to like you…"

Junko completely lost it then and there. "Sh-shut up! Just shut the hell up!" She ran towards Saki and prepared to sock her right in the face. '_Yes! My strength is coming back!_' Just as she was about to hit her, she seemingly disappeared. "What th-"

"Too slow…" Saki hissed, reappearing and socking Junko right in the stomach. It didn't hurt very much due to her toughness, but it caught her by surprised and knocked a bit of wind out of her.

"How?…" Junko began, her eyes widening.

"I have mastered a super fast, ancient style of martial arts known as 'Kyokudo Sokuryokudo'…"

"Extreme Speed?…" Junko gasped out, repeating the name. "But… that's just…"

"A myth?" Saki interrupted. "Afraid not, girl… It's very real…" she smirked. "And I'm gonna use it to kick your ass…"

"Not if I take your head off, first!" Junko screamed out, punching toward her. Once again, Saki's super speed made her miss. She screamed out as she was hit in the chest and stomach with a flurry of punches.

"Don't you see?" Saki yelled, gradually beating the tough Junko down. "If I'm this fast, you can't hit me! And I can whittle you down to nothing!" She stopped and watched as Junko fell to her knees, wheezing and hugging herself. She then finished her off with a kick to the head that sent her flying across the room. "Pitiful…"

"Hey, that was low!" Kairi yelled. "Hitting her while she was down like that!"

Saki spat on the floor. "Well, _someone_ had to put her in her place…" She turned around and left the room.

Junko, still laying on the ground, held her stomach and her head, crying out in pain. "It hurts!… God damn it, it hurts so much…"

Naoko ran over to her sister. "Junko-nesan!" Tears started running down her eyes. "How could she? How could she do this to Junko-nesan? How could she ruthlessly beat my big sister like that?"

Sakura frowned. "Seriously… I mean, I know Junko attacked her first, but what she did was brutal…"

Ami clenched her fist, fingernails digging into her palm. "That's the last straw… I don't care if Saki is Shinichi's fiancée, no one treats my friends like that!"

Megumi nodded. "You're right… We have to do something about her… But what? Junko's like, the strongest person I know, but she had her ass handed to her by Saki…" Her face became pale. "Just think about what she could do to us!"

Ami chuckled. "Megumi-san, you forget… You're looking at one of the most powerful psychics in the world…" She sweat dropped. "Well, one of the only ones now, thanks to that near-genocide 20 years ago and what-not…"

"Well, then…" Megumi began. "What did you have in mind?"

"**USA Chick**, this is **PK Girl**, do you read me? Over." Ami spoke to someone through a walkie-talkie. She was in the hallway, camouflaged by Su's new and improved 'Stealth Suit', given to her and the others by Su herself. Also, their walkie-talkie had headsets, so Saki could not hear their words.

"This is **USA Chick**. I can read you loud and clear! Over." Megumi was in the kitchen, suspended on the ceiling by a cord. "**Bruised, but not Beaten**, you doing okay?"

Junko, hiding a few feet away from Saki who was watching TV in the Rec Room, spoke softly. "**Bruised, but not Beaten** is ready to go…" She smirked. "What about you, **Ducky**?"

Naoko nodded, hiding in a closet. "**Ducky **is ready and willing to do whatever she can to help! Over." She paused before adding a quick. "Sister, you have to say 'over' when you're done…"

Junko sighed. "Do I really? I mean, it's really kind of pointless in this situation if you ask me-" Junko was so caught up in her little conversation with her sister, she didn't notice that her voice had raised in volume and Saki was standing right behind her.

"Junko?…" Naoko asked, worried because her sister hadn't said anything in a while. "Junko?"

"Shit! Plan's all gone to hell!" Sakura yelled. "Time to kick ass and take names! Come on, girls! I doubt she can take us all on!"

"I can't believe she took us all on…" Sakura muttered, all of the girls except Kairi and Ami tied up and hanging over a pit of mud.

"Try and pull a fast one on me, huh? I'll make you all pay!" Saki screamed.

"Oh, I'm so scared… Mud…" Junko muttered.

Saki grinned. "Yeah, but this is that really stinky mud where the smell takes forever to go away!"

"… Okay, that's a bit worse right there…" Sakura began. "And just plain nasty…"

Megumi began to cry out. "Waaah! I don't wanna stink forever!"

"Stop right there, Saki!" Ami ran up and glared at the somewhat insane woman. "I won't let you- erm, make my friends… stinky…"

Kairi nodded. "Yes, it's just not right, dumping people in mud like that… um…"

Saki nodded slowly. "Um, yeah… Maybe this wasn't such a great idea in the first place…" She shrugged. "Oh well… I don't like any of you, so why not put you through this embarrassment?"

Ami's aura flared, flickering between blue and black. "Saki, I'm warning you… I'm freaking pissed right now, so don't push me!"

Saki laughed. "Fry me, and your friends get the mud pit…" She glanced toward a rope, pulling out a knife and pressing the blade against the rope threateningly.

"…Wait, all it takes is for us to smell for a little while to get Ami to kick Saki's ass?" Junko asked.

"If that's the case, go for it, Ami!" Megumi shouted. "It will be worth seeing that witch burn!"

Ami grinned evilly. "It will be by pleasure…" She raised a hand, glowing with energy.

Saki's eyes widened. "Um, look Ami, let's talk this out!" Just then, a car drove up.

"Talk?" Ami began, a plain expression on her face. "I'm done with talk…"

"What's going on here?" a man asked, walking up to them. He was wearing a black suit and shades. His hair was short and spiky.

Everyone stared at the man. "Um…" Ami began. "Who are you, mister?"

The man face faulted. After recovering, he took of his shades to reveal a familiar face. "It's me, Shinichi!" He had a new haircut and seemed to not need glasses somehow, but it was him. "Heh, I look pretty different, don't I? I finally decided to get contact lenses…"

There was silence for a moment. The girls smiled, becoming teary eyed. "Shinichi/Shinichi-kun/Shin-sama/Shinichi-chan!, it's really you! We missed you so much!"

Shinichi looked around in confusion. "Um, girls… I missed you too and all but…" he pointed at Saki. "Who is she and-" he waved his hands wildly. "What the hell is going on here? Why are the others suspended over this disgusting mud?"

Ami pointed at Saki as well. "Um, Shinichi-kun… First of all, that's your fiancée, and second of all… It's a long story…"

Shinichi stared at Ami for a moment, then laughed. "Oh wow, that's funny… For a minute there, I thought you were serious…"

Ami frowned. "But Shinichi-kun…"

Saki pouted, dropping her knife, running over to Shinichi and grabbing his arm. "Shinichi-chan… Don't you remember me? It's me, Saki…"

Shinichi froze. "S-s-s… Sa-chan? Is that you?"

**End of Chapter 46.**

And that's the end of that dilemma… Now they've got a new problem! D

-Kouji Tamino


	47. Chapter 47

I'm back. Yeah, I'd better tone down on the darkness… Can't be helped, though. It used to be that I could only write 'crazy' comedies that make no sense. Then I tried my hand at writing a serious story. I liked it, and became a bit of an angst/drama fan. (I sometimes love putting my characters through hell…) I can't even write the crazy, pointless stories I used to write without adding a bit of story and drama. Oh well, I'll try and not make this thing a huge angst fest… (I was thinking of writing a Gundam fanfic to take all my 'angst-ing' out on. Then I can put all my characters through crap, _and_ kill a couple of them! >D ) Anyway… Let's get started, shall we?

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 47: _Shinichi Returns_

Ami's aura flared, flickering between blue and black. "Saki, I'm warning you… I'm freaking pissed right now, so don't push me!!" The ground began to shake.

Saki laughed with a look of confidence. "Fry me, and your friends get the mud pit…" She glanced toward a rope, pulling out a knife and pressing the blade against the rope threateningly. She cut a few threads to make her point.

Junko raised an eyebrow. "…Wait, all it takes is for us to smell for a little while to get Ami to kick Saki's ass?" She asked. She grinned evilly.

"If that's the case, go for it, Ami!!" Megumi shouted, shaking around while tied up. "It will be worth seeing that witch burn!!"

Ami grinned sadistically. "It will be by pleasure…" She raised a hand, glowing with energy.

Saki's eyes widened. "Um, look Ami, let's talk this out!!" She stammered, backing up a bit. Just then, a car drove up.

"Talk?" Ami began, a plain expression on her face. "I'm done with talk…" She prepared to let the ball of energy fly.

"What's going on here?" a familiar sounding man asked, walking up to them. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt underneath and shades. His hair was short and spiky.

Everyone stared at the man. "Um…" Ami began, her aura dissipating. "Who are you, mister?"

The man face faulted. After recovering, he took of his shades to reveal a familiar face. "It's me, Shinichi!!" He had a new haircut and seemed to not need glasses somehow, but it was him. "Heh, I look pretty different, don't I? I finally decided to get contact lenses…"

There was silence for a moment. The girls smiled, becoming teary eyed. "Shinichi/Shinichi-kun/Shin-sama/Shinichi-chan!, it's really you!! We missed you so much!!" They all shouted happily.

Shinichi looked around in confusion. "Um, girls… I missed you too and all but…" he pointed at Saki. "Who is she and--" he waved his hands wildly. "What the hell is going on here?! Why are the others suspended over this disgusting mud?!"

Ami pointed at Saki as well. "Um, Shinichi-kun… First of all, that's your fiancée, and second of all… It's a long story…"

Shinichi stared at Ami for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Oh wow, that's funny… For a minute there, I thought you were serious… I mean come on, a fiancée?…"

Ami frowned. "But Shinichi-kun… It's true…"

Saki pouted, dropping her knife, running over to Shinichi and grabbing his arm. "Shinichi-chan…" She began, pouting. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Saki…"

Shinichi froze. "S-s-s… Sa-chan?! Is that you?!"

Saki squealed and smiled cutely. "Oh, you do remember me!!"

"Yo, Shinichi!!" Junko shouted. "Don't trust her! She's evil!! I don't know what she was like when she was younger, but she's just plain nasty now!!"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What, Sa-chan? No, can't be…"

"But Shinichi-kun, it's true!" Ami screamed. "She was horrible, and--"

"That will be enough, Miss Ami…" Shinichi said in a soft, but somewhat harsh tone. "This whole trip has been very stressful and I don't feel like putting up with any of your silliness…" He sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to my room…" He brushed his way past Ami, leaving her feeling a bit hurt.

"Shinichi-kun…" Ami said softly, looking on sadly.

"Don't let it get to you, Ami…" Megumi said, walking up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Saki has already tricked Shinichi into thinking she's a sweet, innocent angel… But we all know that's a bunch of crock… That's why we have to blow her cover…"

Ami stared at Megumi. "…Weren't you just tied up?"

Megumi nodded. "Yeah, but Tenshi got us out… Sweet little thing, should have never doubted her…"

Ami smiled. "See, told you she was sweet…"

-----

Shinichi frowned while lying on his bed. He had taken his shoes and jacket off. "Why… would the others, especially Ms. Ami, say such things about Saki? She's probably one of the sweetest people I've ever met…"

"Shinichi-chan?" a voice said.

Shinichi looked into the doorway to see Saki, standing in a robe. He raised an eyebrow. "Sa-chan? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, Shinichi-chan!!" Saki screamed, hopping onto the bed. "I need you!" She grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his chest.

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Sa-chan!!" He screamed, gently pushing her away. "Don't you think that's a little fast?! I mean, we're not even…" Shinichi blinked rapidly. He seemed to be holding something soft and squishy. He gave them a squeeze. "Oh boy…" He looked down. He had a handful of Saki's melons.

Saki blushed, moaning out. "Oh, Shinichi-kun… I didn't know you were so forward…"

Just then, Junko walked in. "Hey Shinichi, Naoko said that dinner is…" She stared blankly at the position that Saki and Shinichi were in, then turned away, her face turning red. "You know, you should really keep the damn door closed… No one wants to see that…" She turned back around, biting her lip slightly. "I hope you two are happy together, Shinichi…" She ran off, holding back tears. '_Damn them both! How could they?! In the middle of the day, with the door open!!_'

"Ms. Junko, wait!!" Shinichi shouted. "It's not what you think!!" He screamed as he realized he was still holding one of Saki's boobs. "Oh my god!!" He quickly let go. "Sorry!!"

Saki smiled seductively. "Shinichi-chan… That really felt good when you did that…" She licked her lips. "Could you do that again?"

"Okay, that's it!!" Shinchi shouted, slipping from his bed. "A little too much for me, now!!"

Saki whimpered, sitting up. "Shinichi-chan… wait…"

Shinichi sighed. "Sa-chan… I'm just not ready for this, yet… You understand, right? Anyway, it seems that dinner is ready… I'm going to go wash up a bit…" He turned around and left.

-----

"So…" Junko began, after swallowing a mouth full of food. "Why didn't you tell any of us about your fiancée, huh?"

Shinichi, who was in the middle of eating, began to choke. Saki gasped. "Shinichi-chan!!" She patted his back, helping him swallow it. She glared at Junko.

Shinichi coughed, patting his chest. "Well, um… The truth is, I had completely forgot that my parents had set up an arranged marriage…" He growled angrily a bit with a ticked off look on his face, surprising everyone. "In fact, I thought that I had made it very clear with father that I would rather marry someone I'm in love with than to be forced to a few years ago…"

Saki pouted. "You mean… You don't love me, Shinichi-chan?"

"Erk…" Shinichi began sweating nervously. "Sa-chan, I mean--- Look, you're a very dear friend and all, but… I don't know, I'm just not sure…"

"You sure were sure about _something_ when I caught you and Saki getting it on in your bed room…"

"They were what?!" the others screamed.

"That wasn't my fault!" Shinichi shouted. "She came onto me!!"

"Then how come you were messing with her tits?!" Junko yelled.

"Oh, just leave Shinichi-chan alone!" Saki screamed. She grinned, calming down. "Just get over the fact that he will never love you as much as he loves me…" She gasped as she realized that she slipped. "Um…"

Ami and Megumi smiled to each other. Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Sa-chan? Where did _that_ come from?"

Saki whimpered. "Shinichi-chan! I… I don't know what came over me… It's… just been so stressful lately, dealing with the other girls…"

"Yeah…" Shinichi muttered, giving the girls a suspicious look. "They can be a handful at times…"

"Why that little…" Junko growled under her breath.

"I told you that she was manipulative…" Megumi whispered.

"Doesn't Shinichi seem… different?" Tenshi asked.

Naoko frowned. "He seems more serious…"

"What do you expect?" Sakura began, softly. "He's been trained to be one of those stuffy business types…"

"Hey, what are you girls talking about?" Shinichi asked, smiling. "We haven't seen each other or even talked in such a long time!"

The girls panicked. Ami quickly came up with a lie. "Oh um, we were just talking about the wedding!"

Shinichi gasped. "Oh, right! Urashima-sensei's wedding! I didn't miss it, did I?"

Ami shook her head. "It's next week…" She smiled. "And thanks to Saki-san, we all have dresses for it!"

Shinichi smiled. "Is that so? That's so nice of you, Sa-chan…"

Saki blushed. "Um…" She looked to Ami, who just shrugged. She chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah…"

-----

The next day…

Megumi and Ami paced around Ami's bedroom. Megumi scratched her head. "Okay, it's like this… We've got to make Saki snap and show her true colors in front of Shinichi…"

"Megumi-san… I've never seen Shinichi act the way he has been lately…"

"I told you… It's because of that lying, manipulative witch…" Megumi growled. "She's got him under her spell…"

-----

Junko sighed as she headed towards the bath. She couldn't forget what she saw in Shinichi's room. "It was wrong for me to accuse him like that… Knowing Saki, she probably did try and jump his bones against his will…" She slipped her towel off and slowly eased into the warm bath. "… I'm hungry… I wonder when Naoko gets home from school…" She sweat dropped. "Oh god, that was horrible right there… What kind of sister am I?" She chuckled, turning around and finding herself face to face with Shinichi. '_Ack!! Damn it, here we go! He's gonna spaz out and end up accidentally groping me!_' She quickly turned around and attempted to leave, but ended up slipping and hitting her head against the edge of the bath.

Shinichi gasped. "Ms. Junko, are you all right?!" He carefully picked her up and turned her around to check her for any injuries. Junko simply froze up in embarrassment. He stared into her eyes. "Ms. Junko, are you okay?" He gently brushed a hand over her forehead and chuckled lightly. "You should be more careful… It would kind of stink to die while taking a bath…"

Junko's face flushed a light shade of pink. '_Wow, when did Shinichi get so damn… hot?…_' Her gaze lowered to his chest and abs. '_He must have been keeping up with his training… God damn, look at that six pack!_' Completely lost in her lusting for the 'new' Shinichi, she allowed her eyes to go even lower…

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, following Junko's line of vision down to where she was looking. He blushed heavily. "Ms. Junko! What the hell are you doing?!"

Junko snapped out of it, her shade of pink becoming red. "Oh my god!! Shinichi, I'm so, so sorry!!" She quickly stood up in shock, giving Shinichi a good eyeful.

"I…erm… bleh…" Shinichi sunk under the water.

Junko sighed, regaining her composure. "Men…"

-----

In the living room, Sakura was sleeping on the couch. There was a knock at the door. Sakura remained asleep. There was another knock. Sakura lazily opened one eye, then shrugged, closing her eyes again. "Somebody, please open the door!" came the muffled voice of Naoko. Sakura sighed, getting up and opening the door. "Sakura-nesan, what took you so long?" Naoko kicked off her shoes as she walked in.

Sakura shrugged. "I was tired… So sue me…"

Naoko tilted her head. "That wouldn't be very nice… And it wouldn't be a very good reason for suing someone…"

Sakura laughed. "It's a figure of speech, honey… Seriously though, you are sometimes way too naïve for your own good…"

-----

Shinichi sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Oh my… I didn't think that Ms. Junko was so… so… I don't even know how to describe it…" He sighed turning in his bed. He then found himself face to face with Saki. "…Hi…"

Saki smiled. "Hello there, Shinichi-chan…" She brushed a finger against his chest lightly. "Now, what were you saying about Junko?"

**End of Chapter 47**

-----

Gah, this took forever…

---Kouji Tamino


	48. Chapter 48

Hey there. Been sick since Thursday, but I'm feeling a bit better. My throat is killing me… I could barely sleep last night it hurt so bad… But I'll try and get this one up as soon as I can…

Anyway, I got my first piece of fan art from someone! LoneWolfH aka Otoni Hirrayami drew an awesome picture of Ami and Meiruuna! It can be found on my web page (link can be found in my profile.) Also, if you haven't already, don't forget to vote in the character poll.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 48: _The Downfall Begins…_

Shinichi sighed as he lay in bed. It was 7:03 A.M. "Why has my life come to this? I'm living with several women I'm not even married to… taking baths with them, ending up in odd, suggestive positions… What would grandmother think?!" He looked over as Saki sighed in her sleep, under the covers. "No, we didn't sleep together…" Shinichi muttered to himself. "Well, we slept together, but we didn't…" His eyes widened as Saki grabbed him, squeezing him in a tight hug that pressed her breasts again his chest. "Sa-chan…"

Saki sighed, squeezing him tighter. "I love you… Shinichi-chan…" she muttered lazily, still asleep.

Shinichi smiled, running a hand through her hair. He sighed again, shaking his head. "Sa-chan…"

Meanwhile, Sakura, Megumi, and a reluctant Ami were spying on the two. Sakura growled. "Grrr… How dare that hussy toy with him like that!!"

Megumi sweat dropped. "Seriously… she is such a little whore…"

Ami frowned worriedly. "Guys, do you really think that we should be doing this?"

"Of course! It's our right, no our duty, to make sure that Saki doesn't take away anymore of Shinichi's innocence!"

"…And I care hear you guys loud and clear…" Shinichi muttered, annoyed. He frowned playfully. "And hey, that hurt… What do you take me for?" He smiled. "I'm not gonna let her just go and jump my bones!" He chuckled as he heard a few sighs of relief. "You know, though… It's times like this that make me realize that I really missed you girls a lot… It's good to be back, and I'm sorry if I was too aggressive earlier… That business trip was really stressful, you know?" Unknowing to him, he made the girls blush.

-----

Saki awoke alone in Shinichi's bed. She whimpered. "He left me?…" She stumbled out of bed, in nothing but a light pink pair of panties and a bra, picking up her matching robe and slipping it on. She put her matching pair of slippers on and walked down the hallway. She sniffed the air. She could smell something cooking. Her stomach rumbled. "I bet whatever is cooking is full of fat, though… I'll just say that I'm not hungry and fix up for myself something later…" She began to salivate, drool running down her mouth. "But it smells so good…" She quickly shook her head. "No! I must keep up with my diet!" She grinned, looking in a full body mirror and checking her body up and down. "I don't have this figure for nothing!" SHe whistled a tune while walking downstairs. She paused as she entered the dining room. Everyone seemed to be almost done eating. "Hey, how come no one waited for me? Not like I'd eat any of that fatty, greasy--"

"Sa-chan, you're finally awake!" Shinichi said happily, walking in. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and tan cargo pants with no socks. "Sorry for not waiting for you, but you just wouldn't wake up! The others were getting really hungry, so I decided to cook breakfast without you…" He sweat dropped. "But wow, they sure attacked that food… It's almost as if they haven't had a decent meal in days…"

"You have no idea…" Sakura muttered softly, out of Shinichi's earshot. She was wearing a red tube top and black jeans.

Saki raised an eyebrow. "Shinichi-chan… you cooked breakfast? You can _cook?_"

Shinichi chuckled. "Yeah, I learned how to cook from one of my father's personal cooks… He's a very good teacher… Taught me a lot in the short amount of time I spent there." Shinichi held up a plate of food. "Here, Sa-chan! I saved you some!"

Just as Sa-chan was about to thank Shinichi and accept it, Junko interrupted. She was wearing a blue tank top and shorts. "Oh, too bad you're on a diet… Isn't that right, Saki?"

Shinichi tilted his head. "Huh? You're on a diet? Why didn't you tell me?" He began to turn away. "In that case--"

"N-no!" Saki shouted. "She's just … kidding! I want it, really!!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that you're on a diet…" Ami said, smirking. She was wearing a light blue baby t-shirt and white shorts.

Megumi nodded, wearing her red t-shirt and blue overalls. "In fact, didn't you try to put us on a diet as well?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Naoko is that true?"

Saki looked at Naoko in her purple t-shirt and pink skirt pleadingly. Naoko looked to her, then to Shinichi. "That's right, Shin-sama…"

He looked to Saki. "Well that's that… Ms. Naoko simply doesn't lie…" He smiled innocently. "Sa-chan, shame on you! You shouldn't cheat on your diet!"

Saki whimpered. "Yes, Shinichi-chan…" She glared to the others, who smiled teasingly. Ken-kun and Tet-chan, who were on Naoko's head, snapped their claws tauntingly. "Oh god, even the crabs are against me…" Saki muttered. She frowned. "I don't blame them, though…" She sadly trudged back upstairs.

-----

Saki angrily kicked the punching bag a few times. "Damn them!!! How dare they do that to me!!" She punched it rapidly. "I try to help them lose a few pounds, and this is the thanks I get?!" She was currently in the gym, working off some steam. She was wearing a white t-shirt and light blue gym shorts.

"Well you didn't have to starve us, you know…" Junko said, walking in. "How did find this place?"

Saki shrugged. "By accident, really…"

Junko grinned. "Heh… Just like me… And what was that about men not liking sweaty, 'muscle-y' girls?"

Saki chuckled nervously. "Well, um… I don't sweat that much… And my fighting style is much more graceful than yours… Your fighting style is wild, almost barbaric…"

Junko growled as a vein popped on her forehead. "Barbaric!? I'll show you barbaric!!" She screamed, raising her fist.

"Would you rather me beat some more sense into you?" Saki threatened. Junko backed up, frowning. "That's better… Besides, we might break something if we fight in here…"

Junko sighed. "Yeah, you're right… But listen… What the hell is your problem? Are you scared of us taking away Shinichi or something?"

Saki laughed. "Little girl, what threat do any of you pose? Shinichi-chan and I are getting married… That's all there is to it…"

Junko growled. "Damn you…"

-----

Shinichi hummed a little tune, walking down the downstairs hallway. He was walking towards the laundry room with a basket full of dirty clothes that he never got around to cleaning. Not thinking, he opened the door without knocking. He sweat dropped as he walked in on Naoko with his back to him, in the middle of pulling her purple panties down. He smiled, pointing. "Aww, what a cute heart shaped birthmark!"

Naoko blushed heavily. Barely anyone knew about the dark pink heart shaped birthmark on her butt, and now Shinichi knew! She screamed, pulling her panties back up. "Shin-sama! Please… don't look!!"

Shinichi's face flushed slightly as he closed the door. "All right, Ms. Naoko… Heh heh, sorry about that…"

-----

Shinichi chuckled. "Ms. Naoko is so cute… Her bottom looks so soft…" Shinichi shook his head in disgust. "What the hell's wrong with me?! Why am I thinking such thing's about a junior high school girl?!"

"What junior high school girl?" Sakura asked, appearing behind him.

"Gyaaaah!!" Shinichi screamed, jumping up. "Ms. Sakura, don't do that!" He began to laugh nervously. "And did I say junior high school girl? I meant, um…"

Sakura smiled. "Don't lie to me, Shinichi… You meant Naoko, didn't you? Oh, that's rich… 20 year old Shinichi wants 13 year old Naoko-chan's soft, young, round--"

"Sssssshhh!!" Shinichi waved his hands frantically. "Sakura, please don't tell anyone!! I'll… I'll do anything!!"

Sakura chuckled. "Anything?…"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

-----

"Sakura, please don't do this!! I bruise easily!!"

"I don't care!!" Sakura screamed. She was dressed up in a red dominatrix outfit and had Shinichi tied to her bed on his front side. "Now shut up before I have to bring out the gag ball!"

Shinichi sighed. "Yes, Sakura…" He yelped as Sakura cracked her whip near his ear.

"Call me mistress, you pig!!!" Sakura screamed.

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Yes, mistress…"

"God, this is so hot…" Sakura said, drooling. She wiped some saliva from the corner of her lip.

"God, this is so scary…" Shinichi muttered under his breath.

Just then, Megumi walked in. "Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you had any--" She sweat dropped as she saw what was going on. She stared at Sakura. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?…"

Sakura began stammering. "I, I, I um…"

Megumi glared. "You were planning on torturing poor Shinichi, weren't you?"

Sakura bowed her head sadly. "Yes…"

Megumi rolled up her sleeves. "That's what I thought…"

Sakura kept her head bowed. "I am prepared to take any punishment as you see fit…"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Good lord, she's a sadist, _and_ a masochist?!"

Megumi brought her fist back, then started to throw a punch. At the last moment, she stopped her punch and lightly flicked Sakura's head. "There!" She smiled.

Sakura stared at Megumi. "… You suck…"

Megumi smiled. "Thank you!"

-----

Megumi looked at Shinichi worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay? Your wrists are looking pretty red…"

Shinichi chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine… Been through worse…"

Megumi pouted. "You really shouldn't let Sakura pick on you like that…"

Shinichi sighed. "I'm not… But still, I shouldn't hit girls… And besides, she sort of… black mailed me…"

Megumi tilted her head. "Black mailed you? How so?"

Shinichi's face turned beat red. "I… don't want to talk about it…" He quickly got up to leave.

Megumi gave him a suspicious look. "All right, if you say so…" She gave him a sad smile. "But Shinichi… Remember, you can always turn to me when you need it…"

Shinichi smiled back. "I know… Thank you, Megumi…"

-----

Junko was now the one angrily beating on the punching bag. She punched it over and over, sweating heavily. "Damn, damn, damn! Saki freaking pisses me off so damn much!!" She was panting heavily, her legs wobbly. She fell over just as Shinichi walked in.

"Ms. Junko!!" He ran over to her side. "Ms. Junko, are you all right?"

Junko slowly opened her eyes. "Shinichi?…" She chuckled. "Heh, looks like I over worked myself…" She slowly sat up. "I'm all right, though…" She smiled. "Say, learn anything new? Like any new fighting moves?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Actually, yes… One of the reasons I was so late coming home was because I was getting some last minute training from Urashima-sensei…"

Junko's eyes lit up. "Really?! Could you teach me one?"

Shinichi frowned. "I dunno…"

Junko growled. "Shinichi, you will teach me or I will kill you!"

"I doubt it…" Shinichi muttered.

"Oh yeah?!" She quickly stood up. "Then what do you say to a fight, right here and now!?"

Shinichi smacked his head. "Ugh, I knew this was coming… Junko, I'm not going to fight a girl…"

"Damn it, that's so sexist!!" Junko screamed. "Shinichi, fight me with all you've got or I'll run into the streets and say you touched me in weird places!!"

Shinichi stared at her in horror. "You wouldn't--"

Junko smirked. "Wanna try me?"

Shinichi sighed, standing up. "Fine…" He stood with his feet spread and fists up defensively. "Prepare yourself, Ms. Junko…"

Junko grinned, throwing a few punches in the air. "Trust me, I'm ready… I just hope you are!" She ran over to Shinichi and screamed, throwing several punches at him. He blocked a few and dodged the others. Her eyes widened in amusement. "Pretty good… But can you do more than defend?"

Shinichi bit his lip. "Ms. Junko, I don't want to hurt you…"

Junko glared angrily at him. "Fight me, damn it!!"

Shinichi sighed again. "As you wish…" He threw a super fast punch that Junko didn't expect and couldn't dodge in time… Shinichi gasped. "Ms. Junko, did I hurt you?"

Junko held her nose, red fluid dripping through her fingers and falling to the ground in a small puddle. "Mah noshe… It hurts…" Junko said, her nose plugged. '_Geez! He actually managed to hurt me! Either I'm getting worse or he's getting better!_'

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Ms. Junko, you're bleeding!" He took a white handkerchief out of his back pocket and walked towards her. "Here, we have to try and stop the blood flow…"

Junko took the handkerchief and plugged her nose between her right index finger and thumb. "Thanks…" she said softly, in a nasally tone.

Shinichi frowned sadly. "Ms Junko… I'm sorry…"

Junko shook her head. "No Shinichi, I'm the one that's sorry…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "What? But--"

"…I'm the one that forced you to fight me…" she explained. "I put myself in this mess…" She grinned. "Now… tell me what you learned, or I'll run out in the streets and say you battered me…" She said, jokingly.

Shinichi face faulted. "You are evil, Ms. Junko…"

Junko laughed. "I know…"

Meanwhile, Saki was watching from outside…

**End of Chapter 48**

-----

Hmmm… I like the way this one came out… Anyway, until next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	49. Chapter 49 and 50

All right, time for another chapter. We're getting closer and closer to the wedding that I kinda didn't do in the original series. The focus will temporarily shift from Shinichi and his harem back to Yamato/Shima and his group of gals. The wedding shall last for about 2 or more chapters, depends on how into it I get. I'll be attempting to get every Love Hina/Love Hina Next character involved, but I can't promise that I can remember to get them all. So if I end up forgetting someone, I apologize.

Anyway, after the wedding, a lot of crazy things will be happening. The events after the wedding will eventually climax with Shinichi making his choice, so get ready for a lot of lovey-dovey silliness. And don't worry… No matter what the outcome, everyone will find their own happiness in the end. I promise.

-Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapters 49 and 50: _Multiple Dates in One Day! Love Fest!_

Shinichi lay on his bed, staring sadly at the ceiling. His eyes stared over a clock "12:23 A.M. 2 hours since I screwed up what was otherwise a wonderful day…" He shifted a bit before sighing. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way…"

Earlier that day…

"Shinichi-kun…" Ami began, staring at him from across the breakfast table.

Shinichi looked up from his food and tilted his head. "Huh? What is it, Ms. Ami?"

"I want you to take me out on a date…" She replied.

Shinichi, Saki, Sakura, and even Naoko began to choke on their food. Junko patted Naoko on the back to help her, the others had to fend for themselves. After that incident was over with, Shinichi cleared his throat. "What brought this on, Ms. Ami!"

Ami smiled. "Well, I didn't really mean it that way… I just meant it in a more friendly way… Besides, I like you a lot, Shinichi-kun… I want to spend some time with you…"

Naoko spoke up. "But Shin-sama… Remember when I asked you out, but you couldn't because you were leaving? It… wouldn't be fair to take Ami out on a date before me…"

"And Shinichi…" Junko began. "You promised to teach me a few of the moves you learned while you were gone…"

Sakura stared at Junko. More specifically, her nose, as she was wearing a bandage over it. "…What the hell happened to _you_?"

Junko sweat dropped. "Um… I broke my nose…"

Sakura continued to stare. "I can see that, but how did you break it?"

"I um…" Junko began, trying to think of something. "…ran into a wall…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure… Whatever you say…"

Shinichi chuckled nervously, putting a hand behind his head. "Well gee girls, I can't do all of that today!"

"Sure you can!" Kairi shouted. "It can be a challenge of sorts! See if you can make it on time to each date!"

"It's not a date…" Junko muttered. "Just some training…"

Megumi stood up. "Well, in that case… I want to go on a date with Shinichi as well!"

"What? Another date?" Shinichi protested.

Megumi pouted. "But Shinichi… We've been friends for like, forever… Are you saying that you don't want to go on a date with me?"

"Ack!" Shinichi began to wave his hands. "I didn't mean it that way, Megumi!" He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll take you out, too…" He looked to Sakura. "What about you? I'm almost booked for the entire day, so I might as well…"

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, not really into dating…" She grinned. "But Shinichi… I have something in mind for you when you get home from the last date…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Oh god…" He looked to Kairi and Saki. "What about you two? I wouldn't want to leave anyone out!" He smacked his forehead. "Silly me… Ms. Kairi, you're a ghost right now… Sorry…"

Kairi smiled. "No problem!"

Saki shook her head, smiling. "No, I'll let the other girls have their fun!" She grinned to herself. '_Actually, I'm going to spy on them all! If they try anything funny with Shinichi…_'

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Sakura held up a chart while Megumi pointed to spots on it. "All right, here's the deal… First date will be with Megumi! She has first dibs because of the best friend advantage… Up next is Ami, then Naoko once she gets back from school… Last is Junko, since it isn't really a date and she doesn't like Shinichi anyway…"

The girls nodded, Junko feeling a little down. Why couldn't she say what she really felt?

11:32 A.M. The Date with Megumi.

Shinichi finished buttoning up his shirt and looked into the mirror. He was wearing a black pair of pants, a black belt, a black long sleeve button up shirt, and a white tie. He had a pair of black lace-less shoes in the corner that he was going to wear. He picked them up and ran down stairs. He tripped on the way down, but caught himself and slowed down his pace, reaching the bottom safely. He chuckled. "Hey, I didn't fall down the stairs this time!" he eagerly noted, heading out to meet Megumi.

There was a awkward silence in the car. Shinichi cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off the road. "So…"

Megumi stared out the front window. "So…"

"Um… What do you want to do?" Shinichi asked.

"Hm?" Megumi was dressed in her dress that Saki gave her.

"On our date?"

"Oh, that… Drive into town… There's a place I want to go…"

Shinichi nodded. "All right…"

Shinichi looked around. "So Megumi, where do you want to go?"

Megumi hugged his arm and winked, pointing over to a building. "I want to go there!" It was a 'Love Motel'.

Shinichi face faulted. "What!"

Megumi giggled. "Kidding! Just kidding!" She pointed to a building across the street. An indoor swimming pool. "I want to go there!"

Shinichi chuckled. "Sorry, but I didn't bring a swimsuit…"

Megumi winked "Neither did I… We can buy some, silly!"

"Shinichi, come in and look at this!" Megumi shouted, from inside the dressing room.

Shinichi frowned, crossing his arms. "No way! It's indecent!"

The door suddenly opened and Megumi dragged him in. "Oh, quit being a pansy!" She shouted, jokingly.

She posed in the swimsuit. "So, what do you think?" It was a green bikini that covered up her naughty parts but had very little fabric…

Shinichi plugged up his nose. "It's… very nice… Now excuse me while I…" he opened the door and left. "… pass out from blood loss…"

Megumi giggled. "Gets him every time…"

And so, they went to the pool. Megumi, of course, attracted a lot of attention. She made all the guys stare and made their girlfriends jealous. She then grabbed Shinichi in a hug and made all the guys groan in envy while their girlfriends laughed. The girls then starting swooning over Shinichi in his black swim trunks.

Megumi walked over to the diving board and dove in. Meanwhile, Saki was in disguise. She was dressed as a blonde lifeguard in a one piece red swimsuit with shades on. She stared at Megumi. "That little hussy…" She grinned, taking out a strange liquid in a dart. "This'll teach her…" She took a long tube, put the dart in, stuck it the water, and blew on the tube. The dart shot threw the water, hit Megumi in the foot, and fell out, sinking to the bottom of the pool.

Megumi winced in pain, then gasped as she realized that she couldn't move her left leg. "H-help! I can't move my leg!"

Shinichi looked to Megumi worriedly as she screamed. "Megumi! I'm coming!" He dove into the water and swam over to her. He put an arm around her. "Megumi, are you all right?"

Megumi grabbed Shinichi in a tight hug. "Shinichi, I was so scared!"

Shinichi gasped as Megumi's breasts squished against his chest. "Ah… Megumi, I…"

Megumi blushed heavily. "Ah… Shinichi… Something hard is pressing against me…"

Shinichi blushed as well. "Um, sorry…"

Megumi winked. "You naughty boy… Maybe we _should_ have gone to that Love Motel if you're gonna be like this…."

"Oh wow, this is awkward…" Shinichi frowned. "Megumi, people are watching…"

Megumi giggled, looking around. "Oh my…"

Saki, still sitting in the lifeguard seat, resisted the urge to scream. A man walked up to her. It was the real lifeguard. "Um excuse me miss, I'll have to ask you to get down from there…"

Saki looked to him. "Oh, just go away…"

And so, they arrived back at the mansion. "Thank you, Shinichi-kun, I had a wonderful time…" A]Megumi leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Shinichi blushed. "You're welcome, Megumi… Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my date with Ami…" He raised an eyebrow. "That sounds odd in the current situation we're in…"

Megumi laughed. "Yeah, it does…"

* * *

"Shinichi-kun, I'm ready…" Ami said softly. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and miniskirt with sandals.

Shinichi smiled. "You look really cute, Ms. Ami…"

Ami blushed. "Thank you, Shinchi-kun… What will we be doing?"

"Whatever you want…" Shinichi replied. "Girls, this is your special day… It's simply my job to make sure you all have a good time…"

Ami looked away, her face becoming more and more red. "Oh Shinichi-kun, you always know how to make a girl feel special…"

Shinichi's cheeks turned a bit red. "No, I'm just saying whatever comes to mind…"

Ami kissed him on the cheek. "And that's what makes it so sweet… Don't ever lose that…" Ami giggled as her stomach rumbled. "As for where I want to go, I _am_ feeling kind of hungry…"

Shinichi grinned. "Lunch it is, then!" He held out his arm. "Shall we get going?"

Ami held onto his arm happily. "Yes."

Shinichi and Ami sat in the car, Shinichi looking for his keys. "Okay, once I find out where the keys are, we can get going!" He checked all of his pockets. "Any minute now... We can…" He frowned. "I… can't find my keys…"

Ami held up a set of keys. "Are these what you're looking for? I found them on the ground when we left the house…"

Shinichi chuckled nervously. "Heh heh… Thank you, Ms. Ami… Must have dropped them earlier."

Soon, they were at the restaurant. It was a nice looking place with statues everywhere. There was a fountain with a statue spitting into the water in the center of the building. Basically, one of those overly fancy restaurants. It was making Ami very nervous. "Shinichi-kun, why didn't you tell me we were going some place as fancy as this? I would have worn something nicer…"

"Don't worry, you look fine…" Shinichi began. "Just relax…"

A man in a black tux walked up to them. "Hello, may I help you?" He looked toward Ami. "I'm sorry, but we don't serve whores…"

Ami bit her lip, hurt that someone would say something like that about her. Shinichi glared at the man. "Oh, I'm sorry…" He began, taking out a huge wad of money. "I'll just tell my father, Shinji Suichi, to have this place torn down… I won't tolerate a place where people talk of people like Ms. Ami like you have just because of the way they dress…"

He gasped. "Mr. Suichi's son! I- I apologize… Please, let me find you a -"

"It's too late…" Shinichi said, his expression becoming angrier. "Come on Ms. Ami, let's find a place that treats all people equally…" He and Ami left the restaurant, leaving the man a stuttering mess.

And so, they decided to eat at a nearby noodle place, despite Shinichi's dislike for noodles. "I'm so sorry, Ms Ami… I had no idea…"

Ami pressed a finger gently against his lips to silence him. "It's all right… You didn't know…" She stared at Shinichi's bowl of noodles. "Aren't you hungry, Shinichi-kun? Don't tell me that you're still uptight about how messy it is to eat them sometimes…"

Shinichi laughed. "Actually, yeah…" He picked up some noodles with his chopsticks, then put them in his mouth. He slurped up the remaining strands. "Wow, that _was_ fun…" He began to eat the noodles rapidly, making loud slurping noises. "Wow, this is great!"

Ami smiled. "See, I told you…"

A few minutes later, they were both finished eating. Ami stared at Shinichi. He tilted his head. "What is it, Ms. Ami?"

Ami looked down at her empty bowl. "Oh, I was just thinking… About much we've all changed since this whole thing started… I've become a bit more accepting of help… Megumi has become more polite… Junko's becoming more feminine and softer… Naoko's a bit more outgoing, and Sakura has gained our trust…"

"She's also a lot less scary…" Shinichi joked. "Remember when we first met her?"

Ami giggled. "Seriously, she made Junko look like an American Girl Scout…"

"Ms. Naoko was so shy and timid… She speaks out a lot more now… Take this morning for example… Ms. Junko was loud, violent… I've got the bruises to prove it… But as of late she's mellowed out a bit… She's gotten… cuter, if I dare say…"

Ami sighed. "Shinichi, how do you feel about me?"

Shinichi stared at Ami. "Ms. Ami… You know I can't answer that now… It… I don't know… Lately though, I've been feeling different about you… and Megumi… and even Ms. Junko…"

"I see… The cycle begins again…" Ami muttered to herself.

"What was that, Ms. Ami?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Ami shouted, lying. "Let me ask you another question… What are your feelings for Saki?"

"Oh, Sa-chan? She's great! She's nice, she can cook… Even though I object to this wedding, she'll make a really good wife…"

"I see…" Ami said softly. '_Saki… She is unbelievable! She has completely ensnared Shinichi-kun into her trap!_' "Shinichi-kun, I'm ready to go home… Is that all right with you?"

Shinichi nodded. "Okay, that's fine… What's wrong, are you sick?"

"No, but I think I'm about to be…"

Just then, Saki slowly peeked up from behind a bush. She growled. "I'll show her…" She took out a fake spider on an invisible string that was tied to a stick and dangled it in front of Ami.

Ami screamed, jumping up. "Kyaa! Make it go away!"

Shinichi stared at the spider and grabbed it, tugging at the string. Saki squealed as the whole stick and string was yanked out of her hand. She quickly dodged back behind the bush. Shinichi smiled. "This thing is fake… He looked over to the bush. I guess some kid was playing a joke…"

"Well it wasn't funny!" Ami yelled.

"Damn it!" Saki whispered harshly to herself. "I'll have to try harder next time…"

Naoko walked into the mansion with a smile. "I'm home from school, everyone!" She ran upstairs to get ready for her date with Shinichi. "Whee, I can't wait!" She ran into her room, looked in her closet and took out the dress that Saki gave her. She went back downstairs to take a quick bath. Soon, she was nice and cleaned up for the date.

Shinichi drove up and dropped Ami off, who gave him quick kiss on the lips. She ran inside and got Naoko. Naoko came downstairs and hopped into the car. They then drove off. Saki stared at the car as it drove off, then shrugged. "She's no threat… Oof!" She winced as Sakura bumped into her. She stared at the other woman. "Where have you been?"

Sakura shrugged. "Doing stuff… Besides, I could ask you the same thing…"

Saki shrugged in return. "Fair enough…" They then walked to the house.

"You look really cute, Ms. Naoko…" Shinichi said with a smile as he started up the car. He took a another look at her, taking note of the pink streaks in her hair. "Did you dye your hair? I didn't notice it before…"

Naoko nodded. "Yeah… Actually, Saki-san did it…"

Shinichi nodded. "I see… So, where to?"

Naoko blushed. "Well… There's this movie that I've wanted to see…"

"Oh really?" Shinichi began. "What kind of movie is it?"

"Um…" Naoko blushed heavier. "It's a romance…"

Shinichi walked out of the theater with a shocked look on his face. "My word, that had to be the most smutty movie I've ever seen!" He looked over to Naoko. "Are you sure that was the right movie?"

Naoko nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yes… yes it was…"

Shinichi nodded slowly. "Okay… But I do have to admit, the love story in that movie was very well done…"

Naoko nodded. "It was sooo romantic! You could just feel the love between them! And the love scenes were… Oh my…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Forgive me for saying this, Ms. Naoko, but I get the feeling that you also enjoy smutty shoujo manga…"

"Oh, how did you know?" Naoko's face became extremely flushed. "Please don't tell anyone!"

Shinichi face faulted. "I wasn't serious, you know… But wow, you learn something new everyday…"

As they began to walk to the car, Naoko spoke up. "Well it's not like there's anything wrong with it… I _am_ a healthy young girl, you know…" They both got in the car and Naoko continued to speak. "You see, it started after my first… period… I began to become more curious about sex… I started to do some research online… Unfortunately for me, I had no idea what 'XXX', 'fisting', and other terms like that meant when I first went searching…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Poor girl…"

Naoko sighed, then continued. "I started a bit of a hobby in collecting smutty romance novels, manga and movies. I found myself becoming fascinated by sexual romance stories, and there was even an incident where I tried to… experiment with Kenji…" She sweat dropped. "We both chickened out after we had gotten one button undone on each others uniforms… We've become closer ever since Junko started coaching, you know… But I'm not as attracted to him as I am you and he still harbors his crush on Junko…"

Shinichi nodded. '_Wow, I had no idea that Ms. Naoko was so… sexually active!_' He looked at his watch. 6:58 P.M. "Speaking of Ms. Junko, she should be getting back from coaching by now, right?"

Naoko nodded. "If you're going to train her or whatever, we better get home soon… Big sister hates to wait…"

Shinichi grinned. "Then we better step on it…" He hit the gas and sped up a bit. "Hold on Ms Naoko, this might be a bit bumpy…"

When they got back, Naoko wobbled nervously out of the car. "Oh wow… Where did you learn to drive like that, Shin-sama?"

Shinichi chuckled. "From Urashima-sensei… He's a bit crazy, but he's a good guy…"

Somewhere inside Hinata House, Yamato sneezed.

Naoko blushed and looked up to Shinichi. "Thank for this evening, Shin-sama… Goodnight…" She turned to leave and gasped as Shinichi grabbed her hand gently. She looked back.

"What's the rush? Worried that I think less of you, now?" He smiled softly. "Ms. Naoko… There's nothing wrong with your curiosity… It's quite healthy, in fact…" He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise…"

Naoko grinned happily, running to the house. She turned around and yelled over to him. "Shin-sama! Maybe we can reenact some of those scenes one day!"

Shinichi face faulted. "Wha-what!"

Naoko giggled hands behind her back. "Just kidding!" She ran inside, squealing. "Oh, Shin-sama is so great!"

* * *

Shinichi stood outside, waiting for Junko. He had changed into a white fighting gi. Junko ran downstairs, glaring at him. "Where were you!" She was dressed in a green gi. "I was waiting for an hour!"

Shinichi smiled nervously. "Sorry, Ms. Junko… Naoko's date went on a little longer than expected…"

Junko crossed her arms, then smiled. "Okay… I forgive you…"

"Huh?" Shinichi scratched the back of his head. "Okay… Let's go…" He began walking towards a set of trees in the distance.

Junko followed. "So, where are we going?"

"A place where Urashima sensei and I trained in sometimes in the days before you girls came long… I sometimes go there to meditate, or calm down when stressed. It's really peaceful there, I think you'll like it…"

The area was filled with moss covered trees, flowers, and even had a small waterfall with a pond at the bottom. A few birds flew past, and a squirrel scurried up a tree. Junko looked around in amazement, completely speechless. "Pretty…" Well, mostly.

"So?" Shinichi asked, walking behind her. "What do you think?"

"It's…" Junko began, still in awe. "Beautiful…"

"Now, then…" Shinichi sat on the ground. "Before I can teach you anything, we have to get in touch with nature… Believe it or not, these techniques involve taking a small bit of energy from living things around you and focusing it in one spot like the fist or foot…" He closed his eyes and after a few moments, his hand began to glow white. "See?"

Junko blinked in amazement. "Wow, that's amazing…" She looked up to him. "Can I try?"

Shinichi rubbed his chin. "Well, it's a bit complicated… First, hold up your finger… We'll have to start with that…" He nodded as Junko followed his instructions. "Now, think of something like… A flower blooming… Think of every detail you can…"

Junko closed her eyes and began to think of a rose bud. She watched the flower open up in her mind, the petals flowing out to the sides. Her finger suddenly felt very warm. She opened her eyes and gasped as she looked at her glowing finger. "I… I did it!"

Shinichi grinned. "Good… You're a quick learner, just as I suspected… That took me hours to learn… Once you master it, you'll be able to both speed up and strengthen your blows…"

A few hours later, Shinichi rubbed his sore arms. "Ow… I think that's enough for today…"

Junko pouted. "Awww… That was getting fun…"

"It's getting dark… We should be getting home now…" Shinichi laughed a bit. "Otherwise, the others might get the wrong idea…"

"Bleh…" Junko laughed, grabbed his arm and started running, dragging him along. "Come on, let's get home now!"

"Ms. Junko, wait!" Shinichi shouted. "You don't know the way back!"

"How hard can it be?" Junko asked.

Meanwhile, Saki was following…

* * *

"See Ms. Junko, I told you we'd get lost…" Shinichi muttered. He moved a branch out of the way so Junko could walk past.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that this forest was so big?" Junko shouted. She stared into the distance. "Hey, I see some light! Even if it's not your place, we could get some help from whoever's up there!" She started running towards it.

Shinichi nodded. "Good idea! Wait for me!" he shouted, running after her and letting go of the branch. Saki, who had been sneaking close behind, followed them but got smacked in the face with the branch. She groaned, falling over.

Junko sweat dropped. "What… the hell?…" They had found themselves at a traveling carnival.

"Oh wow, what luck!" Shinichi shouted. He looked to Junko. "Say, since we're here, wanna have a little fun?"

Junko smirked. "Shinichi… Are you asking me on a date?"

Shinichi screamed, waving his hands in the air. "Gyeah! N-no, that's not it! I was just, um-"

"I'd love to…" Junko interrupted, smiling brightly.

"Y-you would?…" Shinichi stopped spazing and looked to her. He smiled back. "Okay…" '_Wow, is it just me, or does Junko look really cute tonight?_'

"What are you staring at then?" Junko asked, grabbing his hand. "Let's go!"

And so, began the date. Shinichi was attempting the game where you have to try and hit the bell, but could only get it so high. Junko gently took the mallet. "Let me try…" She hit the spot and watched as it hit the bell. She smiled. "Looks like I win!" The man in charge of the game raised an eyebrow and shrugged, giving the first prize to her. It was a huge stuffed Liddo-kun doll. She handed it to Shinichi. "Here you go, _dear_…" She said, teasingly.

Shinichi sighed. "Okay, I get it… Stop with the teasing…" He looked up. "Hey, you wanna go on the roller coaster?"

Junko bit her lip nervously. "Um, I don't know…"

Shinichi laughed. "Come on, it will be fun!"

"But what about your doll?" she asked, pointing to it.

Shinichi looked to some random boy. "Hey, kid… Wanna make some quick extra cash?" The boy nodded. "Good…" he handed him 100,000 yen and the doll. "Stand here and hold this doll for me before I get back, and there will be more where that came from…" The kid stared at the wad of cash in shock before looking back to Shinichi and nodding frantically.

Junko stared as well before smacking her head. "Oh boy…"

And so, the ride began. Junko held her stomach as if she was about to get sick. The ride began to go up. Junko began to whimper. Shinichi looked to her worriedly. "Ms. Junko, are you all right?"

As the ride went down and went at top speed, Junko screamed out, grabbing Shinichi. "Oh my god! Shinichi, I'm scared of roller coasters! Please, make it stop!" Junko, of all people, burst out crying in tears.

Shinichi frowned. "Someone, please stop this ride!" He screamed, at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Shinichi…" Junko said sadly, sniffling. She wiped her eyes. "I ruined the ride for everyone…"

Shinichi smiled sadly. "It's all right, Ms. Junko… But you should have told me about your fear of roller coasters…"

"Well… it's just that… You looked like you were having so much fun… I didn't want to ruin it for you, so I tried to be brave for you…"

Shinichi chuckled. "Ms. Junko…" He walked over to the kid from earlier, took the Liddo-kun doll, and paid the boy before giving it to Junko. "Here… You need this more than me right now…"

Junko looked up to him. "Shinichi…" She smiled. "Thank you…" She looked to the doll, brushing a hand against it's face gently. "This was my mother's favorite show…"

"Yours, too? My mother loves that show… You probably haven't seen it yet, but my mother has a room that is filled with Liddo-kun merchandise… It's kind of scary, actually…" He spotted a photo booth. "Hey! Ms. Junko, you wanna take a few pictures before we go?"

Junko smiled. "That would be nice…"

Saki, her forehead bandaged, stared at them from behind the cotton candy cart. She yelped as the worker moved the cart, running over her feet.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, it was 10:00 P.M. Junko looked to Shinichi as they stood outside the door. "Shinichi, thank you so much… I'll never forget this night…" She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, slipping a little tongue in. She was a little disappointed that he didn't kiss back, but broke the kiss and smiled.

Shinichi blinked rapidly in surprise. "M-Ms. Junko! You-"

"Things can change very quickly, Shinichi-**kun**…" Junko said simply, winking.

Junko stared at the pictures they took earlier and giggled happily. In one of the pictures, Shinichi had lost one of his contact lenses and had bent over to pick it up. In another, they were giving each other bunny ears. Her favorite, however, is the one where Shinichi surprised her with a kiss on the cheek. She put the pictures down and hugged her Liddo-kun doll lovingly.

A hand picked up the pictures and stared at them. "Well, well, well…" Saki said, looking at them. "Aren't you two friendly?"

Junko gasped and turned around, jumping out of bed. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Saki stared at Junko. "I've been following you all on your dates with Shinichi, and I'm not happy with how cozy you are all becoming with him…"

Junko smirked. "You really are scared of us taking him away, aren't you?"

Saki smirked back. "Scared?… No… A little threatened?" She ripped the pictures in two and let them flow to the floor. "Perhaps…"

Junko's eyes widened in horror. "No!" she screamed out, falling to her knees and picking up the halves. "How could you?…" She said softly, tears flowing freely. "Those meant so much to me…" She stared up at Saki in hatred and stood up, grabbing her by the collar and ready to punch her. "You bitch! I'll kill you!"

Just then, Shinichi walked in. "Oh Ms. Junko, I-" he stopped and came in as Junko raised her fist and screamed out her threat. "Junko, what the hell are you doing?" He boomed out, formality going sraight out the window. He ran over to her and grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm and making her cry out in pain. "Junko, what's your problem?" He glared at her furiously. "Are you and the other girls jealous of her or something? God, stop being such an idiot!"

"Shinichi-kun…" Junko cried, looking to him. "You're hurting me…"

Junko had said those words in such most frightened and vulnerable tone that Shinichi felt as if someone had shot him in the heart. He gasped, letting her go. "Ms. Junko… I'm so sorry… I-"

"Get away from me…" Junko said coldly, holding her wrist. "I was wrong about you… You're just like any other man… I… I **hate** you, Shinichi…"

Shinichi backed away and turned around slowly, walking out of the room. If Junko's earlier words had made him feel like getting shot in the heart, then these words made him feel as if it had been torn out and stepped on afterwards.

Saki stared at the doorway after Shinichi had left, then at Junko. She had _not_ meant for things to go this far. "Junko-san… I- I don't-"

"Get the hell out of my room…" Junko said softly, plopping down on her bed as she sat down. "Go… go to that _man_…" Saki sighed, leaving the room and closing the door. Junko curled up into a ball on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Shinichi stared at the ceiling, a sad look on his face. He had done something horrible. He had hurt a girl who cared a lot about him. He glared, angry at himself for being so stupid and jumping to conclusions. Sighing, he turned around and stared at the wall. "I'm such an ass…"

**End of Chapters 49 and 50.**

And that's that… Things got a bit deep near the end. Hope you don't mind too much. Also, this is perhaps one of my longest chapters ever, so I just went the cheap route and made this a double chapter. Heh. Anyway, next chapter is where Saki's downfall continues. I bet a whole lot of you are looking forward to that. Especially after this chapter. By the way, 100,000 yen is about 964.316...

-Kouji Tamino


	50. Chapter 51

Okay, time for another chapter. Blah. As you may have saw from the previous chapter, seems to be screwing up again… Hopefully it's only temporary. But if not, eh, I won't let it get to me… It could have been worse.

Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 51: _Rise Up! The Stand Against Saki!_

It was morning. Junko opened her eyes as the sun peered through a crack in the shades. She winced as the sunlight flashed in her eyes. She turned in her bed so she wouldn't be facing the sun, when she felt something wet on her pillow. "Ew, is this drool?…" She bit her lip slightly as her memories of last night returned. "No, they're tears… Tears for Shinichi…" She smiled grimly. "Never thought I'd ever truly cry over him… His words hurt me so much that night…" she held her chest. "But mine probably hurt him worse… We had such a wonderful night, but both of us had to ruin it all with our anger… I… told him that I hated him… I didn't mean it…" She groaned, setting herself flat on her back. "Why does my chest hurt so much! Why does just thinking of him make my heart pound?"

"It's because you love him…" Kairi muttered, floating into the room. She sighed. "I… I felt the same way when I met… him…"

Junko rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's reassuring… We all know how that relationship turned out…"

Kairi giggled. "Oh, you're right! That's a horrible example! Sorry…" She went over to Junko and 'sat' next to her. "Junko, you know what you have to do, right? You have to tell him how you feel…"

Junko shook her head. "No way! Not after the way I talked to him last night…"

Kairi sighed again. "I saw the whole thing… While what you said to him at the end of the incident was bad, he had no right to touch you like that… Tough girl or not, Shinichi's been getting stronger…"

Junko rubbed her still sore wrist. "Yes, you're right… He seriously hurt me when he did that… It shocked me and even scared me a little…" She glared. "It's that damn woman…"

Kairi sweat dropped. "Oh boy… I came to cheer you up, but it seems that you're angry again…"

Junko calmed down a bit, smiling at the ghost. "…and I thank you for that, Kairi-san… But I will never forgive her for what she did…" She looked toward the ripped in half pictures on her desk. "Ever…"

-

Meanwhile, Naoko was sitting alone on the bus. She giddily read a copy of 'Josei Desires', a magazine filled with smutty romance manga. Sakura had bought and recommended it to her after she had revealed her secret to the woman. The target audience was actually a few years older than Junko, but she didn't really care. The pink on her face slowly became red as she turned each page. "Oh my…" she swallowed as her breathing became more heavy. "This is much more heavy stuff than I'm used to…"

Just then Kenji sat next to her. He smiled. "Hey babe, what's up?"

Naoko squealed, slapping the magazine shut. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" She glared at him. "And don't call me 'babe'… I have a name, you know…"

Kenji gave her a sly grin. "Okay, sorry… But Naoko, it sure doesn't look like you're doing nothing…" He chuckled, whispering into her ear. "You're reading that H stuff again, aren't you?…"

Naoko pouted. "It… It's not hentai…" Naoko said softly. "It's… just a little smutty, that's all…"

Kenji laughed. "Nah, I was just kidding with you…" He smiled at her. "Besides, I think it's cool…"

Naoko blinked. "Really?"

Kenji nodded. "Really…" he blushed. "Oh, and Naoko… About the other day… When we tried to-"

Naoko silenced him with a finger. "It's all right… To tell you the truth, I… kind of enjoyed the kiss…" She paused for a moment before giving him a mischievous grin. "And maybe, someday, we can continue where we left off…"

Kenji gulped. "Um… Heh…" '_Oh crap, I think I corrupted her… or something…_'

-

Sakura walked into Ami's room, where Megumi and Ami were talking. She held up an envelope. "Hey guys, guess what I got my hands on?"

Megumi sweat dropped. "Shinichi was right… No one ever knocks around here anymore…"

Sakura smacked her forehead. "Oh, I knew I forgot something! Sorry…" She walked out of the room and closed the door. She then knocked on the door.

Ami Megumi stared at the door. "Um…" Ami began. "Come in?"

Sakura opened the door and walked in. "Hey guys, guess what I got my hands on?" Ami and Megumi face faulted. Sakura shrugged, opening the envelope. "Take a look at these babies…" She pulled out some photographs. The photos showed Saki and her failed attempts at ruining the girl's dates with Shinichi. "Looks like Saki was busy yesterday…"

"That witch!" Ami shouted. "She's the one who scared me with that fake spider!"

Megumi grinned. "Sakura, you're a genius!" She chuckled evilly. "So, that's why you didn't go on a date with Shinichi…"

Sakura sighed. "Yes… I… had to give up my chance in order to bring down the evil known as Saki… So, how should we go about this?"

"I don't know…" Ami began. "If we reveal this all to him so soon, it will break Shinichi-kun's heart…"

"His heart will be broken even more if he marries that wretched woman and later learns that she's a total bitch!" Megumi screamed. "I won't let that happen!"

Sakura smiled. "Well then… Shall we get started with 'Operation: Saving Private Shinichi'?…"

-

Junko sighed sadly as she stared at her reflection in the water. She had decided to take a bath to try and relax. She brushed a hand through her hair. It now goes a bit past her shoulders. "I'll… have to tie it up… or something…"

Shinihi gasped as he walked in, wearing nothing but a towel. "Ms. Junko…"

Junko's eyes widened. "Shi- Shinichi-kun…" She backed away from him a bit, covering herself.

Shinichi frowned, grunting a bit. He still threatened her a bit. '_I don't blame her…_' "Ms. Junko… It's okay… I… I'm not angry anymore…" He stepped into the water and walked towards her slowly.

Junko frowned, backing away some more. "Please, just stay back…"

Shinichi growled in annoyance. "Junko, this is ridiculous! You've never been this-" His eyes widened in realization. "I get it now… You're scared of men, aren't you?"

Junko looked away. "…Maybe…"

"And that's why you're so obsessed with getting stronger…" Shinichi said slowly. "So you can protect yourself from men that would abuse you…" He frowned sadly, looking down. "And I've become one of them…" He looked back to her. "Oh, Ms. Junko… I'm so sorry… It was completely-"

"No…" Junko interrupted. "I had it coming… Despite my fear of being abused, that gave me no right to treat you the way I did before… When I first arrived…"

Shinichi burst out laughing. "Oh, so that's it! I was your whipping boy to take out your frustrations on abusive men!"

Junko smiled a bit as well. "Yeah, it does seem really silly…"

Shinichi sighed, stepping out of the bath. "Well, I'll let you cool down a bit more and leave you alone…"

Junko nodded. "Yeah… Seeya…" She thought for a moment before speaking up again. "Oh, and Shinichi-kun?"

"Yes, Ms. Junko?"

Junko smirked. "Don't call me Ms. Junko, okay? Otherwise, I'll pound you…"

Shinichi chuckled. "Okay, Junko…"

-

Saki walked through the hallway, when she bumped into Shinichi, who was putting on his shirt while walking. "Oh! Sorry, Sa-chan…"

Saki nodded slowly, walking into her room. She sat on her bed and stared at a picture of herself, Megumi, and Shinichi as children. She sighed, glaring. "I'm sorry, 'dear parents', but I'm sick of hurting others… I… I just want Shinichi-chan to be happy…" She took a suitcase out of her closet and began digging through it. "I'm… going to fix things…"

-

All of the girls, including the back from school Naoko, stood outside, completely and utterly confused. "Um…" Ami began. "Anyone else get a strange note from Saki?"

Megumi nodded. "I wonder what the witch is up to? I haven't seen her all day…"

"Yeah, me neither…" Sakura muttered.

As if on cue, Saki walked up to the group. She was dressed in a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her change in dress. "Hello, everyone…"

"What are you up to this time, witch?" Ami asked, crossing her arms. "I'm not in the mood for your crap…"

Saki shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that… I've come to make a peace offering…"

"What! After what you've done to us!" Junko screamed. "How dare you!"

"Of all the nerve…" Megumi sneered.

Saki sighed. "I knew it would be like this… That is why I'm going to let you all hit me… Take all your anger and pain out on me…"

Sakura glared. "It's a trick, isn't it?… We hit you, you cry to Shinichi, we get yelled at…"

Saki shook her head. "No, no tricks…" She smirked. "Besides, Sakura-san, you have pictures that could help your cause…"

Sakura gasped. "You know! How!"

Saki grinned. "Never mind that…" She held up a note. "At least give this to Shinichi… It explains the entire truth behind everything… Give this to him along with those pictures and- Actually, I think I'll stay… You girls do want to see his reaction towards me, right?…"

Junko raised an eyebrow. "Um… Are you feeling okay?…"

Saki nodded. "Yes… All my life, my father has told me that being cruel is the only way in life… I knew otherwise, but he would often shock some sense into me… literally…" She cried out. "So please! Just hit me! I want to pay for all I've done!"

Ami shook her head. "No… we won't hit you…"

Sakura gasped. "My pictures…" she searched herself. "They're gone!"

Saki held up the pictures. "Hit me, or I destroy the evidence…"

"I knew it!" Sakura screamed. "This is a trick!"

Junko growled, walking over to Saki and punching her right in the face. "You wanna get hit! There you go!"

Saki touched her face. She smiled. "Thank you, Junko-san…"

Ami smiled evilly. "Well then, since Junko got to deal with you, I want a turn!" She waved her hand and made Saki float in the air.

Saki burst out laughing as Ami began to mentally tickle her. "Nn-no! Stop, please! I'm… ticklish!"

Ami giggled. "Not until you promise never to listen to your parents again!"

"Okay, okay! I won't!" Saki shouted, struggling to talk.

Ami snapped her fingers, causing Saki to land square on her butt. "Ow…" she groaned, as she rubbed her sore bottom.

Megumi laughed. "Now, time for your real punishment…" She looked to the others. "Ready girls? Tackle her!" The girls all jumped Saki, pinching her and ruffling up her hair.

Shinichi, who had been watching for a while, laughed heartily. "You girls look like you're having fun…" He smiled. "See, I knew you could get along!"

The girls sweat dropped. "Um, yeah…"

-

And so, at the end of the day, all the girls relaxed in the bath. "You know…" Saki began. "This doesn't change how I feel about him… This is still a battlefield for his heart… Simply less hostile than before…" She smiled. "You see, I finally realized how close you are to him and vice versa… If I truly love Shinichi, I'll do all that I can to make him happy…" She frowned. "And he was definitely not happy the other night… I don't want to put him through that again, so I'll give you all a chance at him… But I'm not giving up…" She go out of the bath, put a towel on, and walked towards the door. As she was about to leave, she stopped. "And trust me, I will not lose…" She opened the door and left.

"Geez, she's still bitchy…" Sakura muttered.

"I don't trust her…" Junko muttered. "She gave up way too easily… It doesn't seem like her…"

"You know…" Naoko said softly. "I get the feeling that Saki's not our true enemy… Remember the assassin that came after the life of Shin-sama's father? We still don't know who was behind it… They could still be at large…"

Megumi raised an eyebrow in amazement. "Wow… That was awfully… perceptive of a 13 year old…"

"So, what will we do about those pictures?" Ami asked.

"Those are safely locked up in my room… Just in case she acts up again…"

-

Saki sighed as she sat on the roof, staring at the stars. Suddenly, she heard her cell phone ring. She answered it. "Hello?" she frowned as she realized who it was on the phone. "Oh, it's you… Look father, I'm completely cutting all ties not related to the wedding off with you… I'm no longer your little spy… I refuse to participate in this horrible plan of yours any longer… Goodbye…" She turned off the phone and was about to put it away when it started ringing again. She tossed it off the roof and gave a sigh of relief as she heard it smash into pieces against the pavement. She plopped backwards and lay on her back, once again staring at the stars. "Besides… It… might be nice to try and make friends for once… But… what if they don't accept me?"

**End of Chapter 51.**

All righty. So Saki didn't get punished. And she probably never will. Trust me, there will be plenty of people to hate even more later on. Heh, now I've got to work on making Saki a sympathetic character… Oh boy, I'm screwed…

Kouji Tamino


	51. Chapter 52

Whee, another chapter. This is the final chapter of the 'Saki' storyline and then we get to the 'Yamato and Tokimi Wedding' storyline. There will be quite a few surprises involving what's happened to the original LH characters and the LHN characters since we last saw them…

-Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 52: _ Karma's a Bitch… The True Saki Revealed?_

Saki awoke on the roof. She yawned and looked around. "Holy crap, I fell asleep up here?…" She watched as a bird flew past and… left a gift on her head. Saki whimpered. "Ewww, gross… So nasty… I'm gonna take a bath…" She slipped and fell off the roof, landing in a heap on the ground. "Owww… Why is this happening to me? I must be having a bad day…"

At that moment, Tenshi in human form walked up to her. She stared at Saki. "What are you doing, Saki-san?…"

Saki slowly stood up. "I… fell…"

Tenshi nodded slowly. "I see…"

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Saki asked.

Tenshi blinked. "Getting the newspaper…" she replied, holding the rolled up newspaper up for her to see.

Saki nodded slowly. "I see…"

Tenshi stared at the top of Saki's head. "You've got bird crap on your head…"

Saki twitched. "Well your fly is open…"

The girls nodded to each other, a mutual respect for no longer mentioning each other's problems. They then walked back to the house.

Saki looked around the living room. She raised an eyebrow. "Is everyone still asleep?"

Tenshi nodded. "The Suichi's get their own private newspaper that is delivered reeeeaal early…"

Saki nodded. "I know… It's just… I didn't think I had woke up so early…" She sweat dropped. "Then again, I was on the freaking roof…" She rubbed her chin. "This gives me an idea…"

A little while later, after taking a bath, (and hitting her head) she began to cook breakfast. She was frantically making bread from flour and cutting up a few fruits, cutting herself in the process. She yelped, sucking on her finger. She winced as she saw her finger. It had pretty deep cutting and was bleeding pretty badly. She quickly grabbed a napkin to absorb the blood and went to find some first-aid.

As she was running, she bumped into a yawning Ami. Ami became more aware of her surroundings. She gasped. "Oh, Saki-san! I'm sorry…"

Saki shook her head. "No… It's my fault…" She pouted. "Could you please move? I'm in a bit of a hurry…"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "What's the rush?" She gasped as she saw the blood stained napkin. "Oh Saki-san, you're bleeding! Let me help-"

"N-no!" she shouted. "It's fine… I just need to bandage myself up, that's all…"

Ami frowned, a bit unsure, as she stepped out of the doorway. "All right, if you say so…" She watched as Saki quickly ran out, then looked to the floor and saw a small trail of blood that led into a small puddle where Saki had been standing, then trailed down the hall. "Saki-san…" She began in a sad tone. "Please don't try too hard…"

"Ugh… Finally got the bleeding to stop…" Saki muttered, her finger ridiculously wrapped up in gauze, even for a cut as bad as hers. She began to walk back into the kitchen. "Now to clean up the mess I made on the floor, then make everyone a delicious breakfa-" She sighed as she saw everyone awake and at the table, Naoko preparing breakfast.

Naoko looked over to Saki and smiled. "Saki-san! Good morning! I see that youre trying to make breakfast… Thank you, but be more careful next time, okay? Ami-nesan had to clean up all the blood you spilled everywhere…" She frowned. "Are you all right? Maybe we should call a doctor, or-"

"No, it's all right…" '_It's… my burden to carry…_'

With Naoko at school, Shinichi in his room drawing, and the other doing things around the house, Saki sadly sat in her room, doing nothing. "I'm completely useless…" She stood, a determined look on her face. "But why should I be?"

In the bathroom, Sakura was cleaning the floor around the bath. Saki walked up, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hello, Sakura-san…"

Sakura turned around and raised an eyebrow. She gave a quick wave. "Um, yo."

"Um, I was just wondering…" Sako began. "Could I perhaps do the rest of your cleaning? I had nothing to do and was kind of feeling useless…"

Sakura scratched the back of her head, one eye open. "Eh, I don't think you wanna do that, Sakura… You see, I'm pretty much-"

"Please?" Saki pleaded. "I don't care what kind of job it is…"

Sakura chuckled. "Well all right, if you say so… but the thing is, most of my chores are done… The only thing I have left to do now is clean the upstairs toilet… and as you know, that thing has been plugged with something nasty… But if you want to do it…" she handed Saki some toilet cleaning equipment. "Be my guest…"

Saki chuckled sarcastically. "Terrific…"

Saki stood in front of the upstairs bathroom door, dressed up in full anti-toilet gear and looking like she was reading into a war. She was wearing an old t-shirt and overalls, rubber boots and gloves, and was holding a plunger and some anti-clog liquid. She slowly opened the door and shrieked, slamming the door and plugging her nose. "My god, that smell is dreadful! What the hell are these girls eating?" She checked her bag for anything that could help her and sighed in relief as she unearthed a gas mask. "Thanks, Sakura… I owe you big time…" She put on the gas mask and burst into the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her. "No one else deserves to smell such toxic death…" She sighed. "I'm the only one that should suffer…"

And so, she got to work. "First things, first…" She stared at the toilet. "How the heck do I do this?" She opened the toilet seat and suppressed a blood curdling scream. She slammed the toilet bowl shut and shuddered. "Damn… This will be tougher than I thought…" She groaned, reaching into the bag and producing the anti-clog liquid. "Maybe I should try this stuff first… Otherwise, the toilet might spill over and make a mess…" She poured the liquid into the toilet and screamed as the toilet seemed to growl at her afterwards. Suddenly, a pair of green tentacles rose from the toilet and attempted to drag her into the toilet. "Oh my god, nnnnoooo!" She pulled a plunger out and starting beating at the tentacles. Seeing that that wasn't doing anything, she shoved the plunger into the toilet and started plunging away. The disgusting water flew up in a spout and the tentacles waved around wildly, smacking Saki against the walls. "Grrrahh!" Saki screamed, grabbing a pair of scissors from a basket and slashing away at the tentacles. "You want me, you filthy bastard toilet from Hell! Come and get me!"

About 45 minutes later, Saki emerged victorious. After some cleaning up, she stomped downstairs and glared at everyone, taking a break from their chores and watching television. "Whatever the flip you girls are eating, cut down on it some! The damn toilet just sprouted tentacles and tried to kill me!"

Sakura looked to Saki blankly. "Saki, if you didn't want to clean the toilet, you should have said so… But please don't make things up…" She sniffed the air. "And what's that smell?"

Saki sniffed herself. "Oh I dunno, it's probably from the TENTACLES FROM THAT NASTY TOILET THAT TRIED TO ASSASSINATE ME!" She calmed down a bit. "Oh, the smell will probably linger for about another 24 hours… And um, whoever's pair of scissors that was in the bathroom… You may not want to use them for a while…"

Junko sweat dropped. "Oh great, now I can't even cut my hair…" She tugged on her growing locks. "I was thinking of cutting back down a few inches…"

Shinichi smiled. "I dunno, I think you look cute with long hair…"

Junko blushed. "Thank you, Shinichi-kun…"

Sakura, getting a bit jealous, hopped into Shinchi's lap. "Shinichi, what do you think of my long hair?"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Sakura, you always have long hair… But it is pretty…" he raised an eyebrow. "How do you get it that red, though?"

Sakura winked, waving her finger. "Ancient Chinese secret…"

"But you're not Chinese…" Megumi muttered.

Shinichi chuckled as Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, I'm going to go take out the garbage…" He stood up as Sakura got off of him.

Saki shook her head. "No, Shinichi-chan, let me do it…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Sa-chan? I mean, you seem like you've been through a lot today…"

"I'll do it, Shinichi-chan…" she walked into the kitchen and didn't come back for about 7 minutes. At about that time, she came struggling through the living room, dragging the bag. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Um, you need some help, Saki?" Junko asked.

"I don't need any damn help!" Saki screamed. "But jeez, what's in here?"

"Oh, about 3 months of trash…" Megumi muttered.

"What?" Saki quivered out. "How is that humanly possible?"

Junko grinned, holding her foot up high. "I'm a good trash stomper…"

"Oh god…" Saki muttered, lugging the huge bag. "Well, I'll be back… If the trash bag doesn't kill me first…"

Saki limped back into the house, legs wobbling. "Ow, my back…"

Shinichi gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Saki smiled. "Yeah, I'm fi-" Saki's legs finally gave in and she fell over.

"Sa-chan!" Shinichi screamed, running over to her. "Someone, call the doctor! She's definitely not okay!"

Saki began to sweat heavily, her breaths becoming shorter. '_Oh my god, what's happening to me! My heart is pounding like crazy! It's getting hard to breath… Things are getting dark… Am I going to die?_'

Saki awoke to the words of the doctor. "… in addition to the infection of her improperly treated cut, she also exhausted herself and was badly dehydrated…" The doctor, who was an older man in the traditional outfit, smiled cheerfully. "Just give her plenty of rest and fluids… She should be fine within a few days…" He got up and packed his things, bowing. "Good day, and I hope the young lady gets better soon…"

After the doctor had left, Saki sat up. She was in what had been her room for the past week or so. She turned to see that everyone was watching over her. Junko smirked. "So you're finally awake… Idiot. Just what the hell were you thinking?"

Saki looked down sadly. "I thought… that I could…"

"That you could what?" Shinichi asked. "That you could make up for the things that you did to the girls while I was gone? They showed me the pictures and told me the whole story, by the way…"

"They did?" Saki looked up. "I see… Figures… After what I did-"

"We didn't tell him out of maliciousness…" Ami explained. "We just thought that he should know… Besides, he said he's not angry with you…"

"You're not?…" Saki asked.

Shinichi shook his head. "No, I'm not… Just a little… disappointed, that's all…"

Megumi smiled. "But we saw today that you're really sweet on the inside…" she coughed. "Bythewaywereadyourdiary…"

"WHAT?" Saki shouted, her eyes widening. "You read my diary? How dare you! And Ami, out of all the people to-"

"You have no right to talk…" Junko said sternly. "What your father did was cruel, and I respect you for changing your ways against his wishes, but don't push it… You destroyed something very valuable to me and no matter how close we may get, if at all, I will never forgive you for that…" Her expression softened. "But after seeing how hard you tried today… You're… Okay… I still don't like you very much, but you're an okay person…"

Saki smiled. "Thank you, Junko-san…"

Ami smiled. "Let's start over, shall we? My name is Ami Athna…" She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Saki smiled, taking Ami's hand and shaking it. "I'm Saki Hidaka… It's…" she smiled warmly and sincerely. "…a pleasure to meet you!"

Suddenly, Naoko burst into the room. "I hurried from home after school as soon as I heard the news! Is Saki-san okay?"

Saki nodded slowly. "I'm fine, Naoko-chan… Thank you for worrying about me…" She sniffled. "Thank you all… No one's ever… cared for me like this before! Waaa…" Saki cried out a bit in joy.

Shinichi sat up. "Oh, I just remembered something! I have to call Urashima-sensei about something important…" He got up and left the room.

Shinichi sat in front of the video phone. He dialed a number and waited. After a moment, a man that Shinichi didn't know appeared on the phone. Shinichi tilted his head in confusion. "Um… Did I get the wrong number?…"

The man, who had thinning brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt laughed. "No, you have the right number… I'm Shinobu's husband, Daisuke… I assume you're looking for one of the residents of Hinata House, young man?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yamato Urashima, the landlord… Is he there?"

"Yes yes, he just came in…" he yelled across the hall in a tone so loud that Shinichi covered his ears. "YAMATO! THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"

Yamato walked over to the phone, digging in his ear. "Gee thanks… Now _both_ of my ears have lost some hearing in them…" He sat down as Daisuke got up and left. Looking to check if he was out of earshot, he grinned at Shinichi. "Now I see why he and Shinobu broke their first engagement…"

Shinichi gave him a scolding look jokingly. "That's low, sensei… But yes, he is quite loud…" He chuckled. "Anyway, how are the wedding preparations?"

Yamato gave Shinichi the 'OK' sign. "They're going great, man… In case you forgot, the wedding is this weekend…"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, I didn't forget… In fact, that's what I called about… Um, you think there's anymore room for one more person from my group?"

Yamato smiled. "Sure! Yet another girl to your harem, I'm betting! Sly dog! What's her name, you stud?"

"Saki Hidaka… She's… sort of my fiancée through an arranged marriage…" Shinichi muttered.

Yamato frowned. "Ah, I see… Well that sucks… Unless you love her, that is…"

Shinichi sighed. "Well, that's the problem… Lately, I've been having… feelings for Ami, Megumi… and even Junko…"

Yamato's eyes widened. "Whoa, the tomboy?"

Shinichi shrugged. "Well yeah… She's become a lot more… feminine… even scared of me at times…"

Yamato's jaw dropped. "Shinichi! You didn't-"

"Gyah!" Shinichi screamed, waving his hands defensively. "No, no, no! I would never force myself on any of the girls! Besides, I'm a firm believer of sex before- I mean, **after** marriage! After!"

Yamato crossed his arms, chuckling. "Heh, almost slipped up there… Better be careful, Shinichi… You never know when you and one of the girls will find just the right moment to-"

Shinichi turned beet red. "Damn it! Stop making fun of me!"

Yamato laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just kidding…" his expression became stern. "But seriously… when you do realize who you love, be careful of how you break it to the others… Ami did _not_ take it well when I chose Tokimi… The results were not pretty. She went from cute to nasty in no time flat…" He smiled again. "But don't worry… I have full faith that no matter what choice you make, you'll be able to handle it without screwing up… Maybe."

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Um, thanks Urashima-sensei…" he began, sarcastically. "That made me feel a _lot_ better…" Shinichi winced as he saw two little girls on Yamato's side of the conversation run past and run into a statue, knocking it over and breaking it. "Oh wow, that looked valuable…"

Yamato turned around slowly, staring at the broken turtle statue. "Oh god, that was one of dad's first discoveries that put him on the map…" He growled, standing up. "Miaka! Kimiko! You two get over here!" He turned back to the phone and chuckled nervously. "Um… Sorry Shinichi… Gotta go. You understand, right?"

Shinichi nodded, sighing. "Yeah… Seeya, sensei…"

Yamato gave a thumbs up. "Catch ya later! Seeya at the wedding!" The line then cut off, Yamato's live video feed ending.

Shinichi chuckled, putting the phone up. He then paused, his hand still on the phone. "Hey, wait a second…" All was silent as Shinichi's mind processed the last few seconds of that conversation. "…Who the heck _were_ those little girls?…"

**End of Chapter 52.**

Okay, so maybe I put her through a little punishment… Anyway, that ends that little conflict. The moment we've all been waiting for since my first Love Hina Next fic ended is finally arriving! And hey, I think I'm finally getting rid of my 'chronic-angst writer' bug. This and last chapter are the most light hearted ones I've written in while. Hopefully I can keep this up and eventually I'll be back in the mindset I was in back in the first LHN.

-Kouji Tamino


	52. Chapter 53

Well, I've done it again. I went and made a pig of myself… Ate 4 pieces of pizza, drank a root beer, and then drank another root beer with a Kit-Kit Bar. I feel horribly full right now, but I'll try and write as much of this chapter as I can without getting the urge to run to the nearest bathroom. Anyway… let us begin…

-Kouji Tamino

-

It was morning at Hinata House. The light from the sun peeked through a shade in the room of Yamato 'Shima' Urashima and his soon to be wife, Tokimi Matsuda. Yamato winced as the sunlight annoying seeped onto his face. He sat up tiredly and ran a hand through his hair. He was in nothing but a pair of boxers. He looked over to his sleeping love and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, babe…"

Tokimi lazily opened an eye and smiled at her fiancée. "Morning, sweetheart…" Her smile became seductive. "By the way, last night was wonderful…"

Yamato blushed a bit, then grinned. He could make out her naked form under the thin sheets she had around her. "Thanks… So were you…" He kissed her deeply on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She softly sucked on his tongue after returning the kiss. Yamato broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful…"

Tokimi blushed lightly and smiled. "Yamato…" She tilted her head. "I wonder, though…" she began. She smiled teasingly. "If we've already made love, then what will we do about our honeymoon?"

Yamato gave a perverted grin. "Oh, we'll think of something… SM, maybe? I'd let you spank me…"

Tokimi's face became red a tomato. "Yamato! You're so naughty!"

Yamato laughed. "Oh, I'll show you how naughty I can be!" He pounced on her and began planting kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Tokimi closed her eyes and gave a soft moan. He always knew where her sensitive spots were. "Ahh! Yamato… yes, right there…" Her eyes widened as he did something _very_ unexpected. "Yamato! D-don't put your finger up there!" She pushed him away in a reflex. He fell off the bed, landing on his head. She winced. "Sorry… but that's an exit only, buddy…"

Yamato chuckled lightly. "S'okay… And sorry about that, just wanted to try something new…"

Yamato and Tokimi were sitting on the couch, Tokimi's head in Yamato's lap. "Just one more day…" Tokimi said softly. "And we can officially call ourselves husband and wife…"

"Yeah, it's gonna be great…" Yamato said, nodding. "Everyone is going to be there…"

The couple sweat dropped as they heard some screaming coming from upstairs. These weren't screams of pain, mind you… They face faulted as they heard Meiruuna shout some expletives. "Yes, yes, yes! Take it, you bitch! Take it all! God!"

"Meiruuna and Rikina again…" Tokimi muttered. "It's amazing how things can change in such a short while…"

"…You think it's my fault she became a lesbian?" Yamato asked.

Tokimi sighed. "They're not lesbians… Just curious, that's all…"

"Well they've been 'curious' for the past few months…"

Awkwardly walking downstairs, Sarah rolled her eyes. "God damn… those two are louder than you! That Meiruuna is just sex crazed! Every time she gets hot and bothered, she runs off with poor Rikina and f-" She stopped as two little girls ran in, tossing a ball around. "um… never mind…"

Yamato sighed. "Miaka, Kimiko… You know better than to play ball inside the hou-" He gasped as the ball hit the vase, then hit the floor and shattered. "Never mind…"

"Hey guys, we're here! Hope we're not too early!" the group looked towards the door, Shinichi and the girls behind then and all carrying bags.

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 53: _Arrival at Hinata House! The Mischievous Urashima Twins!_

Yamato's despair over the loss of one of his father's findings went away as his student and _his_ group of girls arrived. "Oh, hey! Nah, you're fine…"

The little girls stared up at Saki and blinked. The girls were identical twins of about 3 years old with brown hair and 2 eye colors. One eye was gray, the other brown. One of the girls had her hair in pigtails, while the other had very short boyish hair. The one with short hair wore a green tank top and blue shorts. The one with longer hair wore a white shirt, pink overalls, and pink socks. Saki stared back at the girls. "What the heck are you two staring at?" She screamed as the girl with short hair kicked her in the shin. "Ow! Damn it, you-"

Yamato growled, walking over to the girl and picking her up. "Miaka, that was very mean! You apologize right now!"

Saki calmed down, smiling. "Don't worry about it… They're just little girls.. They're so cute, though! What are they're names?"

Yamato chuckled. "Well this little monster that I'm holding right here's name is Miaka… The little cutie in the pink is Kimiko. They're my little sisters!"

"Whaaaat!" Shinichi and the girls screamed in disbelief.

Ami paled, becoming even whiter than usual if that's possible. "But that would mean…"

Yamato shuddered, putting Miaka down and patting both girls on the head. "Yeah, don't remind me… I accidentally walked in on my parents when these two were conceived…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Bummer…"

Tokimi smiled at Shinichi. "Well don't you look handsome?…" She winked. "I like your new look, Shinichi-kun!"

Sarah grinned. "Yeah, you look good… Last time you came here, you looked worse than that dork Keitaro did before _his_ makeover…"

"Ms. Sarah!" Tokimi shouted. "You're horrible!"

"Hate to be rude here…" Megumi began, struggling to keep her bags up. "But could you stop the chitchat and let me in? These bags are getting heavy!"

Shinichi turned around and chuckled nervously, putting a hand behind his head. "Oh, sorry about that, Megumi!" He stepped out of the way and looked back to Yamato. "Urashima-sensei, where should we put our stuff?"

Sarah crossed her arms, speaking for Yamato. "Just go upstairs, claim any empty rooms, and unpack there… You might have to share a few rooms, though…"

Ami nodded, running upstairs. "Thanks, Ms. Sarah!"

A few moments later, Rikina and Meiruuna walked downstairs in nothing but lingerie. Rikina was wearing her good old bra and thong, while Meiruuna wore underwear with some see through bits, and a black robe over that. It lazily fell over to the side, showing off her shoulder and the bra strap. Rikina was walking a little wobbly. She almost fell down the stairs when Meiruuna grabbed her by the waist. "Careful now… We wouldn't want you to get hurt…"

Rikina glared at Meiruuna. "Well next time, don't do it so hard… God, I'm gonna be sore for weeks…"

Meiruuna grinned as they walked into the living room. "Oh come on…" she said seductively, licking Rikina's neck and smirking as she got a moan from the goth girl. "You know you loved it…" Rikina blushed heavily as she realized that they had an audience. Meiruuna looked up and smiled. "Oh, visitors! Hello, everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it?…"

Shinichi pointed at them, his finger shaking. "Meiruuna… you're… you're a-"

Meiruuna giggled, licking her lips. "No… But I _do_ swing both ways… Like I said, I love sex… Never said with whom, though…" Arms still wrapped around Rikina, she kissed her on the cheek. "Rikina's my favorite pet… She denies that she enjoys any of it, but I know that she's lying…"

"Um, Meiruuna…" Yamato began, awkwardly. "As hot as this all is, do you think that you could tone it down a bit and get some clothes on?…" He pointed to the twins. "Little ones, you know…"

"And what about Naoko-chan?" Tokimi asked. "I don't think she should be hearing this, either…"

Naoko blushed, shaking her head. "No, Tokimi-nesan… I find all of this fascinating, in fact…"

Tokimi gave Shinichi a surprised look. He shrugged, smiling. "Um heh heh, a lot can happen in a year…"

Yamato laughed. "They sure can! Come on back down once you all unpack, we have a **lot** to catch up on!"

"Ah, so that's why those little bunnies can turn into humans…" Rikina muttered, now clothed. "Damn it, this will make eating them even harder…"

Tenshi sweat dropped. "Rikina… you're a nutcase…"

"Tenshi!" Ami shouted. "That was rude!"

"And trying to eat me isn't?" Tenshi asked, an annoyed look on her face.

Ami sighed. "Good point…"

"And that's where Meiruuna disappeared to all that time…" Yamato said, glaring at her. The group was now sitting down and drinking tea. The twins were taking a nap upstairs.

Meiruuna shrugged. "Hey, I was stressed, all right? These guys stopped me at least, didn't they? And on the plus side, I got to blow Shinichi."

Shinichi spit out his tea at that comment, spraying it all over Saki. She blinked rapidly, a blank look on her face. "Okay, I get it… I was a bitch… Can I please stop getting screwed over, now?"

"SHE WHAT!" the girls all screamed, including Saki once she got over getting spit on.

Shinichi screamed as the girls gave him a look that said "Shinichi, I will cut your balls off if you don't give me an explanation soon". "It wasn't my idea! Besides, how do you all think she got my erm, samples!"

Yamato patted Shinichi on the back. "Wow, man! Congrats! What a stud!"

Shinichi's face became red as he looked away. "Please, I'd rather not dwell on the matter…"

"But Shinichi…" Meiruuna said softly. "Don't you want to tell them about how you were so big and I almost couldn't fit it in my-"

Shinichi's nose splurted at the images implanted in his mind from the memories. "That's enough, Ms. Meiruuna!"

Meiruuna laughed. "Come on, I was just kidding…" She winked. "But you _were_ a nice size, you know…"

The girls became green with envy as Meiruuna continued her stories of extracting samples from Shinichi. "And then there was the time that I accidentally swallowed the-"

"Meiruuna, enough is enough!" Sarah shouted. "God, I think I'm gonna be sick…"

All was silent from that point. Everyone simply took occasional sips of their tea, not saying a word. Meiruuna grinned as she broke the silence. "It was spicy…"

"ARGH!" Sarah screamed, running out of the room.

Yamato suppressed the urge to laugh. Tokimi glared at him. "Yamato, don't laugh… I'm serious… You do and I'll-" Yamato snorted, then burst out laughing. An anger vein popped in her forehead and she slapped him.

"Ow!" Yamato shouted. "What the hell-"

"Don't you see how embarrassed Shinichi-kun is?" Tokimi sighed. "Don't make it worse for the poor boy…"

"Boy?…" Shinichi asked, softly and too himself. '_I'm only a few years younger than her…_'

Yamato patted Shinichi several times on the back, hard. "Ah, he knows that it's all in good fun! Don't ya, Shinichi?"

Shinichi sighed. "Yes, Urashima sensei…"

"And quit calling me that…" Yamato said. "It's too formal…" He smiled. "Besides, we're closer than that, right?"

Shinichi nodded, smiling back. "Right…" He looked around. "By the way, where are the others?"

Ami nodded. "Yeah, this place seems really… Empty… Is it just you four, the twins, and Ms. Sarah right now?" She giggled, holding up her tea cup. "More tea, please…"

Tokimi nodded, pouring Ami some more tea. "Yeah, the others went to get some more stuff for the wedding."

"Yeah, we saw the decorations out front…" Sakura said. "Really beautiful so far…"

"Thanks, I designed the setup myself!" Keitaro said, walking in along with Naru. He smirked. "Well, now… It's been a while, hasn't it? Ami, Shinichi, Megumi, Sakura, Junko, Naoko, and…"

"Hello!" Kairi shouted, appearing behind Keitaro and waving.

"Gyah!" Keitaro screamed, jumping up and grabbing his chest. "Geez, you could give an old guy like me a heart attack!"

Kairi pouted. "Sorry… I forgot that you're in your 50's… But still, you and your wife look so young!"

Naru smiled. "Thank you… the others are doing well them selves, now that you mention it…" She giggled. "Wow, I've never met a ghost before… Ami and Meiruuna told me about you… Kairi, was it?"

Kairi nodded. "Forgive me for my hyper-ness… I get to be alive tomorrow on the wedding! Actually, it starts later this evening…"

Keitaro rubbed his chin. "So _you're _the ghost girl that regains life once a month…" He pulled something out of his coat pocket. "A witch doctor on the uncharted island of Zukuzula gave me this… I think it can help you…" He pulled out a smile vial with glowing blue liquid. "This is a special serum he concocted himself… Take this when you are 'alive', so to speak… You should get a very good surprise…" He winked.

Kairi's eyes widened as tears formed. "Oh my god… Is that…?"

"I'm not saying…" He began, grinning. "But you should enjoy this…"

Kairi squealed, hugging him and crying loudly. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Everyone smiled as Kairi cried in joy. "Good for you, Ms, Kairi…" Shinichi said happily, wiping his eyes a bit. "Good for you…"

Naoko smiled at Ken-kun and Tet-chan as they played in the small tub of warm water that she had prepared for them. They were in the kitchen. "Are you having fun, you two?" She giggled. "You're so cute…"

Just then, Shinobu walked in. She smiled and waved at Naoko. "Hello, there! Are those your pet hermit crabs? They're so cute!" She put a hand out to pick one up when Ken-kun snapped at her. She glared. "Don't push it, crab… I'm a cook…" She sweat dropped as Naoko became teary eyed.

The girl whimpered. "You don't mean it, do you Shinobu-nesan?"

Shinobu chuckled nervously. "No, no… I was just kidding!" '_Victory will be mine, crab!_'

The rooms were set up like this: Junko, Naoko, Kairi, and Sakura in one room together. Megumi, Ami, Tenshi, and Saki in the other room. Shinichi had a room to himself. Now, only half a day remains until the wedding… But where are the others?

****

End of Chapter 53

-

Eh, a slow start. All this chapter accomplished is get Shinichi and the others over to Hinata House and tell a lot of sex jokes… Oh well, this is just the set up. The real fun starts once the others arrive! Let's see if I can manage to channel the Akamatsu spirit like I did in the old days! Time for me to buckle down and bring out the craziness trapped within my mind!

-Kouji Tamino


	53. Chapter 54

I'm finally back. Sorry, needed to take a little break from this project and start up a new project. Also, I needed to test out a new writing format to get rid of all of those stupid symbols and stuff. I'm pretty satisfied with it, so I'm implementing it into this series for the remaining chapters. So with that said, let's get back into the action! … Okay, that was lame…

Yeah, about last chapter… No, I don't read the Kama Sutra… Although… Just kidding. Anyway, the thing with that was: I needed to get all that out of my system. Now that I've gotten all the angst and sex out of the way, I can hopefully focus on bringing back my old spark.

Kouji Tamino

* * *

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 54: _ Some Old Friends…_

A car sped down the streets. It was a red, sleek looking hover car. It had leather covered seats and a fuzzy steering wheel. The only odd thing about this scene, was that the driver and passengers seemed to be dressed in traditional Japanese shrine maiden/onmyou priest clothing. Motoko, Sukyuzo, and Kimomo were on their way to Hinata House. Kimomo was behind the wheel, a gleeful look on her face. "Hee hee! Mommy! Daddy! Thank you so much for buying me this new car!"

Motoko turned pale as they narrowly avoided rear ending someone. "Well, that's nice but… Don't kill us on the way to Hinata House!"

* * *

Yamato walked outside for a bit. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a cigarette. He winced as Sarah, who had also stepped outside soon after him, began to scold him. "Tokimi wouldn't like to know that you are still smoking, you know…"

The current landlord of Hinata House sighed. "I know, I know… But old habits are hard to break, y'know?…"

The American smirked. "Exactly. Got a light?" she asked, pulling out a cigarette of her own. "I may not tell Tokimi if you do…"

The man chuckled, pulling out and lighting Sarah's cancer stick before lighting his own. "Today is my last day of freedom…"

Sarah glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" She rolled her eyes. "Figures… Men always have to make marriage sound like it's the most horrible thing in the world…"

Yamato laughed. "Geez, Aunt Sarah, I was just kidding!"

She was about to pound him but decided against it. "Nah, I'll let you off for now… But only because tomorrow's your wedding…" She flicked him in the head. "But I'm _not_ yer damn aunt…"

Yamato's eyes widened as he saw a car fly through the air towards them. "Holy shit, look out!" He pushed Sarah out of the way and they both fell to the ground. The car flew over them and screeched to a halt, just barely missing the building. Yamato sweat dropped as he realized that his face was in between Sarah's breasts. "Um… sorry?"

The woman glared at him before kneeing him in the face. "Hands off the merchandise, kid…" She stood up and dusted herself off; glaring at the driver. "Where the _hell_ did you learn how to drive, Kimomo?"

The samurai girl blinked rapidly before pointing at her. "Um, you Ms. Sarah…"

The prankster face faulted. "Oh, that's right…"

Motoko and Sukyuzo nervously got out of the car, their legs wobbling. "…Is it over?" the samurai woman whispered.

"I think it is…" her husband replied, falling forwards.

Kimomo sighed. "Is my driving really that bad?"

"YES!" the others shouted.

She pouted. "Oh, poo…"

"You shouldn't talk, Sarah…" Yamato began. "You learned from the 'Master of Disaster' himself…" He was then hot in the face with a shoe.

"Don't talk about Papa like that, you pig!" she screamed, taking off her other shoe. "Or this next shoe is going up your ass!"

"Sarah, are you still violently threatening people"? Everyone turned to see Seta and Haruka walk over. Age was finally catching up with them. They both had some noticeable wrinkles and Seta's hair had gone totally gray. Haruka had some white streaks in her hair. The retired archeologist/adventurer smiled warmly. "Hey there, everyone… It's been a while…"

"Papa!" Sarah screamed, running towards him to grab him in a tackle hug.

Seta stopped her by putting his hand out. "Not today, dear Sarah… Last time, I almost suffocated because you squeezed me so hard…"

Haruka rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Can we get inside, now? It's unusually cold today and I'm freezing my ass off…"

"Ah, so you're the famous Shinichi Suichi…" Seta said, smiling. "I've heard a lot about you."

The son of Japan's richest man blushed lightly. "Me, famous? You must be talking about someone else…"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong!" Keitaro shouted, walking up behind Seta. "You've accomplished quite a lot in the past year!"

Shinichi sighed. "I suppose you're right…"

"Don't be so modest, Shinichi-kun!" Ami shouted, smiling. "You really are something, you know…"

Motoko chuckled. "From what I've seen today, Shinichi, these girls seem to care an awful lot about you… You can't be as bad as you make yourself to be…" She groaned as a certain crazy inventor/island princess jumped on her back. "Ack! That's getting very troublesome…"

Su giggled. "Motoko! I missed you so much!"

The woman sighed in defeat, smiling. "I missed you too, Su…" She looked around. "It's good to see all of you, my old friends… I'm guessing that the others haven't arrived yet?"

Rikina nodded. "A lot of people don't live that far from here, so they're not arriving until tomorrow…"

"It's a good thing I don't have school today…" Naoko began. "Otherwise, the others would have been held up waiting for Sunday so I could go as well…"

Kairi smiled happily. "Well, I have a few hours until I'm in my living form, so what should we do for the next couple hours?"

"I dunno…" Yamato began, digging in his ear and picking out a piece of earwax. "We weren't really expecting this many people to be over already…"

Sakura grabbed Shinichi in a headlock. "How about you and me take a nice warm bath together, cousin? Wouldn't that be nice!"

"Gack!" the young man managed to squeak out. "Um, all right, just as long as you don't try anything weird…"

The redhead smiled at Shinichi innocently. "Now why would I try something weird?" She pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

"I sure know I don't!" Junko screamed, grabbing one of his arms. "Let Shinichi, go! He doesn't want to take a bath with you!"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Ami shouted, grabbing his other arm. "Shinichi promised that I could help him wash his back!" She smiled cutely at him. "Isn't that, right?"

Megumi shook her head, grabbing a hold of one of his legs. "Nuh uh… I distinctively remember him promising _me_ that _I_ could wash his back…"

"Now hold on just a second!" Shinichi screamed out. "I don't remember promising any of that! Now you're just putting words in my mouth!"

The girls all growled at him and dropped him to the ground. They walked off mumbling while everyone else sweat dropped. Saki ran over him, sat down on the floor, and put his head on her lap. "Shinichi-chan! Are you all right?"

Shinichi looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, Sa-chan… Thanks…"

* * *

Shinichi walked into the bathing area of Hinata House. "Now to relax… I'm aching from the girl tugging on me…" His jaw dropped as he saw his set of girls, along with Yamato and his girls in the bath. "Wha! I thought you were kidding about the bath!"

Yamato chuckled. "Stop being such a worry wart. Relax, join us… Think of it as the Hinata House version of a bachelor party…"

Shinichi sighed. "Fine, fine…"

"Yay! Shinichi's here!" Nina shouted, grabbing him in a hug. "I missed you!" Her breasts squished against Shinichi's chest.

"Ack!" Shinichi attempted to keep a certain 'part' of him under control. No such luck.

Nina raised an eyebrow as something pressed up against her. "Oh wow, what's this?…" She reached under the water and grabbed it. "It's… hard… and it's getting bigger!"

Shinichi squealed. "D-don't touch that!"

Pretty soon, all of 'Shinichi's girls' were glaring at Nina. "You leave him alone!"

Nina's eyes widened as she backed away. "Eep! Sowwy…"

"Here, Shinichi…" Sakura held up a sponge. "Let me wash your back for you…"

She was pushed out of the way by Ami. "No! Shinichi-kun, let _me_ wash your back!"

Megumi joined in and it turned into a full scale cat fight in the water. Junko took this opportunity to make her move. She bit her lip nervously, her cheeks turning pink. "Um… Shinichi-kun? I would um… like to…"

Shinichi sighed. "Sure, why not?… Ms. Ami, Megumi, and Sa-chan are too busy fighting anyway…" Junko smiled slightly, getting behind him and starting to wash his back. He chuckled. "Don't get too angry at me for saying this, but I'm surprised that you weren't in that fight…" He winced as Junko started scrubbing harder. "Ow! I was just kidding!"

Junko giggled easing up on her scrubbing. "You're such a dork…"

The other girls quickly stopped fighting, staring sadly at Shinichi and Junko. "Shinichi-kun/Shinichi-chan/Shinichi!" They whined, running towards them. "That's not fair!"

Junko chuckled, sticking her tongue out. "You snooze, you lose, girls…"

Tokimi, who was sitting with Rikina in another part of the bath, looked over to the girls with amusement. "My, they sure do seem to be attached to him…"

Tokimi's best friend laughed a bit. "Yeah, sure brings back memories…"

Kimomo smiled. "I wonder… Has Shinichi ever-"

"That's enough…" Meiruuna muttered. A small smile appeared on her face. "Besides, I already got him…"

Kimomo gasped, her eyes widening. "You _didn't_…"

"Oh, don't worry…" Meiruuna began, standing up, getting out of the bath and putting on a towel. "It was all 'oral'…"

* * *

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" No sooner after Shinobu had said that, had everyone rushed into the dining room. Most of them had not eaten Shinobu's cooking in ages, and they were looking forward to it.

"So…" Keitaro began, looking towards his son. "How's it going?"

Yamato stared at his father. Tension was growing in the air. Most of the people at the table knew about the rocky relationship Yamato had with his father for years. "I'm Fine…" He smiled, sighs of relief coming from every which way. "You?"

Keitaro smiled back. "I'm doing good… So, tomorrow's the big day?"

"Yeah…" The younger Urashima male muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm pretty nervous…"

"Downt be nervouth!" Nina shouted, her mouth full of food. Saki was unfortunate enough to be sitting in front of her.

Sarah glared at her adopted daughter. "Nina, you're a freaking grown woman now! You know better than that! That's nasty!" She looked to Saki and chuckled nervously, handing her a napkin. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay…" the former ice queen said softly. "I probably deserved it, anyway…"

The American raised an eyebrow, whispering over to the nearby Shinichi. "What's up with this chick?"

Shinichi sighed. "It's a long story…"

Su giggled, reaching into a bag that was set next to her. "Ooh, ooh! I almost forgot! I have a new invention!"

Shinobu frowned. "Su! Not at the dinner table!"

Rikina smiled. "It's okay… It deals with food anyway…"

The crazy reluctant island princess and owner of one of the most powerful technological companies in the world took out a tiny can of cola that was no bigger than her thumbnail. "This is my new 'Super Compact Soda Can'! It will revolutionize the way we drink soda forever!" Su smiled as she got cries and shouts of 'Cuuuute!' and 'That's so cool!' "I know, I'm amazing, please hold your applause!"

Saki stared at the can. "Um, sure it's cute and all, but… How the hell can you get a decent drink from that thing?"

Su grinned, holding out the can. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

The young woman stared at the can, shaking it up a bit and laughing, then opening it. A huge spray of soda hit her in the face. "Kyah!" she screamed, moving the can away from her face. "What the hell!"

Rikina laughed. "Sorry, forgot to warn you… That cola-can can carry more cola than the average can… 5 times more, to be exact. It will make storage a breeze!"

"Um…" Shinichi began. "Excuse me Miss Su, but who the heck would want to drink that much soda?"

"I'm working on a reseal-able can next…" Su explained, crossing her arms. "Um, Rikina? Are you sure that your equation that we used to determine how much soda would come out was correct?"

Rikina nodded. "Of course I'm sure! Why would you-" She screamed as she realized that they were all knee deep in cola. "Oh my god! I screwed up!"

"Oh my god!" Naru screamed. "Where are Miaka and Kimiko!"

"Yamato is gone, too!" Tokimi shouted.

As if on cue, Yamato popped up from the pool of soda, holding both of the girls. The twins were gasping for air and coughing. "Don't worry, I got 'em!"

"I'm sorry…" the goth Su sister said softly. "I screwed up…"

Naru shook her head. "No, it's okay Rikina… We all make mistakes, and the twins are safe. That's all that matters."

"Hey, where'd the soda go?" Ami asked, looking around.

Nina groaned, her belly protruding a little. "Ooooh… I think I drank too much…"

Sarah growled, smacking her forehead. "My god, what's wrong with you?…"

* * *

That night, everyone headed up to their rooms to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was the big day, so they were going to sleep a little early. Kairi, who was in her living form, happily hugged her vial that Keitaro had given her. Behind her, Junko and Sakura were having a pillow fight. Junko growled as Sakura threw her pillow at her, hitting her in the face. She smirked and threw her own pillow at her opponent. She dodged, the pillow smacking Kairi in the hand, making her drop the vial. Her eyes widened in horror as it shattered against the floor.

**End of Chapter 54**

Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I kept writing tiny bits each day before for some reason, giving up and waiting until the next day to finish it. I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow to make up for it.

Kouji Tamino


	54. Chapter 55

And now here's the next chapter. First we've got the last bit of this night scene and then we move on to the big day! The wedding should last another chapter or two, and then we move on to the beginning of the climax…

Kouji Tamino

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 55: _The Long Awaited Wedding! _(Part 1)

Kairi's lip trembled as she stared at the remnants of what could have possibly given her a second chance at life. A second chance at love… Tears ran down her face as she fell to her knees. "It… it was right there in my hands!" She turned towards the others and glared. "Damn it, do you girls have to be so childish! Your horseplay has cost me my life, literally!"

Junko sighed. "I'm sorry, Kairi… It was my fault…"

Kairi stood up, calming down and wiping her tears. "I guess… I was never meant to be alive again…"

"Hey, what's that sticking out of your shirt?" Naoko asked, pointing at a white piece of paper that was sticking out of the woman's pajama shirt.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, reaching into her bra. She pulled out a note, which was attached to… "Another vial! But… how did?"

Ms. Kairi: I knew that **something** would happen to your first vial in this crazy house, so here is a second one… Be **very** careful with this one. This stuff is rare. Um, don't ask how it got in your… you know… Naru would kill me if she found out.

Keitaro.

"Whoa! How the hell did he manage to get both of those things in your bra without anyone noticing!" Junko shouted.

Sakura smiled. "That's because Keitaro is a smooth operator…"

"I really don't care right now!" Kairi screamed, downing the liquid. She made a face as she tossed the now empty vial on her bed. "Ew, that's nasty…" She suddenly began to breath heavily, grabbing her chest and groaning in pain. She fell to the floor and cried out. Her head was throbbing and it felt like it was about to explode. Her entire body had a burning sensations running through it. It felt as if she was dying in that fire all over again. She wished it would just stop.

Sakura gasped, rushing to the woman's side. "Kairi! Are you all right!" She reached out to touch her, but she began to convulse.

"Back up!" Junko screamed. "Give her some air!" She took a look at Kairi. "Oh damn, her pupils are dilated! What the hell was in that stuff!"

Kairi's eyes returned to normal as she regained her breath. "Wow… Coming back to life hurts… Then again, my death was pretty painful as well… It's sort of like 'full circle', I guess…"

"So that's it? You're completely alive again?" Mishima asked. She frowned. "Wow, that was anticlimactic… I was expecting a huge light or explosions, or something…"

Kairi shrugged, then smiled brightly. "Things are never that grandiose in real life… Y'know?" She stared at her hands. "A second chance at life… Isn't it wonderful?

* * *

Meanwhile, the other girls were talking amongst themselves. Saki sighed blissfully. "Oh wow… I can't believe that I'm going to see a real life wedding… I've never been to a wedding before!" 

Ami titled her head. "You haven't?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I haven't…" She sweat dropped, staring at the white haired girl. "Do you really think that my parents have very many friends? I'm surprised that Shinichi-chan's parents were friends with them…"

"Perhaps they put on a front for them, like you did around Shinichi?…" Tenshi asked.

Saki chuckled nervously. "Perhaps they did…" She gave a glare at the bunny-girl. "You know, you're way too smart for a kid your age…"

Tenshi shrugged. "I'm a rabbit… I shouldn't even be talking, much less have a human form…"

"True…"

Megumi yawned. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting some shut eye… Tomorrow is a big day…"

Ami nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's all go to bed now… Goodnight, everyone…" Ami turned out the light as everyone covered up.

"Goodnight…"

"G'night, Ami-dono…"

"Night, flat chest…"

"Grrr! Meeeguuumiiii…"

"Hee hee! You're still too easy! Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up at around 5:00. There were lots of last minute preparations to make. Well, almost everyone had woken up… 

"Yamato!" Tokimi screamed, walking into the room. "Yamato, wake up!"

The man grunted, turning in his sleep. "Just five more minutes, mom…"

Tokimi rolled her eyes, grabbing a hold of his covers to tug them away. He tugged back, making her smile. "Okay, then… I guess the rest of us are going to eat Shinobu's big breakfast day breakfast without you!"

Yamato quickly snapped out of bed. "Wha wha!" He quickly ran out of the room, leaving a surprised Tokimi.

The soon-to-be-bride chuckled. "Wow, he sure got out of bed quick…"

After breakfast, the preparations began. Food was being prepared by Shinobu, while the others put up decorations and/or got over their nervousness. Rikina began to place streamers along a part of the ceiling. "Wow… It's taken forever, but my best friend is finally getting married… with my former love interest… I just can't let go of my feelings for him for some reason…"

"I know what you mean…" Ami began, placing little Yamato and Tokimi figurines around the house. "I love Shinichi, but… Yamato still has a place in my heart… But at least he's happy… And I once again find myself in another battle over a boy's heart… I don't know what I'll do if I lose Shinichi…"

Rikina smiled. "I wouldn't worry, Ami… You've got the best chance out of all of them… You were the 'first girl'… You were there first, so"

"Third, actually…" Ami said sadly. "He knew Megumi and Saki way before he met me, and he's engaged to Saki…"

The tanned girl made a face. "Ack, forgot about that… Yeah, that's a really big problem… Sorry, can't help you there…"

The white haired psychic sighed, picking up the box of figurines. "Well, thanks anyway… I'm pretty much done here, so I'm moving onto the next room…" She wandered out of the living room, leaving Rikina to finish up with the streamers.

* * *

Yamato began to look for his rented tux. "Damn it, where is it?" He growled as his cell phone rang. "Grrr…" He picked it up, screaming into the reciever. "What the **hell **do you want!"

A shocked Jin and Static were on the other end. "Um…" the assassin said unsurely. "If you want, we can… take a bus over there, maybe?"

Yamato smacked his head. "Oh, right! I promised to give you two a ride here! I'll be right over there!" He hung up, sighing. "Great… Now what am I going to do? Well, if I hurry, I can make it back in time… hopefully…"

Tokimi gasped at Yamato ran past her room. She peeked out of her room. "Yamato! Where are you going!"

He stopped, running in place. "I've got to pick up Jin and Static! I'll be back in a few minutes, relax!" He continued his run, leaving an angry Tokimi.

"Yamato!" She growled, stomping her foot. Her expression softened as she sighed sadly. "Please come back soon…"

* * *

Jin gently rubbed the seats of the car for the umpteenth time. "Wow, these are _really_ nice…"

Yamato grinned. "Yeah, aren't they? My dad got this car for me…"

Static yawned. "Are we there, yet? I'm getting the urge to yell at someone…" He stared at the road for a moment, before screaming out. "Look out!" He leaned forward to grab the steering wheel and made the car swerve off the road. They rolled down a huge hill and landed at the bottom. After hurrying out of the car, the men watched as the car exploded.

"My car…" Yamato muttered. He turned to Static with an angry look on his face. "What the hell did you do that for!"

The mostly silent man sighed. "There… was a family of turtles crossing the street… You almost hit them…"

The other two men sweat dropped. "Well, that's a good excuse, I guess…" Jin muttered. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "But now how the hell are we going to get there?"

The younger Urashima smirked. "Relax, I'll just call for a" he began to frantically search himself. "Um, strange… I can't seem to find my cell phone…" He squeaked as Jin's sword was at his throat. "H-hey! It's Static's fault we're stuck in the first place! If you're going to kill someone, kill him! And what the hell are you doing bringing swords to a wedding, anyway!"

Jin chuckled, sheathing his sword. "You can never be too careful…" He smiled, turning in the direction that Hinata House was in. "Well, we'd better get walking, then! We might be able to make it there within a few hours!"

Yamato sighed. "Yeah, but the wedding will be ruined… Tokimi's gonna kill me…"

* * *

"…Where is Yamato?" Tokimi asked, walking into the lounge. "It's been over an hour… He should have been back by now!" Tokimi gritted her teeth. He was probably out getting drunk with friends. Then again, what if he was hurt somewhere? She curse herself for not having faith in him.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Keitaro assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry… I know my son.." Despite his words, he was beginning to get a little worried about his son. He smiled warmly as he remembered his and Naru's wedding. He too, had been late for that event.

"More guests are arriving!" Ami shouted. "Where is Yamato-sama!"

"He's gone missing…" Sarah muttered, walking in. "Maybe he crashed on the way back?"

Tokimi began to tear up, running out of the room and bursting into tears. "Waaaah! Yamato, where are you!"

Ami sweat dropped, turning to Sarah and staring at her in disbelief. Sarah could be mean sometimes, but this was too much, even for her. "Ms. Sarah, you're-"

Sarah raised her hands. "I know, I know… I'm horrible…" She put her hands in her pockets and walked out of the room, shaking her head. She hadn't meant for her words to come out like that… "I'm such a fool…"

* * *

The trio of friends wandered down the long road, dragging their tired selves along the edges of the street so they would not get run over. "How much longer until we get there?" Static asked, breaking the long silence that had stricken the group.

His brother glared at him, grasping his sword's handle threateningly. "You shouldn't talk, Mr. Turtle… It's your fault we're stuck out here in the first place…" He was already in a bad mood and did not want to hear complaining of any sort.

"Okay, let's not to kill each other…" Yamato muttered, chuckling. "I also don't want any blood stained wedding guests…" And so, the three continued on their way home…

* * *

Shinichi looked at his watch, dressed in a black tux. "Where the heck is Urashima-sensei! The wedding is starting in a few hours!" He sighed, looking around at all the guests. "Wow, sure are a lot of people here, though… Some I haven't even met yet… Come on sensei, make it back soon…"

**End of Chapter 55**

Sorry for the late and shorter than usual chapter. I'm having a bit of writer's block and it took me forever to finish this one. I would end up writing tiny bits, then stopping as I ran out of ideas. Anyway, here it is… Seeya next time!


	55. Chapter 56

And I'm back! Sorry, but I've had some writer's block going on, plus I'm alternating with another fic right now. But I'll try and write faster. Thanks for sticking with me.

Kouji Tamino

* * *

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 56: _The Long Awaited Wedding_ (Part 2)

Our favorite trio of misfits were currently traveling along a road somewhere, miles away from Hinata House. Jin would occasionally give his brother a look that said 'I will kill you with a spoon…' How Static could read what his brother's face was exactly saying, who knows?

Yamato looked over the horizon, spotting a huge, somewhat old looking building. "Hey, maybe we should check that place up there out… They might have a phone or something…"

"I dunno…" Static began, looking at the building suspiciously. "I really don't like the looks of that place…"

The assassin patted his animal loving brother on the back and laughed. "You're too much of a worry wart, you know that?" He got a lecherous grin on his face. "Besides, there might be some beautiful women in there… You know how the story goes… Guy gets lost, finds a scary looking house, but it is filled with gorgeous, lustful women who want to"

Yamato burst out laughing. "Ha, ha! Jin, you perv! Though in a way, I hope you're right… It could be like a last minute bachelor party or something!" The three men then ran towards the house, not knowing what they would face…

"Hello?" the brown haired Urashima asked, walking into the building. For some strange reason, the door was open. The young men let their eyes wander around what seemed to be a hotel lobby. There was a kitchen directly in the back, and a door on the right that led to some room. There was a set of steps and the whole building seemed very gray. There was a sudden breeze, closing the door.

Static's eyes widened in fear. "…How did a breeze come from inside the house?"

"Welcome, gentlemen…" the voice of a slightly older woman said warmly. The trio looked towards the stairs to see a woman in her early 30's walk down. Her long dark blue hair went all the way down her back She was dressed in a frilly blue shoulder less dress that showed off her cleavage, and she wore a small pair of glasses on her face. "Hello boys…" She said in a sultry voice, staring at them with her yellow eyes. "Welcome to my home… My name is Maki Kagura… May I help you?"

After he finished ogling her like the author would ogle a donut, Yamato cleared his throat. "Um, yes, actually! I just wanted to ask if we could use your phone?"

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry… Our phone is dead at the moment… But you can 'play' with my girls for a few hours while I try to get someone to come over and fix it…" She snapped her fingers, and suddenly a huge group of girls dressed similarly to Maki came running down the stairs.

"Oh… my god…" Jin muttered. A grin spread across his face. "I was right… See, didn't I tell you?"

"Dude, I will never doubt you again…" Yamato said plainly, taking in the eye candy.

"Must resist, must resist, must resist…" the calmer of the brothers muttered to himself.

One of the girls, who had pink hair, smiled brightly. "I just love animals, don't you?"

Static grinned. "Finally! A woman who understands!"

"Wanna join us for a bath?" one of the woman asked.

Yamato frowned. "I dunno, today's sort of my wedding and"

"Yes, please!" they all shouted, grabbing their breasts and squeezing them together. "Join us, it will be fun!"

"…Well I guess we _could_ stay a _little_ while longer…" Yamato said, looking around and smiling.

And so, the boys enjoyed a nice bath with the girls. The women seemed to take pleasure in teasing the shy Static. He blushed heavily and tried to turn away, but he would then see that there were more girls behind him. Yamato laughed, patting him on the back "Hey man, relax!"

"Have you no shame!" He asked angrily, staring at his friend. "Today is your wedding day, and here you are frolicking with naked women!" He screamed as one of the women dunked him under water.

"Don't listen to him, Yama-pai…" The woman said, giggling. She had very short green hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Please, stay and play with us…"

Yamato grinned, nodding in agreement. "Yeah… It's not _my_ fault that we are stuck here… Besides, it's like I said… Think of it as a last minute bachelor party…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hinata House, the wedding had started. Or at least, it should have started. Unfortunately, as we know, Yamato had still not arrived. Everyone had mixed feelings of worried ness and annoyance. 

Ema panicked, tugging on her hair. "Oh no! What if they got abducted by aliens or something! They could be getting anal probed or worse!"

"…Okay, I'm not hungry anymore…" Haruka muttered.

"I think I'm going to be ill…" Sarah chimed in. "I'm getting mental images now…"

Shinichi shuddered. "Ghastly…"

Kanako sighed, shaking her head as she walked past. "Idiots…" She frowned as she took a sip of non-sweetened tea. "Where _is_ that step nephew of mine, anyway?"

"Damn it, doesn't he have a cell phone or something on him?" Junko asked, crossing her arms.

"Do you?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Junko bit her lip, looking away. "Shut up…" she muttered to herself softly.

* * *

Yamato sighed, smacking his forehead. "What the hell am I doing?" He stood up and got out of the bath. He dried himself off and put his clothes back on. Static had already gotten dressed again. 

"Yama-pai, where are you going?" another woman asked.

"Sorry, Kirika… Girls, there's someone that I'm very in love with… I almost lost sight of that…" He smiled to Static, who grinned back in approval. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to get going to!"

"You're right, Shima…" Jin said, getting out as well. "This… isn't right. Look girls, you should be so submissive… It's not healthy."

Maki stared at them from her seat on the couch. "…You're leaving so soon?"

Yamato nodded. "Yes, Ms. Kagura… You see, I'm an engaged man and"

Suddenly, Maki began to glow in a red aura. "I'm sorry… But we cannot let you go… We're not finished with you yet…"

Yamato backed up a bit, glaring. "I don't know or care what you are, but I cannot let you stop me… I… I will not let Tokimi down…"

Jin stood in front of his friend, whispering over to him. "Go ahead, man… I'll try and distract her…"

Yamato frowned worriedly. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Jin grinned. "Now get the hell out of here, you've got a wedding to get to…"

Yamato nodded, looking to Static. "Come on, let's go…" they both ran towards the door, but found that it was locked. "What the hell!"

Maki smiled evilly. "I'm afraid that I can't let you go… Our spirits cannot rest until we've taken the soul of a dedicated virgin man…"

The men looked at Maki plainly. After a few seconds of silence, awkward grins on their face. They then suddenly burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! Sorry, lady…" Yamato yelled, grabbing his sides. "But… I'm not a virgin and these poor saps behind me don't even have girl friends!"

"Is that really something…" Jin began.

"…that we should be proud of?" his brother finished.

"Oh!…" Maki put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry for troubling you, then…" She chuckled. "Oh fine then, go on your way… Good luck, boys!"

* * *

"…Well that was just plain ODD!" The calmer of the Alucard brothers shouted. The three men were currenty back o the road, walking. 

"Yeah, more hot ghost women… Who woulda thunk…" Yamato muttered. "Now how the hell will we get back?"

"Relax, we'll figure out something…" the assassin muttered.

At that moment, a man in brown robes walked over to them. He had something long slung over his back and was wearing a hood. The shadows covered his eyes. "Hello, there… I heard that you were in trouble and I was wondering if I could be of some assistance…"

Yamato sighed. "Unless you can hook us up with a car to Hinata House, I really doubt it…" He raised an eyebrow as he got a good look at his attire. "And no offense, but you really don't look like the type to drive…"

The man laughed. "None taken… I get free frequent flyer miles anyway…" He reached back to bring out the long object, which seemed to be a long stick of some sort. "I do not have a car, but this will have to do…" He uttered a few words that were very foreign sounding to the trio.

They gasped as they began to fade. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Jin shouted. "I'm going to" and with that, they were gone.

Negi Springfield chuckled as Yamato, Jin, and Static were transported to Hinata House. He looked towards you, the readers and sighed. "Yes, yes, I know… It's a bit of a cop-out but hey… It works…"

* * *

Tokimi fell to her knees, tears running down her face. "Yamato, where are you? Please be all right… I love you so much, and if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do…" 

Rikina put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he's all right…" She glared. "He'd better have a damn good reason for missing his wedding!" It was now late in the evening. The weather was getting a bit cool, and everyone was starting to go inside.

"Well, maybe he'll show up tomorrow…" Kitsune began, taking a swig from a sake bottle she snatched earlier. She gave a reassuring smile to Tokimi. "Don't worry, Yamato is a strong guy… I'll bet you we'll see him soon…"

Naru, who was still sitting in her chair, sighed. "I guess that there's no choice…" She stood up and ran a hand through her sandy brown hair. "We'll have to postpone the we"

"Wait right there, mom!" shouted a familiar voice. The remaining people outside quickly turned towards the stairs to see a dirty, disheveled, and tired Yamato. Quickly following him were Jin and Static, breathing heavily. "Sorry we're late, but Mr. Turtle here made us trash our ride!" He smirked as everyone stared at him. "Well, what are you doing staring at me like I'm a ghost or something! Today is perhaps the most important and wonderful day of my life!" He looked to Tokimi with a bright smile, winking. "Hey there, babe… Sorry if I worried you…"

Tokimi smiled happily, tears flowing down her eyes like waterfalls. "Yamato… you… idiot…"

And so, after taking a shower and finally finding his white tux, the wedding finally officially began. Jin and Static found their own suits in the briefcase they lost, oddly enough, with the same strange aura that they sensed from the man who helped them earlier…

The wedding, despite it being in the evening, was gorgeous. The oranges and reds in the sky made for a great effect. Yamato cleared his throat. "Excuse me, everyone… I have something very important to say… Before today, I thought that getting married was the end of the world… I was only doing it because Tokimi wanted to… When I proposed to her 2 years ago, I did it on a whim… But as the days until we were to be wed got closer and closer, I began to dread it… What if it didn't work out? What if Tokimi became a nagging fat housewife in a decade or so?" He winced as his bride growled. "Anyway… While I was lost earlier today, I came to a decision… I love Tokimi too much to let anything like that happen… We'll make this work out somehow… I know I'm not the perfect guy, and I really don't understand why Tokimi loves me so much, but…" He looked to her and sighed happily. "She's gonna be my wife and I wouldn't have it any other way…" There were a few 'awww's as he said that.

"Oh, Yamato…" Tokimi said softly, suddenly grabbing him into a kiss.

Everyone looked on happily, relieved that the wedding hadn't been a _complete_ disaster…

* * *

And so, the party went on. Shinichi and the others were getting acquainted with the other residents and former residents of Hinata House that they had never met. Megumi was having an interesting conversation with Static. "So you're a veterinarian?" 

"A-actually…" he began, muttering. "I'm simply studying to be one right now…"

Megumi squealed, poking him repeatedly. "You're so adorable! Very proper, as well…" She smiled at him, pressing against him teasingly. "You know, properness in a man really turns me on…"

"Bwa!" the animal lover screamed, blushing heavily. "I-I really don't think that this conversation is-"

"You're so cute!" the Japanese-American screamed, grabbing him in a hug.

By the snack table, Saki and Kanako were talking. "So you tore the picture of her and Shinichi up? Damn, that's harsh…"

"I know…" Saki muttered, bowing her head. "It was a terrible thing to do…"

"I know how you feel, though…" Kanako began. "You were there before any of them were… You've loved him the longest… It feels like they're trying to take him away from you…"

"Huh?" Saki began, looking up. "That happened to you before?"

"Yes…" Kanako said sadly. "Keitaro…"

Saki, who had just started sipping on some punch, spit it out at that moment. "What the hell! You were in love with your brother!"

Kanako stared at her, then sighed. "I knew that you would react in that way… Stepbrother, actually… The Urashima's adopted me…"

Saki sighed in relief, grabbing her chest and breathing heavily. "Oh, wow… What a relief…"

And outside, couples were dancing. Of course, a few girls were fighting over Shinichi. "Ack! H-hey! Let go! You all already got to dance with me at least once! I'm tired!" He shouted.

Kairi giggled. "Hey, Junko didn't dance…" She mischievously glanced towards the tomboy wallflower, who was sitting in a chair nearby. "Isn't that right?"

"Huh!" she shouted, looking around. "Who, me?" She asked, pointing to herself. She quickly regained her composure, crossing her arms. "And what makes you think I would want to dance with _that_ loser?"

The other girls coughed. "Riiigght…" Sakura muttered, staring at her. "Quit with the act, girl… You _know _you want him, just like the rest of us…"

Junko choked, falling out of her seat. "But… b-but…"

"It's all right, Junko…" Ami said to her, smiling. "Go ahead, dance! We're supposed to be having fun!"

Shinichi chuckled, walking over to her and offering a hand to help her up. "So what do you say, Junko? I think I can handle one last dance…"

Junko gulped, blushing heavily. "Shinichi-kun…" She bit her lip and smiled a bit, taking his hand. "Okay… I'll dance…"

Shinichi smiled back, pulling her up. "Perfect…" He put his arms around her waist as she awkwardly put her hands on his shoulder. A soft tune started playing as they started dancing.

Ami looked on sadly, but then smiled. "They look so cute together…"

"Excuse me, Ami…" Jin began, walking up to her and tapping her on the shoulder. "But… Would you like to dance?"

Ami smiled. "That's so sweet of you, Mr. Alucard… Of course!"

As the pair was dancing, the white haired girl looked up to her dance partner. "You know, Mr. Alucard… I had the biggest crush on you when I was younger…"

Jin raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You did?"

Ami nodded. "Yeah…" She pouted, glaring at him. "But you always ignored me…"

The man sweat dropped. "Um, sorry…" '_God damn it, it's not fair! I didn't mean to ignore her!_'

The girl giggled, resting her head on his chest. "It's all right, Mr. Alucard…"

He blushed. '_Wow, she's so cute…_' "Anyway, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, thank you for asking!" she replied. "What about you?"

"The same…" Jin said, trailing off a bit. He sighed. "So… how do you feel about Shinichi?"

"I… think I love him…" Ami began. "He's a really sweet guy, and he's become a much stronger person since I first met him… But… him and Junko have become awfully close in the past couple of weeks…"

"Shinichi is a fool if he would turn such a beautiful woman who cares about him down…" the assassin said suddenly and angrily, surprising even himself.

"Mr. Alucard?…" Ami was a bit frightened by his sudden outburst. "Well, he can't really help it… No matter what his choice is, he'll be breaking a lot of girls hearts…"

Jin nodded. "I know… Sorry about tweaking out like that…"

The psychic smiled. "It's all right! You were just concerned for me as a friend, right?"

"Yeah… friend…"

* * *

And so, the long day came to an end. Everyone headed to the rooms they were staying in for the night and got ready to go to bed. In Keitaro and Naru's room, Naru sat in bed reading a book. Keitaro entered the room and closed the door, and slipped into bed with her. "What a day, huh? Wedding almost turned into a disaster and instead turned out quite well…" 

Naru closed her book and put it away, nodding. "Our son is finally married…" She sweat dropped. "I feel old now…"

Urashima laughed, kissing her. "Well you're still as beautiful as ever…"

Narusegawa giggled. "Why thank you…" She thought for a moment. "You know…. Yamato, you, and Shinichi have quite a few similarities, despite your personalities…"

The dark brown haired man laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, for some reason we attract flocks of women… Despite the fact that I was a dork, Yamato was a jerk, and Shinichi was a complete loser… It's amazing what several cute girls, a few beatings, and some crazy experiences can do to a guy, though… And it looks like Shinichi's journey to manhood is about to come to an end soon as well…"

The lighter brown haired woman yawned, hugging her husband. "Yep… and his girls will be with him every step of the way, just like with you two…"

* * *

In Shinichi's room, the girls had somehow convinced him to let them all sleep with him that night. As he lay on his back, Junko and Ami peacefully slept on either side of him, the tomboy holding his right hand while the psychic girl held the left. Naoko slept on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Megumi and Saki hugged his legs tightly as if they were teddy bears, while Sakura rested above him, unconsciously running her hands through his hair. They all rested themselves after this long and eventful day, not knowing that a certain pair of neglectful parents would arrive the next day… 

**End Chapter 56.

* * *

**

Damn, finally finished this one. Sorry about that, but I'll try to get the next one up quicker. Then again, I may or may not be able to get online soon. It depends… Well, see you soon. Hopefully…


	56. Chapter 57

All right, time for the next chapter! We have about two or so final mini arcs until the end, so the story isn't _quite_ finished. Lots of twists and revelations are to come, but if you were paying attention, you should be able to tell what's coming next. Anyway, let's get started!

Kouji Tamino

* * *

Love Hina Next: Second Phase

Chapter 57: _Meet the Parents_

Morning had arrived at the Suichi Mansion. Our protagonists were still peacefully sleeping as a limo drove up to the house. It stopped right in front of the house, and a chauffer got out in order to open the door for his employers. As the door opened, a woman yawned. "My, what a long trip… It's been much too long since we've been home…" She got out of the car and stretched. She was an attractive older woman with shoulder length blue hair that sort of rose at the sides. She was dressed in a black business suit with a white dress shirt underneath. Her eyes where peculiar… One was green while the other was brown. This woman was Mimi Suichi, Shinichi's mother. "I can't wait to see Shinichi! Poor boy, we left without even saying goodbye…"

"Eh, he's fine… He's not a boy anymore, he's a grown man…" Shinji soon came out of the car after his wife. He was a tall, well built man with short spiky black hair and cold blue blues. A pair of circular glasses rested on his nose, and he was dressed in your standard business suit. "A pathetic excuse for a man, but still a man…" He winced as he was elbowed by his wife. "Ow!"

"Now now, no belittling our son…" Mimi growled lightly, a scarily happy smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house. "Now, let's see how Shinichi is doing!"

"But dear, we just got home! I want to take a nap and-" he suddenly stopped as she turned to him, still smiling. Her eyebrow twitched a few times, and it was at that point that Shinji knew _not _to cross her. He simply complied and followed her upstairs to their son's room.

When they finally reached the room and knocked on the door, they found it out that Shinichi was not answering it. He must have been still asleep, which was also odd for him. They slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. What they saw completely and utterly shocked them. "Oh my god!" Shinji screamed. "Just what the hell is going on here!"

That was enough to jolt everyone in the room awake. They screamed, jumping up and cowering into a corner of a room. Shinichi's eyes widened and he began to stutter as he meekly greeted his parents. "H-hi, mother… father… What a surprise to see you…"

Mimi giggled. "We wanted to surprise you!"

"But it looks like _you_ surprised _us…_" Shinji said with a scowl on his face. "What's the meaninf of sleeping around with all these…" he tilted his head and began to stare at the girls. "…beautiful… voluptuous… busty women…" he shook his head, coming to his senses. He then pointed at Naoko. "And she doesn't even look older than 12!"

"A-actually, sir…" Naoko said softly, raising her hand. "I'm 13..."

"Well, he probably gets it from _you_, dear…" Mrs. Suichi replied, that same smile seemingly plastered on her face.

Mr. Suichi suddenly froze, then looked to his wife. He cleared his throat. "I thought we were keeping that incident a secret…"

"Well it's true…" she shrugged, giggling a bit. "And besides… it's like you said, Shinichi is a grown man… He can do whatever he pleases…"

Shinichi and the girls' jaws dropped lower and lower as they listened in on the conversation. "N-no! It was nothing like that!" Shinichi screamed, waving his hands defensively. "We were just all sleeping in the same room, that's all!"

"Please believe us, Shinji and Mimi, there was nothing sexual about it at all!" Saki shouted. "Honest!"

Both of them raised an eyebrow. "Saki? Megumi?" Shinji asked. "Is that you?"

Saki smiled, nodding and standing up. Megumi quickly followed suit. They both bowed. "It's good to see you, sir and madam!"

The other girls, wanting to show respect for Japan's richest man and woman, quickly stood up and bowed as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Suichi!"

* * *

"Is that so?…" Mimi took a sip of her tea as she and Shinji listened to Shinichi and the girls' stories of the past year. "It looks like you've all had quite the time!" She laughed. "I must thank all of you girls for watching over our Shinichi! He really can't take care of himself at all!"

The aforementioned sweat dropped, staring at her. "Gee thanks, mother…"

"Actually, Mrs. Suichi…" Junko began. "Shinichi-kun has changed a lot!"

"I can see that…" Shinji began, looking at Shinichi's makeover. "…Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

The youngest Suichi male chuckled, poking his eyes. "Don't need them anymore… Contact lenses…"

"I see…" the head of the house hold raised an eyebrow, looking around at the girls. "So… Have any of you slept with him yet?"

It was at that moment that everyone spit their tea out. "What kind if question is that, dad!" Shinichi shouted, standing up.

Shinji stared at him. "It's a simple enough question… Have they, or have they not?"

"Of course not!" Junko screamed. "What do you take us for!"

"Yes, dear…" Mimi chimed in, looking to her husband. "They seem like decent enough girls…" She looked to the girls. "You wouldn't do anything naughty with my Shinichi, would you?" she asked, her smile suddenly turning evil. The girls looked at her wide eyed, shaking their heads 'no'. Her smile quickly returned to normal.

"Shinichi, your mother is kind of scary…" Ami whispered, leaning over to him as he sat back down.

"The walls have ears, dear…" the blue haired woman said softly, giggling. "So, you find me scary?"

Ami squeezed nervously. "N-no! That's not what I said at all! You must have misheard me!"

"I don't like to be lied to, Ami…" Mimi muttered.

"Okay, yes… You're a bit scary…" Ami admitted. "Sorry…"

Mimi laughed. "That's all I wanted to know!" She opened her eyes, revealing her case of _Heterochromia iridium_. "Sorry if I come off as a bit scary, but that's just my way of keeping people I don't like or people that upset me in check…"

"My kind of woman!" Sakura suddenly shouted out. She blushed, sinking in her seat as bit. "Sorry…"

Shinji took a good look at Sakura. "It's still hard to believe that you're that same little girl my brother introduced me to years ago… What happened to your beautiful raven hair?"

"Oh, that?" Sakura ran a hand through her fiery red hair. "I dyed it all… I was getting a bit bored with it…"

"I see…" Shinji sat back down. "So, when do you all plan on leaving?"

"Dad!" Shinichi shouted, standing up again.

"Of course, Saki can stay…" he began. He looked to Megumi and nodded to her. "You, too… You _are_ invited to the wedding after all…"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" the young man screamed. "Father… these girls have come to mean so much to me in the past year and"

"But they are poor beggars…" Shinji crossed his arms, staring at his son. "Think of what would happen to our reputation if this got out in public…"

Shinichi slammed his fist on the table. "Damn your 'reputation'! Damn it to hell!" He got a smack in the face for his outburst.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone of voice again…" Shinji sneered. "You're acting just like your brother, Shin…"

Shinji's son smirked. "And now I think I understand why he did what he did…"

Shinchi's father growled. "You will follow my rules if you want to live under this roof… I said the same thing to your brother years ago…"

The former loser glared at his father. "Well then maybe I'll follow in his footsteps…"

"Anyone want more tea?" Mimi asked, holding up a newly filled teapot.

"Fine!" they both screamed, slamming their cups on the table to get filled.

"Shinichi, please don't get kicked out on account of us…" Ami said softly. "We'll leave, if that's what your father really wants…"

"No!" he screamed, looking to her. He turned back to his father. "What the hell do you want me to do, throw them out on the streets! They're my friends!"

"Goodness, no!" Mimi said, intervening. She looked to the girls. "After hearing your heart wrenching stories, we're about to give you all a large amount of money to help you get back on your feet!"

"W-wait a minute!" Shinji shouted. "Who said"

"_I _said so, dear…" she said coldly, glaring at him.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" he squealed, backing away.

* * *

Shinichi sat by himself in the living room for about an hour, staring at the ceiling. "Damn it all…" he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Junko watched sadly from the stairs, then walked over and sat next to him. "Hey… How ya doing?"

"Lousy…" he growled, sitting up. "It's just not fair!" He stared at the ground sadly, gritting his teeth. He put his hands to his knees and squeezed. "I… I don't _want _you to leave…" He gasped as Junko put her hand on his, looking to her. "Junko…"

She smiled sadly, trying to fight back tears and failing, the warm fluid running down her face. "I know… I don't want to leave, either…"

"Junko…" Shinichi said, in a cracking voice.

"Yes, Shinichi-kun?" Junko asked wiping her eyes. The man suddenly leaned forward and kissed her straight on the lips, taking her by complete shock. She sat there wide eyed for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. "Mmm…" getting more into it, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and brushed it against his, then nibbled playfully on it. They broke the kiss and breathed heavily.

"Junko…" Shinichi began, brushing a hand against her cheek. "I love you…"

"You…" Junko swallowed as a lump formed in her throat, her heart beating frantically. "love me?"

Ami stared in horror from the bathroom doorway. "Shi-shinichi-kun… N-no…"

Shinichi's eyes widened as he turned toward the bathroom. "Ms. Ami… I'm sorry…"

Ami bit her lip in frustration and heartbreak, forcing herself to smile. "No, it's okay… I… I'm happy for the two of you…"

"Too bad your father will object to our relationship…" Junko said in realization, holding her arm. "It seems it's already over before it really began…"

Shinichi shook his head, standing up. "I can't let it end like this… I have to talk to my father…" At that moment, there was a crash and the sound of Shinji shouting. Mimi's scream was heard soon after. "What was that!" Shinichi ran upstairs, Ami and Junko following. The other girls quickly ran out of their rooms, stopping their packing up to check what was going on. When they arrived in the Master Bedroom, they found both of Shinichi's parents being 'pinned' to the wall by a strange green aura. Standing in the room with them was a stranger dressed in black clothes that covered most of his body. He turned around and looked at them. He had emerald green eyes and a few strands of golden hair were visible. Although his mouth was covered, he seemed to be smiling at them. "Ah, so the youngest son is here as well… Now I can do my job and fulfill two parts of my goal at once… "

"Damn, he's a psychic…" Ami revealed, her own aura glowing. "Careful, everyone…"

Saki glared. "Who are you! Who sent you!"

The man waved his finger. "Ah, ah, ah! Do you really think I would reveal who my client is?" He crossed his arms. "Now stay out of my way… I would hate to accidentally kill my client's daughter…" He threatened.

Saki's eyes widened in mortification. "What did you just say!"

The assassin chuckled cheerfully, as if it slip-up had been intentional. "Oops! I goofed! Well, I might as well kill all of you now! I could really care less about the pay! Justas long as I kill the murderer of my people and his offspring, I'll be quite satisfied!"

"Dad, use your P-Jamming powers!" Shinichi screamed.

"He can't…" Ami pointed out. "He's placed a 'P-Circle' around the house… P-Jamming abilities are completely cancelled out…" She stepped forward, putting her hands in front of herself. "Please stand back, everyone…"

"I see…" the man smirked under his mask "So you are a psychic as well…" His grass colored eyes glared at her. "Tell me, why do you side with that murderer, Suichi… Don't you too wish for revenge?"

"Because revenge is stupid." Ami said bluntly. "And because Mr. Suichi's son is… a very precious friend to me!"

The man paused for a moment. He laughed cruelly. "I see! That man broke your heart, and you had feelings for him… Doesn't it make you angry that Junko stole Shinichi from you?"

Everyone gasped in shock. "Holy shit, he's a mind reader!" Sakura yelled.

Ami clenched her fist. "That doesn't matter… I will do anything to make Shinichi happy… and if that means letting Junko have him, so be it!" Ami's aura exploded, and she blew him away with an energy wave. "Now go away and let us be!" They all watched as the man flew through the wall, flying into the distance.

Everyone stared wide eyed at Ami's burst of mental strength. "Well, he won't be bothering us anytime soon…" Megumi said, blinking rapidly.

"Aiyaaah…" Tenshi nodded in agreement.

Shinji, after he and Mimi had fallen to the floor after being freed from the mystery psychic's grasp, stood up. He bowed to Ami, surprising everyone. "Thank you, Athna-sama… I owe you my life…"

The psychic-girl bowed in return. "It was no problem, sir…"

He then turned to Junko. "And if you, young lady, are truly in love with my son… you have my blessing…"

The new couple gasped, looking to each other and back to Shinji. "T-thank you, sir!" Junko shouted happily.

Mimi brushed herself off. "I still can't believe that Kenta would betray our friendship like that…" She sweat dropped. "Actually I can… He's creepy and icky…" She looked to Saki and smiled. "No offense…"

"None taken…" Saki said, anger evident in her voice. "My father is slime, plain and simple…"

Shinji smirked. "And I have just the plan to turn the tables on him… Who's with me?"

End of Chapter 57

* * *

… (posts chapter and runs for shelter) Waaah, don't kill me...


	57. Chapter 58

All right, I'm back. Now that it's Spring Break, let's see if I can crank out a few chapters this week.

…Hoo boy, people did not take last chapter well, as expected. Oh well, could have been worse. At least I didn't get mauled or anything.

Anyway, as we all know, Ami does _not_ take rejection very well… And now, with another psychic showing his face… I bet you can all see where this is going. Prepare for mayhem.

Kouji Tamino

* * *

On the roof of the Hidaka mansion, early in the morning, the male psychic that attacked Shinji sat peacefully. His face covered in shadows, with several small birds perched on his shoulders and his lifted finger. He smiled softly. "Good morning, my friends… I haven't seen you in such a long time… How have things been?" He listened intently as the birds chirped. "I see… My, that must have been frightening…"

"Arcia!" shouted Kenta Hidaka, peeking through a door in the roof. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing up here? What happened last night? Did you kill Kenji?" the man was a tall, well built man in a green suit. He had long black hair with white streaks in a ponytail, a goatee, and red-brown eyes.

The birds, frightened by Kenta's loud, rough voice, scattered away in different directions. Arcia glared at his client with an annoyed look. "You scared my friends away…"

"Damn it, this is no time to play with stupid birds!" the man shouted. "Now answer me! Has your job been finished?"

Clenching his fist in anger, he stood up, shaking his head. His faces was still obscured by the lack of proper sunlight. "No, there were some… complications…" He stared down at his current employer. "Why didn't you tell me that there was a psychic girl, along with several other girls, living there?"

Kenta raised an eyebrow. "I was not aware of that… Much has changed since I was last there…" He rubbed his chin. "Perhaps he has gone to his old ways?" He shook his head. "Nah, couldn't be… He would be an idiot to cheat on such a gorgeous woman."

"What was that, dear?" a sultry sounding woman's voice said from behind. The woman was Saeko, the wife of Kenta and mother to Saki. She had very short black hair and was wearing a strapless red dress with a slit down the skirt, stockings, matching red high heels and long gloves that ended right below the elbow. The dress just barely held in her rather large pair of… ahem… "Comparing me to that ditz Mimi, again?"

Kenta screamed like a girl, falling to his wife's knees. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I was just!"

"Shut up…" she muttered, stomping on his head, intentionally digging into his head with her heels a few times. "If I ever hear you talk in such a way about another woman besides me again, I'll-"

"…Don't you think that's a bit… excessive?" Arcia asked, looking on with what seemed to be widened eyes.

Saeko sighed, lifting her foot. "I suppose so… Anyway, I just came up here to tell you that you have a call from Shinji… He wants to talk to you later tonight, at whichever time is convenient for you…"

Kenta glared. "Fine… Tell him that I'll be over at 7..." He turned to Arcia. "I want you to come as well… Tonight, we'll finish the job! And then, Suchi's fortune will be good as mine!"

* * *

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 58: _The Beginning of the End_ (Part 1)

Ami awoke with a loud scream. She was breathing heavily, crying out. "What a horrible dream…" She whimpered, hugging her legs to her chest. "Junko and Shinichi-kun were getting it on… While I was tied up in the same room with them and had to watch!" She sighed, lying back down. "It's not fair… I've had my heart broken twice, now… The first time it happened, I didn't stand a chance because of my age… But I really thought that it was going to be me and Shinichi… together…" She managed to force a smile. "But they do make a decent couple… They've really brought out the best in each other, and they'll continue to grow into better people as long as they are together…" Her smile slowly turned into a frown. She cried out, grabbing her chest. "But it hurts so much… Shinichi-kun…"

"Are you all right, Ms. Ami?" Shinichi asked, talking to her from the other side of the door. "I heard you scream, so I came to check it out!"

"I'm all right, Shinichi-kun!" she giggled. "You can come in if you want, I'm decent!" As Shinichi opened the door, entered the room, and closed it again, Ami frowned. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Shinichi tilted his head in confusion, sitting down on her bed. "Wake me? It's 8:30 in the morning… Everyone else is pretty much awake and Naoko has already headed to school…"

"Wow, I really overslept!" Ami shouted, eyes widening in surprise. She sighed sadly, looking to Shinichi.

Shinichi scratched his head, chuckling nervously. "Um… is something wrong, Ms. Ami?"

"Shinichi-kun…" she began, pouting her lips. "Please… would you kiss me, just once?"

"Bawah!" Shinichi shouted, his eyes bugging out. "B-but, Ms. Ami, I can't"

"Damn you!" Ami screamed, snapping. "What the hell is so special about that bitch Junko, anyway! She used to be so mean to you! She _hated_ you! And then all of a sudden you're both al buddy-buddy and now you're both boyfriend and girlfriend! And has she even told you that she's loved you even once! When you declared your love, she didn't say anything back! Well I **love you**, Shinichi! And that's… and that's the reason why I've been pretending to be happy for you two…" the poor girl broke down and cried right there. "But the truth is I'm miserable…" She sniffled, looking at him, embarrassed at snapping like that in front of him like that. "I'm so sorry, Shinichi-kun… I didn't mean" She gasped as Shinichi suddenly hugged her.

"Shhh… It's all right… I know that you only said that out of frustration…" He let her go and smiled. "The truth is… I love Junko because of her dual personality… Her tough side has really kept me on my toes, and her feminine side… Ms. Ami, you just have to see her smile… It's just… wow." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway… I guess you can say that I'm also attracted by her mystery… There's so much of her I just can't figure out… I recently found out that she's actually afraid of most men… That's why she acts the way she does… She doesn't want to show weakness…" He chuckled. "I've made it my goal to find out as much about her as I can!"

Ami blinked rapidly. "Wow… I'm starting to think that Junko has been keeping a lot of things from us about her past…" She laughed a bit. "I guess I feel a bit better now… Thanks for talking with me, Shinichi-kun…"

He nodded, standing up. "No problem! Remember… I'll always be there for you as a friend…"

* * *

Later that day, after school, Kenji took a seat next to Naoko. "Hey babe, er I mean, Naoko… What's up?"

The girl sighed. "It's just… Shinichi is in love with my sister… And I'm pretty sure she loves him back…" She sweat dropped. "She tries to hide it, but it's pretty obvious that she wants him…"

"W-what!" he shouted. "Junko… but…"

She whimpered. "We never stood a chance…"

The boy stared at her. "Wanna catch each other on the rebound?"

The younger Sagawa sibling shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

And so, the two walked out of the classroom, hand in hand. "You know… I… actually like you a lot more than Junko…"

"Really?"

* * *

Later in the evening, after dinner, everyone prepared to put their plan into action. They planned to get Kenta to admit that he was the one behind the assassination attempt. He already had a perfect motive: if Shinji died and Saki married Shinichi, then the Suichi fortune would belong to both of them. It was simply a matter of killing Shinichi behind Saki's back afterwards. Fortunately, Saki no longer wanted anything to do with even the first part of the plan.

"Are the hidden mics and cams set up?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, dear!" Mimi said cheerfully. "I even put some in the toilet and in everyone's bedrooms for good measure!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Was that really necessary? There are a few… items… in my room that I would prefer to not make public information…"

Junko's left eyebrow twitched. "I don't care to know, and I don't wanna know…"

Just then, Naoko came in, her disheveled and her hair looked like she had just woken up. She giggled nervously as she waved sheepishly. "Um, hey everyone…"

Her older sister crossed her arms, glaring at her. "And just where have _you_ been? School's been over for hours! We had to eat take-out! By the way, your dinner is in the kitchen. You'll have to heat it" Her eyes widened as she noticed the state her sister was in. "Come to think of it, Kenji skipped practice today… Oh my god…"

Ami smacked her head. "Figures… Even the 13 year old is getting more action than me…" She raised an eyebrow. "Holy crap, is that a hicky?"

Naoko blushed. "Well, it's not like we did much…"

"Then why are your clothes in such a state, then?" Junko asked, not completely believing her sister.

"Well… we almost did, but then Kenji stopped us… he said he didn't want to rush things…" she giggled a bit, her cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink. "He can be sooo sweet sometimes…"

The older sister pretended to gag, giving a look of disgust. "That brat? Sure, when pigs fly…"

The younger sister frowned. "Awww, don't be so mean, sis… I… He really seems to care about me…"

Junko's expression softened. "Well, if you two really like each other… There's nothing that I can do about it…" She smiled evilly, raising a fist. "But if does anything to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable, just say the word and I'll"

"Father and mother are here…" Saki said softly. "Damn them both… No child should go through with what I went through…" She gasped in surprise as Junko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…" she whispered, looking at her sadly. "That… scar on your shoulder that goes down your back a bit… Your parents gave it to you, didn't they?"

Saki tilted her head. "What? You saw it?"

The tomboy nodded. "When we were taking a bath…" she snorted. "It's not like it was hidden or anything…"

"Ah, Shinji…" the smarmy man replied as he walked in, his wife walking in after him. "It's so good to see you…"

Saeko nodded, hugging Mimi. "Mimi! My best friend! I'm so glad that you're both okay!"

"After we heard you were attacked", Kenta began, "by a psychic no less, we were shocked!"

Our group of protagonists smirked. Bingo. "Um, Kenta…" Shinji began. "…I have no idea what your wife told you, but I _never_ told her that I was attacked by a psychic…"

"Whhhaaaat!" Kenta screamed. He pointed at them with a shaky finger. "Y-you bastard! You tricked me! I'll kill you!"

Saeko sighed, smacking her forehead. "My husband is an idiot…" She chuckled as she crossed her arms. "Arcia, kill them all… Too much has been revealed for this plan to ever succeed, and I really don't feel like going to jail…"

From out of the shadows, the golden haired psychic revealed himself. This time dressed in a tight black body suit and nothing covering his face. His hair was short and flat with two long bangs that fell down his face, the tips ending at his ears. He bowed, smiling. "Whatever you wish, madam…" Getting in a fighter's stance, cracking his neck, he grinned at Ami. "Well hello again, my dear… By the way, I took the liberty of disabling all the hidden cameras in the house before this conversation took place…"

"Bastard…" Ami spat, glaring angrily at him. "Why are you working for such slime, anyway? If you wanted to kill the Suichi family, you could have done that yourself at anytime!"

Arcia shrugged. "What can I say? We may be psychic, but we're still people, right? And people need money… This plan would have resulted in a lot of money…"

Ami shook her head in sympathy. "So, you're just another person filled with greed…"

"Better greed than envy…" the man said in retaliation. "I've read your thoughts… You want Junko dead, don't you?"

Her eyes widened as she looked toward Shinichi and Junko. "It's not true, you two! He's lying!"

"Oh but I'm not, my white haired angel…" he smiled a toothy grin, walking over to her. "You yourself may not be thinking it, but your darker side is…" He stopped in front of her and put a hand to her cheek, stroking it lightly. "Your darker, nastier side wants Shinichi all to yourself… Deep down inside, you want to see her suffer for taking him away…"

"NO!" Ami screamed, her aura flickering back and forth between her two colors. "Shut up!" she shouted, holding her hands in front of her. "Shut up, or I'll"

"You'll do what, my dear?" he laughed, poking her on the head a few times. "In case you didn't realize, I am using quite a bit of my brain… If I can read minds, there is no telling what else I can do…"

"I'm… not afraid of you…" she replied, turning her face away. "Now stop touching me…"

"I can see it in your eyes…" he stared at her, looking deep into her pale blue eyes with hints of black in them. "Do not resist… Let your emotions flow… It is the only way that you will be able to ever reach your full potential… I can show you the way…" He put his hand to her cheek again and leaned in closer. "I can care for you in ways that Shinichi couldn't… I can be your ally, your friend, and even your lover…" He leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, looked on in horror, too scared to do anything to help her. Ami's eyes widened in shock and fear. She let his words sink. Overwhelmed by heartbreak and her longing to be loved, she gave in, kissing him back. The darkness within her completely consumed her, taking over her mind. She once again 'Dark Ami'. Breaking the kiss, she smiled up at Arcia. "Thank you for saving me…"

He smiled back, chuckling. "No problem, my dear…" He noticed that their auras were intertwining. "Ah, so we're in synch… This went better than planned…"

Just then, Jin burst into the house. "Damn it! I'm too late!" unsheathing his sword, he ran towards Arcia. "Bastard! You leave her alone!"

"What the hell!" Shinichi screamed. "Where did he come from!"

"Called him…" Megumi muttered. "I was hoping he would get here before now, but…"

Jin screamed as he was sent flying back due to the double aura being emitted by the two psychics. "No… Ami, please.. Don't do this… I"

"Shut up…" she said plainly, sending a high powered wave of force at his head, crushing him.

"AAGGH!" he screamed out, struggling to break free. The force was too great, however, and he fell unconscious.

"Stop wasting time, you fool!" Kenta screamed. "Kill them now, before they get the authorities involved!"

"You're the fool…" Arcia said in a cold voice. "Don't you see! No one can stop me now!" He laughed maniacally. "WITH MY POWERS OF THE MIND, I SHALL CRUSH ALL RESPONSIBLE FOR THE SLAUGHTERING OF MY PEOPLE!" He looked to Ami. "And with you by my side, we will be unstoppable…"

Ami smiled cruelly. "Dear, may we crush these people? I'm sick of seeing them…"

Arcia winked at her. "Of course…" the two teleported out of the room.

"Holy shit, they're really gonna do it!" Megumi screamed.

"Ami, please!" Kairi pleaded, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Don't do this! We're your friends!"

"It's no use…" Jin muttered. "When she gets like this, it's really tough to get her out of it… And now she's worse than she ever was before…" He glared angrily at Shinichi. "You must have really hurt her…"

"Well let's get the hell out of here before we're squished!" Sakura screamed.

"It's no use…" Tenshi said sadly. "They've bolted down the doors with their powers…"

Junko growled, rolling up her sleeves. "Well, fine! I'll make a new doorway!" She grunted, punching the door. It barely even shook from her punch. She screamed loudly as he punched the door over and over, trying to bust a way out. Her hands began to bleed, and she gave up, falling to her hands and knees. "It's no use… We're all going to die… I'm so sorry, everyone… It's all my fault… If only I had known how Ami felt…"

And with a few flashes of light, the Suichi Mansion was gone. Nothing but piles of rubble existed of the big, beautiful house. Arcia and Ami looked on with blank expressions. The man put his arm around the woman's waist… "Well now that they are out of the way, there is only one more person to kill before we set the rest of our plan in motion…"

Ami looked up to him and smiled a cute, yet evil smile. "And who would that be?"

**End of Chapter 58**

* * *

… (posts chapter and runs for shelter… again)


	58. Chapter 59

Okay, time for the next installment of the final conflict! Um… That's all I really had to say….

Kouji Tamino

* * *

Back at the Hidaka Mansion, Arcia and Ami helped themselves to the champagne in cabinets. "To us, to the destruction of those who hurt us and our people, and to our fallen fellow psychics…" He smiled, raising his glass. "Cheers!"

Ami smiled back, giggling. "Cheers!" She raised her own glass and clicked it against his. "Mmm…" she said joyfully, after taking a sip. "So, what's next?"

The man chuckled, downing his drink in one gulp. "Ahhh… Well, all we have to do is kill Shin Suichi…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper. "And right here is a list of all the people involved in the massacre."

Ami grinned evilly. "Perfect… Any idea where we can find Shin?"

* * *

Meanwhile, under the rubble of the Suichi Mansion, there was a secret underground hideout…

"Um, dear?…" Shinji asked, sweat dropping. "How come you never told us about this place?"

Mimi giggled, knocking on his forehead. "Because then it wouldn't be a secret, silly!"

Saeko sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "I have to admit, Mimi… Rushing us down here at the last minute was pretty clever…"

Jin nodded. "What I don't get though, is how Arcia didn't read your mind and destroy the underground shelter…"

"Because it would be futile!" the woman said cheerfully. "He either thinks we didn't make it to the shelter and are dead, or he is letting us live another day!"

"Well that's comforting…" Megumi muttered. She looked around the room. "Is everyone all right? Did we all make it down here?"

"Waaaah!" Naoko cried, holding up the two hermit crabs. "Ken-kun lost a leg!"

Kairi patted her on the head. "It's all right, Naoko… Crabs can grow their limbs and claws back!"

Naoko blinked, staring down at the aggressive crab. She smiled snuggling both of her pets. "Oh, that's so wonderful! I thought Ken-kun was gonna die or something!"

"What do we do now?" Shinji said sadly. "My home is gone, all of mine and my families possessions are gone… Sure I can always buy a new home and items, but… This place had memories…"

Mimi sniffled sadly. "Yes, yes… My entire Liddo-kun collection is gone…"

Junko gasped. "Oh no! The giant Liddo-kun plushie that Shinichi gave me!"

Shinichi grunted, holding up the rather large doll. "Don't worry, it's one of the few things we managed to save!"

"Yay!" Junko squealed cutely, grabbing the doll and hugging it tightly. Everyone except Shinichi stared at her. "…What?"

"I know where we can all live for the time being, though…" Saki said softly. She looked to Shinichi and smiled a bit. "Shinichi-chan… We're still welcome at your sensei's place, right? Hinata House, I think it was called?"

* * *

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 59: _The Beginning of the End _(Part 2)

And so, gathering all of their surviving possessions, they headed to Hinata House to stay for a while. They were all welcomed, and moved right in. Several days passed…

"Shinji, what do _you_ want to eat for breakfast this morning?" Shinobu asked cheerfully.

"Um, just a simple bowl of rice for me, thanks…" He said softly, staring at the table sadly.

Mimi patted her husband on the back. "It's all right, dear… It's not your fault… You only killed them because you did what you thought was right."

He nodded. "Yes, but after seeing what Ami is normally like, and meeting Meiruuna… I've realized that they are just like us… How could I have helped kill so many of them like that? I'm a monster!" Grabbing a chopstick, he stood up and pointed it at his right eye. "In repentance, I offer one of my eyes!"

"Father, no!" Shinichi screamed. "Don't do it!"

"Here we go again..." Kenta muttered, smacking his forehead.

"Idiot…" Rikina muttered, rolling her eyes. "What the hell would that accomplish? Besides resulting in you having one less eye, nothing…" She sighed, nodding her thanks to Shinobu as her plate of food was put in front of her. "Look… You cannot change the past. Sometimes, you can't even make up for what you did in the past…" Her look of annoyance turned into a look of comfort. "But you can use what you learned in the past to make a better future…"

The man looked to her and smiled. "Y-you're right…" He sat down, dropping the chopstick back on the table. "I'm sorry, everyone… But you're right! I _can _make a better future if I put my mind to it!" At that moment, the doorbell rang. Shinichi sat up to answer it. "Maybe I can talk things over with Arcia! He seemed to be pretty leveled headed!"

"Um, maybe not…" Shin muttered, limping in while being supported by Shinichi. He was pretty scratched up and his clothes were tattered. "I already tried… This guy's really pissed off at you…" He frowned. "And anyone wanna explained why Ami was with him?"

Shinichi chuckled nervously. "That's kind of my fault, actually… But hey, I couldn't help it!"

"Speaking of which, what should we do about this problem?" Megumi asked. "We can't stay in hiding forever, you know… They'll eventually find us, and then they'll go on to kill a lot of people."

"Yeah, and besides!" Junko shouted, pointing at the Suichi men. "Aren't you three all Psychic Jammers! Stop being pansies and fight!"

The two older Suichi male family members looked towards each other and smacked their foreheads. "Of course!"

Shinichi raised a hand timidly. "Um, just for the record, my powers haven't really kicked in yet…"

"Still…" Meiruuna chimed in. "The point is, your brother and father are very effective against Psychics, and you have the potential to be a big help."

Shin nodded in agreement. "Yes, now the only thing we need to do is lure them into a trap of some sort. But with Arcia's mind reading abilities, that will be very problematic…"

"We don't need to trick them…" Yamato added, taking a bite of his food, chewing it, and swallowing. "We just need to somehow get them to a certain area where there are no innocent people that could get hurt in the crossfire…"

* * *

Arcia grinned from his spot on the couch. "So… They are still alive… All of them…" He laughed heartily. "They must be more clever than I thought!"

"How do you know if they are still alive?" Ami asked, sitting next to him. They were both reading books.

He pointed at his head. "Brain waves, my dear… I did a quick scan of the world's brain waves and found theirs all conveniently in one spot… Let's pay them a little 'visit' later, shall we?"

Ami, still reading her book, yawned. "And where are they?"

"Hmm…" Arcia rubbed his chin, thinking. "It's a place called 'Hinata House'…"

Ami suddenly looked up from her book, eyes widening. She held back a gasp. "W-what?" she stuttered, her mind temporarily going back to normal.

Arcia looked up from his own book, staring at her. "Is there a problem?"

Ami shook her head, reverting back. "N-no… No problem at all…"

* * *

"Um, hey guys?" Kai said as he stared out a window, a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Hm?" Meiruuna walked over to her bunny. "What is it?"

"Um, I don't think we have to worry about luring Arcia and Ami here…" he said, his voice a bit shaky.

"Um, why?" Ema asked, walking in with a tray of tea. She frowned. "Um… I don't like the way you said that…" At that moment, there was huge 'booming' noise from outside. Dropping the tea, Ema ducked under a table. "I just _knew_ it didn't mean anything good!"

"Shit!" Junko shouted, clenching her fist. "They already found us!"

"Well then, this is it…" Shinji muttered. "Time to settle this…"

"Um, yeah…" Sarah began, in a monotone voice. "Just try not to destroy the place, okay?"

* * *

"Ah, the two 'Psychic-Jammers'…" Arcia said in a mocking tone. "Blessed with the genetic powers to nullify a psychics power… But what if there was a way to nullify the nullifier?" He pointed up to the sky to reveal a huge, floating machine. "The P-Jammer Canceller machine… It's range goes for miles… Your power are useless and there is no escape…"

"W-what!" everyone screamed, looking up to see the cylinder shaped device. It was attached to the fortress that Meiruuna used months ago, rebuilt.

Arcia laughed madly. "Ha ha ha! Did you really think that I would be stupid enough to let you disable my powers!"

"Bastard!" Jin screamed, clenching his sword. "Let Ami go and just leave us alone!"

"Let her go?" Arcia chuckled, brushing a hand against her cheek. "You fool, she came to me willingly… Isn't that right, dear?" He smiled as she nodded. "You see?"

"Damn you! You manipulated her!" Jin screamed, running towards the man. Arcia sent a wave at him and he dodged, slashing towards him with his sword. Ami jumped in the way and blocked it with a mentally created shield. He gasped, jumping back. "Ami…"

"Stay away from him…" she said coldly, blasting him backwards. She grinned, looking towards Junko. "I have an idea, dear… Instead of killing them outright, I'd like to make a few of them suffer first…"

"W-why are you looking at me like that Ami?" Junko stuttered, becoming frightened at what her friend had become. "What do you plan to do?"

Shinichi growled, stepping in front of her. "Please! Ami, stop this! What's happened to you!"

"Shut up! How dare you ask that!" Ami screamed, zooming towards him. She smacked him out of the way and trapped Junko in a black bubble.

Everyone else yelped as they were trapped in green bubbles. "Hey! Let us go!" Sakura screamed. "What, are you scared that we'll interfere in your precious plan!"

"Dear girl, I fear **no one**…" he sneered, sending a quick shock through her bubble. "But I find you all quite _annoying…_"

"Aaaahhh!" Sakura screamed out in pain as a green bolt of lightning struck her. She winced as the shock stopped and her pain slowly subsided. "You bastard… I swear, when I get out of here…"

"_If_ you get out of there alive…" Arcia taunted. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're heading up to our new home! And we're taking Junko with us! If you want to, you can try and take her from us! Any efforts to beat us will be futile, though…" And with a flash, Arcia, Ami, and Junko were gone. The bubbles that the others were trapped popped.

"JUNKO! Big sister! Noo!" Naoko let out a blood curdling scream, falling to her knees and pulling at her hair. "Why?…"

Shinichi eyes widened in fear. "J-Junko!" he screamed out, looking around to make sure that they were really gone. After realizing that they really were up in that building in the sky, he fell to his knees and cried softly. "Junko, no…"

"Shinichi-chan…" Saki said softly, patting him on the back. "It's going to be okay…"

"Okay?" He stared at her. "How can you say that? It's hopeless… We have no chance against them… Junko is…"

Yamato growled, his eyebrow twitching. He walked over to Shinichi, punching him in the back of the head. "You idiot! I didn't train no wimp! What the hell is wrong with you?" He grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "Now go on! You've got a girlfriend to save!"

Yamato's student stared at the ground for a moment. He closed his eyes and smiled. "You know…" He stood up, a determined look on his face. "Just you wait, Arcia… I'm coming for you and taking back both Junko _and_ Ami…"

"Ha! That's the spirit!" Everyone turned to see Keitaro, Motoko, Kaolla, Kimomo, Rikina, and Meiruuna. The older Urashima male smiled. "Now then, why don't we make up a game plan? We can't just rush in there, y'know…" He somehow pulled out a familiar looking huge gold buster sword. "I believe this belongs to you?" He asked, tossing it to the young man. "Here! As you know, It's no longer enchanted! It's still powerful, though!"

Shinichi caught the Suichi Sword. "You guys…" He began, smiling while tears ran down his face. "Thank you…"

Keitaro nodded, his expression becoming serious. "This will be very dangerous… We'll have to split into two groups: The 'Rescue/Fighting' group, who will rescue our friends and fight Arica and the 'Disable' team. They'll be the ones who will try to disable that P-Jammer Canceller… Be careful, though… It might have some defenses that we don't know about…"

Jin grunted, rubbing his aching arm. "Yeah… Why else leave it so vulnerable like this?"

Rikina gave Shinichi thumbs up while winking. "My sis and I will use all the weapons at our disposal to try and take that thing down… You can count on us!"

"Whoa!" Kenji shouted in excitement, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "What a piece!" He began to fondle the Su sisters' weapons of mass destruction. "Can I see them? Please!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Rikina screamed, bopping him on the head. "Not for children! Besides, where the hell did you come from?" She picked him up by the collar and stared at him sternly. "In fact, who are you?"

"Rikina neesan, wait!" Naoko shouted, running up to them. "Kenji is my…" she blushed heavily before finishing the sentence. "…'friend'… Please don't hurt him!"

Rikina looked to Naoko, then back to Kenji, and then to Naoko again. "Okay, then…" she put him down, then rubbed her chin as she examined the younger Sagawa sister. "What's with the blush?" She gave her a perverted grin. "Oh, I see…"

"Ack!" Naoko shook her head. "N-no, it's not like _that_!"

"Are you sure?" Meiruuna taunted, slinking over. "Cuz I could give you a few pointers…"

"Okay guys, enough playing around!" Shinichi yelled. He glared up at the fortress, then turned to the remaining girls that he had been living with. "You guys don't have to come if you don't want…"

"Oh, okay!" the girls shouted, waving picket signs and banners of support. "Good luck, Shinichi-kun/Shin-sama/Shinichi-chan! We'll support you from here on the ground!"

He sweat dropped, turning away. "Well gee, you could have protested a little bit…"

**End of Chapter 59**.

* * *

Hoping to end this storyline in the next 1-2 chapters, then we move on to the final arc, which is also the epilogue. Wish me luck and let's hope I don't screw things up!

Kouji Tamino


	59. Chapter 60

Time for another chapter! The final major conflict starts here! How will our hero Shinichi get out of this mess? Well duh. Read the dumb thing. P

Kouji Tamino

* * *

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**

Chapter 60: _Sacrifices and Awakenings _(_The Beginning of the End. Part 3_)

The 'Rescue and Attack' group had made it's way up into the fortress, making their way through the long hallways. Surprisingly, there were no traps or signs of resistance. Perhaps Arcia had something else up his sleeve…

Shinichi ran furiously down the halls, not giving any of the others time to catch up. "H-hey!" Motoko shouted. "Wait for us!"

"It's no use, mom… The boy is in love…" Kimomo sighed sadly. "Jin… if only our relationship had worked out…"

The older samurai woman patted her daughter on the head. "There, there… You'll find someone else someday…" She glared at Jin.

Jin bit his lip, feeling a little bad. He had broken off their relationship right before he left to become an assassin. After he had returned, Kimomo had tried to rekindle things between them, but Jin was… different. Much colder, serious. He would often ignore her without realizing it. Soon, the relationship was permanently over.

Just then, there was a rumble. "Shhh…" Keitaro said softly. "I hear something…" His eyes widened. "Everyone, get down!" He screamed, ducking to the floor. Everyone quickly followed suit. They gasped as spears flew in from above them, right where they had been standing.

"Geez, dad…" Yamato began, brushing some dust off of his clothes. "How did you know about those?"

He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Heh, I guess years of exploring booby trapped temples and caves has made me more alert to things like this…"

"Good old Urashima-sempai…" Shin said, patting him on the back.

Motoko sighed. "We can't afford to make another mistake like that… We just barely made it out unscathed…"

Kimomo giggled, pointing at her ripped gi. "Yeah!" The back had been torn and the front of it was sliding down her front, exposing her barely covered chest.

"Dear, why aren't you wearing any support?" the older samurai woman asked her daughter. "At least wear a bra or something…"

"No way, mother!" Kimomo shouted. "I'm a grown woman now, and I have the right to do whatever I want! And what I want is freedom from restraints such as bras!"

"Oh good grief…" Motoko muttered, smacking her forehead.

* * *

Rikina, carrying a rocket launcher, dodged another green laser beam from the defense system of the P-Jammer canceller. "Geez, we can barely get a hit on that thing!"

"Just keep firing! Eek!" a heat seeking missile launcher carrying Kaolla screamed, falling to the ground and rolling out of the way of a few darts. "It has to run out of juice eventually!"

"Damn it!" Kenji cursed. "The others are fighting for their lives, and all we can do is watch!"

"Well what can we do?" Saki asked, pitifully. "We have no skills that can help…" She raised an eyebrow. "Well actually, my speed could be of some use, but it's too late to help the others up there, now!"

Kenji growled, running up to the Su sisters' unused 'weapons-of-mass destruction'. "I'm sick a and tired of this! I have to help somehow!" Picking up a strange object that looked like a sword-less hilt, he pushed a button. "Whoa, I wonder what this thing does…"

"N-no!" Rikina screamed. "That's still in the test--"

A huge blade of light came from the hilt, going high into the sky and puncturing the machine up above. It seemingly stopped functioning… but with a flicker, one last laser shot from the defense mechanism. It began to descend towards Naoko. Kenji's eyes widened and everything seemed to slow down. He started to run towards her. '_Wait, why am I doing this? She's… she's just some stupid girl who happens to go to the same school as me… It's not my fault that she is standing so close to the damn laser! Wait, this **is** my fault! And.. I **do** care! Naoko, I love you!_' He jumped over to her, pushed her out of the way, and took the laser to the arm.

Naoko stared in horror as Kenji fell to the ground in a bloody mess. She held her head and began to hyperventilate. Her breathing became heavier and faster until she finally gave a blood curdling scream. "KENJI!" She ran over to him and cried over his body. "Please don't leave me! Please don't die! I… I love you, Kenji!"

Kenji slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, I'm okay… It only nicked my arm. Still hurts like a mother, though… And it's bleeding pretty badly… But all in all, I'm okay…" He paused for a bit, then continued. "I love you, too…"

"You do?" Naoko laughed as she hugged him. "Oh Kenji, that's so wonderful!"

"Ack! Ack! Hey, wait!" he shouted. "You forget, my arm is killing me! Look, you're getting blood everywhere! Hey, wait!"

Kaolla chuckled, shaking her head. "Kenji, you're a crazy kid… But you saved our asses… Naoko, there's a bag next to my weapons with first aid! Help the poor kid out before he bleeds to death!" She looked up at the P-Jammer Canceller. "Now all we have to do is take that thing out! Let's reload, sis!"

* * *

"Okay, he should be right behind this door…" Shinichi said coldly. They were right in front of a black stone door. "Get ready everyone! And let's hope that the others can disable that machine soon!" He pushed against the door, grunting loudly and straining, but it was too heavy. "Could I get some help, here?"

The others assisted him in pushing the door open, and soon they found themselves face to face with Arcia and Ami. Junko was over to the side, still stuck inside a bubble. Arcia yawned. "My, my… I was wondering when you would all get here…"

"Let our friends go, you bastard!" Jin shouted, raising his fist.

Ami and Arcia snorted, then burst out laughing. "What do you think you'll be able to do?" Ami asked. "You can't touch us…"

"And if you're still hoping that your friends will be able to disable the P-Jammer Canceller…" the man added. "They won't… It's defenses are next to impenetrable… Even if they manage to disable it's defense, they will die trying…"

"I have more confidence in them than that…" Shinichi began, glaring at him. "You see, we are no ordinary group of people! You can try and kill us, but we'll just bounce back! Sometimes, we're stronger than ever!"

"And besides…" Meiruuna stepped up beside him. "They are not alone…"

"Ah, Meiruuna…" Arcia chuckled, crossing his arms. "And why have you joined the 'normies'? I thought that you too wanted revenge for our people…"

"Well I did, and can still never forgive the people responsible for it…" Meiruuna sighed, looking him straight in the eyes. "But won't pulling this thing off make you no better than them?"

"I don't care!" he screamed, his aura flaring. "I want everyone involved in that and anyone related to them to suffer!" He waved a hand toward Junko's bubble and shocked her. She screamed out in pain as he laughed. "Yes, scream! And scream again!"

"JUNKO!" Shinichi screamed at the top of his lungs. He took out his sword and ran towards Arcia. "Asshole! I'll kill you!" He gasped as Ami jumped forward, making a shield that smacked him backwards. He gasped as Ami sent a barrage of blasts at him, but Meiruuna blocked them.

"Let me handle her for now…" Meiruuna suggested. "I may not be as strong as her, but I can still hold her off at least…"

"Well then, I guess it's just you and me…" Shinichi said to Arcia, staring him down.

"We've got your back, man…" Yamato assured, hands in his pockets. "Just hang in there…"

Arcia laughed loudly, holding his sides. "Wow, you people are entertaining…" He clenched his hand, a green energy sword appearing. "How about I humor you for a bit and go for a little one-on-one? Of course…" he began, smirking evilly. "I will have to kill you once I get bored of you…" He yelled as he charged his opponent, swinging the 'blade'.

Shinichi dodged and swung back. "Fine! But I don't plan on dying anytime soon!" His swing was parried by Arcia, who then backed up and swung horizontally. Shinichi leaned back as far as he could, a hair getting sliced and his head getting nicked slightly. He screamed in anger, swinging wildly. He gasped as Arcia easily dodged every swing, then smacked him in the face with the side of the blade. "Damn it, you're just playing with me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the psychic shouted, in a mocking tone. "Do you want me to get serious? Fine!" He lunged toward the youngest Suichi, swiping at his stomach. Shinichi blocked, but the energy blade cut right through the sword, his shirt, and sliced his abdomen a bit. He flew back and screamed out, putting a hand to his stomach. His shirt began to slowly turn red.

"SHINICHI!" Junko screamed out, banging against the bubble. "No, please leave him alone! Don't hurt my Shinichi!" With all of her might, she smashed down her bubble with a single punch. She fell to the ground and stood up. She began to run towards her love. "Shinichi, I'm coming for you! Just hold on!"

"Annoying little, ugh!" Arcia screamed, hitting her with a beam. She fell to the ground, paralyzed. "Interesting… She broke through the barrier… Could her love be that strong?"

Meanwhile, Ami and Meiruuna were exchanging blows. While Meiruuna wasn't as string as her sister anymore, she was certainly keeping her on her toes. Ami sent a rapid shot at Meiruuna, who caught the shots, compressed them, and held them all between her fingers in a matter of seconds. "Is that all ya got, sis? Here, let me give these back to you!" She tossed them back to her sister, making them all explode on contact.

A singed Ami growled, clapping her hands and making a big ball. She tossed it to her twin, then made them split up and hit her sister in succession. She laughed, her sister's face now matching her taste in clothes colors. "Come now, why must we fight? Join up with us! There would be no one to stop you this time!"

Meiruuna shook her head. "Look at you… You've gone and sunk lower than _me_… And for what? Love? I mean sure, there's nothing wrong with being loved…" She looked towards Arcia. "But that guy? Don't tell me you're _that_ desperate…"

"Sh-shut the hell up!" Ami blasted the ground, making a wall of smoke. Meiruna looked around in confusion before getting jumped. Caught off guard, she was quickly tied up in a lasso that her sister had created. "Go ahead and make fun of me, now!" she screamed, swinging her sister around and slamming her against the walls. "Just shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I loved Shinichi with all my heart, and then he goes and runs off with that tomboy! Is there something wrong with me or something!"

"No, there isn't…" Jin replied, walking towards her.

Ami stopped what she was doing, dropping Meiruuna to the ground. The aforementioned winced in pain, spitting out some blood. "Jin, stay back! She has gone completely nuts! There's no reasoning with her when she's like this!"

"Ami…" he said softly, walking closer.

"What the hell is he doing!" Motoko screamed, preparing to go snatch him up. "Get back!"

"Just wait a sec…" Yamato said, stopping her. "He's got one chance to do this right…"

"What do _you_ want?" Ami asked.

"Ami, please hear me out…" Jin pleaded. "I don't know if you care or not, and I don't care if you don't return the same feelings but… Ami, I love you…"

Ami's eyes returned to normal for a moment before going back to pitch black. "You do?"

"Don't listen to him!" Arcia shouted, walking over to her as well. "Ami, it's a trick! I'm the one that truly loves you! Why, who accepted you after you were rejected? Not him!"

Jin smiled sadly. "Ami, you're beautiful… And smart… and nice…"

"You are my sky! My ocean! My, um, sun!" Arcia stuttered.

"…and you've got the nicest pair of knockers I've ever seen…" the swordsman/assassin added.

"WHAT!" everyone else except Ami shouted.

"M-Mr. Alucard!" she stuttered, blushing.

"I… can't imagine a world without your cute, smiling face…" he continued. "Your cheerfulness can brighten up an otherwise crappy day!"

Ami smiled, her black aura shattering. The darkness was gone. "Oh, Jin!" she yelled happily, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much! I'm… still a bit confused with my feelings, though…"

Jin chuckled, hugging back. "It's all right… Take as much time as you want…"

"You bastard!" Arcia screamed. "You completely ruined my plan! Now I'll have to kill you all!" He sent a high charged beam towards Jin. "You first!"

"Jin, no!" Ami screamed, jumping forward to counter attack. Unfortunately, it was too fast for her to keep up with. She was hit dead on, falling to the floor in a heap.

"AMI!" Jin screamed, staring at her unmoving body. "Oh god… Ami, please wake up…" Tears ran down his face as he grit his teeth. His sadness turned into anger. He glared coldly at Arcia. "You… damn you! How dare you do that to Ami, you bastard!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, rushing towards Arcia with his sword drawn. "Even if I die, I'll make you pay for what you've done!" He screamed as he was hit with a wave of energy from seemingly nowhere.

"Step, down, you idiot…" Meiruuna, the source of the wave, muttered. "Getting yourself killed will accomplish nothing…"

"But she was your sister!" he shouted, outraged. "I guess you don't about what happens to her!" He gasped as tears began to run down Meiruuna's face as well.

"Don't you dare…" she said, in a shaky voice, fist clenched tightly. "…say that I don't care… She was my sister, and I loved her with all my might… Everything I did was to protect her from those who might hurt her…" she looked to her sister's body uneasily. "And I failed…" she looked at Arcia with wide eyes. "Arcia! I will strike you down myself!" She gasped as Arcia quickly grabbed her by the throat. "Urk…"

"You'll do what! How dare you! All I am trying to do is get revenge for our slain fellow psychics, and you're trying to stop me! You were trying to do the same, but now you are on the side of the enemy! You make me sick…" he began to walk towards the balcony, still choking her as he dragged her along with him. He grinned, holding her over the railing. "Now die with the rest of them…"

"Let her go!" Yamato screamed. "That's it! One is too many! We're not gonna lose another friend! Attack!" Everyone else rushed the powerful psychic, weapons out and ready.

Arcia waved his hand once, sending them all backwards. He then blasted Meiruuna and let her go, sending her flying out away from the fortress and then down the ground. "And there goes another one…" He turned to the others, who all looked at him with hatred. "You know, it's kind of ironic… Today I have killed more of my own people than I have normal people…" He glanced over to Shinichi. "You look close to death…" He moved his hand toward Junko. "How about I let the last thing you see be the death of your girlfriend?"

"Don't you dare! I'll kill you!" he declared, standing up. "You already killed two of my very good friends… But I'll be damned if I let you kill Junko! No way!" Suddenly, there was a large rocking of the fortress. Everyone looked around, wondering what was going on. Shinichi used the distraction as an advantage, running towards Arcia with what was left of his sword. "Hyaaah!"

"Not today, pal!" Arcia screamed madly, redirecting the wave meant for Junko at Shinichi. He began to laugh as the wave headed toward Shinichi, but gasped as the young man seemingly… absorbed the wave. His eyes widened in horror. "No, it can't be… Not only is the machine broken, but…"

"Heh, that's right!" Shinichi announced. "After years of being wimpy and useless, my gift has finally awakened! And now, with my new found power…" he swung his arm and elbowed Arcia in the face. "…I will protect those dear to me!" He turned around and socked him in the stomach. "This is for Ami!" He then head butted the now powerless psychic. "This is for Meiruuna!" The newest Psychic-Jammer then gave his enemy a dropkick, tripping him. "This is for blowing up my house!" Now filled with rage, he dragged him towards the balcony. "And this… this is for me…" He picked Arcia up, ready to toss him off.

"Shinchi, no!" Junko screamed. "Don't do it!"

"And why not!" Shinchi shouted back. "Isn't this what you want? He killed our friends! He made us suffer! He's a danger to everyone!"

"Please don't…" she pleaded. "I… I'm tired of all the fighting and killing… I just want to go home! Just let him go… He's no longer a threat!" She smiled grimly. "You know… the old me would have just told you to toss him off and be over with it… But I don't want you to become like him, a killer…"

"She's right, you know… You'd be just as bad as him…" Meiruuna hovered back up, a bit burned but okay for the most part. "Just let him off with a warning…" she smirked, crossing her arms. "We can always kick his ass if he starts something…"

Just then there was a giggle that sounded strangely familiar. "Oh Meiruuna, you're too much…" Ami groaned, getting up. She smiled. "Looks like he wasn't all the powerful after all… huh, sis?"

Meiruuna chuckled. "Yeah… That only hurt slightly more than your hits…"

"…So I went all psycho for nothing?" Shinichi asked, dropping Arcia to the ground.

"Speak for yourself…" Jin growled. He smiled at the white haired girl. "I'm just glad that Ami is all right…"

Arcia coughed. "So, you won't kill me?" He slowly stood up, groaning. He crawled up on the balcony railing, facing them. The sun was begging to come out, and his formed created a silhouette. The entire top part of his face was covered. "I'll just have to do it myself…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Keitaro asked calmly. "I know you must feel bad about what you've done, but killing yourself won't solve anything…"

"Heh, you know nothing, old man…" Arcia sighed. "Yes, I feel bad, but so what… Does that make it better? Besides, I still despise the Suichi family and anyone involved in that horrific slaughter. I went really off the edge last night… What's to stop me from doing something like this today? Every time I think about what happened over 20 years ago, I just… Oh forget it…" He leaned back, falling off the edge. "Farewell…"

"Arcia, no!" Shinichi screamed, reaching out to catch him. But it was too late. He could only watch helplessly as Arcia's form fell down to Earth. "Damn it…"

Junko put a hand on his shoulder. "You tried, Shinichi… Now let's blow this place… I'm sick of it…"

"I know…" Shinichi said in a sad tone. They hugged, Junko rubbing his back.

Everyone else watched them, exhausted and a bit low in spirits. Ami rested her head on Jin's shoulder as he ran a hand lovingly through her hair. They had all come out of this alive, but…

* * *

Down below, the others slept soundly. Naoko was lying on top of Kenji, who had his arm around her waist. Kaolla had Rikina in one of her infamous death grips, the other Su sister sleeping with a grimace on her face. The other girls were all sprawled across the ground, the Su sisters' weapons dangerously within their grasps. Looks like they helped out after all…

End of Chapter 60.

* * *

Finally. Got this chapter up. (Looks it over) Geez, this got darker than I originally planed. I really gotta stop doing that…

We conclude this storyline next chapter, and then head into the final mini-arc, which will bring quite a few surprises. Actually, the 'mini-arc' is more like an extended epilogue. Well anyway, until next time!


	60. Chapter 61

And I'm back! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I was busy writing a new original fiction series to keep me busy once I'm done with this series! It's called 'AI: Artifical Love?' and it's a Shoujo-Ai romance/comedy/action series about a woman that find a robot girl. Careful, though… I plan on upping the rating in the future. (What? He's making a series that's actually _dirtier_ than this one?) Well, it will also be darker, since I won't be held back as much. Anyway, it's up on FictionPress. Just search for the story title or the author 'Kouji Tamino' as usual. Or it might still be on the first couple of pages in the 'Manga' section.

Now enough shameless plugging from me: Let's get to what you came here for!

Kouji Tamino

* * *

**Love Hina Next: Second Phase**  
Chapter 61: _To a Bright and Sunny Future…_

****

From the Journal of Shinichi Suichi… March 12, 2033

Well, it's been several months since that fateful day. We've had time to lick our wounds, and we are slowly recovering from the crippling blow given to us by Arcia. Using money from my parents seemingly endless pool of money, we built a new house. It's not as grand as the last one, but it's still very nice…

But alas, I will never know how it feels to live there. The girls and I decided to stay at Hinata House. Besides, my mother keeps going on and on about her Liddo-kun collection that was lost. It's kind of disturbing…

My marriage to Saki has been called off officially. She doesn't seem too devastated by it. Her parents are still as mean as ever, though… Who knows what the heck they're scheming up, now… Just kidding. They've mellowed out a bit, but you know what they say…

My father funded the building of a memorial to the psychics that were killed. Surprisingly, a lot of the people involved in that massacre attended, leaving flowers, gifts, and other offerings. Just goes to show you…

While Ms. Ami was very flattered by Mr. Jin's confession of love, she still only sees him as a friend. Needless to say, the poor guy was completely devastated. You just can't rush things like this, though…

Speaking of love, Megumi and Static have started dating, oddly enough. Well, there have been stranger pairs. And for some reason, Ms. Kairi has been spending a lot of time at Naoko's school lately…

And since we're on the subject of Naoko, she and Kenji are still dating. They are quite a pair… Almost complete opposites. It's kind of cute, when you think about it. Her pets, Ken-kun and Tet-chan have grown quite a bit. They've got new shells now. Ken-kun has a blue and black striped shell, while Tet-chan has a purple and pink striped shell. Ken-kun is still as aggressive as ever, while Tet-chan seems to have become a bit more trusting of us.

To conclude things in this journal entry, I must say… Sakura has been acting very strangely lately… Like she's been hiding something…

* * *

"Good morning, Ami!" Jin shouted, waving to her as he walked up to Hinata House.

Ami looked up from her spot on the ground. "Oh! Jin-kun! Hi!"

He chuckled as he looked at her. "What are you doing down there?"

"Just looking at the sky…" she replied. "It's so pretty today, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" he nodded, plopping down next to her. "Hey, Ami… About the progress of our relationship…"

"Not another word…" she interrupted. "Sorry, but I'm still not ready for a real relationship with you yet… We shoul--"

"I know, I know…" he muttered. "We shouldn't rush things…"

Ami smiled. "Thank you for understanding! You're one of my very best friends!"

Jin sweat dropped. "Yeah…"

* * *

"So…" Junko began, putting down the dumbbells that she had been lifting with ease. "You're going to try and be a manga-ka?" 

Shinichi nodded. "I've decided that that is what I'm going to base my career on…"

Junko shrugged. "Okay, that's your choice…" she smiled. "And I support you 110…"

"Heh, thanks… What about you, Junko? What are you going to be?"

Junko sighed. "I don't know… I never even finished high school, so there aren't many options for me… It was a miracle that I was even able to get that coaching job… Heh, I think I might stick with that job… The kids are pretty cool when their not being little demon spawn…"

"Well then, you're better off that I am…" Shinichi replied. "I don't even know if my job choice will work out…"

Junko walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a hug. "Trust me… You'll do fine! Just don't give up! If an editor turns you down, just try again or go to another studio! And if they keep turning you down…" She grinned evilly, cracking her knuckles. "Point them in my direction…"

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Um, if **do** you pay any of my future editors a visit, please try not to kill them…"

* * *

"Howdy, everyone!" Shin said cheerfully, walking in the door. "Just thought I'd drop in to see how everyone was doing!" 

Yamato grinned, waving at him. "Yo! We're doing great!"

"Shinny!" Saki shouted, running up to the man and glomping him. "I missed you!"

Shin chuckled, patting her on the head. "Erm… hey there, darling…"

"Wha?" Sakura cracked, tilting her head. "Saki and Shin?"

"Yeah…" Saki giggled. "I thought to myself 'If I can't have Shinichi, I'll have to settle for the brother!'… He's really sweet, though…"

Shin sweat dropped. "Yeah, I'm basically the consolation prize…"

Sakura yawned. "Well, look at the time! I really must be going!" She began to walk towards the door, but the others blocked her path. "Heh, heh, heh… What's up, guys?"

"Sakura, you've been hiding something…" Saki began. "I just know it…"

"Yeah…" Yamato agreed, crossing his arms. "You've been acting very strangely lately… What's going on?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing at all!" She sighed. "It's just… seeing everyone hooking up has gotten me a little depressed… So I've been going out dancing to well, dance the pain away… I thought that if you found out, you would laugh…"

Everyone looked at her sadly. "Sakura…" Tokimi said sadly. "We… didn't know. Sorry…"

Sakura then suddenly burst into tears. "I'm sorry... I just…" she ran towards the door, opened it, then continued to run outside. They all looked on sadly.

* * *

"Hee hee… That bare-assed lie worked like a charm!" Sakura giggled. "Now to go check up on my little patient…" Walking over to where the Annex used to be, she crawled under the rubble into a little 'cave' that had formed. Going deeper down, she jumped a small hole that was easy to climb out of. She sighed, staring at the blonde psychic lying on the ground. "I almost got caught today, you know… I had to make up a huge lie to keep your cover. You'd better be grateful…" 

Arcia smiled. "Thank you for not exposing me…" He sighed. "But I wonder… Why did you save me?"

Sakura smirked. "Well when you looked up at me with that pitiful look on your face with most of your major bones broken, I just had to take you in and take care of you…"

Arcia laughed, stopping when it began to hurt his sides. "Well, wouldn't you have a pitiful look on your face if you had been in my condition?"

The woman winced. "You have a point… It wasn't pretty… I'm surprised you're even alive… Speaking of which… How are you feeling?"

"Besides a few aches?" he replied. "Pretty good… I'm only alive because I used a weak barrier to lessen the blow… I don't enjoy pain…"

Sakura laughed. "You know, you're actually not that bad of a person… You gotta couple screws loose, but…"

"What the hell am I going to do with my life now?" he muttered to himself.

"Hey, cheer up… I'm sure you'll think of something… You're a smart guy…"

"Whatever…" he said softly. "You know that once I'm fully healed, I'll go after Shinichi again, right? He's been my sworn rival since he beat me…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Riight… And then he'll just kick your ass again…"

He laughed a bit, staring at her. "You know, I've never noticed until now, but… You have the most ravishing red hair… How do you get it that way?"

Sakura wagged her finger. "Ancient Chinese secret…"

"But… you're not Chinese…" Arcia said confusedly.

She giggled, shaking her head. "It's a joke, dear…"

Arcia sighed, then grinned at her. "You know, you're not bad… For a normie…"

* * *

And so, some more time passed, and… 

"No, no, no! That's not right, damn it!" Shinichi cursed, erasing the sketch for the umpteenth time. "Shit! This paper is useless now!" He shouted, snatching up the piece of drawing paper, crumpling it up into a ball, and tossing it into the trash. Putting his head into his hands, he sighed. "Damn it, what am I going to do? I have until next to present my editor with a story and characters or I'm toast!" Narrowing his eyes as he sensed someone in his studio with him, he quickly blocked a green beam of light. Closing his eyes and smirking, he said "You'll have to do better than that, Arcia…"

"Damn…" the male psychic replied, crossing his arms as he stood in the doorway. "Even after all these years, you're still in top form…"

"Yeah… Has it really been that long?" He turned around and faced him. "We've been rivals for 4 years now…"

"So, how's the manga business…" Arcia asked, smiling.

"Not so good…" Shinichi admitted. "Unless I can think up something in a week… I'm sunk…"

"Tough luck… Well, look at it this way… At least Junko is still bringing in the bacon with her coaching job!"

"Mr. Arcia, are you making fun of Shin-sama?" a teenage female voice asked. They turned to see a 17 year old girl, wearing a black shirt with net sleeves and a pink heart on the front, a short pink skirt, and black stockings that together with the skirt showed off a little thigh. Her hair went a little past her shoulders and was black, with a pink streak through it.

"Aw, I'm just teasing him, Naoko…" he muttered.

She stared at him suspiciously, then smiled. "Okay, then… Shin-sama! Mr. Arcia! We have visitors!"

"Visitors?" they both asked simultaneously.

* * *

"You're getting married!" everyone screamed, as Ami and Jin made their announcement. 

"Yep! In about a few months!" Ami said proudly.

"Congratulations!" Kairi shouted happily. She stared at Takamoto, Naoko's former teacher. "So when were you planning on proposing to me, Keiichi dear?"

"Um, heh heh…" he chuckled. "Um, not today at least…"

Just then, the door opened. "Hey guys, what's up?" Junko asked, a big grin on her face. She had grown her hair out in the past couple of years. It was now shoulder length and she wore it in cute pigtails. "By the way, the team won their game today!"

"Heh, awesome…" Kenji replied. "I knew those little rookies could do it…" He hadn't changed much, just more 'mature' looking. He had a small bit of stubble on his chin that he would occasionally play with.

"Oh, Junko! You're here!" Jin shouted. "Good, now we can tell you the great news as well!"

"Junko! Me and Jin are getting married this year!" Ami shouted.

Junko nodded. "Oh, that's nice-- WHAT!" she screamed, doubling taking. "But, but, but! Shinichi-kun hasn't even proposed to me yet!" She ran over to him, shaking him violently. "When will you!"

Shinichi stammered nervously, afraid that his enraged girlfriend would literally explode if he saidf the wrong thing. "I told you already, I'm not ready!"

"Not ready, my ass!" Junko fell to her knees and started whimpering pitifully. "Don't you wuv me?" Everyone face faulted.

"Why me?…" Shinichi asked pleadingly.

* * *

**End of Chapter 61.**

A bit shorter than usual, but it will do for now… We're arriving at the end…


	61. Chapter 62

Hello again! Sorry for the wait, but I was a bit busy with 'A.I.: Artificial Love?'. Anyway, this chapter gives us a very big plot twist… Bet you can't tell what it is! What? You can? Darn it! Well, whether you can tell or not, I hope you enjoy this one…

Kouji Tamino

* * *

Love Hina Next: Second Phase

Chapter 62: _A Shocking Development!_

Shinichi was being followed. As he walked down the upstairs hallway of Hinata House, he could sense that someone was behind him, watching his every move. Suddenly, his stalker pounced without warning, knocking him to the ground. "Junko! What the hell are you doing!" His girlfriend had him pinned down to the ground, dressed in her fighting gi. "And why are you wearing that?" He raised an eyebrow as she shoved his own gi at him.

She stared at him blankly. "You, me, forest. NOW."

* * *

The youngest Suichi male scratched the back of his head nervously. "Junko… This is insane… Why are you doing this?"

"Why won't you marry, me!" she screamed her reply, running towards him angrily. "Answer me, damn it!" She threw a punch at him, which he quickly blocked.

"Junko, I told you! I'm just not ready for a big responsibility like that!" he dodged her quick barrage of blows, trying to simply avoid her and defend until she calmed down… hopefully.

"But I love you!" she screeched, throwing a punch that made it's target.

"Ack!" Shinichi winced, rubbing his cheek. "You're really serious, aren't you?" He hated the thought of fighting his girlfriend, but she was out of control. As Junko kicked him, he grabbed her leg and spun her around. She went in for a back hand strike, and he easily blocked it. She backed away and punch him in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. He quickly grabbed her arms and got a good hold on her.

"Let me go, damn it!" she shouted. "I'll call rape!"

"Not until you stop this nonsense! Wha?" In Junko's attempt to trip him, she forgot that he had a grip on her and they both fell to the ground.

Junko groaned as she lifted herself slightly up, her hips pressed against Shinichi's. She gasped, her face turning red as a certain part of her boyfriend began to press against her. "Ah… Shinichi…"

"J-Junko!" Shinichi screamed. "I'm so sorry!" he was quickly silenced as Junko lightly pressed her finger against his lip. He stared as her gi began to slip down her shoulders, exposing the top of her breasts.

"Shinichi…" she began, in a mischievous voice. "All this fighting…" she panted, out of breath. "… has gotten me excited…" she grinned, looking down. "And it looks like it got you excited as well…"

He shook his head. "Junko, no… We don't even have a…" He yelped as Junko grabbed his shirt.

"I don't give a crap!" she screamed. "I'm horny, and you're gonna do me here and now!"

"Yes ma'am!" he squeaked, as she pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips. He grinned, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He winced as Junko began to grind against him…

* * *

"Oh, wow…" Junko sighed, pressing her head against his chest. "Shinichi, that was amazing…"

"I know…" he replied, running a hand through her hair. "I must have been _really_ good, because you scratched the hell out of my back!"

"It's only fair…" She glared at him. "That hurt when you bit me on the neck…"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "That was because you bit me first!"

"Oh yeah…" she laughed.

He gave her a worried look. "Junko, I really think we should have used a…"

"Don't worry about it…" she said, in an assuring tone. "Whatever happens, happens… We love each other, right?"

Shinichi nodded. "Right… If you got pregnant, the last thing I would do is be like one of those deadbeat dads who leaves their family…"

* * *

"So you made love right there in the middle of the forest!" Naoko screamed. She pouted. "How romantic, yet kinky… I'm so jealous of you, big sister!" The girls were all having a conversation in the living room, where Junko had just revealed all the steamy details.

Junko sweat dropped. "It's not exactly something I'm proud of… I lost all self control that time… We both did, in fact." She ran a hand through her hair. "But he's wonderful lover… He put my pleasure before his and damn, he's good at eating p-"

"Okay, Too Much Information here…" Sakura said, interrupting. "I like a nice juicy story as much as the next woman, but I'm seriously not in the mood… I'm jealous of you too, and thinking about you getting nailed and not me makes me sick…"

"Did you use a condom?" Kairi asked, a worried look on her face. "I mean, I trust that Shinichi doesn't have anything icky and all, but still…"

Junko sighed, shaking her head. "No… That's another thing I'm ashamed of… I haven't even had a test or anything yet…"

Ami stared at her friend. "You should, though… Just in case…"

Junko groaned, staring at the ground. "I know…"

* * *

Junko nervously walked through the drugstore, wearing a huge sun hat, shades, and a trench coat as a disguise. She searched through the different brands of pregnancy tests, looking for one that was just the right price. "Let's see… I don't want a really cheap one, 'cuz those might be crappy… I also don't want any of the insanely expensive ones because those could turn out to be equally crappy, just in pretty packaging…" After picking one that seemed to suit her needs, she went up to the cash register to buy it. Not wanting to look _too _suspicious, she also picked up a bag of potato chips, a pack of chewing gum, and a magazine on the way up to the front of the store. Waiting in line, she began to become more embarrassed. She considered dumping the rest of the stuff and high tailing it out of the store, but she didn't want to embarrass Shinichi by being the 'Criminal Girlfriend of Japan's Richest Son' if she got caught. Taking a deep breath, she gathered up all her courage and walked up to the register as her turn came up. She chuckled nervously as she put all of the items on the counter. Suddenly, she stared, her jaw almost dropping as she realized that Shinichi was working the register.

Shinichi smiled at her as he scanned the items. "Oh hey there, Junko! Fancy meeting you here! I just started working here today as a back-up job!"

"Shinichi!" she screeched, eyes bugging out. "You… recognized me!"

The man stared at her as if she had grown two extra breasts. "Well, yeah… I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I couldn't recognize my own girlfriend through such a lame disguise…"

An anger mark appeared on Junko's forehead, and she proceeded to pick up another magazine and smack her lover on the head. "You jerk! What the hell is wrong with my disguise!"

Shinichi chuckled, shaking his head and continuing his work. The pregnancy test quickly caught his eye. "Hey, wait a second…"

Junko's eyes widened in horror. '_Oh shit! I'm caught…_' she thought to herself, biting her lip.

"… is one of your friends pregnant?" he asked.

Junko face faulted. Getting back up, she quickly lied. "Y-yes! Well actually, she doesn't know yet! That's why I'm buying this test for her!"

"That's so nice of you, Junko!" he replied, smiling. "That'll be 8250¥, by the way…"

"Oh!" Junko nodded awkwardly, pulling out her wallet. "Right!" slapping the money on the counter. She quickly gathered up her things and ran. "Bye, seeya when you get home!"

"Why was she in such a rush?…" Shinichi asked himself, as he watched her run off.

"HEY!" an angry customer shouted. "I hate to be rude, but I've been waiting forever! Can I _please_ get some service here!"

Shinichi screamed, quickly scanning the man's items. "Aaah! Sorry about that, sir!"

* * *

"Whew, that was close…" Junko sighed to herself as she closed the door.

"What was close?" Tenshi, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Gyaah!" Junko screamed, looking to the girl-bunny. "Tenshi, don't do that!"

Tenshi smiled. She had grown up quite a bit in the past couple of years. While she and Kai didn't age as fast as regular bunnies, they grew up quite quickly. Tenshi was now physically older than Naoko. She could almost be considered Ami's younger sister. What helped was the fact that she was wearing one of Ami's old outfits. "So, you bought a pregnancy test?"

"Y-yes… I almost got caught by Shinichi…" Junko replied, uneasily.

"Whoa, Junko got boned!" Kai shouted, grinning. "Right on! Shinichi, that stud!" Now taller and sporting a goatee, he had a ridiculously spiky haircut that stuck about a foot into the air. He wore a black bikers outfit, and even rode Yamato's old motorcycle that he fixed up himself. He winced as his sister pounded him on the head.

"You're such a perve…" she muttered, frowning. "Don't you ever learn?" Giving him a concerned look, she sighed. "Kai, I'm worried that your attitude will get you in trouble one day…"

Kai raised an eyebrow, rubbing his head. "You're concerned for me?"

Tenshi smiled, sticking out her tongue. "Of course, you dork!" she put a hand on his face. "I'm your sister, I love you…"

Kai's cheeks turned pink as he stared at her. "Sis…"

The white rabbit with a human form blushed, smiling brightly at him. "Brother…"

"Ahem…" Junko interrupted. "Hey, it's none of my business what you two do in private, but could you tone down on the incestuous stuff while the rest of us are around?"

Kai chuckled, shrugging. "What do you expect, we're rabbits…"

"I can't believe that we almost…" Tenshi began, turning slightly green. "Excuse me…" Tenshi trailed off as she ran off, presumably to the nearest toilet.

Junko sighed once again. "I guess I'll take the test in another bathroom…"

* * *

Junko's lip quivered as she dropped the test to the ground, staring down at it. It was official: She was pregnant. "Oh my god… What am I going to tell Shinichi?"

"Tell me what, Junko?" Shinichi asked, standing over to her right.

"Gyaah!" Junko screamed, jumping away from, him. "Shinichi! When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago…" he explained, peeking into the bathroom. "What are you doing, anyway?" His eyes widened as he saw the pregnancy test on the ground. "Junko… That wasn't for your 'friend', was it?"

Junko slowly nodded her head. "Yes… Shinichi… We're going to have a baby!"

It took the man a few moments to process the new information that his girlfriend would be giving birth to their child. Once he did, however, he exactly what to do. He ran like hell.

"Shinichi! You bastard! Get back here!" the tomboy screamed, chasing him as he ran out of the building.

Shinobu rolled her eyes after almost getting plowed down by the two. "Let me guess… Junko _was_ pregnant…" She watched as Shinichi ran down the steps, sweat dropping as Junko fell down. She ran over to help her up. "Junko! Are you okay?" She gasped as Junko began to cry. "Junko, what?…"

"How could he?…" Junko said softly. "How could he run off on me like that?" She cried out, reaching towards the steps. "Shinichi, please… Come back to me… Come back to me!"

* * *

And so, a few weeks passed. Still no sign of Shinichi. Junko, who was lying in her bed, kicked the wall. The room shook from the force. "Damn it… What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"He still hasn't come back?…" Naoko asked, walking in.

"Damn it Naoko, don't you know how to knock!" she snapped. "No, that shit head still hasn't come back…"

"Hey, don't give up hope… I'm sure he'll be back…" She stared out the window. "Strange… It sure has been raining for a long time…"

"Does it look like I care?" Junko muttered bitterly. "I love him so much… I was hoping that Shinichi would be happy about this…" She chuckled. "But I was also afraid… Looks like I was right to be afraid…" She ran a hand gently against her abdomen. "Some nights, I wish I could get rid of it…"

"Don't say that!" Naoko screamed. "You don't mean that! I'm sure Shinichi loves you and the baby! I… I bet he's just as scared as you are!"

"Ha… I wish… you should have seen the way he ran off…" Junko said with a sad smirk. "It was a 'no way in hell am I putting up with this responsibility' type of run… He hates me… I don't blame him… I forced myself onto him…"

"That's not true at all! He loves you very much!" Naoko shouted. "You… you have to stop beating yourself up over this!"

"You're right!" Junko suddenly exclaimed, shocking Naoko. "Instead of sitting here and moping, I should go out and find him! He probably ran to his parent's house, the wuss!" Standing up, she grabbed a coat and ran out of the room.

"Junko! What the hell are you thinking!" the youngest Sagawa sibling shouted. "You could catch a cold and the baby could be in danger!"

* * *

As Junko rushed outside, everyone she passed by looked on in wonder. She dashed through the rain, angrily thinking to herself. '_Shinichi! Whether you like it or not, I'm dragging your sorry, family abandoning ass back here!_' As someone caught her eye, she quickly stopped. Standing in the distance, at the front of the steps, was Shinichi. As the rain continued to poor down on them, Shinichi smiled at her. Junko smiled back, warm tears running down her face in contrast to the cold rain lightly pelting her. "Shi…Shinichi!" She ran over to him, grabbing him in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

Shinichi hugged her back, smiling down at her. "Junko… I… I did some thinking at my parent's house, and…" he chuckled, putting a hand behind his back. "I'm ready to start a family with you!" Breaking the hug, he pulled a box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a ring with a Sapphire, Ruby, and Diamond in it. "Junko… Will you marry me?"

The woman smiled coyly at him, grabbing his arm, swinging him around, raising a fist and slugging him right in the face. The force sent him flying across the front area, and he went sliding through the mud. "That's for running out on me, you jerk!" Her pissed off expression softened. "But of course I'll marry you…"

Shinichi laughed, half of his body covered with mud. "That's great…"

Everyone else looked on happily from inside, some of them standing in the doorway. "Hey you two, get in here before you catch a cold!" Ami shouted. "Besides, that can't be good for the baby!"

"That's what I said earlier, but does anyone listen to me?…" Naoko muttered.

"Okay!" they both shouted, running towards the building, and their new future together…

End of Chapter 62.

* * *

Whew, finally got this one up!


	62. Chapter 63

And the end comes closer… Sorry that the chapter's have been getting so far apart and all, but I've been busy with another certain story… Anyway, we get some more set up for the inevitable wedding and birth of Shinichi and Junko's child this chapter. Heh, unlike last time I did something like this, a lot of focus is going to be on the Hell of being a future parent. I've done lots of research… Mwahahaha….

Kouji Tamino

* * *

Love Hina Next: Second Phase

Chapter 63: _The Mis-Adventures of Shinichi and Junko: Future Parents!_

Shinichi sighed as his fiancée took another trip to the bathroom, wincing as he heard vomiting noises coming from the hallway. "She didn't make it, I take…" It had been about 5 months and Junko's morning sickness hadn't let up at all.

"Oh my god!" Tokimi screamed from the hallway. "Junko, not again!"

"I'm sorry, Tokimi…" Junko said sadly, bowing slowly. "I just can't help it…"

Tokimi sighed. "I know you can't… It's all right, I'll get it cleaned up…"

Rikina yawned as she walked through the hallway, rubbing her eyes. She was slowly trudging, staring at the ground, stopping when she saw… "Oh… oh my god…" She shivered. "Morning sickness, right?…"

Junko whimpered, nodding. "I feel absolutely terrible…"

"Well don't you worry…" Tokimi said, reassuringly. "We'll get this cleaned up!"

"Oh god, I sooo do not feel like coaching today…" Junko muttered.

"Then don't go!" Shinichi shouted. "Junko honey… I really don't think you should be pushing yourself like this!"

"Shut up, Shinichi! Unlike you, some of us have steady jobs!" Junko suddenly screamed, snapping at him. She gasped, surprised at how viciously she had acted. "Aw, damn it… Sorry, Shinichi-kun…" Her mood suddenly swung into depression, and she began to sniffle. "I… I don't blame you if you hate me now…"

"It's all right…" Shinichi said softly, touching her cheek. "We all know what you're going through, mood swings and all…" He smiled, getting on his knees and lifting up her shirt slightly. "But it will be worth it… We're going to have a wonderful, adorable little baby… And it will be as beautiful as you are…" He gently rubbed her enlarged tummy, giving it a light kiss. "And Junko… I could never hate you."

Junko blushed heavily. Shinichi wasn't even this romantic during their make-out sessions. "W-well, I'd better get ready for work…"

* * *

"All right, guys!" Junko shouted. "Don't let those guys intimidate you! Sure their bigger than you, but you guys are better than them!" The team was going up against the Sougeki Junior High Tigers.

A boy on Junko's team ran up to her. He was rather short and had flat black hair. "Coach? I'm kinda scared of these guys…" He said softly, with a bit of a lisp.

"Aww, don't be a wimp, Chioji!" another boy with short brown hair teased, grabbing the smaller boy in a head lock. "Don't worry, coach! We can take these losers!"

"That's the way, Junpei!" Junko gave him a thumbs up. "Show them that you're not scared!"

And so, the game began. Both teams played hard, and around the 7th inning, it was a tie game. The other team was getting a bit frustrated…

A tall boy with bleached hair went to bat, a smirk on his face. Swinging the bat for practice a few times, he cracked his neck. "I'm gonna send this one right out of the park!"

"Ha! In your dreams!" Junko taunted. "You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

An anger mark appeared on the boy's forehead. Junko had been doing this all game and he was sick of it. "Y-you lousy bitch!" he screamed, snapping. "I'll show you! This one is going for your head!" As the ball was tossed, he hit it, smirking as it flew toward Junko.

The female coach's eyes widened and everyone stared in shock as the ball hit her in her midriff. She keeled over in pain and her team quickly dropped everything, rushing towards her. "Coach, are you okay!" Chioji cried. He and the other players stared at the bleached hair boy in rage. "You bastard! How could you hit a pregnant woman!"

The 'bleach hair boy' began to whimper and blubber, sincerely sorry for what he had done. "I didn't mean to do it… Honest! I'm so so--"

"Get him!" Junpei screamed, as the entire team tackled him. No one attacked their coach, pregnant or not.

"Stop fighting!" the referee screamed. "Or both teams will be disqualified! Motomiya-san's team is already in trouble for intentionally trying to hurt Sagawa-san!"

"Hey guys, settle down…" Junko winced, slowly standing up. "It only hit me right below my chest…" She chuckled. "Knocked the wind right out of me…" Sighing, she began to walk off of the field. "I hope you guys don't mind me leaving, but this is too risky for the baby…"

"Don't worry, coach!" Junpei shouted, smiling. "The other team might be getting' disqualified anyway!"

Junko snorted, bursting out laughing. "Ha! That's great…" She waved goodbye, winking as she walked off. "Well, seeya!"

* * *

"Junko!" Shinichi screamed, running over to his fiancée. "Are you all right! I got a call from the school about you getting hit in the stomach with a baseball!" Lifting up her skirt, he started checking for any bruises. Doing a super thorough search, he began to stick his head up her shirt.

"I'm fine…" she muttered, bonking him on the head. She smiled, patting him on the spot that she hit him on. "But thanks for worrying about me, baby…"

"Ah, but I do see a medium sized bruise below your chest…" he frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? What if the baby--"

"I'm sure it's okay!" Junko said, in a reassuring tone. "Look, if you want to make sure, we can just go get an ultrasound or something…"

"That's a good idea! We can also see if it's going to be a boy or a girl!"

Junko nodded, grinning. "Yeah, so let's make an appointment!"

* * *

A few days later, the couple went in to see how their future child was doing. The doctor, with his black-ish gray hair and full beard, smiled cheerfully as the image came up on the screen. "Well congratulations… In about 4 months, you will have a healthy baby boy…"

"Awwww!" Junko whined, lying on the table. "I wanted a girl!" both the doctor and Shinichi face faulted. "What?…" she asked, pouting. "Is that so hard to ask?"

"That's understandable…" Shinichi replied, standing up. "But still… Won't you love the baby all the same?"

Junko began to think, rubbing her chin. "Hmm… I suppose…" she replied, causing Shinichi and the doctor to face fault again. "Kidding! Just kidding!" she giggled, waving her hand back and forth. "I'll love this little guy no matter what…" She smiled softly, gently rubbing her slowly growing abdomen. "And I'll protect him for as long as I can…"

Junko's boyfriend smiled, walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead. "I will, too… I'll protect the both of you..."

* * *

"Hey! We're back!" Shinichi shouted, as he and Junko walked into the door. "And we got pictures of the baby! It's gonna be a boy!"

"Awww… So cute!" Naoko squealed, as she looked at the pictures. "I can see his little toes!"

"So, what are you going to name the little fella'?" Shinobu asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"We haven't decided, yet…" Junko said softly.

Ami grinned, coming up with an idea. "Hey… Since you guys are getting married soon anyway, how about we make it a double wedding?"

"Double wedding?…" Junko repeated unsurely, raising an eyebrow. "I dunno, that's sounds a little--"

"That's a great idea!" Shinichi shouted.

"What was that, Shinichi-kun?…" Junko asked, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Dear, shouldn't we discuss this?" Jin began, a slightly worried look on his face.

"It would be so fun!" he exclaimed happily. "Don't you agree, Junko?"

The tomboy and the former assassin sweat dropped as their respective significant other's eyes sparkled brightly. "Okay, whatever you say…" they said in unison, exasperation in their voices.

* * *

"Shinichi-kuuuun…" Junko whined in the middle of the night.

The man's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, dear?…"

"I wanna meat bun…" she replied in a slightly goofy tone.

"…I don't think we have any meat buns…" Shinichi replied back, sighing.

"…Can you go downstairs and check?" she asked, turning towards him in the bed and whispering the request in his ear in a sultry voice. "…Please?"

Shinichi bit his lip. "Damn it…" Getting out of bed, he left the room and went downstairs. After a few minutes, he made his way back upstairs. "No, we don't…" As Junko stared at him with teary eyes, whimpering pitifully, he whined in defeat. "All right, fine! I'll go out and get one! Although I don't know who the hell is going to be open this time of night…"

* * *

As the soon-to-be-no-longer-youngest Suichi male drove down the street, he sighed. "Darn Junko and your cute as hell mood swings…" He drove past all the dark, closed stores and growled. "Come on! _Somebody_ has to still be open!" He raised an eyebrow as he saw a man pushing a cart around. A banner on the cart said: "Hot, Freshly Made Meat Buns! Only 200¥!" His eyes widened in joy. "At last!" Not thinking, he turned toward the cart, frightening the man. He began to run, cart and all, and a tired, slightly delusional Shinichi hopped out of the car and gave chase. The man was remarkably fast for someone that was lugging a big food cart around, but Shinichi would not give up.

They ran all across the city, the man jumping over obstacles while Shinichi crashed right through them. The meat bun cart man suddenly yelled as he almost ran straight into a wall. He gasped in horror. Dead end. He turned around sadly to accept his fate. He gave a look of puzzlement as the crazed young man that was chasing him screeched to a halt. Breathing heavily with a crazed look in his eyes, Shinichi stared at the man. "Finally… I caught up to you…" Reaching into his pocket, which alarmed the man greatly, he pulled out a few bills. "2 meat buns, please!" The man's lip quivered for a moment, before he burst out into insane laughter.

* * *

"Junko!" Suichi announced triumphantly. It took me a while, but I finally found someone who was selling meat buns!"

"…Oh, I don't want meat buns anymore…" the pregnant woman explained. "I want some vanilla ice cream with hot fudge and some pickles!"

Shinichi's left eyebrow twitched as he chuckled, walking dangerously on the edge of insanity. He dropped the meat buns to the floor in defeat. "Is that so?…" Falling to his knees, he began to cry waterfalls. '_Damn it! I can't freaking take this anymore!_ _I'm gonna go crazy!_'

"Shinichi?..." Junko pouted. "Aren't you gonna go get me my pickles and ice cream?... The baby and I are getting really hungry..."

**_End of Chapter 63._**

****

…And that's it. I'm going to bed now.

Kouji Tamino


	63. Chapter 64

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! I've been busy with finals, and there was this damn speech I had to make… Also, my parents have split up, and I've moved into a new apartment with my mom… It sucks. I'm stuck with dial-up again. Anyway, it's been a while since I've written anything for fun. Let's see if I've still got it!

Kouji Tamino

* * *

Love Hina Next: Second Phase

Chapter 64: _ Where Do We Go From Here?_ (Part 1)

And so, several months later, the fateful day finally arrived. Unlike previous weddings, however, the grooms were on time and everything seemed to go on schedule. Everyone frantically ran around the building and outside, making the last minute preparations on everything. In Naru's old room, Saki, Rikina, Naoko, and Megumi were helping Junko and Ami with their dresses and makeup. Junko and Ami were wearing identical white wedding dresses, long trailing skirts and veils and all. Junko, however, was wearing a dress made for a pregnant woman. She was just about 9 months due, after all, give or take a few days. The tomboyish bride put a hand on her hip and looked around in annoyance. "Where the hell is Meiruuna! She's supposed to be helping, isn't she?" She looked around angrily, her tied up hair loosening out of it's bun.

"Calm down, Junko, you'll ruin your hair…" Ami said calmly, waiting patiently as her rival turned best friend, Megumi, put the finishing touches on her dress. "Anyway, she said that she was going to talk to Shinichi, no big deal…"

Everyone suddenly did a double take as the psychic's words sunk in. "Oh no!"

* * *

"C'mon, Shinichi-baby… You're not married yet…" Meiruuna whined playfully, sitting on the groom's lap while facing him. She was wearing a white and black strapless dress with stockings and matching high heels, which were currently on the floor. Grinding on him up and down, she began to lean in towards him. "How about one last ride, for old times sake? I'm still jealous of Junko for taking you before I got a chance to…"

"N-no!" Shinichi screamed, dressed in a white tux, sans jacket. "What the hell's your problem! I'm getting married today, you horny psycho!" He struggled to get her off of him, but she seemed to have him mentally pinned down. "What the?… Somebody help!"

"Awww, that hurts, Shinichi…" she pouted, her lip trembling. "Is what you think of me?"

At that moment, Jin walked into the room after leaving to get something, dressed in the full tuxedo. "Yo man, just about rea-- Hoooshit!" He yelled, walking in on Shinichi and Meiruuna. Glaring at the two, he pulled out his sword. "How dare you! Shinichi, how could you even think of cheating on your pregnant bride on your wedding day of all things!"

"THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK IT IS and hey, where did that sword come from?…" Shinichi asked, his scream toning down as he calmed.

Jin chuckled, nodding his head. "Of course, of course…" redirecting all his anger towards Meiruuna, he pointed his sword towards her. "Foul succubus! Unhand my friend and fellow groom immediately!"

Meiruuna chuckled, brushing a hand gently against Shinichi's cheek. "Please, I'm hardly a succubus… Although it sounds it would be fun to be one…." Getting off of her one time fling, she took a few steps toward the former assassin and crossed her arms. "Well if you don't like it, what are you gonna do about it, huh?"

"Since I don't hit women, nothing at the moment…" Jin sheathed his sword before staring hard at her. "But I must ask you to leave him alone… Today is his special day, along with mine, Ami's, and Junko's… You wouldn't want to ruin that, would you?"

Meiruuna gave Jin a long, hard look, before snorting and bursting out laughing. "Good grief, man! You take things way too seriously!" She patted him on the back, wiping away a tear, before continuing. "I may mess with Shinichi… and I **do** still like him… but I'm just playing around with him!"

"I see…" Jin muttered, rubbing his temples. "Then could you please leave? We have to finish getting ready, if you don't mind…"

Meiruuna huffed, walking out of the room. "Fine!" she shouted, crossing her arms again as she left. "Grouchy, grouchy! I swear, I don't know what my sister sees in you…"

Shinichi wiped his forehead, slumping in his chair. "Whew... Thanks, man…"

Jin smiled, waving his hand slightly. "No problem… But you really have to stop letting her pick on you, you know…" He picked up his co-groom's jacket off of the floor and tossed to him. "Now dust that off and put it on… We've got a wedding to get to!"

* * *

Outside, a little while later, Naoko and Kenji were talking with Yamato and Tokimi. The delinquent grinned, poking his girlfriend playfully. "And she has the cutest heart shaped birth mark on her ass!" He screamed as Naoko smashed him right in the face. "Oooww!" Grabbing his nose in pain, he glared at her through one eye. "What the hell was that for!"

"You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone, you big meanie!" Naoko cried out, pouting pitifully.

"Aiyaaah…" Kenji whined, rubbing his nose. "I'm sorry…"

"Geez, what a perv…" Yamato muttered quietly, scratching his head.

Tokimi rolled her eyes, staring at her husband. "Yes, reminds me of a certain young man I once knew and still know…"

"H-hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean!" he shouted, stomping his foot.

"Just what it sounds like, you jerk!" she screamed, clenching her fists.

Not wanting to get involved in their little 'lover's quarrel', the younger couple quickly snuck away.

* * *

"Waaaah! Please hurry, Miaka!" 7-year-old Kimiko shouted frantically. She was wearing a light pink one piece dress sleeveless dress and matching sandals. "Ms. Midori is dying!"

Miaka, wearing a similar, but dark blue dress, was trying to push a boulder off of this 'Ms. Midori'. "It's just a stupid doll! Can't we just leave it?"

"NO!" the more feminine of the twins screamed. "I love her! Please Miaka, save her!"

"What's going on here?" Kimomo asked as she walked over. She had her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh, Ms. Kimomo!" Kimiko shouted, hopping up and down. "Please save Ms. Midori! Her leg got lodged under this rock and we can't get her loose!"

Kimomo smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Stand back, please…" As the Urashima twins stepped away from the huge rock, she shook her head. "No, much further than that… In fact, maybe you should get behind me…" The twins quickly complied, having already seen the damage that those that used her fighting style could do. With a grin and a quick wave of her hand, the boulder split in two. "Boulder Cutting Blade!" she cried, watching with satisfaction as the rock halves flew off in opposite directions, leaving the green haired doll completely unharmed. Picking up the toy, she handed it to it's owner. "Here you go!"

"Thank you so much, Ms. Kimomo!" Kimiko said cheerfully, hugging the doll tight.

"That was so cool!" Miaka shouted in glee, staring up at Kimomo with admiration. "Where did you learn that from!"

"It was from another user of the Shinmei Ryu style…." Kimomo explained, rubbing her chin as she racked her brain for memories. "What was her name again? Setsuya? Tetsuna? Er, something like that… All I could remember was that she had wings and kept sighing sadly about some 'Ojou-sama' chick…"

* * *

"Sorry we're late!" Keitaro shouted, smiling and waving happily as he and Naru arrived. "How's it going?" He chuckled as everyone else gasped at his new beard. "Surprised? I didn't get to shave on my last dig, and I decided to keep it… Speaking of which… Me and Naru are retiring from our jobs!"

"About time, old man…" Kaolla quipped, earning her a elbowing from Rikina. "Ack! I kid, I kid!"

"So what do you two lovebirds have planned?" Kitsune asked, grinning. "It's amazing how long you two have been together… The same goes for Seta and Haruka!"

"Just goes to show you how much they all love each other…" Kairi said wistfully, squeezing Takamoto's hand. "You'll stay by my side forever, won't you Keiichi?" she purred, cuddling against him.

"Er… Um… Maybe?" the teacher blabbered nervously.

"…Fuck you, Keiichi…" she hissed, letting go of his hand and walking off in a huff, but not before singing him with a fire-based spell. Everyone sweat dropped, the people that knew of Kairi's sad past glaring at Takamoto.

The man sighed, walking off in her direction. "I'll… go talk to her…"

* * *

"Kairi! I'm sorry!" Keiichi shouted, running after her as she ran up the steps of the building. "I was just kidding! I…" he yelped as Kairi used her magic to trip him up, sending him falling down the stairs. "Waah!"

"Go away! It makes me sick to even look at you!" the former ghost cried, running into her room and slamming the door. She leaned back on the door and sighed heavily, whimpering pitifully. "How could he say something like that?…"

Limping his way upstairs, Keiichi knocked on the door shouting. "Kairi! What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did!"

Kairi sighed, putting her head between her legs. "You wouldn't understand, you'd just think I was weird…"

"Yes I would understand, and no I wouldn't think you were weird!" Takamoto screamed. "You and the others have proven that nothing, no matter how strange, is possible! And I mean that in a good way!"

"…You sure?" she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Okay, here goes… I'm actually a ghost… About 100 years ago, my husband cheated on me and I burned our house down in a rage… I died, and haunted the area for years. Eventually, I was brought back to life with witch doctor magic… There, I said it. Now laugh at how ridiculous that sounds…"

"I don't think that it's ridiculous…" Keiichi began, pounding on the door. "I think that it's horrible that he would do something like that to you! Kairi, if that's what's bothering you, then you don't have to worry! I would never ever do something like that to you!"

"Really?" Kairi asked, pressing her ear against the door.

"Yes, of course! Kairi… I love you! You're such a wonderful person, and your naivety is what attracted me towards you… Your smile can cheer me up when I'm down and… I know this is sudden, but…" Her gasped as Kairi opened the door, smiling at him.

"I know what you're about to say, but I don't think that now is the right time…" Kairi said wistfully. Kissing him on the lips, she giggled. "You're so sweet… Now come on, let's not keep the others waiting!"

"…Ms. Otohime, I'm worried…" Naoko said, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"…Oh my, what is it Naoko?" Mutsumi asked, turning away from rubbing Keitaro's new set of facial hair gleefully.

"It's about one of the hermit crabs you gave us as a gift.. The boy, Ken-chan, hasn't been eating or moving a lot lately…" Holding up the container that the crabs lived in, she pointed to the larger crab in the dark shell. "See?"

"Hm…" Mutsumi rubbed her chin, staring at the poor aggressive half of the crab duo. She shook her head, sighing deeply. "I'm afraid that 'Ken-kun' has gone up to heaven…."

Naoko's eyes widened, her lip quivering. "He… He's dead?"

Mutsumi nodded, patting her on the head. "Sorry, dear…"

* * *

Kenji was minding his own business, spiking the punch, when his girlfriend suddenly caught him in a tackle hug from behind. "What the hell?… Naoko, what in the world are you doing?"

"Ken-kun died! He's dead! It's all my fault!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, squeezing him tighter. "I've been neglectful of both of them recently! I'm a terrible owner!"

"Naoko…" Kenji said sadly, turning around and hugging her back. "It's not your fault… Those things usually only live for 1-2 years under human owners anyway… For them to live for 4 is amazing. You're amazing… You did your best in raising him… And plus, you still have Tet-chan, don't you?"

Naoko sniffled a few times, smiling sadly up at her boyfriend. "You're right… You're absolutely right! I still have another chance!"

"Hey, everyone!" Haruka shouted, using a megaphone. "Hate to interrupt, but we're about to get started! Please take your seats!"

And so, as the guests all got seated, they all patiently waited for the grooms and brides to arrive…

****

**_To Be Concluded…

* * *

_**

One more to go…

Kouji Tamino


	64. Final Chapter

And here we are. The final chapter. It's been over a year since I sat in my bed one night, thinking: "Hey, what if Keitaro and Naru had an angry and rebellious son, who became the new landlord of Hinata House?" I took that small idea and it grew into this. I really don't think that I'm that great of a writer and this series is definitely flawed. But so far, it's my greatest 'project', and I want to thank you all for sticking with me this far. I look over my older stories, and even the earlier chapters of 'LHN' and sigh. I've come so far since then. I have my English teachers and some helpful reviews that I've gotten to thank for how much my writing has improved. Anyway, better save some final words for the end. I'll meet you there.

-Kouji Tamino

-

"Did you know, that if two people that love each other go to Tokyo U, they'll live happily ever after?…"

"You are your own person, with your own way of doing things… Why should you care if people compare you to your father?"

"How could anyone have killed so many people?"

-

****

Love Hina Next: Second Phase

Final Chapter: _Where Do We Go From Here?_ (Part 2)

Junko walked up to Shinichi in her wedding dress, looking away to the side. "You must think I'm ugly, with my huge belly and all…"

"No way…" Shinichi replied, rubbing her face gently. "You're beautiful no matter what…"

Junko covered her face as it turned an interesting shade of pink. "Shinichi, you're so sweet… I really don't deserve a guy as kind as you…"

"Now if you were bloated like a walrus, then we'd talk!" Shinichi added, a grin on his face.

"You jerk!" She screamed, punching him and sending him flying over towards the house. "Oops…"

"I was just kiddiiiiiinnng…" Shinichi said, his voice trailing off as he flew farther and farther away.

Shin sweat dropped as he watched his brother hit the roof, his mouth gaping wide. "Whoa, momma…" He shrugged, shaking his head. "Oh well, better go retrieve the groom…"

-

Both Shinichi and Jin stood nervously while their brides stood happily next to them, arms linked. Both grooms cleared their throats, getting ready to make their speech. "Um, we really don't have a speech prepared…" Shinichi began.

"…Because we're both lazy bastards!" Jin shouted, finishing off the sentence.

Shinichi elbowed him, glaring. "But I do have to say this: Falling in love hurts. Emotionally, mentally, and physically… A few of you may know what I'm talking about…" Keitaro and Yamato laughed, while Naru and Tokimi blushed, sinking into their chairs.

"Sometimes, our feelings weren't returned…"

"But through perseverance, we got through all of our troubles…"

"We thank you all for coming to this very special occasion…"

"…and for being there to help us at those critical points in these past few years." Everyone clapped as Jin and Shinichi kissed Ami and Junko, respectively.

Junko was in bliss. Now married and locking lips with her precious Shinichi, and ready to give birth to their child. She thought that nothing could ruin this moment. But then, she heard a familiar voice…

"Congratulations…" a man in a brown suit said, clapping. "My dear oldest niece…" He had short brown hair and a mustache-less beard. He smiled smarmily at her with his ice blue eyes. "It's been while, hasn't it?"

"What are _you_ doing here, you snake!" Junko shouted, glaring coldly at him. "How did you find me!"

"Junko, who is that?" Shinobu asked, a worried expression on his face. "I wasn't aware that he was invited… Should I prepare some more food?"

"That poor excuse for a human being is our no good uncle that kicked us out…" Naoko said with malice. "And no, he wasn't invited! What's wrong, Uncle Ichi? Spend all your money that you took from us and need us to get you more?"

"Naoko, how can you say such a cruel thing?" the man known as Ichi said, hurt in his voice. He walked closer to her, brushing a hand against her cheek. He noted the look of disgust she gave him. "You've grown into such a lovely young lady, my little niece…"

Kenji smacked his hand away. "Get away from her, you bastard!"

"Please, Junko… Naoko…" Ichi said pleadingly. "I need you to sign some papers and--"

"No way!" Junko interrupted. "I'm a grown woman now! You can no longer control me like you did! If I sign those papers, all the money goes to me! In fact, I don't need that money! My Shinichi is going to be a great manga-ka! He'll be famous, and support us and our child! Now get out!"

"Junko…" Shinichi smiled.

"You little bitch!" Ichi snapped, revving his hand back for a smack to her face. He gasped as she stopped his hand.

"No… No more…" Junko said softly, slowly twisting his arm. "I'm no longer the frail little girl you remember… And in her own way, neither is Naoko…" She smirked, twisting her uncle's arm more and more.

"M-mercy! Mercy!" Ichi screamed in pain, groaning.

"Mercy? That's a laugh…" Junko said cruelly. "Did you show me mercy when I begged you to stop your friends after you let them feel me up? You sick old man…"

"Under normal situations, I would tell Junko to stop…" Shinichi began. "…but for someone as twisted as you, I'll make an exception…"

"So I can do anything I want to him!" Junko asked with glee.

"Go ahead…" Shinichi replied. "Just leave some for me…"

"And us!" everyone else replied.

-

"Well, I feel a lot better!" Junko shouted at the sky, stretching out. She then suddenly toppled over in pain. "Oh, god… I think it's time…"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, dear! Wedding presents are _after_ we cut the cake!"

"Nooo, you idiot!" Junko smacked her head. "The baby wants out!"

Shinichi screamed like a girl. "Kyyyyaaaah! Oh my god, oh my god, what am I gonna do!"

"Arghh…" Junko groaned out. "How about driving me to the hospital!"

"Right! That's it! But wait…" Shinichi said in realization. "I don't have a car!"

At that moment, a familiar looking van crashed through the table of food, thoroughly pissing off Shinobu. As it screeched to a halt, the door opened and Shin stared with an intense look. "Hop in!"

Shinichi thought for a moment. Should he, or should he not accept his brother's death ride from Hell, thus endangering not only himself, but the future of his new family? He sighed, making his decision. "Okay, let's go…"

-

The 78th or so version of the good old 'Seta-mobile' sped down the street, crashing into food carts and other such things. As they sped by a police car, a rookie officer growled. "You see that, Tachibana-senpai! That van just sped by like crazy and passed a red light, with no concern for traffic laws!" Grabbing the wheel, he readied himself for a high speed chase. "Should I follow them sir!"

"Don't even try, Rookie…" the experienced cop muttered, tipping his hat over his eyes and getting ready for a nap. "That's the infamous 'Seta-mobile'… Driven by 3 generations of clumsy yet brilliant archaeologists, no one has yet to catch them… That vehicle is more souped-up than the Batmobile…"

"…So if no one has caught them, how do you know what the drivers are like?" the rookie asked, rolling his eyes.

"…Shut up, Aihara…" officer Tachibana muttered, leaning back.

"…So, there's nothing we can do?" officer Aihara asked, disheartened.

"I'm afraid so, Aihara…" he replied. "I wouldn't get too worked up about it, though... Despite the mass amounts of damage they cause, they oddly enough cause no casualties…"

-

"The mother is ready to see visitors, now…" the nurse replied softly, letting a few people in. Naoko squealed at the sight of the black haired baby boy. "He's so adorable, sis! You have a name for him yet?"

Junko looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, smiling gently. She looked tired, but happy. "Me and Shinichi have been thinking… And in order to stay with the naming tradition, his name will be Shinju…"

"The son of **Shin**ichi and **Ju**nko…" Shinichi added, whimpering as he stared at his broken hand for the third time. "Did you really have to squeeze so hard?"

"If I must suffer, so shall you…" Junko hissed, glaring at him. She looked to Shinju and giggled. "Look, dear… He's our child…"

"I know… He's beautiful, just like you…" Shinichi said, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you both so much…"

"Shinichi… I love you too…" Junko replied. "This may seem corny, but… You saved me from myself… Helped me open up… I would have never imagined being in this situation right now…" She sniffled, eyes beginning to tear up. "I'm so happy!"

"And I'm glad…" Shinichi said, smiling. "But my career still hasn't gotten off the ground… How am I supposed to support the two of you?"

"Shinichi…" Keitaro began, a warm smile on his face. "I may just have a solution for your 'writer's block'…"

And so, with the end of one life and the beginning of another, ended another chapter of the 'Hinata House Legacy'…

-

January 12th, 2058...

A girl with flowing brown hair and emerald colored eyes woke up, yawning loudly. She rubbed her eyes, her pajama shirt drooping down one shoulder. Looking at her clock, she screamed. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late for my Center Exam!" Jumping out of bed and stubbing her toe, she moaned in pain. "Owwie…" Rushing to the bathroom, she quickly yanked off her sleeping clothes and jumped into the bath. "Ahh… Nothing like a hot spring on a cold winter day… Better not stay in too long, though!"

-

"Aunt Miaka!" the girl screamed, stomping into the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me up! You know that my alarm clock is broken and you know that I have my Center Exam today!" The 18-year-old was dressed in a red turtleneck, white skirt, stockings, and brown fuzzy coat.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Narue…" the now 27 year old Miaka replied, looking up from her newspaper. She was wearing a blue sweater and jeans. "Besides, Tokyo U is for nerds…"

"You're just saying that because _you_ could never get in!" Kimiko teased from over at the oven, cooking breakfast. She was wearing a pink sweater, dark red skirt, and a familiar old apron…

"Shut up, you bitch!" Miaka screamed, slamming her fist on the table. "I was too good for them that's all!"

"Yeah, right…" the more feminine of the twins muttered. She smiled at her niece, holding up a tray of freshly prepared food. "I know that you're late and all, but please eat something!"

"No time, Aunt Kimiko!" she shouted, rushing towards the door while putting on some earmuffs that went with her coat and some white sneakers. "I've gotta go! Tell the other girls to wish me luck!"

As the door shut behind her, Miaka sighed, shaking her head. "That girl works too much…"

-

Meanwhile, at around the same time, 20 year old named Shinju Suichi was knocked out on the couch, a copy of a graphic novel called 'Love Hina' resting on his head. The manga series was as old as he was, and focused on the real-life early exploits of a certain Keitaro Urashima, written by his father, a certain Shinichi Suichi… He was dressed in a black t-shirt that said 'cheese' on it, and was wearing some baggy blue jeans. His black hair was short and disheveled, and his currently closed eyes were gray.

His mother, Junko, walked into the living room and scowled at her lazy son. She had matured into a beautiful woman, still wearing her hair shorter than most woman her age. However, it now fell right above her shoulders, worn in a ponytail. "Grrr… Get up, you lazy bastard!" she screamed, lifting the sofa and tossing it a few feet away.

Staring into the living room from his studio, Shinichi gaped at the sight of his son sprawled against the floor, the sofa flipped over. "My dear wife Junko… Still as violent as ever!"

"Damn straight!" Junko replied, lightly tapping her son with her foot. "Hey, Shinju… Wake up! You've entrance exams today!"

The young man's eyes suddenly popped open. "Holy shit! I've gotta go! Thanks, Mom!" Shinju hopped off of the floor and hurriedly put on a blue coat, red beanie, and some black sneakers. "Seeya later Mom, Dad!"

As her son left, Junko set the coach back to it's previous spot. "What will we do with that boy?… If he doesn't get into Tokyo U soon, we'll have to kick him out…"

Shinichi nodded, taking a small break from brainstorming for his newest comic as he walked up next to her. "As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with you…" He smirked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I have faith in him…"

"Me, too…" she said softly, turning to him and kissing him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Shinichi broke away from his wife to go answer it. As he opened the door, he gasped. Standing in front of him was a slightly old mage in brown robes, and holding a familiar staff. "You're…"

"Hello, my old friend… I heard you were having trouble with your newest series… May I make a suggestion?…"

-

Narue sighed as she sat down for her exam. "Just made it…"

"Ack! Wait for me!" Shinju shouted, running into the room. "Sorry about that!"

"Oh no, it's that loser again…" Narue whispered to herself. "He's such an idiot… Ack, his seat is next to mine!"

Shinju sat down, sighing. "Well, another day…" He glanced over at Narue for a moment. '_Wow, she's pretty… No! Mustn't get distracted! If I fail again, my mom will kick my ass!_'

'_What the hell is he staring at?_' Narue thought to herself. '_Oh well, I can't let it distract me… I can't fail this time! I have to make my parents proud! Otherwise, I'll be the only one in my family in the 3 most recent generations that didn't get into Tokyo University! Both my parents went there, my grandparents went there, my great-aunt went there, Aunt Kimiko went there, but Aunt Miaka didn't… And no offense, but I certainly don't want to end up like her! Jobless, boyfriend-less, cranky… Then again, she's always been cranky…_'

"Ms. Narue!" the man in charge shouted. "Please stop daydreaming!"

"Ack! Sorry!" Narue aplogized, quickly moving her attention to the test. "Okay, let's get on the ball!" '_How embarrassing! I got distracted by my thoughts to **not** get distracted!_'

-

"Waaah, I probably failed again…" Narue whined as she walked out of the building. "What am I going to tell the others?"

"What am I going to tell my _mother_!" Shinju chimed in. "She's scary!"

"Who asked you!" Narue shouted, bopping him on the head. "And why are you even talking to me?" She walked off in a huff, looking back to see if he was following her. He was. "Quit following me!" She began to run away, towards the train station.

Shinju gave chase. "Not until you tell me why you're always so mean to me!" As they arrived at the station, they ended up getting crammed together. "Oh boy…" he muttered, as her butt began to press against him. She shifted around a couple of times, causing a reaction. He blushed as something popped up, blood trickling down his nose.

Narue's eyes widened and she blushed even harder as the young man's 'little friend' brushed against her. Not wanting to cause a scene and cause even more embarrassment, she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you sicko!" she whispered harshly.

"I can't help it!" he whispered in his defense. "Why do girls always assume that us guys have control over whether or not we get boners? It's like girls and periods: It can't be helped!"

"Whatever, just stay away from me…" Narue huffed, crossing her arms. As the train came to a stop, she quickly hopped off and ran away, Shinju still pursuing her. She suddenly stopped and turned around, shouting at him. "Just stay away from me, you pervert!"

Shinju stopped as well, pointing a finger at her. He accidentally poked her in her left boob in the process. "Now wait just a minute! I may be a lot of things, but I am not a…" he trailed off as what he just did finally registered. "Um… Sorry?…"

The young woman's left eyebrow twitched once. "You idiot!" Gritting her teeth, she revved her arm back, hand in a fist, and punched the offender, sending him skidding across the street and into a nearby pond. Smiling triumphantly, she dusted her hands off "I feel much better now!" As she took a step, she tripped over an uneven spot in the sidewalk, ending up in the middle of the street. Groaning in pain, her stockings ruined and her knees scratched up, she very slowly got up, hissing in anguish. "Owww… That really hurt…" She gasped as a truck came speeding towards her. 'Oh, no! I think my ankle is messed up, too! Damn, how cliché!'

Surfacing from the pond, Shinju came up just early enough to see his tormenter trip and fall. "Ha. Serves her right for being such a bitch…" he muttered, chuckling. He gasped in horror as he saw the truck get ready to crush her. "Is she hurt! Why doesn't she get up!" He jumped out of the water, running towards her. "I have to save her!"

Closing her eyes and preparing for the worst, Narue was quite surprised when someone picked her up and got her out of harm's way. Opening her eyes, she gasped in surprise. '_It's… him? He saved me? And after the way I treated him?…_' She smiled. '_Wow, what a guy… And he's actually kind of cute in a way…_' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sickening sound of hard impact. Sure he had saved her, but he hadn't made it in time… She screamed in mortification as he dropped her to the ground and flew several feet away. "Oh my god! It's… it's all my fault!" She slowly got up and whimpered. "Oh no… Somebody please help!"

-

Shinju awoke in an unfamiliar, yet familiar looking lounge. As his vision became clearer, he saw Narue staring down at him with gentle eyes. "How are you doing, hero?…" She replaced the now warm wet hand towel on his forehead with a cool one. She smiled. "Gave me quite a scare… But you seem to have freakishly high physical endurance…"

"Yeah, runs in the family…" Shinju joked, laughing. He groaned, holding his side.

"Careful…" she warned. "You're not immortal… By the way, I wanna apologize for being such a Grade-A bitch towards you before…" she sweat dropped. "I'm not always like that, seriously... But exams get so stressful… Almost everyone in my family has gotten into Tokyo University, so I have a lot of pressure being put on me…" She giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. "How silly… We don't even know each other's names…"

"Well, let me introduce myself…" the man began, sitting up slowly. "My name is Shinju Suichi…" His gaze soon traveled lower, giving him a view of the girl's white panties. "Heh heh heh…"

"That's an interesting name…" the woman trailed off, noticing his peeping but resisting the urge to pound him due to his injuries. "My name is Narue Urashima… And you're at Hinata House!"

"What's this?" a female voice asked. "Bringing men home and keeping them all to yourself, are we?" She was taller than Narue and had short strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were light brown and she was wearing nothing but a towel, her body still a tad wet. "So, how did exams go?"

"It's not like that, Sora!" Narue whined, pouting. "Quit teasing me! And I haven't checked my exam yet…"

A couple of other girls soon came in, chattering about the new male visitor and whether or not he would stay. Elsewhere, from another nearby room, an old couple were listening and laughing. The aged man adjusted his glasses, still chuckling. "Seems like things never change, eh Naru?"

"I suppose so…" she said, agreeing. "And so, it begins again…"

Keitaro and Naru, now old and gray, both held each others hand, slowly drifting into sleep.

****

End Chapter 65.

End Second Phase.

End Love Hina Next.

-

And with that, it finally ends. The cycle continues, but for how long? Forever, perhaps. That's up to you. Thanks to all of you for sticking around. You're the best. I'm sad to say, however, that this will be my final contribution to the Love Hina section for the time being.

However, if you don't mind 'Girl-Love', I've been writing an original fiction on the side. It's called AI: Artificial Love?, and it's at chapter 5 at the moment. Same style of humor with my dashes of darkness, but warning: It will get extremely dark, violent, and smutty around the second half. I plan for it to be M-Rated in the future. But if you've got the guts to read it, it's at FictionPress. Just search for the title, or the author (Which is still Kouji Tamino, of course…) Relax, it's not as bad as it sounds… I've got the whole thing planned out and it's going to be a hell of a story if I can nail it.

Anyway, time for some farewells to my girls:

****

Junko: Bet you didn't expect to become the main female protagonist, did you? You've grown so much, and have become quite womanly. Remember, Shinichi loves you very much! Make sure he stays out of trouble, okay? Same goes for you!

****

Ami: Sorry for kinda screwing you over again… Poor thing! But hey, at least you eventually found your happiness as well. Too bad I couldn't pad out your and Jin's relationship better. I still remember when you were an adorable, shy little thing… Now look at you!

****

Megumi: You were so mean to Ami, and now you're the best of friends! Things change a lot, don't they? Sorry that I couldn't give you any good storylines likes the other girls… Ack, don't hurt me!

****

Naoko: …Good lord, you became a horny little thing, didn't you? I always corrupt my sweetest characters! But hey, now that you've got Kenji, you can act out all those scenes from the smutty movies and manga that you watch/read. (Just kidding!)

****

Sakura: My, my… You were an interesting one. You made for such fun storylines earlier on. I still remember the tennis match… Short skirts... Anyway, thanks for pushing the story along at points!

****

Kairi: Ghost girl! Out of all the characters in the series, you probably had the hardest time. Especially since you kept switching between dead and alive. But at least you found someone that truly cares about you.

****

Saki: Saki… Saki, Saki, Saki. You were so mean and evil! Your storyline was absolutely delicious with all the melodrama you cooked up. I remember thinking, when your story ended, that I screwed my self over and made you _too_ evil… But I think it worked out in the end…

****

Meiruuna: Not exactly part of 'Shinichi's Harem', but you were still a big part of the series. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I made you the 'resident female perv'… I mean seriously, you did what no 'Love Hina' female before has ever done to the male protagonist during the course of the series! Of course, Junko 1-uped you…

Once again, thank you all. I hope to see you as I write what could be my greatest series yet. Especially since this time, I'm not using other people's characters… So, goodbye everyone! For the last time, this is

-Kouji Tamino


End file.
